Boot Camp
by JezebelStrike
Summary: "So why did you assault your teacher?" Ciel has pulled the last straw. He has fucked up for the last time and is sent to a upstanding boot camp that is known for whipping teenagers into shape. What happens when Sebastian, known as the fucked-up man to punish his pupils with no remorse, is put in charge of watching that small firecracker? SebaCiel. OOC/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, mah bishies! It is I, Jez here, and I've come along to present to you all my new story "Boot Camp". This is an 'M' rated story so if you didn't hear alarm bells already, I'll warn you now that this story is going to contain yaoi. The lovely smut will occur around the 7****th**** chapter so look forward to that!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. I make no money from this.**

**I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review! **

Boot Camp

Kuroshitsuji

Author: JezebelStrike

Beta: xMissShizayaMichaelisx

Chapter I

Blue cobalt eyes lazily scanned over the many tired heads of students in the typically plain classroom, while in the background the obnoxious teacher droned on and on from his place by the white board.

_Incompetent_.

The teacher was not even worth listening to. He was an extremely pathetic looking man; Overweight, greasy hair, not to mention _balding_. The hideous black thick framed glasses didn't help, and neither did the cheapclothing that looked like they were bought from a thrift shop. Threads of wool from his dark green jumper poked out from his sleeves due to constant wear. If pulled, the whole jumper could be beige slacks were discoloured with stains and his brown shoes were worn out. He looked dishevelled, as if he had just woken up and threw on the dirty clothes, of which he had most likely discarded the night before.

Ciel sneered at the man with distaste. He then glanced down at his opened copy book with a tired sigh.

_Why do we even go over this? It's obvious that most of the students here are morons. They have no hope of understanding quantum, _he thought.

He doodled aimlessly on the blank paper of his copy for a while in the hopes of escaping his growing boredom.

"Ciel."

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the teacher,whose name, according to Ciel, was not even worth remembering, seeing as the man barely knew what he was teaching. The boy lazily peered up at the sickening excuse of a teacher, "What?" Ciel replied, his expression that of pure disinterest. He didn't mind disrespecting the swaying man at the top of the classroom. He deserved it as far as Ciel was concerned.

Said teacher tittered back and forth on the heels of his shoes until he gained his balance. He gave Ciel the 'come hither' signal with his fingers, "Come now and answer this problem on the board since it's obvious you weren't paying attention."

The teacher's brows rose knowingly and the faintest hint of a smirk grew to spread across his flustered, pudgy face.

Ciel liked a challenge, and he knew full well that Mr. Fatty was indeed trying to best him. But the boy just simply wasn't in the mood to humour anyone.

He rolled his eyes past the teacher and eyed the complex question that was being projected onto the board by the projector high above the students' heads. His eyes then languidly rolled back to meet the teacher's grey challenging pair, "No."

The teacher rocked backwards as if hit by an invisible wave of rejection, sputtering and spitting at being denied. The other students soon perked up out of their sleepy stupors. _Always looking for a show_, Ciel drawled inwardly. The small sea of students listened intently and watched like vultures.

"Ex-excuse me?" he stuttered, causing specks of saliva to fly from his mouth, "Come and answer this now,Ciel."

Ciel scoffed at the man, "Why should I waste my precious time getting up to work out a problem that is not even written correctly? You're a fool to think that I would do that, let alone pay attention to you."

The class broke out in hushed whispers. A few airheaded girls giggled behind their moisturised hands and the boys all glanced between one another with a weird sort of excitement in their eyes. Ciel could hear parts of conversations and his lips curled at some of the rubbish he could pick up from the whisperings of the idiots.

"I agree." came the sudden input of the new well-groomed Californian girl beside him, "I can't believe it either. I don't even know why they let him teach." she spat, delighted with herself for getting a word in. Her group of friends that were dispersed through the class heard and began to giggle once more.

It was obvious the teacher heard too judging from his almost purple face.

_What a revolting colour, he looks more like a pig than a man,_ he mused darkly.

The teacher, clearly not amused, began shouting at his class to be quiet. He then turned on Ciel like an enraged bull, "Ciel Phantomhive," he almost hissed the name, "go to the office this instant!" he ordered, complete with specks of saliva. He attempted to click his chubby fingers and pointed towards the door that was a few feet away from his desk.

Outraged, Ciel bolted up from his seat, "For what? For pointing out your mistake? You know, it's not my fault you can't teach, let alone know what you're teaching." he sneered back.

The teacher was beyond furious. He marched towards the boy at the back of the classroom and stood in directly in front of him, face to face and close enough to allow the smell of coffee and cigarettes to hit his nose. He cringed back from the teacher and controlled his urge to gag.

The teacher by now was huffing and puffing due to his anger. He leaned in closer, causing Ciel to take a step back, "Listen here, you little shit." the fuming man hissed, "This is my classroom and I won't have a snotty nosed brat sitting here making a fool out of me. You will leave my class and go to the office. Now." he ordered, jerking a chubby thumb over his shoulder towards the door.

Ciel's eyes were downcast and his bangs blocked his view of the man in front of him. Trembling from anger, his eyes darted upwards. His facial expression was calm but his eyes showed heated rage. If there was one thing Ciel hated more than anything, it was being told what to do, especially by someone as inferior as the man before him.

He reached up painstakingly slow and wiped the spittle off his face that landed on him from the teacher's rant. He replied calmly, "Get out of my face."

The man chuckled mockingly and leaned in even closer, clearly enjoying Ciel's anger, "Or what?" he replied tauntingly.

_Very brave_, the boy thought, eyeing the amused glint in the teacher's eyes, _for someone who's about to get it_.

He raised his fist. "This," he snarled, and landed a blow to the teacher's left cheek, knocking him to the ground with a loud thud. The class erupted in shocked gasps and several pairs of arms held him in place.

_Fools, they were clearly enjoying me tormenting this man but yet they are quick to rush to his aid. Foolish indeed_, Ciel thought with a leer, causing his handsome face to screw up in disgust.

Ciel knew he was handsome too, with his soft navy-like hair that was slick like silk, a rich quality that these people would never in their lives have a chance to possess. He also had dazzling sea blue eyes that made many woman, as well as men, look at him in that appreciative way that made his ego inflate.

Sometimes if he was truly bored he would indulge himself in pleasure with both genders. It did not bother him; pleasure was pleasure. Though paying them the attention they demanded of him afterwards was quite tedious, therefore, it was not often that he did indulge in pleasure.

Still contemplating his looks, he was brought out from of his thoughts when he heard a low groan from the teacher who was sprawled on the floor.

He clambered up with the help of his two-faced students, and after he gained his bearings, he looked down his nose at Ciel and narrowed his puny eyes into a harsh glare, "Escort that boy to the office!" he ordered with a shout.

Two big pairs of burly arms clamped down on both of Ciel's shoulders and started dragging him away from the scene.

He struggled at first, uncomfortable at being touched, until he settled down knowing he wouldn't be able to take on the two boys who had at least a hundred pounds on him.

Ciel was short in stature, with him being 5"6, he was the shortest senior in the class.

Had he been born into another family, he would have most likely been bullied for such a weakness. But as it was, his family was one of the most influential and powerful families in the U.S. His Father, Vincent, was the owner of the Funtom Company, which Ciel was the heir to, as soon as he turns eighteen in a few months.

The company sprawled across the whole country. It brought in a plethora amount of money. The reason people were apprehensive about bullying him was because with one call to his Father, their own parents could be thrown into poverty. Not that Ciel would do such a thing. His pride would not allow such dependence on his father to take care of his problems, but they didn't have to know that.

There was a great amount of influence in this particular state; New York, seeing as the heart of the company resided here along with its owner.

Sighing, Ciel glanced around the empty school hallways, the only sound was the two ogre like boy's footsteps and his own light ones that were being echoed off the walls. The only other sound were of the teachers' muffled lectures behind the closed doors.

Though he may not show it, he was starting to worry. This was his last chance since, because just last week, he had gotten into a fight with a boy and had severely injured him, thus resulting in putting him in hospital for a week. Ciel was then warned that he had one chance left, should he get sent to the office one more time he would get expelled. With this incident that just occurred, he blew it.

_Three strikes, and you're out. _

His mother's words made him cringe with dread.

Ciel's school record was anything but clean, in fact it was all blotched up with late arrivals, _many_ late arrivals, and suspensions.

_It's not like that asshole was even well liked. Everyone should have saw it as a favour! Not that it was really. If anything, it was just to please my own self, _the boy thought_._

He caught sight of the dreaded office looming before him. A plaque adorned the door that read 'Mr. Wordsmith' and the boy to his right rapped on the door and waited until a muffled voice replied, "Come in."

They opened the door and Ciel jerked his shoulders free out of their grip and walked reluctantly to stand in front of the principal's desk.

Mr. Wordsmith looked up from his documents he was writing on and saw Ciel standing in front of him with a well-known scowl on his once grim features.

The principle sighed and dropped his fountain pen upon his desk. He leaned back in his plush chair and ran a hand through his brown hair.

Brown eyes regarded Ciel, "So, what are you here for this time? I doubt it is with an outstanding remark from a teacher." he drawled, hiding a yawn behind his hand.

Ciel scoffed and moved to sit down in a chair situated before the principle's desk, "Of course not. I'm here because I punched a moronic teacher."

The principal's eyebrows shot open wide, "You assaulted a teacher! Who?!"

Ciel leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't know his name. He's overweight and has greasy hair with a huge ass bald spot. Does that ring a bell?" he inquired sarcastically.

Exasperated, Mr. Wordsmith sighed, "Ciel, you have been here since the start of the school year, which was three months ago and you don't even know his name?"

Ciel tsked while narrowing his eyes, "No, why would I even try to attempt to remember his name when he's beneath me, and I don't mean in the good way." He added with a twirl of his index finger. He paused at this and crossed his legs, adopting a haughty smirk before he continued, "He does not even know how to teach as it already is, so why should I waste time listening to him when I could just go home and hire a private tutor?"

The principal gave up, nothing could be said to get through to the boy, or so it would seem. He tried one last ditch effort, "His name is Mr. Bart and he is a teacher just like every other teacher here. He deserves your respect."

He leaned forward and placed his palms on the desk taking on a calm appearance, "Now, why did you assault him?"

Heaving a sigh, Ciel got up and started pacing. "Sire, he crossed a line, and he called me, and I quote 'little shit'. So of course I'm going to knock that fat oaf down."

Mr. Wordsmith shot up, "That is no way to talk about a teacher! Now I want you to head back to class and collect your things and while you're at it, I want you to apologize to Mr. Bart. You have had your last chance, from here on out you are expelled."

After a moment of an intense stare-off, he sat down sighing. He looked up at the boy who was fuming, and why wouldn't he be? The principle already knew that Mr. Bart was a competent as a sloth. But he couldn't do anything about it. That was the Department of Education's job.

"Just go Ciel and do as I told you." he said while pointing a finger at the door.

Ciel shook his head and stormed out, fuming. _Like hell I'll apologize! That bastard doesn't even deserve to wipe my expensive Italian leather shoes, let alone an apology from me._

He came to a stop at Mr. Bart's door. Sighing, he regained his composure and placed a smirk on his face that made him seem even more devious.

He pushed open the door, laughing inwardly as a few girls jumped in their seats, "Oh don't mind me," he said with a wave of his delicate hand, "I just came to get my stuff." he informed nonchalantly. He walked confidently down the aisle, winking at a few girls as he did so.

That was another reason girls, and guys alike, loved him; he was a complete flirt. Though, as said before, he hardly indulged in pleasure. However, he did have a thing for games. That was his sadistic streak that often came out to play. He would string them along for a while until he got tired of the. Then, he would simply discard them like last night dinner.

Why they still fooled themselves into thinking they could change him, not even he knew. Ciel had yet to meet a person who could actually hold his attention longer than a few weeks.

He came to his desk, glad to see that no one had tampered with his stuff, and quickly shoved his belongings into his bag. Swinging it back on to his shoulder, he sauntered to the door, ignoring the stares he got from his classmates and the glare that was sent his way by Mr. Bart

He was just about to make an exit when Mr. Bart's crackling voice stopped him, "Don't you owe me an apology?" he asked, his voice taunting the younger boy.

Ciel turned to see Mr. Bart sneering at him. The boy sighed. He had forgotten about that. He thought about it for a moment until he shrugged his shoulders.

_M__ight as well have some fun while I'm at it._

He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry."

The teacher smirked approvingly, thinking he had won. Ciel matched that smirk and continued.

"Actually," he began, tapping his finger against his chin, "I'm not sorry, for I am not a sorry person. You, on the other hand, are. So I will rephrase it; I apologize. I apologize that you are a sorry excuse for a human being. I apologize for pointing out all your flaws. I'm sorry that you are an incompetent teacher, but someone had to point them finally, I apologize that you cannot teach. But I am not, however, apologizing for punching your moronic fat ass to the ground. Understood?" he asked sweetly. He then smirked and merely shrugged at the teacher's shocked expression, "They never specified on what to apologise for." he added. With that, he strolled out of the room while encouraging cheers, whistles and claps broke out from his speech.

Ciel walked outside to the school's entrance while basking in the sun's warm embrace. He walked towards a bus stop that was a few blocks away from the school and sat down on the warmed bench. Dropping his bag by his feet, he pulled out his phone from his pocket and checked the time.

_Twelve-forty two. Mom should be home by now._

He dialled his Mother's number.

It continued to ring a few times until a soft voice answered, "Ciel, why are you calling me during school hours? Are you sick?" she asked. She sounded frantic when she asked the last question, thinking it was something serious.

He hesitated before replying, "I… I got expelled." he whispered down the phone, cringing and waiting for the verbal onslaught that was sure to come.

The reaction was immediate, "What?! What did you do to get expelled?" she exclaimed, "You are so grounded when you get home. Even after twenty years, you'll still be grounded!"

Ciel interrupted her, "Mom, all I did was punch a was asking for it."

"Ciel!" she nearly screamed, "How could you _punch _a teacher? A student is a different thing entirely, though it is still wrong to punch anyone… but a teacher. You can get charged for assault." Rachel ranted. Ciel stopped her.

"I know, I know, but it will all blow over soon and I'll go back to school. All I need to do is get father to talk to the principle and I'll be able to go back in no time."

A pause ensued, until Rachel finally broke it by sighing, "No, your father will not save you this time. Remember what I said? Three strikes, and you're out. It's bad enough you had your fathertalk to a boy's parents last time after you got in a fight. He to talk to them and ask them to take off the charges but not anymore. Now where are you?" she demanded, "I'm coming to get you and when we get home, including your father, we're all going to sit down and talk about your behaviour. Is that understood?"

_She seems more pissed than usual_.

Ciel was uneasy. His mother _never_ involved his father unless it was serious. The last incident was different, seeing as it was Ciel who chose to add him into the equation.

_What has the world come to? Father? She never involves him,_ Ciel thought frantically.

"Ciel, stop daydreaming and tell me where you are." Rachel repeated pissily.

Sighing, he listed off the directions the bus stop from his home where she was likely to be.

"Did you get all of that?" he asked, kicking a pebble onto the road.

"Yes." Rachel said in a clipped tone.

"Ok, bye Mo-" he stopped midsentence as the phone cut off. He stared down at it in his hands.

She hung up on him which is something she would never do…but this time is different since after all, he did just get expelled.

He leaned back against the bench, closing his eyes to protect them from the harsh sun.

He was in his own dream world when a deep, inquiring voice called out to him.

"Hey kid, shouldn't you be in school?"

He glanced up from his laid back position, blocking his eyes with his hand from the sun's glare. He was startled to see a man parked by the curb, leaning out of the window of his black car, smoking.

But that wasn't what startled him the most. It was his eyes. They were a deep burgundy red, resembling blotches of an expensive wine. That was very had met many unusual people with unusual appearances, but this man was the first he had seen with marooncoloured irises.

It seemed to match the man's alabaster skin and his raven coloured hair that framed his angled face in strands. Ciel could only take a guess at the man's height. He seemed around the 6 foot area, making Ciel blanch. He could only ever dream of being that tall.

While Ciel was busy taking in the man's appearance, said man got annoyed, seeing as his question went unanswered.

"Excuse me, I asked you a question. What are you doing out of school?" the unknown man repeated in an irritated voice.

Ciel snapped out of his stupor by the pissy tone directed at him from the mystery man. Quick to anger, he scoffed, "I don't see how it's any of your damn business." he seethed, "Now why don't you go back to smoking your fag and leave me alone." he spat. Though he knew such vulgar language made him sound incompetent, he didn't much care for what the man thought of him.

He already had the Mr. Bart, Mr. Wordsmith and his mother bothering him. He didn't need someone else adding to his problems.

The man's eyes narrowed and his head retreated back into the car for a moment. His tinted window then rose up and his car door opened. He stepped out angrily and stalked towards Ciel until he was right in front of him, towering over him blocking and the sunlight. He took a long drag from the cigarette hanging from his mouth, threw it on the ground and grinded it to dust with his black leather shoes.

"Look brat, I was only asking a question since little boys like you should be in school."

'Pissed off' was an understatement for the man. He always had everyone trying to kiss his ass, but this one little kid didn't even so much as move a muscle.

Ciel shot up and came face to face with the man… well not exactly since he was shorter in comparison and came just above the man's shoulder blades. Noticing this, Ciel scowled, and in return, made the man smirk in victory.

"Look," Ciel snarled, "I'm not a little kid nor am I a brat. I am a senior and - Shut up!" heordered, yelling the last part when the mystery man raised his black brows in mock surprise.

The elder simply shrugged and said innocently, "Well, I'm just a bit surprised how someone so small has such an enormous temper. Almost like a kitten when antagonized." he teased.

"What are you, some sort of kitten freak? I mean really, who brings up kittens into a argument? Not to mention, you're bothering younger children. What are you, some sort to paedophile? How old are you anyway? Thirty?" Ciel questioned heatedly.

A twitching brow and narrowed eyes were his answer.

Ciel persisted, "It's okay." he cooed in mock concern, "You don't have to answer the age question. But it must be tough, huh, old guy?"

Ciel wanted to laugh so bad right at that very moment. The man's brows were still twitching while a smile was fixed upon his seemingly calm face… well, more like _plastered_ on his face.

"Not at all." he replied smoothly, "I just turned 22. Also, I would greatly appreciate it if you stopped making such ridiculous notions. Even though I adore felines, I'm not a kitten freak. And secondly, I'm not a paedophile."

"Right. You keep telling yourself that. While you're at it, you can also-" Ciel was cut off by the man's phone that sounded from inside his car.

The man ignored whatever the boy was about to say and jogged back towards his car to answer his phone. Ciel could hear him murmuring until he ended the call. The man then turned around to yell at Ciel, "Bye brat, I do so hope we meet again. It's been riveting." he smiled tauntingly.

Ciel could only curl his lip disapprovingly as the man hopped in his car and drove off, leaving an internally stunned Ciel on the walkway.

_What the hell? That man was weird but I will admit, it has been a while since I've met someone who can hold their own against me. I do hope I will meet him again. After all, it's not often I meet someone who can immediately interest me, _Ciel mused.

Sitting back down on the bench, he settled down for a little powernap until his mother arrived.

After waiting another ten minutes, Rachel finally pulled up in the family SUV. She honked the horn impatiently, "Ciel!" she called out of the opened window, "Hurry up. I don't have all day."

He opened his bleary eyes, only to close them immediately after the sun nearly blinded him. Groaning, he sat up and yawned, stretching out his sore limbs. He then grabbed his bag after he was done and walked towards the SUV slowly.

"Hey mom," he greeted her sleepily.

"Don't 'hey mom' me. You are still in big trouble." she snapped testily.

Ciel slouched against his seat and adjusted himself awkwardly for a silent ride home.

The entire ride was silent and tense, but luckily it only lasted twenty minutes before they arrived at the gate of their home.

The mansion was lavishly furnished, thanks to his father's company. The estate was grand, with acres of land to accompany it. The mansion had two stories, with a variety of guest bedrooms should family and friends wish to spend the night. It's stone walls gave off a certain Victorian era feel, just how his parents liked it.

Rachel pulled up to the gates and parked the car momentarily to let the gatekeeper see who it was.

"Good day, Mrs. Phantomhive!" the gatekeeper, Tanaka, said heartily from his post.

Rachel gave him a warm smile, "Good day to you as well, Tanaka. I trust there was no trouble while I was away."

"Ho,ho, ho! None at all!" he replied with a chuckle.

"That's good." she sighed with a smile, "Well, it seems Ciel," she began, and threw a glare his way, "got in trouble again, except this time he got expelled." she finished with a roll of her eyes.

Ciel slid down even further in the leather seat.

_Jeez, i__s she going to tell the whole world? Goodness, you would think a mother would be more understanding towards her own child._

The old man offered Ciel a sympathetic smile, before turning his attention back to the driver, "I trust you are waiting for to return home to talk about these matters?" Tanaka inquired.

Rachel sighed, "Yes. Hopefully he won't try to save him this time... I think we might take the offer we were given last time, you know?"

Tanaka smiled sadly,"Yes, I understand. Though it is a shame since the young master is still so frail."

Ciel perked up at this.

_Frail child? Frail? Child? Pfft, frail child my ass, old man. And what offer are they talking about?_

"Frail child? I think not seeing as he just assaulted a teacher… and let's not forget that he's beaten up other children in the past." she reminded him, "And as for the offer… If anything, it will be a good learning experience for him."

"Ah... Well good day, . I've kept you here long enough."

"Yes, same to you as well."

When the gates finally opened, Rachel drove down along the long sloping path towards the front of the house.

Pulling the front door closed behind her, Rachel sighed as Ciel immediately made for the stairs.

"Ciel, come down here when your father returns." she ordered with a wave of her hand.

"Okay."

And with that, Ciel continued up the staircase towards his room.

Rachael sighed again, shaking her head. She did not like being strict with him seeing as he was her only child, therefore being dubbed as her baby. But she will take the measures that need to be taken or else he'll never learn.

Upstairs, Ciel locked himself away in his room. He loved his room. He adored it. It was his space, and no one else's. It described him. His room was always neat, with him being a generally tidy person. He could not stand for it to be dirty and he forbid his maids from stepping foot in it.

The room's walls were a dark sea blue that matched his eyes. He had a queen size bed pushed back against the main wall of the room. The bed was adorned with equally blue, soft sheets. His walls, though, were bare because he didn't see any reason to mark the paint with blu-tack or sellotape. It was completed with a balcony that he hardly ever used, but he did look out of it from time to time.

He walked towards his bed, throwing his bag by the bedside drawers and laid down on the smooth sheets.

_Such soft cool sheets. It just absorbs my body; I could stay here forever._

A car could be heard from outside. The gravel crunched under the tires as the car rolled over them.

Seems he couldn't stay on his bed forever.

"Ciel! Come down here, your father's home." Rachael yelled from downstairs.

With a heavy sigh, he heaved himself off the bed and went downstairs to face his impending doom.

As he calmly walked down the carpeted hallway, he pondered his thoughts.

_I don't understand the need to even bother father with such a ridiculous thing as my expulsion. Ugh. This should be good, _he thought sarcastically.

When he reached the end of the staircase, he saw his father, Vincent, standing in all his glory, adorned in a black two piece suit. Ciel looked at his father before putting on his most pitiful expression. Vincent stared back blankly.

"Ciel, your mother said she wanted to talk to all of us in the study. Come along."

_Seems it didn't work_, he sighed and followed his father through the maze of halls until they reached the study.

Vincent held the door open and gestured to his son to go in before him.

Ciel quickly spotted his mother by the fireplace and it was quite a comic sight. She was sitting in the _'Boss's chair'_ as Ciel called it. She looked petite in the big, intimidating chair, especially since she had her arms folder under her chest making her look as if she was engulfed in a bear hug.

"Sit." she ordered and pointed at the chair opposite her while Vincent went to the smaller chair beside her. He knew not to mess with Rachael when she was in one of her moods. It made being married to her all the more exciting.

"Now, I'm sure you already know that Ciel was expelled, correct?" she directed the question to Vincent. Her eyes never left her son.

"Yes I do. So," Vincent began, a grimace on his lips, "who do I have to talk to this time." he replied wearily.

"Oh no, Vincent. Not this time. I think we should take the school's offer." Rachael said, her eyes finally meeting her husband's.

He felt sorry for the boy across from him. But he knew better than to disagree with his wife, "I knew it was coming to this," Vincent sighed, running a hand through his navy hair,"So, I will go with you on your decision."

Rachael's eyes were downcast, but knew it had to be done, "It's settled then."

Ciel glanced between them with eyes knotted with confusion, "What offer?"

"Boot camp." Vincent stated.

"Boot camp? You can't be serious." he cried, shooting up from his chair, "I'm not that troubled! Sure I punched a teacher… but he had it coming!" Ciel exclaimed, "I won't go!"

He knew he was acting like a child, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Vincent shot up as well and boomed, "Sit down, Ciel! You will go and that is final. We've made our decision. You're going to boot camp whether you like it not."

"No! Go to hell!"

His parents froze. There were completely stunned. Ciel had never raised his voice or cursed at them before.

Vincent sighed and sat back down, looking older for a brief moment, "It seems with that outburst we are making the right choice. Now, no matter what you say or think, you will go to your room and start packing. Even if you don't, I will carry you kicking and screaming if I have to. Now go." he commanded with his eyes closed while he pinched the bridge of his nose to ease the oncoming headache.

Rachael had been silent and merely looked on at what was taking place until she spoke softly, "Ciel," she cooed, trying her best to calm him, "we're sorry but it_ is _what's best for you."

Ciel merely looked away from his mother's pleading gaze and stalked towards the door and exited silently.

His parents looked at one another, thinking the same thing.

_I hope that we are making the right choice._

**Review and tell me you love it - or you can tell me you hate it. But hopefully you loved it! If you did, make sure you review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, my little kittens~**

**I have decided to update again because I probably won't be able to update for a while, hopefully not for too long. I'll tell you all in the next chapter. Ok same warnings as last time. I am actually surprised so many people liked this considering it is AU and OOC but oh well. Ok before I go check out my other story of Kuroshitsuji. Now*whip lash* do that and maybe I'll update real soon after this chapter. ~**

**Warning: Strong language. There, that should be all the warnings.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything**

* * *

><p><strong>B.C<strong>

**Chapter 2**

After Ciel left the study, he slowly trudged up the stairs back to his room passing many portraits, hoping to sleep off his anger.

_I don't even see the point of sending me there. It's not like there will be a drastic change in my behavior, _Ciel thought.

As soon as he reached his room he immediately went to his bed and sunk down on the soft bedding. Turning on his back he stared at the ceiling that was the same color as his wall. He started sorting out all his thoughts.

_If I had held my tongue I would not be in this mess. But when have I ever really got in trouble to this amount to receive expulsion? Well, there was that one time with that girl who turned out to be the old principal's daughter. What was her name again? Sarah? Tara?_

Ciel shrugged his shoulders tiredly.

_Doesn't matter anyhow. When am I expected at the camp anyway and where is it?_

Those are the thoughts that kept him up until late at night.

* * *

><p>The next morning was routine as usual. Ciel woke up at exactly seven in the morning, though a bit tired than usual and looked around his room with groggy eyes due to the sunlight streaming in softly through the gap in the curtains. Stretching and yawning, he shifted off his bed and shivered as his bare feet touched the cold floor.<p>

He slowly made his way to his dresser and grabbed his clothes for today;black jeans that were not skinny since he thinks those are for posers,a simple white shirt and plain black boots.

He was about to change when he remembered he had forgotten to shower last night.

_How unsanitary, that messed up my whole routine._

He grabbed his clothes and made his way to his own private shower that adjoined with his room.

He slowly washed his body, trying to shake away the sleep that still lingered and the thoughts that still plagued him from last night.

When he had showered a good twenty minutes he got out shivering from the cold air that prickled his skin and toweled off quickly.

After he was dry, he grabbed his clothes and dressed. When he was done, he made his way to leave the bathroom but stopped when he scraped his arm against a nail that was poking its head out from his door frame. Cursing under his breath, he went and placed his arm under the faucet. While doing this, he dripped a drop of blood on the white porcelain sink.

As the blood flowed down the drain he trained his vision on the drop of blood. The color for some reason stroked a memory.

_Red. _

_Where have I seen that color of red?_

Thinking more on it, the thought of cleaning his cut forgotten, he finally realized where he seen that color before. It reminded him of that man's eyes.

_Of course. No one I know has red eyes._

He hummed lowly in his throat.

_I never did get his name,_ he mused.

A sudden blast of cold water snapped him out of his thoughts, traces of the red eyed man dispersing.

Turning off the faucet, he dried off his arm and made his way downstairs, hoping his parents changed their mind.

* * *

><p>When he got to the dining room, his parents, Rachel and Vincent, were already seated and eating their breakfast while making light conversation.<p>

Sighing, Ciel walked to the spot furthest away from them and sat down and waited to be served.

Rachel took note of this and sent a look in Vincent's direction ,who regarded her with a calm look. She stopped eating and wiped her mouth and spoke, "Ciel, are you packed and ready to go?"

Ciel had a look of disbelief before turning his attention to his plate that was placed in front of him. He started speaking without looking up, "No, I'm not packed and ready to go. I did not realize that I was to be sent to a camp," he spat the last word before continuing, "so soon, or I would have already packed."

"Ciel-" Rachel began but was cut off by Vincent.

"Rachel, there is no need to try to sympathize with him. He will, in due time, see that this is a good thing for himself." Vincent directed his gaze to Ciel and ordered, "Now after you're done with your breakfast, go upstairs and start packing. Don't worry about taking all your clothes you think you need. The boot camp will provide you with a set of uniforms." Vincent paused at Ciel's indifferent , Vincent listed all the things Ciel would need, "Now, when everything is all set and packed, we will drive you there. Don't worry about school. MYC's Boot Camp provides educational classes. Do you understand, Ciel?"

Ciel nodded and ate quickly before deeming himself full and pushed away his plate before standing up. He left the dining area as silently as a phantom - the only sound left in his wake was the soft _'click'_ of the door as it closed.

Rachel sighed, breaking the silence that ensued and turned her head to look at her husband, "Do you suppose he'll forgive us one day?" She asked worriedly.

Vincent place a hand over hers and stroked it softly before replying, "He will. In the near future, he will see it was for his benefit and not ours nor the school's and he will thank us."

* * *

><p>Unknown to his parents, Ciel was standing outside the door and was thinking the exact opposite.<p>

_This camp is just a waste of time and money, not that money is a problem with us, but we can spend it on something more productive like..._

He pondered for a bit while biting his lip, trying to come up with something useful to counteract his parent's decision but it seems that with every reason he made there was always a way out of it. Shaking his head, he broke out of his thoughts and made his way to his room to start packing.

_Not that I'll have to pack much anyway from what Father said. Uniforms? Really? No one uses uniforms anymore. It's tacky, not mention it is just another way adults try to show their superiority over us teenagers._

With those thoughts, he vanished into his room and was not heard from until later around the afternoon when Rachel called him down.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Vincent were talking quietly when they heard footsteps approach at the top of the grand staircase. Ciel, in all his glory, was standing dressed in his earlier garb with a suitcase in one hand and a hand in his pocket showing a look of indifference.<p>

"Let's go." Ciel said simply and made his way down with such elegance you would think the boy was marching off to his death and was trying to maintain such dignity until his final breath. However, that was not the case, though it may have well been to Ciel.

After putting his case in the boot of the car, he all but slammed the car door behind him as he got in. Rachel sighed and her husband rolled his eyes. They drove away from the house;gravel crunching and a steady motion from the car that quickly lulled Ciel to a light sleep.

* * *

><p>Ciel awoke what seemed like minutes later, but was really an hour, to his mother shaking him awake. "Ciel, wake up. We're here." She said warmly due to the fact that Ciel looked absolutely adorable. With slightly tousled hair that stuck up in all directions, cheeks that were slightly flushed along with blue eyes that were still closed from his groggy state.<p>

He rubbed his eyes in ordered to wake himself up more fully and stiffly got out of the car and took in his surrounds.

In the front entrance stood a large metal gate with a sign that read MYC Boot Camp. Ciel snorted softly at this.

_Very creative._

Suddenly a loud shrill whistle broke his revere and made him snap his head to the left to see inside the gate more clearly. On the green cut grass were what appeared to be the camp's inhabitants who were jogging in place to the whistle.

_How cliché._

He was stopped from going any deeper in his thoughts when Rachael placed a steady palm on his shoulder and turned him to face her.

"Mother, wha-" He was cut off when he was suddenly pressed against her chest almost suffocating him.

"Oh Ciel, I am so sorry for doing this. But I believe this camp will make you a new person and it's... it's for the best." She had to pause from the tears that were slowly making its way down her pale cheeks.

"Mother-" Ciel began.

Rachael cut him off yet again, "Mom. Call me mom one last time before you go. Please son."

Sighing,Ciel complied with his Mother wishes. Though he would not admit it, he missed calling her that.

A hand was place on her shoulder and they both turned to look at Vincent who stood idle by the car door, "Let the boy be. You'll embarrass him."

Rachael turned to give Ciel a sheepish look and hugged him one last time. Before locking gaze with him, "Now Ciel, if you need anything you can always just go to the dean's office and phone us. I'm sure he'll let you." She hugged him one last time before stepping away and walked to where Vincent stood.

Ciel glanced at his mother fondly one last time before turning his gaze to his father. "Father, I hope you and mother, I mean mom," he quickly corrected after Rachel shot him a pleading look, "Are right. I hope it is not as they show on television though, because I don't think my body can handle the stress." He pitifully added in one last ditch effort to save himself from the hell that is quickly becoming reality.

Vincent chuckled. He knew what his son was doing. Ciel was hoping to play on Rachel's feelings.

_Just like a true Phantomhive._

"It's not working,son. So quit this farce and march in there with your head held high and face the challenge head on. After all, I thought you liked challenges. Think of this as one of them and you'll succeed."

A glint appeared in Ciel's sky colored eyes as he smirked deviously, "I do enjoy a good challenge. Though, I have yet to meet one."

Vincent and Rachel turned to each other and gave a similar look, "Well son, this is where I-" He turned away from Rachel only to see Ciel's back as it steadily got smaller. Vincent smiled and gave one last look in Ciel's direction before turning to slide in the driver's seat.

MYC's Boot Camp was very different from what Ciel thought it was going to be.

Instead of dirt and barbed wire fence there was green grass that was cut and watered and a metal gate surrounding the whole property.

Ciel had yet to see how big the estate was but judging from the colossal size of the building the property had to at least be about two hectares of land, maybe more.

Grabbing his suitcase, which was his only item, he made his way to what looked like the entrance.

When he entered the doorway, he almost dropped his mouth in shock. The inside seemed even grander than the outside. High ceilings with huge windows covered most of the ceiling while in some parts there were no windows. Walls, as pristine as the sparkling windows and floors that held no scuff marks, held portraits which looked to be of past nobility. Huge arches that led into openings that were hallways made the place seem all the more grand.

After taking in all his surrounding, he made his way down the down the corridor that led to a huge door with a sign that read, 'Dean's Office'.

After composing himself and taking a deep breath that was released in a huff, he knocked.

Nothing.

He knocked again.

Still nothing.

He was quickly getting agitated.

_Where the hell is the dean?How incompetent! And here I thought that a place that holds such obedience would have competent people who knew how to do their job correctly._

Ciel was about to turn around when he heard the door open. He quickly fixed his appearance and turned putting on an indifferent look.

His eyes widened at the man who came out the room.

"You!"

Said man smirked, "My, my, it seems we were to meet again."

Ciel could not believe it. How could this man possibly be the dean? The man he met the day he got expelled. Of all the places he had to meet him it had to be here. Ciel sighed and looked up.

_Someone must hate me, _he thought miserably.

A voice interrupted his thoughts, "I wouldn't bare my neck so quickly, if I were you. There are a lot of predators who love to take advantage of weak prey."

Ciel quickly snapped his head down quickly that it felt as if he got whiplash, "No one asked what you would do so take your advice and shove it up-"

The red eyed man interrupted him by chuckling, "Oh, I was simply warning you. After all, what would you do, if said predator happened to be me?"

And for that Ciel had nothing to say. He was about to speak but was stopped when a voice called out from within the office before said voice turned out to be a boy around Ciel's age with black hair and brown eyes, "Hey, who are you talking t-" He stopped upon seeing Ciel before the boy's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" He asked rudely.

Ciel bristled and glared, "I don't see what it's to you, seeing as how it doesn't involve you."

They continued their glaring match while sizing each other up. A cool voice soon interrupted them, "Now, now, children, settle down." They both glanced up to see the dean,"Now Lawrence, as you can see the game was lost and I have business to attend to, so please excuse us."

He turned and went into his office. The boy glared at Ciel one last time before stalking off.

_What's his problem?_

He followed in after the dean.

When he entered the office he was again stumped. How can a boot camp have such elegance when this is a place of yelling,trials, and harsh exercises.

The office walls were made of what seemed to be Rosewood. It's very hard and has a dark reddish-brown colour. It is fragrant and close-grained and is hard to work and takes high polishing. Often used in musical instruments, piano cases, tool handles, art projects, veneers and furniture, however, it's made into walls. The carpet was made matching with a deep colour unknown to Ciel.

The office had huge bay windows with a bookcases lined up along it. While he was busy gazing around, he heard someone clearing their throat. Ciel looked at the dean who had a neutral look and he gestured to the boy to take a seat in front of his desk. "Sit."

Ciel scowled at the one word command, "I'm not a dog so I would appreciate if you didn't act as if I were one."

The dean chuckled, "I did not mean to imply that you were one since I despise dogs. On the other hand, you're more of a kitten as I had said so before in our earlier meeting. Now let's get down to business. I am Sebastian Michaelis, but you will address me as Michaelis as it is written on my door. I am the dean of this camp and under no circumstance do I tolerate any trouble. Any troublemakers will swiftly be dealt a punishment. Do I make myself clear?" Sebastian paused and gave Ciel a look that could make children cry as if they dropped their candy on the ground.

To this, Ciel merely rolled his eyes, "Yes, I understand."

Sebastian smiled,"I hope you're not one of those troublemakers. It would be a shame to punish you on your first day. Now that this little introduction is done with, I will call someone to come and show you around." He swiftly got up from his chair and walked towards the door that was hidden away in the back of the office and turned the handle, quietly walking in and closed the door behind him.

_What kind of dean needs another room? It's hidden away so carefully, I didn't even notice, _Ciel thought.

The door and handle were the exact same colour as the walls, making it undetectable to the human eye if they weren't looking carefully.

After a few long moments, Ciel started to become annoyed.

_What is taking him so long?_

He waited a few more minutes until he finally snapped.

Ciel got up from his chair and stalked towards the hidden door in the back. Just as he was about to open it, it opened to reveal Sebastian wearing an annoyed look before he spotted Ciel and it quickly changed to a smile, "Ah, ah, ah. This is one room you can't enter unless you have special privileges."

"What kind of privileges?" Ciel asked scathingly.

Sebastian tapped Ciel's nose and leaned in close to his face, "For children who misbehave. Now, that person should be coming to escort you to your dorm and after that you will be presented a uniform that is to be worn on a regular basis. After you're changed into it, you will then go to your instructor and he will fill you in on what you're to be doing and what not."

"Great." Ciel mumble sarcastically, "As long as you didn't send for an idiot, I have no qualms."

The door opened and a loud voice called out,"Hey Michaelis, I'm here!"

Both Ciel and Sebastian turned, wearing an annoyed expression.

A blonde haired boy with sparkling blue eyes came through the door wearing what looked like the camp's uniform.

_They can't be serious. I am expected to wear something like that, _Ciel thought.

The uniform was black slacks along with a grey buttoned up shirt that had a black tie. Though the tie on the unknown boy was undone and hanging off his slim shoulders, and his shirt top buttons were undone showing a stretch of skin.

"Ooh, is this the new kid?" He said excitedly.

Ciel brow twitched.

Sebastian merely smirked at Ciel's expression and turned to address the boy properly, "Alois, as you have so obviously stated, yes, this is the new student."

"So, Michaelis have you set up his schedule yet? If not I could always just bring him along with me to so he can see how it goes." Alois offered.

Sebastian walked around Ciel and went towards his desk. Sitting down, he opened a drawer and pulled out a slip of paper and started writing on it.

Alois question went unanswered but it did not seem to bother the boy. Instead he went towards Ciel and started talking to him, much to the slate-haired boy's displeasure, "So, what did you get sent here for? Did you kill someone?" Alois asked, and proceeded to ask the boy all kinds of questions.

_Killing someone? What an idiot, it's obvious that is not the case considering I'm not in jail_, Ciel thought, now really annoyed.

Finally, Ciel had enough and interrupted Alois in the middle of his tirade of question, "I don't see how it is any of your business on account as to why I was sent here."

Alois pouted and adopted a sad expression.

They had a stare down for a moment; Alois pouting and Ciel staring.

Sighing, Ciel gave up, "Okay! Fine, I was sent here for punching a teacher. And no, it was not the only time I had trouble with school. Now that you know, stop asking so many tedious questions."

Alois looked positively triumphant, "Oh, what did the teacher do?"

"Didn't I just say stop asking so many questions, do you ev-" Ciel was cut off.

"Children, no need to bicker. And Ciel, here." Sebastian handed Ciel the slip of paper which turned out to be the day's schedule.

"There are not even any subjects, all it has on here are names! I thought this camp provided education." Ciel clenched the paper in his hand. He did not want to repeat a whole school year worth.

Sebastian merely smiled. "We do, but do not forget we also have training exercise. After all, it is boot camp. Now off you go, should you have any questions or concerns ask Alois. I'm sure he'll be happy to help"

Sebastian dismissed them with a flick of his hand.

As Alois and Ciel were leaving, Sebastian stopped them. "Oh, before I forget, next time be sure to address me with proper manners. You too Alois, I expect more from you. You know the rules here, you wouldn't want to be punished now, would you?"

Alois shivered, whether from fear or something else, Ciel did not know.

"Yes, sir. Come on Ciel." He then proceeded to drag him off and out the door.

As they headed down the halls that were well lit, Alois chatted constantly.

"You have all the courses with me so that means you get to meet Claude! And don't worry about the training exercises, all you have to do is follow orders and you'll be fine."

Ciel's eyes narrowed at this. He did not like taking orders from anyone let alone some stranger.

"And here we are, these are the dorms. There are eight beds in all but we share with six others and you'll get to meet them in a little bit when we go to the exercise field. Their names are Thompson, Canterbury, Timber, Dagger, Joker, and Finny."

Ciel was uncomfortable with sharing a room with so many others but decided he might as well face this challenge head on, "So where is my uniform?" Ciel question.

"Oh about your uniforms, I have to let you borrow mine until we get yours. But don't worry," Alois added in after seeing Ciel's throw a look at him, "You'll get them tomorrow and your bag."

"Bag?" Ciel asked.

"Yeah, the camp provides us with everything as long as your parents pay for it. How do you think we have such a great camp? Though it does make it seem like a private school but private schools don't have exercises that take up half you day. Nor do they make you wake up at six in the morning on a weekends to go through hard training. But yeah, other than that it is like a private school." Alois watched Ciel's face carefully for any sign of horror. He huffed after none was shown instead a look of indifference was in place.

He suddenly had a devious thought; he knew how to shake him up a bit, "Say Ciel, do you notice anything different about the dean? I mean the way he acts towards students?" Alois knew Lawrence had gotten sent to the office for cussing at an instructor right around the time Ciel showed up.

Ciel sent him a queer look, "Besides the fact that he acts like a perverted pedophile, no."

Alois clapped in false cheer, "Oh,then that mean he hasn't told you about the punishment."

"What punishment?" Ciel was now interested, he had indeed wondered what is so bad about punished. The worse they can do is call your parents.

"I should tell you, but chances are you'll most likely get into trouble on your first day." Alois added slyly.

Frustrated, Ciel snapped, "Tell me about the damn punishment. If you won't then stop wasting my time."

Alois tapped a finger to his chin while looking up, taking on the guise of thinking.

"Hmm, I'll let you figure it out. After all, it would be great to see you all vulnerable." He looked down at Ciel's shocked expression while he whispered the last part huskily.

Angry, that he was caught off guard, Ciel patience with the blonde haired boy finally snapped, "I don't care how bad you think the punishment is, I guarantee something as silly as that will make me vulnerable. In fact, I hope to face this so called punishment head on, for I see it as a challenge and I will _not_ lose."He sent Alois a hard look filled with determination, "Now, do as I say. Fetch me a pair of your clothes and take me to where I am expected to be."

Alois bowed mockingly, "Yes, your highness." He walked away before returning with a uniform.

Ciel merely scowled and grabbed the clothes out Alois's outstretched hand, "Leave, I don't appreciate someone gazing upon me when I change."

Alois merely shrugged, "I will be waiting out in the hall."

After he left,Ciel looked at the clothes that were place in his hands.

_Camouflage? I thought I was to be given a uniform, not a bloody piece of camouflage!_

Stalking towards the door, he yanked it opened and spotted Alois leaning against the wall dressed in the same garb as the one in his arms, "Alois! What is the meaning of this? I thought I was to be given a uniform."

"Well that is because, if looked at your schedule, you'll see we are supposed to be at exercise training. Now hurry up or we'll be late." Alois shooed Ciel back in the room and closed the door leaving him alone to change.

_Stupid Alois!_

After Ciel was changed he put on his boots he came here with and he was ready.

After making sure everything was in place, he left the room and quickly spotted Alois leaning against the same spot he was situated at last time, "Finally! We're late, thanks to you." Alois started jogging at a brisk pace, "Hurry up!"

Ciel had to run to catch up with Alois who was jogging, due to his shorter stature. His height always caused him trouble.

After a few turns they came to a huge wooden door. Instead of waiting to catch his breath, Alois simply walked out the door which led to outside.

Ciel shielded his eyes from the sun's glare and walked out. Looking around, he assessed his surroundings. Bright green grass, with trees surrounding it in the far distance. Clear blue skies with no cloud in sight, much to Ciel's disappointment.

A shrill whistle broke him out of his thoughts, "Trancy, why were you late?"

He looked over to the centre where a line of people were. In the front of the line was tall man with black hair that was slicked back, and what looked to be yellowish green eyes that were covered over by glasses. He was also dressed in the same camouflage garb but somehow it looked more superior.

Ciel walked closer till he was in sight which made the man eye's flicker towards him briefly before returning to Alois.

Alois looked straight ahead and answered in a clear loud voice which surprised Ciel since the boy had a happy demeanor, though a bit annoying. Instead, he had a cool serious look on his place, "I was escorting a new recruit to the field and had to provide him with clothes as well for this exercise, sir."

"Is that so, I assume it was on Michaelis's orders?" The man asked.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Alois answered back, still without so much as blinking.

The man mumbled something under his breath. He then turned his cold gaze to Ciel, "You, boy, what is your name?"

"CielPhantomhive."

"Well Phantomhive, I am to be addressed as Spears. Now, since I suppose you were the reason Trancy was late, I think it would only be fair if you did his push-ups for him. So drop down and give me fifty." Will said.

Ciel snorted, "No. I see no reason why Trancy isn't capable of doing his own work. Is he lame anywhere that I don't know of? I think not."

Will was quick to retort with a sneer on his face, "You want to survive here, you will do what I say. Now drop down and give me fifty."

The rest of the group now listened closely, some even stuck their head out of line to see what was taking place.

Ciel has had enough. With blue eyes narrowed and a look of loathing, he replied, "How about you drop down and suck me?" He smirked victoriously at Will's annoyed face.

"Phantomhive, report to the dean." He said annoyed. Honestly, children these days care nothing about time, always wasting time in the streets making the adults have to put in extra time to get them off and into their homes.

Ciel merely shrugged his shoulders and started walking off towards the huge doors and slipped inside.

The cool refreshing air was a relief to his feverish skin. Sighing in relief, he made his way through the maze of halls until he came upon the door that led to the room which he met Alois in.

He knocked.

His eye twitched.

_Not again._

Without knocking a second time, Ciel barged in.

He scanned the room looking for Michaelis but came up empty.

_Where is he?_

Glancing around once more, he went towards the door and was about to exit when he saw the hidden door.

After musing whether or not he should enter, he made his choice.

He strode towards the door and grabbed the almost invisible knob and twisted. Upon entering, he was met by a sight that made a startle gasp claw its way up his throat and out his mouth.

The room was not what shocked him, it seemed perfectly normal. It had the same scheme as the connecting room with a large desk set in the middle of it. No, it was what was taking place on the desk.

That boy,Lawrence, Ciel had met earlier was stripped of all his clothing and was sprawled on the desk facing Ciel while panting and being thrust into from behind by the dean;Sebastian.

Sebastian stopped thrusting but still remained in the boy, and looked up at Ciel. The other boy still remained in his state of bliss from the way his eyes were scrunched up in pleasure.

Sebastian smiled, not seeming at all phased that he was caught and spoke, "AhCiel, it seems you're not the type to listen are you. You were not supposed to enter this room unless you had a special privilege bestowed upon by me."

After this being said, Lawrence who was still sprawled on the desk snapped his eyes opened and snarled, "What are you doing? Get the fuck out!"

"Tsk, tsk, it seems you lost the game again. Now I won't bring you to your release." Sebastian sighed and pulled out before pulling up his pants and buttoning them.

He turned around and grabbed his shirt off the chair and buttoned it on as well.

"Well off you go, Lawrence. Try not to get in trouble from now on. It's troubling to punish so many children this way in a day."

Lawrence had was stunned, "But Michaelis, he came in so suddenly so of course I am going to tell him to get out. Please over look this and finish."

Ciel who was frozen, eyes glazed over. He seemed to be in some sort of shock.

Seeing this, Sebastian sighed and went over to him, "Ciel, if you would please wait outside in the other room. I'll be with you in a moment."

Ciel snapped out of it and rushed out trying to get away from the scene.

* * *

><p>Outside in the connecting room, Ciel thoughts were rushing.<p>

_What a sick freak! Who punished children like that? And why didn't Lawrence try to fight back? What the hell is going on? Do the other instructors know what's going on?_

A hand being laid upon his shoulder snapped him out of them. Ciel glance up to see Michaelis looking at him with a look of false concern.

Ciel tore his shoulder from him and stood up, backing away from him, "You sick freak! What is wrong with you?" Ciel voice went a tad bit shrill, hearing this he cringed and lowered his voice.

Sebastian had a smirk plastered on his face, "Say what you like, but you don't see me being escorted off to jail which obviously means I am doing something right."

"Or wrong. What you're doing is something pedophiles do." Ciel countered.

"If they enjoy I,t what is the harm? Besides, it keeps them out of trouble due to the pain the next day." Sebastian smirked sadistically at this.

Drawing in a breath, Ciel was about to start ranting when a loud slam sounded through the room. Both occupants turned towards the sound that came from the connecting room.

It was Lawrence who marched towards the door and left but not before giving Ciel a look of malice.

_What a stupid person. Like it was my fault he got caught getting punished (fucked) by the dean._

When all was silent, Ciel turned to see Sebastian with a trained look on his face being directed at Ciel. "Now, what did you need,Ciel? Did you get sent here because your misbehavior? You know the consequences, if so I'll promise you it will be worth your while." Sebastian promised with a taunting smirk on his features.

Ciel scowled.

_Great. Just what I need to make my day better,_ he thought sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok my little darling kittens, review or I won't update. Yes, yes it is same promise as before. Goodbye and before I go, I want to thank all who reviewed. I cherish each one because I know you take time out of your schedule to review. Now enough of this sappy stuff, go and read my other Kuroshitsuji fic or else.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my marvelous little robins~ *coos* I have not much to say but this, this chapter is crap but I gave it my all. And a shout out/thanks to my Onii-sama,**

** Gummybear . Michaelis  
><strong>

**And a marvelous, Happy Early Birthday to my friend, Snow Whites Poison Kiss. Thank you both a lot. So here's a little treat for them, so thank them by going to read their stories. So go read and review theirs. Or else no more chapters for you~~! Hehe I'm sadistic, I know. I consider it a deeming quality.  
><strong>

**And finally thank you everyone who reviewed, I honestly didn't believe I would get so many. And I apologize for any mistakes, I looked through the whole thing in case of any mistakes.**

** Anyway about the review, review because I am a review whore, so this time I dare you all to make it happen again.  
><strong>

** Aye, that is all.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<br>**

"No need to scowl, young one. I'm sure I can make it quite pleasurable if you promise to be a good boy..." Sebastian smirked before continuing. "Or I can make to where you'll be too sore to even walk. Which, considering you have no choice in disobeying orders from your instructors, will be quite painful."

Ciel glared. "I'm scowling because you have a creepy ass smile on your face and please. Me? A good boy, that's unheard of and of course you would get off on something like that, old man." He started backing away slowly towards the door, hoping Sebastian wouldn't notice.

Sebastian eyes zeroed in on the movement before they glanced up to meet Ciel's eyes. He had noticed. "No use in trying to escape, I'll catch you anyhow. Since you won't behave, I believe that makes it all the more fun. I do love a good game or a challenge if you will." Sebastian slowly starting walking towards Ciel, making him back up until his back hit the door.

"Don't worry, most students react like you at first but once they had an experience they're alright with it." Sebastian stopped inches away from Ciel. He could smell some unknown scent radiating from him. It was not unpleasant but rather it was intoxicating. Ciel glared. _Smelly bastard,_ he thought spitefully.

A hand grabbed his chin and turned it upwards and he was met with blood colored eyes just like earlier today when he scraped his arm. "So what do you say, young one? Will you behave for this or should I have to use force? If it is the latter, I will surely enjoy it." Sebastian lips curled into a smirk while his eyes seemed to be mocking him.

Ciel slapped his hand away. "Do refrain from touching me. And I say neither will I behave nor will you have to use force because I won't be punished in that sick manner! I am a Phantomhive and I won't be submitted to that type of vulgarity." His eyes shown with haughtiness and determination while his stance shown that of pride.

Sebastian tsk, while his eyes shown false sadness. "I had hope it would come to this. It is more fun to break them of their pride and strip them of their defenses. Then when all is done they practically come crawling in hope to win my affections but I crush their hopes in denying them." His eyes took on a cruel look.

Ciel was smirked inwardly. He had never met a more sadistic person than this man in front of him, his self not included, this would prove to be a challenging situation that he did not mind in the least bit but rather meet it head on and be the victor while Sebastian licked his wounded pride just like those damn cats he's so fond of.

Arms shot out suddenly and pinned Ciel's by the wrist against the door with a harsh bang. Ouch. Ciel turned his head upwards to see that Sebastian had them in a tight grip. His long fingers were secured firmly around his wrist and Ciel could see that his nails were black. _ What even is this? Is this some sort of trend pedophiles have?  
><em>  
>His wrists were squeezed again to snap him out of his thoughts. He sighed sadly, his wrist will surely be bruised tomorrow.<p>

Ciel struggled but when Sebastian lifted him up higher to where his feet no longer touched the floor, he stopped struggling. _How strong is he? Father was right, I should have taken those self defense classes. Damn you Father! Why can't you be wrong for a change? But then again I don't think he knew I would be faced with a rapist in the near future._

"Now, I'm giving you a choice, where do you want to be touched first?" He grabbed both of Ciel's wrist in one hand and trailed one hand down to his face. He slowly but lightly traced his face. "Here?" He stopped at his lips till he continued trailing down his neck. "Or how about here?"

Still no answer from Ciel. With a smirk on his handsome face he went further down to his chest.

Ciel started thrashing around frantically making Sebastian tightened his grip on him to the point where it was painful.

Leaning in till his mouth was by his ear, Sebastian whispered harshly,"I stop struggling if you don't wish it to be a painful experience." To prove his point he gave Ciel's ear a sharp nip that elicited a small cry, barely audible to his own ears.

"Now, where were we? Ah yes, now I remember." Sebastian's hand continued trailing down until he reached Ciel's chest. His hand lightly traced a nub making a small moan come from Ciel.

Ciel's eyes widen in horror. "Stop, you bastard! I demand you release me at once!"

"My, my so demanding for someone so young. Should I tell you the rules of the game?" At this Sebastian leaned in toward Ciel and latched onto his neck, nipping and biting. "It's simple, really. If you release any form of sound, the game is over." Sebastian buried his mouth in Ciel's neck trailing it up and down with kisses and nips with his teeth.

Though he did not want to give in, he did not deny the pleasure he was currently feeling.

Sebastian trailed bites down his neck to his chest where it latched onto the clothed nub making it stiff like it's twin. Ciel panted, he did not want to lose nor did he want to give in.

He was snapped out of his pleasure induced daze when the hand that was pinching and rubbing his nipple, slowly started trailing down.

He frantically started kicking which made Sebastian give a particularly hard bite which stilled his kicking.

Sebastian rubbed Ciel's clothed cock that was starting to harden, which made Ciel gasp.

Biting his lip, he turned his head away from Sebastian which did not go unnoticed. He stopped his ministrations with his mouth and hand. He placed his mouth at Ciel's ear giving the shell of it a lick. "Aren't you enjoying this, pet?"

Hearing the nickname, Ciel snapped his head to glare at Sebastian and snarled, "What do you think, you pretentious asshole? How would you like to have an old man about to shove his cock in your ass? If that ever happens to you, then you'll know how I feel."

Sebastian met his glare head on and coolly replied, " Ah, ah, you talked. But for you, my pet, I'll make an exception. And from the way you were moaning earlier it seem you had no qualms about me 'shoving my cock' in you. In fact, it seem no one does."

"Release me, I had enough." Ciel jerked his wrist to prove his point.

"No." His hand reached for Ciel's belt and started unbuckling it with one hand since the other was still pinning Ciel's wrist against the door.

After he unbuckled the belt, Sebastian pulled it through it loops swiftly and tied the belt around Ciel's wrist to prevent him from escaping and to give his arms a break.

"What the hell? You're really going through with this?" Ciel started pounding his bound hands on Sebastian back making little thumps sound through the room.

"What will happen when I tell the Directer? You'll lose your job and be thrown into jail!"

Sebastian shrugged and started unbuttoning Ciel's pants. He replied without looking up,"The Directer knows and he doesn't care. He finds it amusing and he'll do anything to get a good laugh. So if you wish to be a fool for him after all is done, go ahead." With that he slipped his hand inside Ciel's pants and grasped his hard cock that was leaking precum making it slippery. He started rubbing the weeping member in a slow motion; teasing Ciel.

"S-stop! I'll tell my Father and he'll make sure y-you do- N-ahh!" Ciel moaned the last bit. His thoughts were getting jumbled quickly, mainly focusing on Sebastian's hand that was provided friction and making pleasure course through his body strong enough for his toes to curl a bit.

"What was that, pet? I couldn't quite hear you. Sounds like you were getting lost in the throes of pleasure." Sebastian chuckled lowly at his own joke.

By now Ciel gave up on struggling and had his bound wrist around Sebastian neck, pulling him closer while he licked and sucked on Sebastian's pale neck, marking it. Every so often running his hands through his hair and tugging a bit making Sebastian give low groans.

Sebastian ran a thumb over the slit before rubbing its whole head and then trailing back down in the same repeating pattern. Ciel was releasing moans which was making Sebastian aroused.

After a few more strokes, Sebastian pulled back and reached his already slicked hand back towards Ciel's entrance and prodded a finger around the warm inviting hole making Ciel tense.

"Hey!" Ciel unlatched his mouth from Sebastian's neck and cried indignantly.

Sebastian hushed him with a mouth bruising kiss, their tongues fought for dominance. Sebastian tongue skillfully explored every corner of his mouth, momentarily distracting Ciel. Ciel moaned into the kiss when Sebastian slipped a slick finger in his hole.

Ciel broke away from the kiss and looked Sebastian in his eyes. "If I give in, will you unbind my wrists?"

Sebastian gazed at Ciel for a moment before replying. "If I do, don't try to escape or I'll find some other way to use that belt in a less pleasing manner."

Scared of the implications, Ciel nodded. Unknown to Sebastian, he had a plan in mind.

After he undid the belt and let it fall to the ground, Sebastian started thrusting a finger in his tight hole, making Ciel cry out in pain.

"Not to worry, pet. You'll feel pleasure as soon as I find it." _Find what?_ Ciel thought, his momentarily bliss broken by the pain shooting up his back like that of a heroin addict shooting heroin up his vein.

To prove his point he searched around until he found the bundle of nerves that made pleasure shoot up Ciel's body as if he was electrified.

"Ahh! More~~" Ciel purred.

Sebastian thrust another finger in, but the pain that should of been never came. Instead it made him feel stretched out, but not quite full.

Quiet moans sounded through the quiet room and they did not have to fear of being heard since everyone knew of the Dean's way of punishing and everyone was still in drills outside.

Feeling all this pleasure was blinding his thoughts and senses. He had to act quick. "Sebastian," He panted,"Could you close your eyes?"

Sebastian looked at him inquiringly. "It's a surprise you can still think coherently. Most students are usually lost in pleasure."

Ciel narrowed his eyes at the mention of other students being subjected to Sebastian's ministrations. That was another push to get his plan done.

"Yes, well I'm not as brainless as othe-" He got cut off when a third finger was added in. His face scrunched up in pain and pleasure.

" N-ugh!" He moaned out.

Sebastian smirked. "You were saying? I couldn't quite hear you after your war cry." He smirked at his joke.

Ciel growled lowly under his breath. _I'll show you a war cry._"Look, can you just close your eyes? I.." He can not believe he is actually going to say this but for his pride, he must.

"I want to pleasure you."

Sebastian looked at him in surprise. "I don't think I ever heard a request to be pleasured. You are an interesting one. But I'll bite, in more ways than one and see where this leads to."

He thrust his fingers a few more times while his other hand pump Ciel, making him cry out in pleasure. "Are you sure you still want to pleasure me? It seems you're enjoying this quite a bit."

Ciel panted. "Y-yes!"

Sebastian gave one last squeeze before he removed his hand and fingers and closed his eyes with his hands placed on either sides that were twitching slightly, wanting to grasp Ciel once more.

Ciel sighed. "I'm not apologizing for this."

Sebastian snapped his eyes opened but it was too late.

_**Bam!**_

Ciel had already swung his foot upwards and made contact with Sebastian's crotch.

Sebastian dropped like a rock, clutching himself. From the floor, he glared up at Ciel, though his vision was slightly blurry, who was turned around busy fixing his appearance and willing his erection away. "You fucking brat!"

Ciel turned and had an innocence facade on. "I did nothing my parents wouldn't approve of, so I'm safe to say I'm not in trouble anymore." He smirked sadistically. "I'll see myself out, if you don't mind. Bye Mr . Michaelis." With that he strolled out of the door leaving a groaning Sebastian curled up with his arms around his midsection, on the carpeted ground.

_ Hey, at least he has comfy floor or else that wouldn't be as pleasant as it could be._ Ciel chuckled at Sebastian's expanse.

Just as he was about to leave the second door, he thought one more thing to make it all the better. He walked back in and saw Sebastian slowly standing up.

Smirking he called out, "Hey Mr . Michaelis," Sebastian glanced up and glared when he saw who it was. "I hope your children felt that!" With that Ciel tore out of there in case he made a miraculous recovery.

* * *

><p>After Ciel left the office all together, he made his way limping slightly in pain that was radiating from his ass towards his dorm room in hope of avoiding people to prevent questions seeing as his face was still flushed and his hair unkempt.<p>

He came into the cool room and found the only bed that was plain and deemed it as his. Carefully laying his body onto it, he rolled over on his stomach to ease the pain and clutched the pillow to his face. _What is wrong with this school? Everyone apparently knows how he 'punish' (fucked) us and yet they let him keep his position. He wasn't even that good._

He just lied to himself at that moment. That was the best pleasurable moment Ciel had ever accoutered in all his pleasurable moments.

_And if it's not bad enough, the Directer knows about it. Or so Mr . Michaelis says. _He thought bitterly.

He was up for a few hours but fell asleep when the sun started setting making the sky an orange and pink color. He dreamed of vicious thoughts. Sebastian falling off a plane into the vast ocean filled with man eating sharks, and him getting hit by a ricochet bullet. His dreams slowly starting getting less vicious and more pleasurable and he then fell into a deep slumber filled with rough but yet soft touches. He was a masochistic by nature.

* * *

><p>A loud, rambunctious laugh woke him from his dream state. Ciel blearily opened his eyes to see a group of people walking in, talking.<p>

"Did you see the look on Mr . Grell's face. I don't see why he wants to be called Mrs . since he is a man. Yeah, Lawrence got him good, I say it is just so he can have a little visit to the Dean, if you know what I mean." A boy who looked to be around Ciel's age came in first. He had bleached blond hair with a section of it black and when he turned to face Ciel who was still laying down, he saw that he had brown eyes.

"Hey guys, looks like we finally get to meet the infamous Ciel Phantomhive!"

Ciel shot up out of bed and winced from the pain. "Who are you?"

The one that was laughing earlier stepped forward. "I'm Joker." He had red hair with four piercings on each ear and again, Ciel was surprise. He had a purple color eyes that sparkled with amusement. "Blondie over there is Dagger"

"Hey!" Dagger cried insulted.

Joker rolled his eyes. " Well it's true, so get over it."

Dagger pouted slightly.

"Anyway, the twins over there are Thompson, Canterbury, and Timber. Though you can never really tell them apart, except from the way their hair is flipped. I'll go into more details later." He looked behind Dagger to see the twins in a bunch whispering.

"And lastly, over there in the very back is Finny."

A boy made his way forward with as much enthusiasm as a child who just had candy. "Hi! I'm Finnian but everyone calls me Finny."

Ciel nodded and sat down on his bed carefully still fully aware of the slight sting. "Hello. As you already know I'm Ciel. Now that introductions are over, where's Alois?"

"Ahh straight to business. I like this kid." Joker smirked.

Ciel scowled, he hated being called a kid. "You didn't answer my question. And you know what I like, I like if you wouldn't call me kid. It's insulting."

"Sorry, anyway Alois is spending some quality time with Mr . Faustus. The jackass, I say Mr . Faustus is nothing more than a pedophile, as is Mr . Michaelis." Joker said while going to his bed which was two beds down. "I heard you got sent to Michaelis this morning. So are you going to turn into one of those pathetic toys that practically get in trouble everyday just to play a game with him or do you hate him as much as the rest of us do." By now Joker face turned serious and everyone was already in their assigned bed, waiting for Ciel's answer.

Ciel smirked deviously. "Let's just say, he hates me as much as I hate him now. So it doesn't matter anyway."

Everyone leaned in and Finny put in excitedly. "What did you do?"

Ciel's brow twitched._ Is this kid always so hyper? _"I was in the middle of being raped so I did what anyone would do, I kicked him in the balls. How's that for a turnoff?"

At that everyone busted out laughing. Dagger was laughing so hard he fell off his bed an rolling around on the floor clutching his stomach. "I don't think I ever met anyone who resisted the charms of Michaelis!"

"Guys, it wasn't that funny." Ciel objected.

"Oh but it was, I can just picture the laugh everyone in camp will have." Joker said while wiping away a few stray tears that fell from laughing.

"How is anyone going to fi-" Ciel was cut off by a loud bang.

Everyone whipped their head so fast towards the door and saw that is was only Alois. "Why is everyone laughing in here? What did I miss?" Alois stated while walking in. Ciel eyes widened at his appearance. Alois clothes were all rumpled like he had gotten dragged on the ground and was torn in a few places. His tie was haggardly hanging off is his neck and his neck itself was the most surprising. It has bite marks all over it.

"Woah, Alois! It looks like you got attacked, what happen?" Finny cried while the twins nodded agreeing with him.

"Claude happened." Alois sighed dreamily.

Ciel crinkled his nose. "That's repulsive. He's like twice your age. Not that I thought it would matter to you."

Everyone was silent and staring in horror at Ciel.

_Oh shit._ Everyone thought.

Alois had lost his cheery demeanor. His head was down and his fist were at his side balled up. Ciel wondered what was everyone problem when Alois spoke. "What did you say?"

Everyone tensed.

Finny walked up to him and place his hands on his arm. "Come on, Alois. He didn't mean it."

Alois shrugged his arm arm harshly and pushed him away. "I'm talking to you, Ciel. What did you say?"

Ciel shrugged. "I do not like repeat myself. But for your sake, I'll say it once more. It is repulsive."

It all happened a split second. Alois swiftly charged at Ciel and was about to land a punch when Joker and Finny held him back.

Ciel remained unmoving, an look of indifference on his face. _ Really? All this for a teacher, he surely must be joking. What a joke._ Ciel mused.

Alois snarled. "I'll kill you!"

"I would love to see the day you accomplish that."  
>That remark made Alois struggle even more, arms flailing and feet kicking. He looks like a child throwing a tantrum.<p>

"Ciel, stop antagonizing him. You're making it worse. You're not the one that going to end up with bruises tomorrow. So cool it." Joker gasped out, due to holding the still struggling Alois.

Ciel's blue eyes narrowed, a sneer on his pale features. "No bruises you say. You obviously haven't been subjected to that bastard's ministrations."

Dagger piped up, "But Mr . Michaelis don't leave bruises since it would make questions arise."

Ciel pulled down his camouflage sleeve and showed the purple looking bruise that was starting to blossom in the shape of a hand print.

They gasp, even Alois stopped struggling. Joker abandoned holding on to Alois since it seemed his tantrum ended and went closer to inspect the bruise.

He was about to reach out to grab his wrist when Ciel snapped his hand back. He looked up to see Ciel scowling at him. "I don't like to be touched. So do refrain from touching me."

"Sorry. But it is rather strange for him to leave bruises. So how did it all lead to you kicking him in the balls? Most student would of already gave in." Joker explained.

"Well I found it disgusting and I know of those so called students who enjoy it. I witness it first hand this morning, before I met Alois. His name is Lawrence and the way he acted like a pathetic puppy ready to please its master was sickening." Ciel had a sneer on his face.

"Yeah, we know of him. He's the worst but definitely a regular. He either cusses the instructor out or he refuses to do the drill. You should know first hand on that seeing as that is how you made it to the Dean's office. But with all that happening, him being a favorite is a definite possibility." Dagger informed.

Alois walked up with a smirk on his face. "So, did you enjoy it? If it was that rough it must have been enjoyable. I remember my first time with him. Ooh~ He was like an animal!"

Ciel felt his stomach tightened with disgust. "It was disgusting and he and I did nothing of the sort anyhow. Weren't you listening. He went down like a rock when I kneed him."

"That's strange, Mr . Michaelis always make sure he gets to punish the students on their first day and - oops. I wasn't suppose to say." Alois looked worried.

He wasn't suppose to let anyone know he knew. He found out one day by spying on Claude. He heard Sebastian tell him to find a reason to report the student to the office.

Ciel was livid. _So I was meant to get in trouble and all the teachers went along with it. There will be hell to pay.  
><em>

Huffing, he went to bend down carefully and pulled his suitcase from underneath his bed. After unzipping it and looking through it, he found his sleep clothes.

He turned towards the puzzled faces. "Could you show me where the showers are?"

"Um, yeah. Alois will show you." Dagger said confusingly.

"Why are you all looking at me like that? It's annoying."

"Because you're expected to march down there and give Michaelis a piece of you mind." Finny exclaimed.

Ciel scoffed. "Why would I do something as idiotic as that? Plus, I have a feeling I'll be called tomorrow for something stupid, so why bother?"

There was a murmur of agreements.

"Come on Alois." He walked out the door and walked slowly so Alois could catch up.

* * *

><p>After a series of twist and turns, they finally reached the showers.<p>

With a flip of the lights the room was instantly lighted. "Ok, so the things you might need are already there. Just if you have preferred body wash or what not you are suppose to bring your own." Alois gestured to a large cabinet that was centered in the corner. There were at least fifteen showers along with ten mirrors and sink. The walls and tiles were a sparkling white as were the ceiling.

"So what do you think? Pretty impressive, huh?" Alois asked questioningly.

"It's white." He stated simply. "What else is there to it? It is just the showers."

Alois pouted. "You were suppose to be awestruck." He snapped out of it and adopted a cheerful appearance. "Well don't forget to turn off the lights. Mr . Michaelis hates it when you do leave them on. Now I'm off to bed. Night!"

"Hey, aren't you going to shower?" Ciel asked.

"The guys and I already took one before we came in the room." He said over his shoulder and walked out, leaving Ciel by himself.

After he stripped, he stepped in the warm water, hoping it would soothe his sore muscles and slowly started to bathe his body while thinking about the day's event. _First, I met Sebastian again, which was unfortunate. Then Alois, which was not too bad but still irritating nonetheless. But I think the worst thing that happened was when I almost got fucked by Sebastian._ Though he tried not to think too much of it, it seemed his body remembered Sebastian's hands that lightly trace his body, while his mouth sucked on a sensitive spot on his neck.

He shivered and glanced down.

Cursing lowly, he tried to will his hard on away. After a few moments, he pondered whether on how to get rid of the problem. If he took care of it by hand, it would be as if he admitted defeat to Sebastian...

He punched the wall._ Even when that bastard isn't here, he still manages to piss me off._

But then again he didn't want to take a cold shower.

Sighing, he admitted defeat. He palmed his cock, hissing lowly as his hand starting a steady rhythm.

He pictured Sebastian's hand instead working his length as it lightly squeezed before loosening again.

Ciel moaned softly. The only sound in the quiet shower was the spraying of the water and his moans echoing off the walls.

He had his eyes scrunched up with his mouth opened in a silent scream.

He was close. "F-faster."

A chuckled reached his ears, "Yes, my pet."

The hand starting sliding faster before slowing down right when Ciel was at the brink.

He was leaning against the shower stall's wall by now while the hand moved faster again before slowing down.

"D-don't tease." He panted.

"But you like it when I do." But none the less the hand returned to its fast pace.

A thumb pressed over the slit before sliding down lower where it met the space just past his sack and pressed lightly which triggered his orgasm.

Ciel barely had time to cover his mouth to muffle his scream.

A few minutes passed before Ciel slowly got up on wobbly legs. He didn't even realized when he slid down the wall.

He looked around, Sebastian was no where to be seen. _Of course, I had to imagine him to jack off to. _Ciel thought sourly.

He finished his shower without anymore events of course he avoided dangerous thoughts like Sebastian and finished quickly.

After getting dressed, he flipped the lights off and headed through the maze of halls. He gotten lost a few times but he finally made his way to the room and slipped in quietly so he wouldn't wake the others.

He threw his soiled clothes on the floor for Alois to get in the morning and crept into bed with no form of light except for the moon shining over head which made the room shrouded in an eery light. His body instantly relaxed into the sheets, though they were thin they would have to suffice, and slid into a dreamless state.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ciel awoke to a loud horn playing outside and from the sound of it, near the walls of the dorm.<p>

He instantly sat up and winced. It seem the shower last night did nothing to soothe his muscles. _ That wanker._ Ciel snorted at the insult. _ I've been watching too much television. _

He yawned and looked around the room. The twins were hurriedly getting dress as were the rest of them. The only one missing was Finny.

"Where's Finny?" He asked Joker who was on his bed stuffing his feet in his boots.

He glanced up. "Finny has to get up extra early to wake everyone on campus."

"So he's the one with the horn?"

"That's right, now Alois," Joker glanced behind him to see Alois combing his hair. "Give Ciel a uniform quickly! Mr . Spears does not like tardiness."

Alois nodded and grabbed a set of clothes and threw them over Joker's head and at Ciel.

It landed on the ground beside his bed. "Nice throw." He commented.

The comment was unheard as everyone scrambled around.

Ciel sighed and got up as well, leaving the warm bed. He quickly put on the black pants and button the plain grey shirt.

He saved the tie for last and let it hang around his neck and quickly stuffed his feet in the boots. He was in the middle of tying the laces when the door opened. Immediately everyone went to stand in a line in front of the beds.

Ciel was the only one not ready and was barely putting on his tie.

"Mr . Phantomhive, it seems we are going to have trouble again today." He glanced up and saw Mr . Spears staring at him with an annoyed look.

After tying his tie, he went to stand in front of his bed, taking the only empty spot in the line. He tried to remembered what Alois had responded when Mr . Spears asked a question.

He begrudgingly responded with a clear voice. "Sir, no sir." As much as it pained him and as much as he wanted to tell him to shove it, he did not want to risk a trip to the office. He would do all his best not to get in trouble.

"Seems like you learn fast." He turned to away from Ciel and moved down the line, inspecting the rest of them to see if they have anything out of place.

It seemed like nothing was. "You're dismissed." They all dispersed to finish fixing their beds so they can make it to breakfast.

It seems Ciel like lady luck was on his side today. "Mr . Phantomhive, the Dean would like to see you in his office before you head to breakfast."

Ciel scowled. Or not. _What did that bastard want now, wasn't the kick in his family jewels enough to send a message?_

After the instructor left, Ciel finished fixing his bed and started walking towards the door with his head held high. Before he left, Joker stopped him. "Good luck, Ciel."

He turned. "I don't need it." With that he left the room with a silent click from the door with a vicious smirk on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I am done! Yeah it is a little shorter than usual but whatever. I have very short author notes so that it's. Oh yeah it took me all day to write this. Review or I won't update for a long ass time. But I will be updating my other Kuro fic. in the near future. So go read it and drop a few lines. Till next time, my pets.<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, Coconut turtles.**

** I've some thoughts to mention to you. Ok first, I want to thank everyone who reviewed. And to Jessica L I could not find a way to get back to you. Ok that is it for the first part.**

**Second, read Snow Whites Poison Kiss 's stories. They're awesome. And Gummybear . Michaelis 's stories as well because they are awesome as well. OK, I want you to review them.  
><strong>

** Alright,I was looking at my reviews and sadly I didn't get as much as I would have wanted. No, I am not going to threatened but simply ask this. What did I do wrong? Is it not interesting anymore, too cliche? Give me something because honestly, I can't read minds and know what the readers want nor can I please you all. **

**So yeah, I do love writing and all but the reviews are getting lower. OK that sounds like a greedy attention whore but I like reviews, it lets me know people actually love it enough to review it. So after this chapter, I will go on a leave. "_I_" will go on a leave not the story. While I am gone, I will be writing a chapter that will hopefully make people want to review. So, no. I am not putting this story on hiatus. I am going to be writing but this time I am not going to update as quickly. So what I'm saying is that the lack of readers is making me try to do better because I think I can if I took more days to write them. Instead I write them in one day and post them that very same day. Well that's it.~ It won't be too long, just like an extra week or so.  
><strong>

**Now read this bitch, my little devils~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After Ciel stepped out the door, he leaned against it with a small exhale.<p>

_What does Michaelis want now? You would think a kick in his "manly" parts was enough to leave a message.  
><em>

After composing himself, he pushed off the wall with his shoulders and trudged through the dimly lighted hallways in the direction in which he thought the office was.

* * *

><p>Minutes had passed and Ciel was certain he was lost. He stopped at one of the many portraits that covered the walls and glanced at it. It was the same man; raven hair,pale skin and red eyes. <em>This man resembles Michaelis quite a bit,<em> he mused.

After gazing at it and taking in the background of the picture which consisted of a bland brown wall and the richly furnished red chair with gold trimming, did Ciel finally move on. After a few more passes he gave up and stopped at a different picture. He cursed lowly,_ why can't they put a fucking map on the wall in case someone should get lost?_

The lights flickered briefly overhead which made his eyes flicker towards it for a moment. _And why are these halls so dimly lighted? You would think a seemingly rich boot camp would be wealthy enough to provide us with more lighting. _Tch. _ Cheap bastards.__ I bet it was Michaelis doing. After all, Alois did inform me Michaelis did not approve of the lights being left on._

A loud chimed broke his thoughts; it was the clock outside the building signally it was breakfast time and he was missing it. His stomach rumbled at the thought of food that brought the promise of it being wonderfully made with an aroma that would make the devils hunger for something other than souls-or at least that is what he imagined. The thought left his stomach rumbling more.

He absently rubbed his stomach. _If I could just hurry and get this meeting over this, I can go eat and cease my stomach's consistent growling._

_Why couldn't Michaelis let this go? I'm starving over here! My stomach is about to commit suicide by digesting its own self._ Sighing, Ciel walked on and took a different route. Of course he knew of his beauty and often flaunted it but for once he cursed other people stupidity and greediness. Why couldn't they hold back for once.

But then again who could resist the blue eyed temptation that is Ciel. Not many can and often they gave in to their desires. Not that Ciel indulges in all of them but it is fun to lead them on for a bit, much like a master would a dog.

He smirked. Lust is a deadly thing that leads to many people's downfall. Ciel relishes in the sight of seeing them cast off their throne as they are jeered and mocked at.

What a sadistic boy he is. A true devil.

After walking a few more feet, he finally smelled food. Though that was not what he was looking for, he did not care.

He hurried his footsteps-the thudding of his feet hitting the carpeted floor, echoing in the empty hall- as he saw an opening with bright light. He could literally see the light at the end of the hallway. _ How ironic?_ He mused. Just as everyone wants to see the light at the end of the tunnel that promises the end of a life but a new beginning (or so they say, Ciel did not believe in such) but he just wanted to end it rather than begin it. Here he was practically running -not having a care- in hopes of stopping his stomach's suicide. In a way it was an ending. Well for his hunger it was.

After a burst of speed from his delicate slim legs, he came into the light.

He looked around taking in the room, panting slightly and took in the delicious aroma of food.

It was colossal; bright light filled in every corner, not a shade in place. The ceiling was a dome shape, in its place was windows instead of the actual ceiling. Even on the wall were a few windows. The floor was white marble, that was polished till it shine, carrying the weight of many occupants.

A low hum of people talking filled his ears but he did not pay it any attention. Blue eyes were fixed on a a table that held all kinds of foods. From the upper class food to the more normal food, such as eggs or things along that line.

Other tables that held people who were already eating were lined against the sides of the wall in front of huge bay windows. Some were simple square tables that was adorned with a white pristine sheet. He walked pass a window to get in line, when he stopped and gazed out. From the look of it, they were at least a story up from the ground. Ciel did not even remembered going up stairs.

Oh wait, his dorm was on the second floor.

He shook his head at his momentarily forgetfulness and continued glancing around.

Ciel froze as his mind started working double time.

Already seated in front of a window was Michaelis, who was at his own square table by himself. He was seated sideways from Ciel, so he had not spotted him.

Yet.

He had no food and was simply gazing out the window-the light hitting his features in soft golden color making his skin glow slightly. His hair was a lighter color as well with strands pushed behind an ear. That is until it fell and laid flat against his face.

Sebastian looked annoyed for a moment before he pushed it back, only to have it fall into place again. He gave up and continued gazing out with his hands together tucked under his chin. He looked so serene while looking out the window until a look of glee and adoration crossed his face.

_Probably spotted a cat, the freak.  
><em>

Ciel slowly inched towards the line -trying to slowly slink out of his line of sight.

He breath a sigh of relief when he succeeded and made his way to the line. Sebastian's back was turn to him, so he had no worries on being spotted.

He grabbed a red tray and got in line, anxiously waiting for the line to shorten.

_Soon, my precious,_ he thought with a hungry look in his eyes as he spotted a whole tray fill with bacon.

Though he was wealthy enough to try all the high class food, he would never give up on bacon. It was a delicacy to Ciel as was a smoked salmon was to his Mother and Father who could never understand his slight obsession with it.

After waiting for the person in front of him to pick his food, he tapped his foot impatiently. He waited a few more moments out of politeness...

Fuck! He wanted that bacon before it ran out. He was so close...

That was until a kid grabbed the last bit before moving on to sit down and start eating.

Ciel glared at the kid before turning to the person in front of him. It was his fault. "Hey kid, move it already! I'm starving here, do you not hear my stomach digesting its self?"

Said kid whirled around.

Ciel's eyes widen then narrowed.

Lawrence stood in front of him, wearing the standardized uniform and holding a red tray that had nothing on it. "Who do you think you're calling a kid, fag?" He snarled, while puffing out his chest and standing up straighter,trying to immediate Ciel.

Ciel snorted, uncaring. "Fag? Please, I am straighter than the pole your Mother dances on and I was not the one begging Michaelis like a back alleyway whore to be taken." He smirked deviously with a brow raised.

The whole place by now had gone quiet watching the exchange between the two.

"How dare you talk about my Mother? She is above you and I will not stand for her to be sullied that way!"  
>He grabbed Ciel's grey shirt in his hand and pulled him close enough to where Ciel could smell his mint breath.<p>

Ciel twitched at being grabbed but ignored it. "If I recall correctly, the other night it was I who was above her. You should of heard the way she was calling out. It was quite shameful. So you might as well take a seat if you won't stand for it and listen on how I. Sullied. Her." With those last words, Ciel leaned in closer.

Lawrence pulled back his fist and landed a harsh blow that made Ciel get thrown back onto the floor-his head knocking against the hard marble with a loud thud.

Screams erupted along with yells and shouts. Scrambling could be heard and chairs scraping against the floor as they were pushed away from the table making horrible screeching noises. Once again, his smart mouth got him in a rut. But it was worth it from the look of Lawrence angry expression.

He got up on trembling legs like those of new born colt, and stood up straight. He felt something warm sliding down his face and when he put his hand against his forehead, he felt liquid.

_Blood._ He thought. When he examined the liquid, it turned out to be just some soup which fell when he crashed onto the floor. He must of knocked it down somehow.

After Lawrence saw that Ciel was fine, he went in for another punch but his hand was caught. Both Ciel and Lawrence looked up to see Sebastian's face with an irritated look.

"Fighting is not allowed, Mr . White. Please refrain yourself from assaulting others or you shall give this camp a bad name." He smiled at the end, looking all the more like a devil. "Now run along and go see the Director."

Lawrence looked disappointed at having to do just that and nodded. "Yes, Mr . Michaelis."

By now the students carried on with their activities such as laughing and talking and were hardly giving the three a glance. Occasionally someone would throw a glance but then returned to eating their food. Ciel was still trembling a bit but it was slowly starting to stop. He glanced around to see how many people were noticing Sebastian take care of the problem. None were.

His eyes spotted his dorm mates in the corner in front of the grandness window. There were no trees blocking their view and the sky stretched on for miles without a trace of clouds in sight. But their sight weren't on the spectacular view instead they were watching Ciel with hawk-like vision.

_Probably to see if I was lying and really do intend to follow Michaelis around like a dog.  
><em>

He was startled when Lawrence moved and went to stand by Sebastian which made him wondered just how hard he hit his head for him to get startled with sudden movement.

Lawrence sighed and ran a hand through his hair, trying to appear disheveled. "Mr . Michaelis, before I go I have to ask," he threw a glance at Ciel to which he responded with a glare. "Do you want to see me after I see the Director?" He asked coyly.

Ciel narrowed his eyes. _How pathetic, Michaelis obviously dismissed him._

"Yes, I do. It will do well to calm you down as well as calm my nerves." A glance at Ciel. "After all, you know how much older peoples' nerves can get."

Ciel would have dropped his mouth in shock had he not have been in public view. Instead, he opted to glare at Sebastian with disgust. Seems the rumor were true, Lawrence is his favorite.

Lawrence nodded, thrilled at getting to spend time with Sebastian. "I will see you soon, Mr . Michaelis!" He scurried off but not before throwing Ciel a smug look over his shoulder.

_Fag__._

"Now, Ciel. It seems you skipped out on the meeting. So come along." Sebastian stepped over the fallen soup and made his way towards the door. When he was walking away, Ciel saw that he was finely dressed as he was yesterday. It seemed to be some sort of uniform as well. Just all black. His pants had straight lines which were most likely from ironing -Ciel snorted at the thought of Sebastian ironing- and the same jacket as yesterday with a hint of white sticking out.  
>He dropped his gaze lower and was met with his backside.<p>

"If you're done assaulting me with your eyes, could you come along?"

Embarrassed at being caught, Ciel tried to play it off. "I was doing no such thing. I was merely admiring the nice view... out the window." Ok Ciel knew that was a pitiful excuse but he could not think of one with Sebastian's eyes trained on his face.

"The window is behind you, Ciel." Sebastian pointed out blandly.

"Whatever, let's go." He started walking towards the door. Sebastian had already disappeared and before he left, Ciel caught the eye of Joker who was giving him a reproachful look.

_Not like he's my Father, nor is it like I am going to allow my punishment._ Ciel scoffed at the thought and turned away from Joker's gaze.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was waiting a few feet down the hall when Ciel stepped out and shut the door behind him.<p>

"Come on, make haste. We have ten minutes before the bell chimes to go to class." He stated while walking at a brisk pace but instead of choppy movements it was if he was gliding as a skater does when skating over smooth ice.

_Smooth bastard and in more ways than one._

As they walked through the halls- the turns seemingly endless- Ciel started a conversation. (shocking) "So, why did you want to talk to me? I doubt it's to compliment me on my ball kicking skills and you're here to tell me I should join soccer." He said sarcastically.

Sebastian ignored him and walked faster, making Ciel jog a bit. "Hey, I'm talking to you. Why did you need to see me?"

"To tell you of your punishment since it seems you're one of the very few who do not approve of the way I punish others." He said monotonously.

At that the rest of the walk was filled with silence until they reached the door to the office. It's high frame looming over Ciel like a death sign.

"Come in." Sebastian ordered while holding the door open. And with Sebastian standing by it with red eyes glinting devilishly, inviting Ciel in much like a devil entices its prey.

He wet his lips and strolled in with his head held high and passed Sebastian without so much as a glance; Sebastian's eyes following every move, sure to take in every detail as the predator he is would.

Ciel immediately went in and sat in the chair behind the desk and propped his feet up on its oak surface. Leaning back, he put his arms behind his head, taking on an arrogant look. "You may begin."

"Nice try but we're going into the other office. I'm sure you quite familiar with it. " Sebastian gestured to the secret door. (secret to those who hadn't been punished.)

"Plus, you're getting soup on my chair." He pointed out.

Ciel indeed was and did not care one bit.

"I don't care, now please sit." Ciel gestured with a finger towards the chair that was in front of the desk.

Sebastian sighed before obeying.

"Good boy."

Red eyes narrowed. "I'm not a dog."

"Seem like you were the way you tried to "punish" me yesterday." Ciel emphasized the word punish. He leaned forward and placed his forearms on the desk glossy surface and tucked his hands under his chin. "Now, tell me what is my punishment."

Sebastian made an irritated sound-the low sound sending a small shiver up Ciel's spine.  
>He remembered briefly yesterday when Sebastian was against him, groaning softly while he stroked his shaft that sent pleasure through his body.<p>

Ciel felt himself harden slightly and tried to focus on what Sebastian was saying.

But Sebastian was not saying a word but instead scrutinizing Ciel.  
>"Well?"<p>

"It seems you remembered something pleasurable. Tell what was it? Was it what I did to you yesterday, the way I touched as you arched and gasped? Or the way I-"

"S-shut up!" Ciel cut Sebastian off by yelling. He was getting aroused.

Sebastian smirked at the flustered Ciel and got up which made Ciel cautious. "Stay away from me, don't you have children to punish?"

Sebastian still crept closer till he was leaning over the desk which made Ciel shrink back against the leather chair making it groan at being pressed against. Seems like Ciel was not the only one who groaned when pressed against.

"You don't have to hide behind a facade, it's obvious you lust for me. So why don't you. Just. Give. In." With those words he leaned in until he was against the desk and breathing in Ciel's intoxicating scent.

His eyes seem to darken with lust with every breath.

Sebastian ghosted his hand over Ciel's face making him lean in unconsciously.

Sebastian purred,"What do you say, love?" He nipped Ciel's ear before giving the shell of it a lick which made Ciel bare his neck to Sebastian's mouth.

Sebastian greedily sucked on his neck making sure to mark it. "I still haven't forgiven you for kicking me, Mahlyenki Dyavol" He said the last part in a different language.

Ciel groaned at hearing Sebastian's husky voice murmured in his ear. "What does that mean?"

Sebastian chuckled before reaching down to twirl his finger around a nipple making Ciel moan."It's Russian for 'little devil'. After you left me yesterday on the ground, I remembered that from a book and you instantly came to mind."

"Se-Sebastian~" Ciel cried out and closed his eyes when Sebastian's hand rubbed his clothed hardened cock.

Sebastian hummed. "Such disrespect. Maybe I should leave you here, aching for touch. After all, the game has started."

Ciel opened his eyes and glared. His blue orbs swirling with lust and anger. "You wouldn't"

"Oh but I would." But he didn't, instead his rubbed the front of Ciel's trousers before moving his hand to start unbuttoning them.

Ciel stopped his hands. "Stop."

Sebastian tilted his head to the side, his hair falling flat against his strong jaw. A look of mock confusion on his face."Oh? But you're enjoying this."

"Se- Mr . Michaelis! I didn't mean for it to go this far, now if you'll release me. I like to get down to the real reason I'm here. Should you continue, I'll repeat the process."

Sebastian sighed and retracted his hands and leaned away from the desk. He glanced at the desk and tsk. Smudges could be seen on its surface.

"You do love to torment me so, don't you, pet?" He pouted.

"Stop pouting like a child and stop giving me pet names. It's irritating." Ciel banged his fist on the hard surface of the desk.

Sebastian chuckled. "Yes, myMahlyenki Dyavol."

Ciel sighed, knowing he was getting no where. "So what is my real punishment? You seem to be avoiding that." He was curious as to why Sebastian was leading his in a circle.

"Well, you are going to help one of the instructors by either doing errands for them or just sitting there waiting on their hand and foot." Sebastian didn't look exactly happy about that.

Neither was Ciel. "I will do no such thing. Could you pick a less degrading punishment?"

In the background the clock tower tolled signally it was eight o'clock in the morning. " No. Now, class has started so go on unless you want to add another punishment?"

Ciel tch. "I don't even know where my class is, how on Earth am I suppose to get there? Maybe if you put a map in the halls it would be no problem, but you're too cheap to even consider it," he vented.

"Someone is coming, I assigned him to be your guide to get you to your classes. You're to meet him in your dorm room."  
>Sebastian stated while walking behind the chair. "Now, off my seat." He tilted the chair so that it made Ciel tumble out of it.<p>

Angry, he stood up and dusted himself off. He mumbled "Bastard." Then he walked away and started towards the door.

"One shouldn't use such foul language." Sebastian chided.

Ciel whirled and showed him exactly what he thought about his comment with his hand before turning and stalked out the door. The last thing he heard before the door shut was Sebastian. "I tried to."

* * *

><p>On his way towards the dorm room he ran into Lawrence.<p>

Both glared at the other out of the corner of their eyes as they passed each other.

"Ciel."

He turned at his name being called.

Lawrence was facing him with his arms at his sides. "Mr . Michaelis, is mine."

Ciel scoffed. "I do not want him so stop acting like a bitch in heat and leave me the hell alone." He turned around and walked off but not before throwing a last insult over his shoulder. "Beside, the way I see it, you are a toy and 'you' belong to him. Not the other way around and you know what happens to toys? They get old and discarded and replaced with a newer,shinier, better toy."

He left Lawrence in the dimly lighted hall with his fist balled up, staring at Ciel's retreating back until it disappeared completely in the dark and picturing Ciel Phantomhive's demise.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you want me to continue~ Yes I know it is a bit shorter but oh well.<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wassup, mow fows!  
><strong>

**Anyway, I was planning on updating in the middle of June, but alas, I could not. First, I want to thank every fucking one of you all for reviewing!**

**It makes me feel all happy and shit! Damn it, I have such a bad mouth. I apologize in advance for all the brash words in advance, but lately I have made it a habit.  
><strong>

**Also, thank you all! I love every one of you~ So keep reviewing. It makes me happy and makes me update faster. Also this chapter sucks, just saying. I don't really feel the pizz zazz that I usually get from it.  
>OK, one last announcement. This story is <span>TinkanaiT32<span> approved~ Hehe, see I didn't forget. Ooh ooh -flails hand like a tree during a windy day- Go read my other story and review! I was up all night until the wee hours of the morning writing it and adding details to make it more lengthy, so do me a big ass favor and read and review it.**

** I mean come on, I even updated this- which by the way, I want more than 15 review. I mean come on, I at least have a hundred readers and more but not even 15 people can leave a review. Sheesh, and I worked so hard on this just for you guys, even having great compliments.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ciel walked down the poorly lighted hallways <em>(cheap bastard)<em> and thought back to his encounter with Lawrence. He scowled from the mere thought of him. _I guess someone as handsome as Michaelis is going to make a few people possessive. But even then, acting like a pathetic, attention seeker is not accounted for. Michaelis is not that all that anyway, I've seen and been with more handsome people than I can count._ He thought back to every single one. _There was that one boy at school, who name escapes me, who was exceptionally handsome. _**  
><strong>

A little voice in his head argued, _but he was not as muscled as Michaelis._ Great, now he sounds like an idiotic fool, arguing with himself.

He scoffed at his own traitorous thoughts and thought about other things. _I wonder who I am going to have to _"_cater" to._ Ciel glared at the carpeted floors, while continuing walking. _ I bet it's that jerk off, Spears. I hope he's complaining on having to put in extra time. _Ciel snickered at the thought of Will, having a frown on his face while looking at Ciel.

He sighed and looked ahead unless he wanted to run into someone. The halls were empty, reminding Ciel to get a move on, so he started walking at a more haste pace. He didn't feel a need to see Sebastian anytime soon.

After a few more feet, he found himself in front of the big oak door that led to his and his roommate's dorm. His blue eyes scrunched briefly, dreading the headache that was sure to come, before opening them. He put his hand on the cold knob and twisted it before entering the brightly lighted room.

It was the same as he left it, though now, it was empty and a bit creepy. The room had an eery feeling, it was as if someone was watching him. Of course, it could have been the portrait that was the exact copy as the one in the hallway that Ciel passed by many times, while on his way to breakfast, that was now hanging in the center of the room. The Sebastian look alike watched him with dead eyes. He shooked his head at his foolishness, of course it was dead. It was a picture and it looked like it was taken many years ago so it is obvious the person was long gone by now.

He looked around, searching for the person that was suppose to be leading him, feeling even more paranoid before he gathered his wits. _There is nothing to even be wary of. _ _His Father_ _ would be laughing his ass off if he knew a silly picture would have me a bit paranoid. _ He clicked his teeth together and gritted them.

Of course he always had a weird fear of portraits/pictures. His pride just prevented him from admitting it.

Ciel went to his own bed to escape the portrait's eyes and draped his lithe body onto the warm sheets. The sun was shining directly on his bed which must of made the sheets warm. After a few moments, he got a bit too warm so he moved to another bed, away from the sunlight and laid on that one, sighing into the cool sheets.

He closed his eyes, still a bit sleepy from waking up more early than usual and drifted into dreamland filled with his earlier memories of his home life.

* * *

><p>It seemed like minutes later, when really an hour had passed by- when he felt a finger prodding his cheek.<p>

Ciel swatted the hand and turned over on his other side. The finger left him alone.

...

Moments later the finger prodded again, but this time Ciel ignored it and nuzzled into the body temperature sheets. Then the finger decided to be more bold and lightly began tracing Ciel's features- beginning at his cheek before gliding over to his lips.

Ciel's lips twitched shyly before he had enough of the finger invading his personal space. He snapped his eyes opened with a sneer on his pretty face and was met with Alois's perky smile.

He was at a lost, momentarily before he found his place. He was in his dorm room on someone's else bed and had been waiting for the person to show up to guide him to his classes in the colossal building.

He was blinking his sleep filled eyes when he notice the same hand that was prodding him, coming closer to his face. He slapped the hand away that was trying to trace his lips again before snarling, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Alois pouted, cradling his hand that was harshly smacked. "I just wanted to touch your lips again. They're so soft!"

...

One of Ciel's brow twitched at the oddness of the situation. _What a freak._

"You do realize how creepy that sounded, right? What are you, a molester?" Ciel scoffed. "I would hate to tell you- No, actually I wouldn't- but I think Michaelis might appreciate being felt on by a student. Who knows that sick fantasy he dreams of?"

Alois cooed. "But Ciel, I have Claude!" He whined. "Who knows what he would say if he found out? Plus, I was wondering... What kind of chap stick do you use?"

Ciel literally faced palmed. "You're an idiot. I don't use that shit."

Alois was quiet which made Ciel glanced up. He groaned, Alois was using a wounded puppy look- his ice blue eyes were shimmering with unshed tears and he was pouting.

"That won't work on me. Now stop it, you're making yourself look pathetic."

Alois merely kept the act going.

Ciel sighed, he was really going to regret this. "I really don't use _chap stick_" He said the word in disgust. _Really? Who really uses that stuff besides girls?_  
>"Now stop pouting and tell me what you came here in the first place for."<p>

Still, Alois was pouting. Ciel sighed and dragged a hand through his hair, disheveling it. "Look, I apologize for snapping at you. Now tell me what you wanted?"

The blonde ignored the questions and gave a excited shout,pouncing on Ciel- ignoring his cry of surprise and his futile attempts of escaping. Ciel was nearly on the floor before Alois sat on the bed and sat Ciel in his lap with his arms around his mid section. He squirmed and kicked but wheezed when Alois's grip got tighter with each squirm.

_Damn, he's strong! _"Alois, let go!" His panic was starting to rise at being man handled before the blonde sensed it and tilted his head down to Ciel's ear and cooed. "Shh, calm down. It's OK." _  
><em>

Despite the blondes attempts, Ciel struggled more. He jabbed Alois in the chin before squirming some more- wriggling in his lap.

His eyes was squeezed shut and his chest was heaving, Alois saw this and smirked- he knew of a way to get the blue haired one to stop squirming and panicking.

...

...

Ciel blinked his eyes rapidly.

Alois had swooped down and smashed his lips to Ciel's in a bruising kiss, making him gasp from the intensity. Alois used his opened mouth as an advantage before plunging his tongue in the moist, warm cavern. Ciel's cobalt eyes were wide with shock but he ceased his squirming, merely looking at Alois's eyes that were dancing with amusement before they closed and slyly moved his tongue around, trying to coax the bluenette's warm muscle into play.

Ciel struggled at first before the arms tightened painfully making his gasp into Alois's mouth in pain. Alois smirked into Ciel's mouth and moved to kiss the corner of his lips before going up to his ear and whispering. "Are you calmed down now?"

Ciel snarled and started pushing at his chest. He had enough- drawing his fist back he landed a punch on the Alois's face, which merely made his head snap to the side.

Alois growled before tightening his hold on Ciel and moved his hands to his arms in a bruising force. He threw him on the bed harshly and draped his body over Ciel's.  
>"That hurt, you bastard! I was only helping you since it seemed you were about to have a panic attack."<p>

Ciel glared and attempted to knee Alois in his manhood before he the blonde pinned his legs with his own. "Get off me, you son of a bitch!"

By now, the only sounds were his and Alois's harsh panting which could have been misleading to anyone passing by their dorm. But luckily everyone was still in class.  
>The sheets were a mess and the pillow was kicked onto the ground due to their fumbling.<p>

Alois smirked sadistically and leaned down until he was against Ciel's ear. "I think I rather like this spot. Though I do have Claude, he gets boring at times so I like to have fun with other people."

"I don't think Claude would very much like the fact that you've been fooling around behind his back." Ciel's chest was heaving, pressing against Alois's with every intake of breath.

"Claude knows, plus he doesn't care." Alois seemed a bit sad about that fact which almost made him pity the boy. _Almost._  
>But almost was not good enough.<p>

"I don't give a shit about you or Claude's problems! Go complain to him about it and leave me the hell alone."

"But Ciel!" Alois whined. "It has been a while since I got any, I'm horny!"

"The fuck? You do realize you sound like an old man, complaining about not having any sex, and what do I have to do with any of this?" Ciel really had no idea how any of this pertained to him. He can't even have a peaceful nap without getting molested. He was worse than Sebastian. He was tired of arguing and was in dire need of water. He licked his lips to wet them.

Alois just ignored his questions, staring at Ciel's mouth.

"What ar-" Ciel's words got cut off which irritated him.

Alois had smashed his mouth onto Ciel's. The bluenette really was beautiful and had made Alois want him since the first day, especially since Claude had been ignoring him before Ciel even came to the camp.

Alois gave Ciel's mouth a break and started placing light kisses against his jaw.

"I swear- Umph!" What ever Ciel was going to say was quickly cut off when Alois slipped a hand under his shirt. Warm hands trailed against his small stomach's muscles, making them twitch from the contact.

_Ciel's stomach is so smooth and flat_. Alois thought and continued venturing upward pausing slightly at Ciel's nipple and traced over it, smiling when a little puff of breath left the blue haired boy's mouth. He continued upwards again until he reached Ciel's neck, tracing the collarbone before going upwards to his chin. He grasp it, with his hand still under Ciel's shirt.

His shirt rid up from Alois's arm, the cool air making him shiver. Alois used the arm that was still grasping Ciel's chin and force him into another kiss before letting go to speak.

"Why don't you just give in? If you're waiting for Michaelis, there is no use. By now he is already spending a pleasurable time with Lawrence, so why don't you just have your own fun?" Alois tried to coax him into to giving in.

Ciel looked at him with a sneer. "Who would wait for that bastard? I don't want anything to do with him!" He was severely irritated- everything always had to go back to Sebastian.

"That may be so, but when was the last time you had a pleasurable time with anyone? Hmm~?" Alois purred the last part while he leaned down placing kisses against Ciel's pale throat.

"I don't give a shit. Now get off of me. I want nothing to do with you." Ciel snarled, trying to ignore the slight pleasure from the sensation. His throat was the most erotic spot on him other than the most obvious.

"Uhhuh~" Came the sarcastic murmur from Alois and an extra hard suck which made Ciel wince.

"Ahh! That hurt, you bast- Ahhhuff~" Ciel was cut off which made Alois smirk against Ciel's throat. Seems he found his weak spot.  
>He tried once more to temp Ciel. He kissed the spot again making Ciel arched into the touch, as much as he didn't want to, he found it pleasurable.<p>

"Come on, no one has to know. It would be." Kiss "Our." Suck "Little-" Lick

"Secret." Ciel finished for him, panting slightly- small chest heaving, trying to grasp the much needed air that was starting to escape quickly like that of a balloon.

"Exactly~" Alois crushed his mouth to Ciel's in a teeth clinking, mouth bruising kiss- only this time Ciel was participating.

Alois slid his hand out of Ciel's shirt and pinned both of his arms to the bed above his head. Ciel didn't care, he was feeling pleasure running through him, all leading to one direction.

After a few more bites, Ciel got tired of the being the receiver so he pushed against Alois, making them both lean up. Ciel got on his knees and whispered heated words filled with lust which made Alois blush.

Ciel leaned down to Alois, who was still sitting on his bottom, to his throat and started placing harsh sucks making him writhe under him. Alois cried out when Ciel bit him hard before soothing it with a lick.

"Mmm~ Nnhggh~" Ciel found Alois to be very verbal as well when it came down to foreplay. Not that he minded, he knew he was a very wonderful lover-having been told so by countless people as well as being told he was a bit rough. _Not that they minded. In fact, they always tell me more._ Ciel took great pride in being able to make anyone submit to his charms.

Ciel grabbed Alois by his shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed, straddling him. He leaned down with a smirk on his face that drew Alois to him. "Tell me, are you sure you want this? I've been told I'm a bit rough."

Alois shivered and licked his dry lips. "I knew what I was getting myself into when I tempted you. It's like playing with fire."

Ciel shrugged. "Suit yourself." Man, it really has been a long time for Ciel if he has to sink down this low. With Alois, nonetheless. He sighed inwardly.

Ciel bucked his hips against Alois's making the latter moan. He smirked before starting rocking his hips against Alois's at a slow pace.

Both were panting with faces flush, erections straining against their clothing. Alois reached his hands and fumbled with Ciel's pants before finally unbuttoning them.

He reached in and stroked Ciel's cock through his boxers-teasing him. Alois looked up with slitted eyes at Ciel who was looking down at him with hazed eyes.

_That bastard is teasing me!_

Ciel growled before yanking his hand out. "Now who's teasing? S-stop pussying around and fucking stroke me!" He snarled before shoving Alois's hand in his boxers onto his hard shaft. Ciel groaned and took his hand out, leaving Alois's in to stroke him.

Ciel had stopped rocking against Alois and was focusing on Alois's hand sliding up his shaft ,squeezing it before tugging at Ciel's hard on. "Nggh~!" He scrunched his eyes in pleasure and hissed when the hand ran a finger over the slit before palming the head of it.

Alois purred at Ciel and gave one last tug before pulling his hand out that was a bit slick with precum from Ciel's member.

Said bluenette snapped his eyes opened in annoyance, with a scowl on his face. "Who said you can stop?"

The blonde haired boy pouted. "But Ciel, it's not fair that you're the only one getting pleasure." He kept pouting at Ciel with sad blue eyes.

"Tch" Ciel got off of Alois and leaned back on his palms. "Well?" He stated with a cocky smirk.

Alois shouted in glee and pounced on Ciel, making his grunt. "Easy, you idiot!" _What a moron. _Ciel laid back completely on his back when the blonde pushed him against the bed.

He twitch at being dominated but let it go. Ciel met Alois's lust filled gaze head on. _Alois has such blue eyes. _ It was true, they were already a ice blue color but they seem to get darker with lust to almost a sky blue color. Ciel found he rather liked the sky blue color.

Ciel was broke out of his thoughts when he felt hands creeping up his shirt. Alois was feeling his smooth skin that was sensual to touch. Claude's skin was never that smooth nor was it as milky as Ciel's.

Ciel twisted a bit when a hand pinched a nipple before rolling around and pulling gently. But Ciel didn't want gentle- he was a true masochistic.

Alois got tired of Ciel's shirt in the way so he pushed it up to meet his shoulder. He reached down to place kisses against Ciel's trembling muscles before making his way upward to latch onto a nipple.

Ciel gasped and moaned before reaching his hands up to tangle themselves into the blonde's hair, pushing him closer against his skin. "Hmm" He hummed at the pleasure and bit back a yelp when Alois bit down hard. He started grinding against Alois in order to relieve some of the pressure, making them both moan.

"Mhh! Harder~" Alois grinned against his nipple and switched to the other one that was unattended. He licked it before nipping at the skin around it, making Ciel purr at the touch. Alois loved the sounds Ciel was making, knowing he was the one who was causing it.

He reached up to Ciel's neck to his tie that was tied loosely. Alois grinned at the thought of using it as bondage; he quickly untied it with one hand and slipped it from around his neck. He sat back on his haunches-untangling Ciel's finger from his hair, making Ciel growl.

Alois merely purred and leaned towards Ciel and grabbed his hands before tying them together with the tie in front of Ciel's eyes. "Hey! Untie me!" Ciel tried to sit up but was pushed back down from the blonde's weight.

Alois ignored him and pushed his bound wrist above him, keeping them there with one hand. "Now we can have some fun." He grinned making Ciel doubt his choice.

Ciel grunted and rolled his eyes. He bucked into the blonde, reminding him of his painful erection. Alois kissed Ciel before gripping his bound wrist to go around his neck, in the process Ciel had to sit up as well. "Relax." He kissed him gently.

Ciel snarled and gave the other lips a bite.

"Oww. Ciel, you're so mean." The blonde pouted which made him snort. _Bipolar much?_

Ciel ignored this and tighten his grip around the blondes neck, his hands were trying to get out of his binds. He hated getting tied up; he smirked when the tie loosened.

"Ciel, what are you smirking at?" The blonde knew what he was doing and had to act fast. He loved the idea of a helpless Ciel (Seems everyone does) bound up and panting which the most erotic expression on his face. Alois started shifting until he was in a comfortable position and started thrusting his hips upwards to meet Ciel's. Their clothed members thrusting against each other, providing delicious friction.

Ciel sat up a bit, making Alois's hip thrust into nothing, before he sat back down, straddling the blonde's hips. This way he was able to grind into the thrusts.

He set his mouth by Alois ear, groaning softly into it along with pants, knowing his voice drove many crazy; Alois being no different. His arms were still wrapped around Alois with his hands working on the loose binding before they finally came undone. He grinned in victory before placing both hands on Alois's shoulders which made the blonde notice the binds came undone.

He ignored it though when Ciel moaned into his. "NggMmm~" Ciel sat up, making Alois thrust into nothing before straddling the blonde's lap, grinding into it. Ciel hissed at the end when the pleasure was starting to build up in the pit of his belly.

He was getting close to his release, if Alois kept up his ministrations and he, his grinding. He pulled Alois's head up to his and pressed their mouths together while thrusting against Alois's hips. He was so close. They were both panting harshly, hearts beating faster to pump blood for the much needed oxygen that was escaping their lungs due to the harsh pants.

"C-iel~ I'm so c-close! Mmhhaa~" He growled at the end. Ciel just merely nodded and started thrusting faster, aching for his release- he was close as well.

Ciel could feel it and was right on the brink-he could feel it. The pleasure was starting to cloud his senses. Just a few more pelvic, grinding thrust...

"I see I was right in my assumptions." A velvety voiced spoke from somewhere by the door.

Ciel ignored the voice and gave one last thrust before allowing the pleasure to morph over him. "Ahhhrghhh!" He tilted his head back and moaned loudly.  
>His face must have been beautiful, all scrunched up in pleasure, flushed cheeks with sweat beading down his forehead to pool at his collarbone with his head tilted back, baring his neck to the world.<p>

He then remembered, through the hazed, he heard a voice. While still feeling pleasure coursing through him, he struggled to open his eyes and glanced towards the door and was shocked to see the person leaning against the door.

He was about to mumble something when Alois tilted his head downward and turned Ciel's head to kiss him and gave one last thrust against Ciel which made Ciel groan into the kiss-feeling the last bit of pleasure ebb away, leaving him in a euphoric daze.

"Phantomhive and Trancy." Both turned their heads quickly. Ciel had forgotten all about seeing someone at the door as his last bit of pleasure ebbed away.  
>Ciel pushed away Alois and stood up on shaky legs like that of a new born colt and button his pants that were about to slide off his hips. He stared at the ground in front of the person.<p>

He was ashamed at being caught but then stopped himself. Since when had he ever been ashamed? He wasn't ashamed nor embarrass when he got caught by his Mother nor was he either of those things when he got caught by his temporarily partner's parents.

"I see this is what have been keeping you both from class." Sebastian stoic voice cut off Ciel's thoughts.

Ciel glanced up to meet Sebastian's cold eyes and glared. "Were you checking up on me? How sad." He sneered. Really, there was no need for that.

Sebastian glared and laughed harshly. "Please, don't flatter yourself. I merely got a call from your teacher, who, I remind you, were suppose have you both in his class, telling me he had two missing students. So I got a hunch and came to investigate." He pushed away from the door and walked towards Ciel, his black coat fluttering slightly behind him as he walked briskly. He came to a stop in front of Ciel and stared down at him, making Ciel feel smaller than usual.

Sebastian snapped his hand out and grabbed hold of Ciel's chin in a painful grip, making him cry out. "Tch, I see you let him mark you as one does their prey. Now _that's_ sad." He mocked, gazing at all the light bruises that littered Ciel's once beautiful pale throat.

Ciel struggled his way out of Sebastian's grip and snarled. "I don't see why it should matter to you. What I do is my business, so go get your bitch and leave me the hell alone!"

"Hey, Ciel-" Alois began but was cut off by Sebastian's cold voice being directed at him. "You should go and see Claude. I think he will be please to know his little pet has gone off to romp with other people's pets." He ignored Ciel's angry shout. "Besides, I have to speak with Ciel _alone_."

Alois gulped at the though of talking to Claude and he turned and went towards the door with Sebastian watching his every move. He was about to leave but stopped and fearfully looked at Sebastian. "C-can I take a shower first?" He asked timidly.

Sebastian scowled, knowing exactly why the blonde had to take one. Sticky pants sure are a pain. "Go and take one quickly then report to Claude."

The blonde left quickly after getting a change of clothes, slamming the door in his haste.

Sebastian started at the door for a moment then turned to meet Ciel's bored stare. _So he's bored? The little brat. _Sebastian stared right back for a bit until Ciel finally snapped.

"What?"

Sebastian said nothing but simply started at Ciel's cooling face.

"Well if you're not going to say anything then I'm leaving to go shower." Ciel grabbed some clothes quickly and shot towards the door, wanting to escape Sebastian's stare.

He opened the door and was about to exit but a hand slammed it shut with a loud slam. Ciel looked up to see an arm clothed in a jacket above his head, holding the door shut. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried pulling the door shut once more but it would not budge. He gave up and opened his eyes before turning to meet Sebastian's heated glare.

"What were you thinking?" He hissed while slamming both hands against the door over Ciel's head, trapping him.

Ciel stared in shock at Sebastian. He has never seen him so angry, not even when he kneed him in his manhood.

"Answer me, Ciel."

Ciel scowled when he was ordered. He very much hated to be ordered and snapped, "It's been a while and we were both turned on. So if you put two and two together, that is most likely going to be a situation like the one you witness." He smirked inwardly at the disbelief that crossed Sebastian's face before he quickly schooled his face and put on a stoic facade.

"So you were both turned on and that led to going at it like a pair of dogs (hate them) on the camp's grounds, is that right?" Sebastian was scarily calm and Ciel didn't know what was worst, a calm Sebastian or a enraged Sebastian yelling.

He found out he rather liked a yelling Sebastian. A calm Sebastian was most likely plotting something, like as in your doom.

Ciel groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, now get of the way. I need to take a shower. In case you don't realize, cum drying in your pants is uncomfortable- not that you would know of course, since you seem keened on f-"

Sebastian cut him off by placing a hand over his mouth, muffling what Ciel was going to say next. "Be quiet." He snapped. Sebastian turned Ciel's head upward, craning his head back until it touched the door. Ciel grabbed the hand trying to pull it off but to no avail. His head was starting to hurt due to Sebastian's forceful grip that was putting weight on his head.

He groaned in pain slightly and looked away from Sebastian's critical eyes and focused on getting away. He tried to knee him but Sebastian covered his body with his own, trapping both legs against the door with a soft thump. The door knob wriggled when Ciel jammed his elbow into it making him wince. Ouch. Next, he tried to free his mouth to give him a verbal beating. He bit into Sebastian's hand harsh enough to draw blood. _Ew_. He grimaced at the taste.

For a moment he worried if he would catch anything from the bastard, him being the infamous man-whore. He must have been projected his thoughts because Sebastian chuckled darkly. "I don't have anything of the sort. I get checked regularly. It's mandatory after all for all staff members as well as students get a physical check up regularly."

_Not the point, jack ass._ He sneered at the thought of having someone else blood circulating in his system. He would have tried to spit it out, had it not been for the hand smashing against his mouth preventing him from doing so.

"Tsk tsk. Your once beautiful neck is all marked up." Sebastian stated sadly.(fake) "I'm hurt, with you being the prude person you are, you would let Alois marked you and not me." Ciel's eyes shot back to meet his.

_As if I would even let you. Plus, Alois is just... Alois. The annoying person you can't help but... Hell, he stills irritates me. _

"Now, if I remove my hand will you be quiet?" Sebastian waited for the consent.

Ciel warily nodded all while thinking, _Kill, kill,kill._He really had no other option but to_ try _and play nice_.  
><em>

Sebastian's hand was removed and placed by his side, stinging dully with the bite mark Ciel inflicted; he would have to get that checked out unless he wanted to catch something.

"You do realize, you have an extra punishment from engaging in _those_ activities on camp's ground? If not, you do now." He stressed the word, "those" and sent a small glare at Ciel before smoothing his expressions. Sebastian moved away from Ciel allowing him room to walk forward, off of the door.

Ciel straighten up his clothes that were wrinkled. He mumbled, "Yeah, I know." Too tired to argue from the day's events and his little romp with Alois, he didn't even try to argue.

"Good, after you're done come to my office. I will take you to the Director and he will decide your other punishment. Now go." Sebastian pointed a finger at the door.

Ciel gulped to clear his dry throat and glared at him. He walked tersely out the door but not before mumbling an insult which made Sebastian want to pull him back in and show how much of an "asshole" he could be but instead he let it go.

Sebastian started at the empty bed where he found Alois and Ciel. He remembered the pleasure filled face, eyes closed with his mouth open in a shout.

He should be the only one allowed to see Ciel that way, to mark him, to kiss him, and see his cries. Him alone. Sebastian glared at the innocent bed where the not-so innocent activities took place. He will be the one to claim Ciel, him alone.

He walked out the room, closing the door with a quiet click that echoed in the silent room.

* * *

><p><strong>Review~ Don't be too mad. This is not even how it was suppose to go but my mind was deprived of smut so I wrote some very light smut. <strong>

**Hehe, don't worry Sebastian, your time will come. Now review and I will update quicker. Also go and read my other one. I almost pity Sebastian in it, especially in chapter two. Ciel is such a naughty thing, stopping poor, sex-deprived Sebastian from getting any.  
><strong>

**Well that is all. -salutes- Oh shite! I forgot about the new nickname that Sebastian has for Ciel. It will come in later, I promise. Can anyone guess it though? Free hint to the one who does!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh Mah Gawd, you guys! I love you all so fucking much! The reviews were fabulous!**

**Thank you to Lilues for reviewing since you said you never do. That made my day since I was having a rather shitty one.  
><strong>

** _Now, people leave me reviews!_ Now, on to read the chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As soon as Sebastian left the dorm room, he briskly started walking towards his office in hopes of catching Lawrence to deal with the stress from his blue eye students.<p>

After he turned a corner sharply- his jacket fluttering behind him from the brisk turn,a blue head peaked out from around the corner to see if the hallway was clear. **  
><strong>

It was.

Ciel stood up straight from his crouch position a bit shakily from the previous activities and made his way back to his dorm. His thoughts were on nothing but getting in the shower to erase the sticky evidence that the previous illicit liaison with Alois caused. He made his way into the room with weary slitted eyes and stepped inside to get his shirt he dropped. _That moron._

Ciel scoffed at the thought of Michaelis and the fact that he was the one who caught them. _He's out to get me. Every foolish decision I make, he is going to be there to mock me... Along with some stupid punishment._

He bent down, cringing at the stickiness in his pants that were starting to dry and picked up his grey shirt. He held it up in front of him and sneered at its plainness.

Ciel never been one to wear flashy clothes or even bright colors for that matter, but could they have picked a more dreary color. He shrugged and folded it half and draped it over his shoulder.

He glanced at the room, before his eyes darted to the bed where he and Alois were dry humping and scowled. _Stupid Alois.__ I would of been fine, had he not bothered me._

Ciel looked up and studied the brick ceiling. _Of course, not that I minded much. That was the best I had in a few months. _

His thoughts immediately went to Sebastian.

_Soft but firm touches danced down his stomach, tickling the muscles making them shiver from contact. Pleasure coursing its way to the pit of his belly making it hot, aching for a release. Red eyes darkening with lust, their lashed lowered in sultry look. Soft lips hiding teeth that once nipped its way up and down his neck to his erogenous spot-_

Ciel shook his head to rid those thoughts and glared. _That bastard! I can't ever get it out of my head. He's ruining my pleasure high._ In reality, it was quite the opposite. Sebastian actions towards him the other day was making lust curl up in the pit of his belly.

Ciel lowered his head at the normal angle and spun on his heel. He was annoyed at how easily Sebastian always managed to crawl his way into his thoughts. Just like a worm does to the ground. "Tch" He formed a sneer on his delicate face as he briskly walked towards the showers.

_Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. _ That was the mantra that Ciel kept repeating in his head to keep the thoughts of Sebastian at bay. He got irritated even at the name of Michaelis being heard.

He marched past many pictures, not even giving them a look so his fear didn't even come to mind. Finally, he came to an abrupt stop in front of the bathroom- his small chest heaving a bit.

The blue haired boy gathered his wits and composed himself before grabbing the handle and stepping in the warm, moist air. He immediately cringed. Alois was singing while taking a shower. Badly.

He covered his ears as Alois tried to hit a high note. An eye twitched before he lowered his arms with caution. He was still singing but not as loudly and he was not trying to hit any more high notes.

He smirked and got undressed, throwing his clothes in a pile in front of the mirror he was going to use after he got out of the shower. Ciel grabbed two towels and wrapped one around his waist and the other towel, he was using for devious things. He quietly turned on the faucet and stuck the towel under it. Once he deemed it soaked enough, he ringed it out and silently crept up to the shower stall Alois was currently in.

Ciel stopped in front of the glass door and looked at Alois's outline. He was facing away from the door. _Perfect._ Ciel smirked deviously. He quietly opened the door-his eyes flickered to take in the sight of a naked Alois; smooth clear skin, prominent shoulder blades that rippled with slight muscles every time Alois moved and a subtle rounded hips along that were most likely easy to grab a hold on while pounding into him along with a plumb bottom. He snorted._ He has a girlish figure._ His eyes then glanced back up to see the blonde rinsing the soap suds off his body.

He was not even paying attention. Ciel winded up the towel and snapped it towards Alois's bottom.

**_Snap!_**

Alois yelped and jumped up, clutching his left cheek and turn fast enough to give himself whip last.

He stepped out of the jet streams of water and blinked the water from his eyes. Once he saw it was Ciel, who was smirking at him, he glared. "You asshole! That stung! If that leaves a bruise, I am so going to kick your ass!"

Ciel lazily flipped a hand in the air. "Please, you know you enjoyed it."

"I did no- OK, I did but that doesn't mean anything. That still hurt!" Alois pouted making Ciel's lips curl into a small grin. The blonde's antics (mood swings) really were amusing to watch and for that reason enough, he will allow him to be by his side.

Alois scowled noticing Ciel was not listening. He opened his mouth, ready to start ranting before his expression changed. Ciel was naked except for a towel around his waist. His eyes raked Ciel's nude form (except for the towel) while his tongue darted out to lick the water that was running down his face that settled on his lips, off.

Ciel himself has driblets licking its way down his chest; some vanishing into nothing and some dipping into the crease of his hip bone below the towel. His gaze made its way higher to stare at Ciel's chest. Twin pink perk nipples were situated evenly on both sides; he watched a drop of water drip off of one. His gaze went higher to Ciel's marked neck and smirked knowing he made those.

"Stop staring." Ciel dully stated. He was used to people staring so it didn't bother him one bit but with the blonde, it got irritating. He did take into consideration that Alois and him recently got off on each other...

He shook the water that came from the moist air flying from his hair making drops hit Alois in the eyes. "Damn! Stop that, you're not a dog!" Alois raised his arms to prevent water from flying in his eyes. That really is sort of painful.

After the onslaught stopped, Ciel ran a hand through his hair. "Not a dog you say? Well according to Michaelis we are." He smirked teasingly. "He said, and I quote, 'going at it like a pair of dogs'."

Alois had his mouth gaped open before he started laughing. A bit manically but laughing nonetheless. "Oh m-my g-g-" He couldn't even finish from his uncontrollable laughter, he had a hand against the wall for support with the jet of water hitting his arm.

"Are you done yet?" Ciel asked annoyed, he didn't think it was that funny. He grabbed the towel again and prepared it to strike again, until Alois saw it and grabbed it and pulled.

**_Bam!_**

"Ow! You bastard, that fucking hurts!" Ciel had slipped forward and was on top of Alois, situated between his legs. Both were sprawled out in a tangle of limbs with Ciel's towel slipping.

"I didn't know it was slippery! Plus, you shouldn't have been trying to hit me again." Alois exclaimed.

Alois's blonde hair was splayed out in thick strands from the water clumping it up and his eyes were a bit dazed from smacking his head against the tile but he was alright and his body was a bit uncomfortable due to Ciel putting weight on his groan. Alois leaned his head up to see Ciel trying to catch his bearings. He must of smack his head as well, seeing as his head was the only part that was not touching Alois's body.

Ciel on the other hand was groaning. He leaned up on his palm shakily and put a hand to his head and felt around and sighed when he felt a bump forming and looked down at Alois who was looking like he rather be anywhere else but underneath him.

He smirked and put his hands on either side of Alois and started putting his weight on his palms, he moved his left hand on to another part of the surface only to realize he grabbed the soap which made his hand slip out from under him making him slam his chin on the ground.

_Son of a bitch, that hurts! _Ciel cursed.

Alois just stared at him. The only sounds were the pounding of the jets hitting the tiles and them breathing. All else was quiet. He leaned up bringing Ciel with him. "Ciel, you should hurry up and take a shower before Michaelis comes." He pushed at Ciel's chest but he didn't budge, instead he had an odd expression on his face.

The blue haired boy leaned closer to Alois's face making the latter scoot back a bit. "And? So what if Michaelis catches us? You like that, don't you? The thrill of being caught in this..." Both glance down to look at the rather compromising position. Ciel straddling Alois while he leaned back on his palms. "Compromising situation. So let's have a little fun."

Alois snorted and pushed but Ciel grabbed hold of his shoulders and pushed down making Alois cry out when he hit the ground with a rather harsh bump. He glared up at Ciel who had a calculating look on his face. "What is your problem? Earlier, you were the one who I had to convince and now you're the one who's trying to force them self on me. What the hell is a matter with you? If Michael-"

"Shut up."

Alois glanced at Ciel's blue eyes to see an emotion flicker across it before it was hidden behind a mask. "Ciel? What is a matter with you? Why don't you like Michaelis? Is it because you have a crush on him and he's out fucking other people?"

Ciel gave him a 'are you stupid look' before he sighed angrily. "Everything always has to lead back to him. What is it with this silly notion of me having such a thing as a 'crush'? It's ridiculous. Nor do I care if he has his fun with other people, they're all just a bunch of whores so why should it bother me?"

Sky blue eyes regarded Ciel with a knowing look which made him glare. _He doesn't even know that Michaelis has him hooked. It will all be over soon._

_ Hook. Line. And sinker.  
><em>

He sighed and leaned up bringing Ciel with him who refused to budge from his spot. Alois ran a hand through his drying hair and stared at Ciel until he caught his gaze. "Ciel-"

He was cut off from the door to the bathroom opening. Both boys froze up and held their breath waiting for whoever it was to go away. They were scared stiff each thinking the same thing. _Oh shit._

They glanced at each other and scrambled up and stood against the wall, hiding from view in case someone looked at the glass door and could see their outlines.

The shower head still running, thrummed in their ears making the silent atmosphere even more noticeable. As they held their breath they heard the bathroom door close with a click and both boys let it out with a huge whoosh.

Alois glanced at Ciel and smirked making him smirk back. That was a close one but just to be sure, Alois- in all his nude glory- opened the door just a crack and deemed the coast clear. He turned to Ciel and opened his mouth. "Hey, the coast is-"

Ciel had a look of horror which made him turn back and stare at the reason why Ciel was shocked.

Sebastian stood there looking angrier then Alois ever seen him. He gulped and stumbled back towards Ciel.

With red eyes flashing, he snarled. "Trancy and Phantomhive what do you think you're doing?" Sebastian was absolutely livid seeing Ciel, yet again, with Alois.

It was even worse than last time, at least they still had clothes on, but here Alois was nude and Ciel was getting there if the towel loosened anymore.

He reached in and yanked Alois by his arm out and stood him aside. "Get dress now and go to Faustus for proper punishment. Do not stop for any given reason or there will be consequences to pay. Do I make myself clear or do I have to resort to other mechanics?" He growled lowly under his breath out of anger and just to scare the blonde hair boy.

Said boy shook his head and covered his parts with his hands and walked as quick as he could to his clean clothes. He hastily put them on without drying himself and ran out of the bathroom almost slipping.

Sebastian turned and looked in the stall to see Ciel on the other side of the jets of water. He exhaled harshly and put out his hand in a beckoning gesture. "Ciel, come out of there. I do not feel like getting wet."

Ciel just glared and tightened the now wet towel that was around his waist. "Ciel, I do not wish to repeat myself." He was getting more irritated at such disobedience.

Even the time spent with Lawrence didn't help. He kept moaning too loudly until Sebastian reached over from behind and covered the boy's mouth.

Finally, Ciel gave up in the stare down. He didn't need this, he could easily win against Michaelis in wits so why bother with a silly stand off. He walked under the stream of water to make it to the door and stopped in front of Sebastian with an annoyed look. He put a hand on the handle to the door and sweetly (false) asked, "Could you please wait a few moments?" He didn't wait for a reply and started shutting the door only to be stopped by Sebastian's hand. Blue eyes glance up to Sebastian's face.

"You got five minutes." With that Sebastian slid the door shut, barely missing Ciel's fingers. If he didn't pull back in time, he would have had broken a few.

With Sebastian's warning in mind, he hastily dropped the towel in a corner so it would not get more wet and washed the dried fluids from his body- nose crinkling in disgust, before he was finally done.

He turned around and turned the knob to shut the shower head off and walked toward the glass door where stood Sebastian. The steady drip echoing in the silence passing off as a death march because in this case it might as well be.

He reached the door and put a hand on it. Taking a deep breath he slid it opened to see Sebastian still standing in the same spot. _Freak. Probably watched me._

Indeed he did watch Ciel's shadow as he watched through the glass. He saw every hand movement as he washed his chest and unmentionables, all the while, Sebastian wanted his hands to be in place of Ciel's.

"There I'm done but I still need to change. Now get out." Ciel pointed a finger sharply at the door.

Sebastian remained unmoving but merely raised a brow.

_Stupid brow. I can't do that._ Ciel thought annoyed.

"I have seen much more attractive bodies so you need not worry yourself over something as frivolous as me even admiring you." It really was true. Though he long to claim the brat, that doesn't necessarily throw all his other preference out the window for him.

Ciel glared, though a little hurt. He may not like the bastard but he did like holding something over his head such as his beauty. But Sebastian didn't even so much as care to admire him. He always had compliments which made him feel as if he was untouchable. He sighed, and grabbed his clothes with one hand and went towards the shower stall and stepped in, shutting it.

...

...

Sebastian waited patiently, his anger starting to cool off a bit. Finally after a few minutes and curses coming from Ciel, he stepped out with his towel in hand, wearing the standardized uniform minus the coat that goes over the cotton grey shirt.

He threw the towel on top of his soiled clothes and looked at Sebastian expectantly.

Sebastian saw that he was ready and turned on his heel and walked out the steamy bathroom with Ciel on his heel. Before Ciel exit, Sebastian turned from his spot in the hall and ordered Ciel. "Turn off the lights before you exit." He wait for Ciel to do so, ignoring the insult of 'cheap bastard' before resuming his position and started walking again. "Come along. You're already late for class, you don't need to be be late for your next one."

Ciel scowled at his retreating figure before running to catch up. When he soon got caught up, he matched Sebastian's stride with his own quick steps as he led him to an unknown part of the hall.

* * *

><p>After a series of twist and turns, each hall containing the same carpet and amount of portraits (which Ciel avoided looking at) They came to a normal sized door. It was at the end of the hall, where nothing but a single bulb lighted a small part of it. Even that didn't help, seeing as it flickered.<p>

Sebastian knocked and waited a bit before entering. Inside a musty spell of books assaulted Ciel's sense of smell along with the feel of dust tickling it, making him sneeze daintily.

Red eyes found him and Ciel knew they were mocking him from his feminine sneeze. "Shut up." Ciel mumbled before looking around.

It was dimmed inside, even more so than the hallway outside, with stacks of books everywhere. Some stacks had fallen from the way the books were scattered on the floor that was covered with wood instead of the carpet. It had a single desk that were littered with papers, pencils,books and bottles. Some bottles had fallen and most likely had liquid in them, seeing as the papers had a dark brown ring on them that had dried.

The chair was the strangest of all. It was unlike the other chairs in school- it was made of metal with arm rests that curved out and then under to connect to the legs of all four. The cushion was a crimson red and back of the chair look uncomfortable to sit back in, seeing as its poles were also made of metal. It reached well over the height of the desk and ended in two points that had a skull on each end. It had little circle indents on every surface as if someone had gotten a gun and took aim and fired.

Ciel was still scrutinizing the office and it peculiar furniture when he heard a cackle. He glanced at Sebastian to see if he heard anything but instead he had an indifferent look.

Ciel glanced back and almost jumped back in surprise. There sitting in the metal chair, was man dressed in black robes. He tried to see the man's face but he had silver (Ciel wanted to say gray but he looked too young for that) bangs, long enough to blend in with his hair and not be counted as bangs, covering his eyes and stopping until it reached his nose. His mouth and nose had no wrinkles and was flawless making Ciel briefly envious but pushed it aside seeing as it was foolish to be so.

He had a old looking hat that looked ancient and out of date, that just added to the weird factor. In Ciel's opinion.

"Kukuku~ What do I owe the pleasure of your company, teacher?" And he had a strange way of talking... Maybe it was an accent..

Sebastian took that as his cue to push Ciel in front of him and present him to the Directer. " Hello, Undertaker. It would seem that one of the students was caught doing indecent things on campus. Twice."

Ciel sent a glare that went unnoticed at Sebastian._ Like you don't? You fuck your students everyday. I don't see any problem for us to have our own fun._

As if reading Ciel's mind, the director laughed. "Like you don't do the same thing?" He laughed and laughed until he laid his head down on the desk still releasing chuckles.

Sebastian merely smiled. "That may be so but I have direct permission to do so. Don't I, Directer?"

_This man, Undertaker, is the Director! The man who hold all the powers is some psychotic pedophile who allows for Michaelis and others to do these sorts of things? _Ciel's mind was in a whirlwind. Thoughts clashing with one another as if in some bloody war to the death.

"Kekeke~ Yes, I believe you are right. So what punishment has he already received?" He giggled at the end. _Pervert._

"Why do you think I already gave him one?" Ciel was aghast. Sebastian was trying to play innocent.

"Because, he's new and you always go after the new ones."

Ciel's eyes widened. "So, you mean to say, that you allow this to go on?" He was livid- how could they allow this at a boot camp where the most sadistic people are here?

The Undertaker chucked and pointed a black long fingernail at the boy and beckoned him closer. "Come here, Phantomhive."

Ciel sneered at him. "How do you know my name, I never told you?"

The silver haired man laughed and turned to Sebastian. "He's a funny one." After getting over his laughing fit, he answered Ciel's question. "The walls have ears and they tell me things. Now, come closer~" He chuckled.

Ciel inhaled and then let it out with a huff and then walked towards the desk, stepping around the fallen books and- Oh look! More bottles.

He stopped directly in front of the desk.

"Lean over." The Undertaker ordered who also leaned over to meet Ciel halfway.

Ciel scoffed but leaned over nonetheless and came face to face in breathing range of the Undertaker. The Directer reached a hand towards Ciel's face, ignoring the flinch from the boy and grabbed his chin, tilting it this way and that, he momentarily stared (he thinks) at the marks that littered his neck. He stopped and stared in Ciel's eyes, well at least Ciel think he was, seeing as he could not see his eyes.

...

All of a sudden, he released Ciel, making him fall to the floor from the sudden movement, and fell back in his chair laughing. "Hehe, I can see why this boy arouses your interest." He kept giggling.

Ciel glanced back at Sebastian with a questioning look but he didn't even spare Ciel a glance. _What is he talking about? What interest? It's hard to tell, seeing as he spends his time burying his dick in assholes._ Ciel thought of Lawrence and snorted._ Exactly what I though. Assholes._

Ciel was broke out of his muse by Sebastian clearing his throat. "Undertaker, I would appreciate if you got down to business and tell me this boy's punishment." At hearing the part, 'this boy's' Ciel furrowed his brows. _I have a last name._

After a few more laughs that ended in giggles, the Directer lazily looked up. "Make him clean the dorms, that is all." With a wave of his hand, he bid them goodbye and disappeared under his desk making Ciel seriously doubt that man was the Directer._ That was an pretty easy let off._

"Come along." Sebastian put out a hand to help Ciel up but he ignored it, making Sebastian sigh and drop his hand, and instead got up by his own self. After he dusted his pants off, he met Sebastian at the door, who was holding it open.

They left the office with a solid click.

* * *

><p>Ciel was walked through the halls by Sebastian in silence. He didn't dare spare a glance at him, seeing as he was still annoyed and wanted to ignore the man.<p>

But after a few more minutes of silence he broke it. "So where are we going now?" He hoped Sebastian didn't ignore him, he really was curious.

"I'm escorting you to your class should you run off again to romp with other students that passes your way." That was a low blow and Ciel knew Sebastian did it on purpose to anger him. So he ignored that comment.

"Hm, I see." At Ciel's clipped comment, Sebastian's eyes flickered to him. His stride never pausing.

"That's it. No snide remarks? I'm appalled." He asked with mock shock making Ciel wonder how much trouble he would be in if he punched him dead in his face to wipe the amusement off his face. _What a drama queen._

He laughed at the though of Sebastian being a drama queen, along with him in a sparkly pink tutu. Yes, he had a very weird sense of humor.

His laughter made Sebastian stop his charades and glance at him. "Something funny?" He asked with a small grin on his face which made Ciel look at his face. He found out in that moment he liked the grin. It didn't seem fake as his earlier ones. Sebastian on the other hand was thinking of Ciel's laughter. It sounded peaceful, as if he didn't even realize what had happened. It was a laugh that Sebastian was looking forward to be hearing quite often in the near future.

Ciel stopped, realizing what he did and put on a indifferent facade while looking away from Sebastian. "Nothing."  
>Sebastian sighed and looked ahead and they continued walking in silence, the brief moment they had, gone.<p>

* * *

><p>Ciel was getting bored of seeing the same thing after another and he didn't dare talk to Sebastian, in case he let's himself go again. That laughter was not suppose to come out. And he hated Sebastian for making him act that way. Free and uncaring- it was silly to be so. It causes accidents and accidents causes disasters. Well, in Ciel's book it did.<p>

Finally,they came in sight of the front office, where Sebastian's office was. They passed it and went to the other side of the spacy corridor and strolled towards another door. Their shoes clicking with every step against the shiny marble floors.

Sebastian confidently walked towards the door and swung it open, eager to be rid of Ciel. He had things to take care of.

He ushered Ciel inside and closed the door after him. Sebastian waited for Ciel to walk forward but he didn't, he was too busy taking in his surroundings.

To Ciel's right side there was a wall made of concrete with the top as well curving over them- nothing spectacular there. But on his left side, it opened up into a huge quad of open air.

They were outside. The sky was endless, mile of blue stretching on with big wispy clouds. Some were twirling into spirals and some were spread out. Birds flew overhead making Ciel cringe in case should a bird decides to use the bathroom.

He looked over his surroundings more and tilted his head upwards. The part that curved outwards was supported by concrete poles. Every few feet there was one situated until it came to a stop and both walls appeared. There was a door at the end of the walkway. (hallway)

Ciel stepped out from under the roof and into the circle shape quad. There were no cracks and the concrete was spotless, though a bit warm from the sun's ray beaming down on it. He looked at the center to see that there was a huge marble water fountain that had the water's reflection shining off of it. Ciel went closer to inspect it and was surprised to see koi fish in it. He dipped a finger in there and the fish went right to it and nibble on his finger tips making him smile slightly.

He always held a fascination with koi fish ever since he was a boy and admired their colors and peaceful ways. Ciel took his hand away and shook the water off of it, staining the concrete floor of the quad a dark grey color where the little droplets hit it.

Blue eyes glanced around to see that it was closed off. There was no other halls or corridors leading to other doors. It was rather plain once you saw it, other than the fountain which held his fascination. He glanced up the ceiling lacking quad and back to Sebastian where he held an annoyed look. _Maybe that's how he always look?_

"Come on."

Ciel strolled at a slow pace just to irritate him more and by the looks of it, it was working like a charm.

That is, unless the charm was broken.

When he finally reached the Sebastian, his brow was twitching and he had a false smile plastered on his face. "Hurry up, Duchess." He stated and he grabbed Ciel by the arm and started dragging him behind him, ignoring Ciel's cries of anger.

"Duchess? I'm not a pet to be named!"

Sebastian kept dragging Ciel at a rather slow pace. "I once had a kitten named Duchess that was fond of koi fish and seeing as you were interested in them you reminded me of her."

"Exactly, her. Which I remind you, I am not a female." Ciel exclaimed and grabbed hold of a pole.

Sebastian stopped when Ciel had dug his heels in the ground and had an arm halfway wrapped around a pole. Seeing as since the pole was so wide, he could barely get a good grip.

Sebastian sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "Duchess, you're acting very childish. Now come with me, or do you want me to carry you?"

Ciel snarled. He was calling his bluff, he would not embarrass himself like that and Ciel knew it. Or so he thought.

"H-hey! Let me down, you stupid oaf!" Sebastian had picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, ignoring Ciel's small fist thumbing against his back he continued walking down the corridor.

"Wanker! Asshole! Son of-"

**_Smack!_**

Ciel turned red. _Did he just spank me? _ "You son of a bitch! Why the hell-"

_**Smack!**_

" Behave, Duchess. I'll stop when you stop struggling, other wise you are going to have a very sore bottom."

Ciel started struggling even more when the hand came down again. He cursed.

"That hurts! Let me down-" He stiffened when he felt Sebastian's hand on his ass. "If you don't get your hand off, I will-"

**_Smack!_**

"Quiet." And Sebastian returned his hand to Ciel's bottom in warning.

Ciel shifted, making Sebastian's hand touch more of his bottom. He turned red when he felt the hand go lower; he growled in warning.

Ciel mumbled. "Asshole." And turned his head, thinking Sebastian didn't hear.

_**Smack!**_

Ciel moaned under his breath at the extra hard smack. He felt Sebastian chucked and immediately covered his mouth with both hands as if to stop the sounds that already came out.

"I didn't think you were one to like it harsh." Sebastian tease and just for the heck of it, he smacked the plump bottom again.

"Ahh!" The moan tumbled pass his fingers and into the quiet air. Ciel didn't even realize they stopped until he heard nothing but his slightly heavy breathing and the fountain trickling and no footsteps.

Sebastian set him down to which Ciel backed himself away from him as soon as his feet touched the ground. They were near the door, Ciel noticed so why had he stopped now. No matter.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sebastian opened his mouth to reply only to shut it as soon as Ciel cut him off. "You can't just go around smacking people's ass, you pervert!"

Red eyes danced with amusement at the little boy's rant and how delicious he looked. With flush cheeks, one could easily imagine them on Ciel while he is being pounded into by him, writhing underneath him.

Sebastian felt lust pooling in his stomach as the blood started rushing to his member. He changed his course of thoughts.  
><em>Grell.<em>

That did the trick. Even him being the man-whore, he still had standards. Grell was just too flamboyantly gay for him.

His breath left him in a whoosh. Sebastian looked down to where Ciel was holding his fist. "Ow." He stated dully. But that really did hurt.

"That's what you get, now come along. You have to show me to my class." Ciel started walking off, leaving Sebastian to rub his stomach on the spot where Ciel punched him.

"As you wish... Duchess." Sebastian grinned when Ciel made a crude gesture at him without turning around.

* * *

><p>Sebastian soon joined Ciel as they stopped in front of a door. It was quiet except from the consistent droning voice of the teacher who Ciel thought sounded familiar. He glanced at the name on the plain door. <em>Spears.<em> Of course.

_Shit, someone really hates me in this world._ Ciel though while throwing his head back but only to snap it back down when Sebastian leaned in and licked it.

He twirled and jumped away, clutching his neck. "You bastard!" He shouted only to realize his mistake too late. He gulped and turned towards the now quiet door and put a hand on the handle, only to have it turn underneath his hand.

Ciel pulled his hand away just in time when the door opened to reveal Will staring at him looking annoyed at being interrupted.

The blue haired boy sighed and cursed inwardly. _He's going to give me hell._

* * *

><p><strong>Trolololo, Duchess was the mystery nickname! I got it from a movie, who name I have forgotten. I have never read a story with the name Duchess as Ciel's nickname so I thought I would use it. Yep, I'm fantastic, even if someone did use it or have read one like that, I'm still amazing!<br>**

**_Review at this point_. Do not pass GO and do not collect money. Go straight to the _review button_. Yes, I used a monopoly reference. Deal with it~ No, I kid. I love you all, so review! **_  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh meh fushing gerd! I am just absolutely amazed that I got over a 100 reviews! Just thank you all, so now I shall present.. *drum rolls* SMUT!  
><strong>

**Thank you to Lilues for once again reviewing. You know you don't got to put a long review if you don't want. You can just put 'Good' And I would still be happy.**

**Thank you Promocat for reviewing every chapter! That means a lot. And on both stories too! OK from now on, I shall not mention anyone since I am not really favoring anyone. Because now I have a itch that needs to be scratch. That itch is the need to thank everyone because you all are just fabulous! Oh, stop you- I'm blushing... Sorry for any mistakes you see, I have a bad eye for that.  
><strong>

***clears throat* I am thinking of updating once a month from now on. My own personal reasons so yeah.  
><strong>

** N-eWays, now Read and lay your eyes all over this smutty chapter.**

** Just don't get dry eyes because I don't have medicine for it nor do I know that old dude from the commercial they use to air on television.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ciel pulled his hand away just in time when the door opened to reveal Will staring at him looking annoyed at being interrupted.<p>

The blue haired boy sighed and cursed inwardly._ He's going to give me hell._

* * *

><p>Ciel cleared his throat and shuffled his feet before smiling falsely. "Hi, Spears." Hoping to get on his good side by being polite and friendly.<p>

It didn't work.

Will merely raised a brow before fixing his glasses with the end of his ruler and stated in his monotone voice, "Ah, Mr. Phantomhive, how nice of you to grace us with your presence." Ciel expression twitched but he would not break his facade and continued smiling. _I would love to take that ruler and shove it up your arse. _Did he just think 'ass' with an accent? Yes, he did.

So Will continued dryly, "I assume your schedule was busy then?" He smirked in dry humor when he saw Ciel smiling painfully. How obvious it was, that Ciel wanted to wipe the smirk off of the teacher's face.

Ciel face was starting to hurt from smiling, along with his arms shaking. He sighed and dropped the smile, replacing it with a scowl and coolly stated, "No, I was not busy but if you wish to know what was occupying my time you should question Michaelis." Ciel turned his head to see said person looking at him with narrowed eyes.

Will glanced at Michaelis with a questioning look as if to say, '_Well?_'

Sebastian stared hard at Ciel before he turned to Will with a polite smile. "It is not in my atheistic to announce student's business. Now, don't you have a class to teach?" With that he turned on his heel and strode away, his black soles clicking smartly on the marble.

Will adjusted his glasses and stepped aside to let Ciel in. "Come in and find a seat." _Students, these days have no respect for adults. If this were back in the day, they would not last a hour._

Ciel inhaled only to let it out in a huff of breath which made him seem like a brat being fussy. He gathered his Phantomhive pride and strode in, facing his peers and looking at everyone in the eye. He saw a few familiar faces like Joker, Finny and Dagger but the rest he did not know.

The classroom was bigger than the ones he was used to. It had stairs going up to the very back with desk on every row. He started for the stairs, heading towards the back, keeping his eyes peeled for an empty seat.

Once Dagger saw him, he raised his hands waving but Ciel ignored him. So while he looked for a empty seat, Will went back to the board with his back towards the class.

Finny joined in trying to get Ciel's attention by make big hand movements which made Ciel stop in the middle of the stairs and turn again to see them pointing at a desk in between them.

Ciel scoffed and started moving towards an empty seat towards the back, ignoring both of the blonde's antics.

Dagger, tired of being ignored, wadded up a ball of paper and raised his hand and took aim and fired.

**Pop!**

It had hit the target straight in the back of his head. Ciel turned and glared at the offending blonde that was looking away trying to act innocent. He glanced down the stairs at Will who was copying things on the board from a book, not even paying attention. Most likely because the class knows better than to act out and horseplay.

Ciel looked around to see the paper ball had went under a desk. Without thinking, he crawled under and grabbed it only to look up to see between someone legs.

And apparently, this someone legs was female according to the skirt and underwear. Ciel didn't know it was coed at the camp. Now that he noticed, he did remember seeing a few girls on the grounds, but just a few as they stood in line when he met Spears for the fist time.

He raised his head from under the desk to see the girl staring at him with her mouth open and face red from an angry blush.

Ciel had to think quickly before she started yelling so he winked at her and blew her a kiss before he stood up. The girl snapped her mouth shut and shyly turned away making Ciel chuckle.

He turned to see Dagger and Joker looking at him in amazement while Finny looked confused. (Poor Finny)

Ciel shrugged his shoulders and all of a sudden whipped his hand up and shot the paper ball at a surprised Dagger which made the paper ball hit him dead center of his face.

Ciel smirked in victory in and pumped his fist up which made some of his peers look at him in amusement.

"Mr. Phantomhive, why are you still standing up?"

Ciel, with his back turned to Will did not see the teacher turn expecting to see his students copying his notes but instead he saw them looking at Ciel who had his fist in the air.

The blue haired boy turned and looked surprise to be caught until he made up an excuse quickly. Ciel quickly put the hand that was in the air down and stepped closer to the girl from earlier.

He smirked down at the girl and petted the girl's blonde hair that was up in soft twin ponytails that curled at the end which made her blush harder and look at Ciel with adoring eyes. He turned to glance at the teacher who had an inquiry look so Ciel elaborated. "I saw this beautiful specimen here and just had to touch her. Her hair is quite soft, like expensive silk. Who could resist it?" He ran a hand through one of the soft curls before reaching down to cup her cheek.

"Your beauty is as radiant as the sun and as bright as a newborn star in the night sky. A beauty so lovely that even death would weep when he comes for you. Now would you be kind enough to forgive me and give me a name, love?" He curse inwardly at Sebastian for his stupid nicknames.

"Mr. Phantomhive, that kind of behavior is not permitted on camp's ground. Now go and take a seat." Will stared hard at Ciel as if he wanted to smack him with his ruler.

Ciel fake pouted but looked at the girl for an answer. She smiled at him brightly and answered in a strong voice. "Elizabeth, but you can call me Lizzie."

Ciel smirked and grabbed her hand and bowed down on a knee and placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand which made her blush a light color but smile nonetheless. "Elizabeth. What a sophisticated name for such a lady as you. Practically a noble lady, but if you wish to be called as Lizzie, I will." He smiled at her charmingly.

What the occupants of the classroom didn't know is that they were being watched.

"My, my what a astounding act." A dry voice cut in from the door.

...

Every head snapped towards the voice. It was Sebastian who was leaning against the door with his arms crossed against his chest. Behind him was Alois, peeking out from beside him before he finally came in the classroom.

"Ah, Michaelis. What a surprise, I assume you're here to drop this child off?" Why question when he already knew? Don't know, it sounds smart.

Alois jumped in front of Spears and saluted. "Alois Trancy reporting for duty, Sir!"

Will sighed and fixed his glasses with the ruler he always seem to have. "Duly noted." Alois started bugging Spears with questions about the lesson, complaining that he didn't want to drag the other students down which Will had no other choice but to answer seeing as he is uptight about doing work on time.

Ciel snorted and locked gazed with Michaelis like a key and a lock.

When Lizzie removed her hand only then did he knew he was still holding it. He leaned his head downwards just a bit as to not to seem to be looking down at her and saw her smile at him with a knowing look before she turned to watch Alois make a fool of himself.

_I wonder what that's about?_

Michaelis beckoned Ciel with a finger and waited for him to walk down the stairs almost tripping when a student put his foot out. Ciel saw it just in time and gave the boy a harsh kick to his shin with his combat boot which made the student wince and cuss.

He continued down the stairs until he was on even ground and walked towards Spears and stood there beside him, waiting to be acknowledge. Ciel quickly grew annoyed and pinched Alois in the arm which made him yelp and spin around, almost smacking Ciel with a flying limb which he caught.

He pulled Alois towards him, close enough to see his blue eyes widen and smirk at the action before he leaned in. "Seeing you down here bouncing around with energy made me excited~" He purred.

Alois pushed away from Ciel and sputtered. "Wh- W-wait! What?" Poor Alois was turning red from embarrassment which made Ciel laugh.

"I'm just joking. You didn't think I was serious, did you?" Ciel studied Alois's face which was still a tinge color of red but was cooling down.

The observers were laughing and joking under their breath at their antics while Will was gripping his ruler a tad bit too hard. The only one who seemed indifferent was Sebastian. He had a bored look on his face but if you were close enough to see his chest rise and fall, you would see his mouth tighten in displeasure.

Sebastian finally had enough and stated in a commanding voice. "Phantomhive, come with me." All talking and whispers ceased at the order, even Dagger who was laughing the loudest stopped while the other two- Finny and Joker, exchanged worried looks.

Will smacked his ruler against his desk which resulted in a loud 'smack' that made students jump and for others to restart their hearts. "Alois, go to your seat. Ciel, go with Michaelis; I have a class to teach." He stressed the word 'teach'.

Ciel sighed. _So much for having to be in class. _He turned and walked towards his impending doom and stopped in front of it, looking straight at it. He was almost tempted to turn his gaze away from Michaelis's smoldering eyes but instead met it head on.

Ciel rolled his eyes and pushed Michaelis out the way a bit and walked out, leaving his peers wondering what was happening.

Sebastian nodded his head at the class and looked at Will. "Continue." With that he strolled on out after Ciel who was by the door to exit the hallway.

* * *

><p>After they both left, Ciel turned to Michaelis and asked, "Where are we going? To your office?" Ciel turned his head to look at Sebastian while walking, wondering what was going to happen. <em> It can't be the same as last time since I don't agree with that type of punishment.<br>_

Ciel thought about it more. _But_ _he won't leave me alone until he gets what he wants so should I give in?_ He shook his head but the thoughts came back._ How would it feel to have someone as powerful as Sebastian under me? _He flushed at the thought and felt a certain part of his body harden.

Ciel made up his mind and pondered how to go about without acting so wonton. He would not be one of the back alley whores that beg for it.

He looked at Sebastian, scrutinizing him. His face was calm with no emotion showing. He had a little scar beneath his chin; probably a shaving accident- his hair was moving back and forth along to the tempo of his steps which had slowed down to match Ciel's.

Sebastian was wearing his usual uniform. Black slacks, with a white short under a black jacket. _Hmm, it seem his colors are black._ Ciel tried to picture Sebastian in khaki but disregarded it. _He would look good even in that monstrosity color._

When they got to the office, Ciel decided not to go to the inner secret office. The last time he was in there he get sexually assaulted but he wanted something a bit different than those other whores.

So he sat down in the chair in front of Sebastian's desk to be polite and waited for whatever the Dean had to say.

As soon as Sebastian sat down, he started speaking. "Mr. Phantomhive, you are aware that this camp does not allow such public indecencies such as that little display as yours?"

Ciel snorted and crossed a leg over the other putting on a haughty look with his chin raised high showing off his marks that littered his pale column of neck, him knowing Sebastian would want to do something about them. "I am now. What of it?"

Sebastian smirked and stood up from his seat and walked around towards Ciel and stopped in front of him. He leaned down to whisper in Ciel's neck below his ear which made goosebumps arise. "Well then since you're so keen on playing with others why don't you play with me for a bit." It wasn't a question but a statement. _I knew it. He can't resist the urge to mark what he think is his, especially after some else had._

Sebastian traced his lips down Ciel's neck towards the darkest bruise that was situated at the corner of his earlobe. Ciel moaned slightly at the suction feeling on his sweet spot and unconsciously tilted his neck the opposite direction to give him more room.

Ciel growled when Sebastian bit into it and then lapped up the spot with his soft tongue. "You're pretty good at this. I assume from so much practice?" Ciel asked as he turned his head to look at Sebastian's bangs that were hanging down due to his head being tilted down.

Sebastian murmured, "You're not resiting? I'm surprise, Duchess." He moved his hand down Ciel's shirt and rubbed his chest lightly in in a wide circle before slipping a hand in his shirt. Sebastian trailed his hand down to Ciel's nipple while digging his nails in slightly which cause Ciel to arch up in pain and pleasure.

Ciel moaned and answered the question as best as he could while Sebastian toyed with his sensitive buds. "There is no use in holding out since you're bound to convince me in the later future. Plus, this is the only time it will happen."

Sebastian snorted at this and slid his arms out the shirt before his long slim fingers danced their way down his chest making Ciel shiver. Ciel reached up and grabbed a handful of Sebastian's hair and brought his face to his and hissed while glaring. "No one will know of this. If they do, I will castrate you with a rusty shovel. Are we clear?"

Sebastian moved his head down and suck on Ciel's earlobe before releasing it with a 'pop'. He purred, "Clear as your eyes when they're not clouded with lust."

With that Sebastian brought his hand up to his hair and released Ciel's hand from its hold and pulled it down towards his aching cock and hissed when Ciel took control and instead stuck his hand down Sebastian's pants and grabbed hold of his hard rod through his boxers.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian who was staring at him with lust visible in his eyes. He smirked and grabbed him by his collar and smashed his lips to Sebastian's in a bruising kiss. Ciel stood up and backed Sebastian towards his desk, lips never separating.

Ciel body was heating up and heat was uncomfortable- seating itself in a hot spring that was his stomach. He put both hands through inky black hair and pulled making Sebastian hiss.

"You're a little masochistic, aren't you?" Sebastian murmured after he detached his lips from Ciel's and pulled up his shirt to reveal pale skin.

Ciel nodded and pulled Sebastian's jacket off along with his shirt as to not to be left behind and attacked his chest, leaving wet marks on it which will most likely turn into bruises until he was pulled away. Sebastian cupped both hands on Ciel's cheek and brought him face to face with him. He stared straight at Ciel's clouded eyes and spoke huskily, "I don't allow students to put marks on me. It causes fights and I'm not to be claimed anyhow."

Ciel growled and smacked Sebastian's hands away. "Well they better get used to it. I mark what I want." He put his lips to Sebastian's collar bone and bit harshly until he tasted a hint of blood.

Above his head, Sebastian growled and pulled his head from his and smirked at him. "You're possessive aren't you Duchess? For you I will make an exception... But I thought you meant it was a one time thing?"

Ciel mumbled, "Shut up." Before his hands went to Sebastian's belt and started unbuckling. He finally unbuckled it and slid it through the loops only to unbutton the pants and yank them down which made Sebastian hiss as it went past his cock that was straining for release. He was about to strip Sebastian bare until he was left in his shoes and socks with his pants at his ankle until he was stopped.

"Not so fast, Duchess. You're still all bundled up." Sebastian kicked the rest of his belongings off until he was left in his boxers and switched positions which left Ciel back up onto the desk. He winced as he was slammed into it and cussed. "You bastard! That hur- Umpf!"

Ciel was cut of when Sebastian kissed his already bruised lips while his nimble hands trailed down his chest with nails digging in, leaving behind red lines.

Ciel moaned and arched into the painful touch while he put his hands to Sebastian's slim but muscled arms. Ciel dug his nails in his arm and moaned. "Mmm~ "

Sebastian's hands finally reached Ciel's pants and worked to unbutton them instead of unbuckling the belt seeing as Ciel skipped the part of having to wear a belt.

Sebastian pulled Ciel's pants down and stopped briefly to take off his feet's belongings to slide the pants completely off, leaving them both in their boxers.

Ciel growled and yanked Sebastian's head up when he started pulling down his boxers. "You better not give me anything. Now suck." He pushed Sebastian's head down with a curled fist in his hair.

The Dean blew on the wet spot from Ciel's cock that had dripped precum making Ciel shiver and buried his face in more, urging him to pull down the boxers and suck.

But Sebastian had another idea. He toyed with the hard cock with playful hands outside of the boxers making Ciel moan and curse him all at the same time for playing with him. "You assho- NggAhh!" He breath the last part making Sebastian leer at him and kissed all the bruised on his pale neck that Alois made.

After every suck, he place a bite that made Ciel come even more undone. He whispered. "You are mine. No more fun and games with Alois or any other person. And this if for what you did with Alois."

Ciel, who had his eyes scrunched up with pleasure at the possessive words, opened them only then did he gasp in shock when he was flipped over with his palms slapping against the desk as his upper body was splayed out over the desk.

"What are you talking about?"

Sebastian didn't answer; instead he raised an open palm and brought it down on Ciel's bottom sounding a harsh smack that rang through the air along with Ciel's cry/ moan.

**Smack!**

"That's for kneeing me in my hard cock the first time I tried to punish you"

_**Smack!**_

"That's for me catching you with that brat."

_**Smack!**_

"That's for all the wise ass comments you make."

**Smack!**

By now, Ciel's clothed member was straining against his boxers creating a tent that shot pleasure every time he shifted against the hard study desk.

**Smack!**

"And that's for acting out in Spear's class. And this is because you enjoy this."

_**Smack, smack smack!**_

By now Ciel was undone by all the harsh spanks and was writhing under Sebastian, making his bottom come in contact with the Dean's groin.

Sebastian jerked into the Ciel's plush bottom and put his hands at Ciel's waist to hold him while he thrust into the touch.

Ciel growled while Sebastian continued using his bottom for his own pleasure. He pushed himself up and turn around to let their cocks rub against each other. Ciel hissed as his bottom was rubbed when he moved against the desk- the smacks had left his skin a bit tender and moaned from Sebastian's next thrust. "Nuahh!" The moan started out soft then escalated.

Sebastian found out that he didn't mind Ciel loud moans and cries and took it as a goal to make him be louder.

He slid his hands down the length of Ciel's body until he reached his bottom and cupped it and squeezed making Ciel cry out. Sebastian smirked and leaned down until he was by Ciel's ear, his body flushed against Ciel's, and bit the cartilage on his ear. Sebastian bit a trail until he reach the corner of Ciel's pink lips and kissed him. Teeth clinked together and tongue battled but Sebastian bit his lip which made him back down in the battle of the tongues.

Sebastian hands that were still cupped his bottom, picked him up and laid him on the desk and pressed him down to fully lay on it- he looked Ciel who was panting and had knocked down all his papers that had littered his desk. He smirked. "Good job at cleaning my desk. It was dirty but it is going to get dirty again."

Ciel scowled at the cheesy words but moaned when Sebastian attached his lips on a nipple while one of his hand pulled and pinched the other unoccupied one.

When they were harden and Ciel's muscles were twitching, Sebastian moved down to his belly button and bit the edge of it before he went down to the edge of Ciel's boxer.

He stuck his sly tongue under the boxer before pulling it out again. Ciel moaned and arched while putting his hands on Sebastian's head, tugging him to the spot he needed the most attention given to.

Sebastian decided to stop teasing (for once) and pulled down the irritating boxers which made Ciel suck in a breath as the cold air hit his heated member. He chuckled and pressed a kiss to the hot rod. "Save the gasps for when I really do something."

He then swallowed the whole head, being mindful of his rough teeth that could hurt Ciel, causing him to stop his enjoyable past time.

A tongue swirled the head of it while Sebastian hollowed out his cheeks for the pressure. He bit the tip very lightly as not to cause pain but pleasure instead and was rewarded when Ciel gave a long throaty moan. "Ahhhmmmm!"

Ciel spread his thighs out more, allowing Sebastian more room and reached down and clutched his hands in the silky black strands of hair. At a particularly harsh suck, he pulled Sebastian's hair which made him hum, sending vibrations out along his shaft.

Sebastian, him being the devious person, decided to stop his ministrations and press a kiss on the weeping head as if to soothe its crying and dragged his body upwards to the wriggling Ciel.

He kissed Ciel's collar bone and chuckled when he was rewarded by a knee being pressed against his hard clothed cock. Sebastian bit at his skin and lightly pulled as much as he could until he tasted blood that came out from the spot that must have been broken by his teeth.

"Hahaha- More~" Ciel clutched Sebastian's head for more skin against his own and bucked his hips against the other. His free hard cock rubbed against Sebastian's stomach while he wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist.

The black haired man stood up, detaching the legs that were around him from his waist and slid down his boxers, saving them both the trouble.

Sebastian spread both of Ciel's legs wide until they were aching. He put his fingers to his mouth to suck on them, laughing inwardly at Ciel's scrunched up face of disgust. _He's not going to be thinking that later._

Ciel scoffed and pulled Sebastian fingers from his mouth. "You don't have to prepare me that much. This is not my first time."  
>He leaned back and placed his palms on the desk to still keep him up where he can see Sebastian.<p>

Said person clicked their teeth at the thought of Ciel being taken by someone else and kissed Ciel possessively while his slick fingers reached between Ciel's quivering thighs and prodded at his warm entrance.

Ciel bucked his hips towards the finger, hissing when Sebastian slipped one it. _Damn, I forgot how much it stings at first._ He ignored the sting and sat up and brought Sebastian up with him. He whispered against his lips lowly. "Hurry up, as much as I like to procrastinate I would like to have your dick," He moaned when Sebastian slipped his finger out; the movement brushing against the inside's muscle. He continued while panting. "In me by the time I'm- Rghhaaaa!" He yelled the last bit when Sebastian stuck a bigger limb in.

Ciel cried out in pain at the sudden intrusion and clutched Sebastian towards him, scratching his way up his back until he reached his broad shoulders and gripped on.

Sebastian hissed at the scratches but shifted his hips; his member buried halfway in Ciel twitching at the warm, tight feeling moving as the muscles adjusted.

Soon after, Ciel lifted his hips using Sebastian's shoulders as leverage to lift up, and grind his hips against Sebastian; sort of like a slow dirty dance you dance to at a club.

Sebastian definitely liked that dance movement and pulled out until only the tip of his cock was in Ciel, and slammed back in until he was completely sheathed in.

He tried to be gentle but with Ciel's loud calls of 'Faster, you bastard' it egged him on to make him know exactly how fast he could go. Sebastian started a brutal thrusting pattern before he slowed down to tease Ciel.

"Ngg! If y- you don-'t hu- Ahh! Hurry u-u-p, I'm going to kill you- Argh!hhmmm~" Ciel mumbled the rest of his sentence incoherently.

He gripped Sebastian's bulging muscles that were making themselves known on his arm and pulled himself up until his chest was running against Sebastian's in a pleasing friction every time he thrusted into him.

After a particularly hard thrust that hurt his thighs, he leaned up and whispered in Sebastian ear. "Why don't- mph~ I ride" **_Pant, pant_.** "_Ride you_!"

Sebastian's hard cock throbbed at those sultry words being dirtily whispered in his ears huskily and nodded. He lifted Ciel by his thighs and continued bouncing him on his hard shaft while he walked to his chair. They both moaned at the new position; Sebastian being able to go deeper and Ciel as his prostate was repeatedly abused pleasurably.

The Dean sat down hard on his chair making him slide deeper in Ciel and feeling the muscles contract at the tight new position. The leather chair squeaking out its protest as being used as a sex object.

They're lucky the students are still in class or else everyone would know exactly who was being 'punish' by the cries. Since they were in the front part of Sebastian's office it was easier to be heard but the two occupants did not pay it any mind.

Sebastian's arms were tiring out but he prevail until Ciel took over and took his arms and placed his palms on Ciel's chest to discover all his pleasure spots while his rode him.

Ciel's thigh muscles quivered but he continued grinding and bouncing on Sebastian while his arms were on the top of the chair. His cock was bouncing up against Sebastian's smooth hard stomach, making it more pleasing for him and Sebastian from the skin contact.

He leaned away from Sebastian while one of his hand pressed the back of his head to lead him to a his chest to bit and be nipped at which Sebastian took in stride.

Ciel bent backwards, an arm supporting him as it gripped the edge of the chair and let Sebastian suck his pebbled nipples while he slowly moved his hips in a grinding motion with a hand holding onto one of Sebastian's shoulder. His sweat soaked skin cooled when Sebastian breathed on it to go to another erogenous spot.

By now little light bruises were appearing all over Ciel's pale unmarked body and some even overtaking the previous Alois caused hickeys.

He had little wet marks over him that would dry until a sweat drop dripped down it.

Sebastian soon tired of the slow motions and snapped his hips upwards making Ciel gasp and arch upwards. Sebastian hands slid behind his back to support and started another steady pace.

Ciel by now was leaning backwards on both of his palms and was gripping the edge of the chair making his arms start to hurt from the harsh thrust.

"Ahhrhh! H-hard-der!" Ciel's voice was escalating with every snap of Sebastian's hips as it brought him closer to his completion.

"You- b-astarddd! F-fa-aaster!" Ciel could feel the uncomfortable heat pooling in the bottom of his stomach; the heat waiting to be released from his stimulated cock.

Sebastian grunted and ground out, "You" **_Pant, huff_ **"Can."**_ Groan, huff._** "Help!" He snarled and stood up, throwing Ciel on the desk making his cry out in pain and surprise as the cold air hit his heated skin before Sebastian draped his body over him.

Sebastian leaned away and pulled one of Ciel's leg and hefted it over his shoulder and grabbed a hold of it while he pounded faster into Ciel making Ciel growl at the burning sensation of his leg being stretched until it was covered by the burning pleasure of Sebastian's hard shaft darting in and out like a fox and its hole.

"Se-Sebastian! Umahh!" **_Pant, pant._** Ciel slipped his tongue out to lick his perspiration that had tickled its way down to his lips, tasting its salty essence.

Sebastian was on the brink of the tide of pleasure and was almost overwhelmed when Ciel cried out his name for the first time but he held it back and continued thrust for Ciel's completion first. He snapped his hips forward, the lewd noises sounding through the room, and the thumping of the desk as Ciel's heel banged into it.

Sebastian slid out completely, making Ciel lift his head and scowl at him before rolling his eyes at him. "What are you waiting for, Old man?" He panted at the end, the much needed air being wasted while talking.

The red eyed man narrowed his eyes at the name and leaned down over Ciel while smacking his palms beside Ciel's head, making him jump but moan as the jumpy movement made him to brush his cock against Sebastian's stomach.

Before he finishes, he wants to see if Ciel will call his name again. He leaned his lips down until they were right by Ciel's small ear and blew on it before he purred, "Call my name~" He then thrust his hard member into Ciel's slick hole and moaned lowly at the silky insides.

Ciel growled at the command. "Go to hell!" He growled his throaty moan when Sebastian rolled his hips in a circular motion, making sure to sweep all his insides.

"Are you sure you want that, Duchess?" He teased followed by another roll and a harsh jab at Ciel's prostate that left him in a shaking mess.

"I-Ahh! Will not c-call your name! D-dick!" Sebastian laughed huskily by Ciel's ear, which he will never admit but it made this all the more pleasurable- Sebastian's husky low voice whispering naughty things in his ear.

"Oh, you will." Came Sebastian's arrogant filled voice. He stopped before he reached both long arms to the edge of the desk on the opposite side and held on before he went all out with deep thrusts that made Ciel's vocal cords work up at a alarming rate.

"Se- Ahh!" Ciel had to stop the name from spewing out before Sebastian heard but coming from Sebastian's lust filled eyes that flashed briefly with mock, he knew he was heard.

"Say it and I won't drag," _**Thrust**._ "This." **_Roll_ **"Out." The nude Dean bent down and sucked on Ciel's weak spot he found out earlier.

The spot was turning a dark color at an alarming rate due to the blood vessels being broken beneath Ciel's sensitive skin.

Ciel thought of a reason not to call his name quickly and voiced it as best as he could while being pounded into the desk. "W-what abou-tt your ga-ame? Hahaahh!"

Sebastian inwardly cursed at Ciel's sly mind and came up with an excuse. "That's for when I want them to be quiet. You on the other hand, I want to cry with all your might."

Ciel raised his hands up along the desk until they gripped Sebastian's hands and squeezed. Sebastian shifted his grip and held onto Ciel's hand instead, intertwining them.

Both could feel the roller coaster like feeling from the on and off thrusts that Sebastian kept doing. But it seem Sebastian was not stopping this time as he panted and puffed his breath in an attempt to get the much needed oxygen in his lungs that kept escaping with with every jab of his hips.

Lust hazed blue eyes mocked Sebastian when he sensed that he was getting near to releasing. Sebastian saw this and let go of one of Ciel's hand and lifted his leg that was over his shoulder only to slam it on the desk, making Ciel wince and tighten his muscles down there at the pain filled hit.

_I knew he enjoys pain just as much as me, _Sebastian mused before he wrapped the same hand around Ciel's cock, jerking him off to he same pattern as his thrusts.

Ciel arched and wriggled his hips in the new feeling of both sides being stimulated , making Sebastian grunt at the movements, while his eyes scrunched up making sweat fall from his brows to his eyes. He hissed lightly at the burning sensation before Sebastian leaned down and lapped up the sweat.

Ciel was so close, just a few more stimulating thrust he could feel the end. Almost close to the feeling when you're about to fall off a cliff; Ciel just knew and after a few more thrusts into his prostate he came with a loud yell that surprised them both as cum spurted out from his member basking both his stomach and Sebastian chest in a white sticky- like fluid. "Arghhh-ahhh! Ngghh- Sebastian!-mmm" He ended the loud cry with a low hum that seem to originate from his humming body.

Sebastian followed a few moments after Ciel's muscles clamped down on his offending member and after a few more thrust, he came in Ciel making him moan his name softly at the feeling. Sebastian released Ciel's softening cock and slid his hand to Ciel's and gripped both of Ciel's hands hard, making his fingers go numb in the tight grip.

"Sebastian~"

After a few moments to calm their fluttering hearts and to breath more evenly, Sebastian released Ciel's hands and pulled out making Ciel wince at the slight stinging and as he felt Sebastian's fluid and most likely blood tickle its way down his thigh.

Sebastian straighten up his hunched back and plopped down on his chair, ignoring the need to bathe and instead took in the eye pleasing sight of a sated Ciel.

Ciel still laid on his back before he finally rolled over on shaking limbs and clamored off only to stand on quivering legs since his muscles were over used.

He held his head down before he snapped it up to glare at a pleased Sebastian. "You bastard! You made a mess!" He gestured to his legs where white semen mixed with blood was trailing down.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "You're going to drip on my carpet. Go get dressed and leave then take a shower."

Ciel's red and slightly puffy lips parted in shock before he stalked towards Sebastian which was only a few steps. He leaned down a bit and snarled, "I hope someone fucks you over one day." With that he turned on his heel and picked up his clothes that was around the desk on the other side before he got dressed, being mindful of his soreness. His cussed Sebastian while he slid his boxers and pants on making Sebastian glare since those words would make him fit right in with a bad sailor.

When he was dressed, he bent down in front of the desk, disappointing out of Sebastian's sight before he appeared. When he did, he held up a paper weight and took aim and fired it right where he wanted.

Straight at Sebastian's groin.

Sebastian groaned in pain different from his earlier ones and hunched over.

Ciel rolled his eyes. _That's what you get. Bastard! Plus, I didn't even throw that hard. _

_What a wuss.  
><em> But he knew it was plenty enough painful but he shrugged.

He limped his way and opened the door and was about to leave but not before turning to see Sebastian pain filled heated glare directed him along with a sneer. "You fucking brat!" He roared loud enough for anyone to hear but luckily no one was there except the secretary down the hall who was listening to music with her headphones on.

Ciel laughed, making sure Sebastian heard him. "Ahh, Michaelis. Pretty soon you're not going to be able to have children if you keep pissing me off." He made a crude gesture with his middle finger just for added measures and limped out.

Sebastian felt like emptying out his stomach's contents and so he did. He grabbed his trashcan that was under his desk just in time and emptied out his stomach. When he was done, he leaned back in his chair but cringed at the scratch marks Ciel made and at the slick feeling of sweat.

He waited a few minutes for the pain to ebbed away just enough to dress so he could go shower- when it did, he dressed slowly all while cursing the blue eyed brat.

_Not like I meant it in a bad way. How would I explain the stain, plus he was sticky and I know it's uncomfortable. Stupid Duchess._

He sighed and ran a hand through his limp bangs before he dressed fully. Sebastian limped around the room collection other things before he placed them back on the desk and pulled open a drawer to get a spare change of clothing.

After he grabbed everything, he limped his way out of the room, heading for the showers. All with a certain man in mind._ When it's night, I'll go see him to soothe my wounded pride._ Sebastian chuckled at the pun and limped his way to the showers.

* * *

><p><strong>Review because I gave you all what you want. Hehe, I used a little secret to help me write all of teh smut part.*shrugs* Oh well. Review and you won't get sent to the jail for people who don't review or you will not pass go and I will tie you a train track of No-Reviews.<br>**

**Yes, another monopoly reference.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, peeps. And I mean peeps like baby chickens. Anyway, how it do? *shakes head* Getting off track here. So I am going to tell you all about my drunken party I went to. I went up to some random dude and told him, "Sling that dirty Spanglish at me, baby." He was drunk so he didn't freak out like a bitch and did what I asked. Man, I had me some fun ... *clears throat* Yeah, end of story. Well there is more but you don't want to hear that.**

**Yeah that is that. Read the chapter and review. Come on people, do I not amuse you enough. I have like 70 alerts and you all can't review. *runs into emo corner and cries* How cold?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Stupid, clean freak. Bastard. <em>Ciel was cussing in his head at Sebastian, as he limped his way to the dorms. He had just left when he was stopped by Alois. It seems that the class was over and they were on break, from all the students scattered throughout the whole building. Some were in groups hanging by the arches and some were having their own fun in the dark corners. **  
><strong>

Ciel looked around to see that no teachers or even the bastard (Sebastian) were out and supervising. He was making his way to the dorms and was already by his door when a arm reached and grabbed his shoulder, making him wince. He turned around to see Alois grinning brightly at him as if someone put Happy sugar in his food this morning. "Hey Ciel, did Michaelis let you off easy?"

The blue haired boy glared and slapped the arm off his shoulder before turning around to enter the room, ignoring the irritating blonde's noisy chatter but stopped when he saw all his dorm mates in the room.

They all turned to see who it was and was surprised to see Ciel standing at the doorway with a scowl on his boyish face with Alois behind him.

Joker stood up from his bed and started walking forward to Ciel but was nearly ran over by two excited blondes. "Oi, watch where you going!" But Joker was ignored so instead he just went back to his bed besides Ciel's and plopped down with one knee propped up on the frame and laid his head on his knee, taking on a laid back look but still aware all at the same time.

Ciel snorted at all of this and walked past the blondes and limped his way to his bed before he bent down painfully slow to the ground, at one point having to close his eyes due to the sun's ray, just so he can reach under his bed for his suitcase.

"Hey, where did you get all those marks? It looks like you had a fight with a vacuum cleaner and it won not to mention those bruises." Ciel looked up as the shadow fell over him and he looked up to see Dagger looking at him curiously.

"None of your business." He snapped before he looked down to unzip his luggage. He laid open the top against the bed, ignoring the chatter going on around him and grabbed some new clothes. His hand met a bottle of Vodka. He smirked at it before he checked the two others, Patron and wine. He grabbed these three from the stash he had in his bedroom just before he left.

_None are broken. Good._

"Ooh~ Ciel's got some liquor!" Another shadow covered him from behind as Alois sang from behind him.

Ciel grabbed his clothes as the others came to inspect and snapped his case shut before he zipped it- pushing it back underneath his bed before he turned. "Anyone steals anything," He fixed all of them with a glare, even the triplets, "I will cut off each and everyone one of your all balls off while you sleep. Are we clear?" With that wild look in his eyes, they all knew he was serious and so they nodded.

"Good. Now I am going to go shower and-" He stated while standing back up (wincing while doing so)

"Hey Ciel, where did you get those marks?" Joker stated coolly with arms crossed under his chest with a foot propped up on Ciel's bed post. He was wearing the regular uniform, as they all were, but he had his tie undone and instead opted to hang it around his shoulders with a few buttons undone on the bottom, showing a white flat stomach and if he shifted Ciel could see the arches of his hips.

"Ciel, stop eye fucking me and answer my question." Ciel met Joker's eyes and instead of being embarrassed he sported a cocky smirk.

"Why? Afraid I might jump you? Don't worry, you'll love it~" He crooned.

Joker rolled his eyes. "Stop dodging the question like it's basketball, which by the way you look, looks like you never played in your entire life."

Ciel narrowed his eyes and started walking away but was stopped by an hand gripping his wrist making him hiss at the contact. He slapped the hand away and turned on his heels. "Don't touch me."

But the hand that belonged to Joker, ignored him and grabbed both wrist in one hand and started pulling up his shirt.

"Stop! W-what are you doing?" _Fucking Christ, what is it with all these faggots being stronger than me? _Ciel struggled and struggled even more when the rest of his dorm mates came to inspect. (Being nosy.)

Finally Joker worked the shirt up to Ciel's collar bone, blocking his sight as it was lifting over his head and kept there. He knew what they saw, all the forming bruises and the dark hickeys.

"Ciel, I didn't give you those on your stomach." His face flushed slightly with anger and a little of embarrassment before he jerked out of the now loose grip of Joker's and yanked his shirt down. He glared at Joker. "Who's fucking who now?"

Joker narrowed his eyes and looked at Ciel. "Apparently you're fucking Michaelis. Or if you want to be specific, he's fucking you."

Ciel glared at him, ignoring the slightly betrayed looks from the others. _They have nothing to be feeling betrayed about. They were never my friends, much less, my acquaintances._ Ciel still felt slightly guilty at the sad looks from Dagger and Finny. Those two just had a hurt look on their face that you see on a small child and can't help but feel guilty.

Alois looked furious as he pushed his way in front of Joker, ignoring his 'calm down, Alois' and came face to face with Ciel. "I bet you enjoyed it. Having Michaelis fuck you like a- what was it you called Lawrence- oh yeah, a back alley way whore. So was he any good as everyone says?"

Ciel glare turned frosty as he shoved Alois out of his face. "Get out of my face, you sick fuck. Who else was the one who had 'fun' with Michaelis before I came here, hm?"

Alois growled and ran at Ciel, covering the short distance quicker than Joker could get his hands on him and landed a punch on Ciel's face.

"Alois, stop!" Alois ignored Joker's shout and aimed a kick at Ciel's ribs, making contact with them making Ciel snarl in pain.

Ciel quickly recovered and kicked Alois feet out from under him, making him fall diagonally snapping his head on the floor. Blue eyes glared as they swatted hands out of his way. He got on Alois, jabbing his elbows at the hands that grabbed him, and started landing punches on Alois face and shouted, "You hit like a little bitch!" He landed one more hit on Alois's face before hands grabbed his arms and waist and pulled him off.

For someone so small like Ciel, they had a hard time restraining his lithe body as anger overcame it and judging from the way Alois was groaning on the floor, he knew how to pack a punch.

Ciel was almost tempted to kick the body on the floor but he didn't want to be that much of a coward and kick someone while they were down.

He sighed and shrugged out of the three twin's hold while the others helped Alois up, and grabbed his fallen clothes and left the room feeling stares on his back. He didn't care, he didn't come here to play nice and make friends. All he had to do was live here and stay away form Michaelis but it seem he was not yet through with him.

* * *

><p>After he got out of shower, hair damp and pants slung low on his hips from not wearing a belt, he left to go back to his dorm. From the bell that rang earlier, it was one the afternoon.<p>

Ciel sighed, knowing he had to go to Spear's training course again. He went to his dorm, a bit anxious to see what was in store but was relieved to see it emptied. _Probably already with Spears. _He quickly went to his bed and grabbed the rest of his uniform and shoved his arms through the sleeves of the jacket and button them up. He was already late and did not need to be any more late. He still saw some kids straggling along the hallways so maybe he still had a shot.

He was willing to take it. He unlaced his boots and tucked the pants in and quickly laced them up, nimble fingers stumbling every so often before he finished and ran a comb through his hair, wincing as his sore muscles ached in agony.

He threw the little comb down and raced out the door, boots clomping down on the carpeted floor as he ran and shoved past students. He was already wheezing slightly when he reached the door that led outside.

Ciel really had no stamina unless it dealt with sex. Speaking of sex, he saw Lawrence not too long ago and he smirked as he remembered he had shoved him into a wall, making his books fall.  
>Ciel laughed inwardly and pushed the heavy doors and raced outside almost tripping down the stairs. He fell on the third to last step and stumbled into Lizzie. "Hey, Ciel-"<p>

"No." _**Pant, pant**_ "Time." **_Wheezzee._** "To talk." Ciel kissed her briefly on her hand before he took off running again down to where he could see Spear's going down a line inspecting their clothes and posture. "Bye, Lizzie."

Lizzie smiled brightly before she cheered. "Go Ciel!"

Ciel nodded at her and raced down the last steps before he came onto grass laden ground. He jogged the last few steps, calming his breath and sneaked around Spears. He was almost to his spot as he tiptoed to the end of the line but was stopped by Will's voice.

"Late again, Phantomhive." Ciel groaned under his breath before he turned to see Will looking at him with cold green/yellow eyes.

_He also had weird eyes._

"Ello, Spears. Having a good day are we?" Turns out when he gets slightly nervous, he changes accents. Now he is using a English accent. Very poorly, I might add.

Will did not look amuse. "Get in line, Phantomhive. I have no need for your excuses."

He turned away from Ciel and walked the other way as he announced. "After today's run through, you will all be dismissed for the weekend. I, including the staff, will allow curfew to extend to midnight but after that, lights out. This new change is due to the fact from many,many students _persuaded_ Michaelis to change it. So go and thank him."

Ciel scoffed under his breath making the person beside him look at him before Ciel glared at him and he turned his head hastily to look at Will. _Persuading my arse.(again with the accent) _ He could picture exactly how he was roped into that. Ciel glared at the ground as he thought of all those _dirty whores_ touching _his_ new toy.

He was snapped out of his possessive thought, dealing with beating a few people, by Will's monotone voice cutting through the still air. _It was pretty dry today._ "Phantomhive, do you have any comment to put in, seeing as you are glaring at the ground. Are you also going to go and _persuade_ Michaelis to get new grass?" Ciel was amazed Will could actually use sarcasm, he applauded him.

"Nothing at all, Sir." Ciel replied clearly.

Will eyed him like a dead fish _(ew)_ before he looked satisfied (like after sex) and turned but was stopped by Ciel taunting voice. "I'm just merely surprised that a stiff person like you would know how to use sarcasm."

A few chuckles escaped his classmates but were silence with a glare from Spears. Will then turned his glare on Ciel and marched towards him. Hmm. Will was wearing a slightly different uniforms his classmates had to wear but without the jacket, instead he had a black shirt that was tight enough to show off his flat washboard stomach. His shirt was tucked into his black pants making Ciel wonder how hard it would be to pull it out of his pants as he ran his fingertips up his stomach- and his pants were tucked into his boots.

Ciel glanced at his hands to their long slim fingers and wonder how they would feel if they were buried deep inside him as he moaned with his face flushed only to look behind to see red eyes peering at him from beneath raven bangs. He felt his cock twitch at the image and the imaginary sensation as he was touched.

Ciel glared and thought about Will instead. It would be pretty interesting to see if he could break through Will's cage and see how he would look all unkempt in a dirty way.

All in all, he was very fuckable in Ciel's view. Ciel licked his dry lips before he was shaken out of his thoughts. It was the kid next to him. Ciel slapped the hands away, sneering at the kid before he flicker his eyes to Will who was looking very agitated.

"Were you listening to a word I said, Phantomhive?" Will walked to stand in front of him making Ciel cover his eyes with his hand to peer up at him.

"Yes, Sir. Every word."

"Repeat what I just said." Will had him now. That brat had been eying him instead of listening. He could only imagine what was going through his head and made him annoyed to even be present in his thoughts.

Ciel looked around for an excuse but instead met the eye of Alois who was staring at him with a dark bruise beneath his eye and another bruise on his jaw. Ciel himself had a light bruise on his ribs and another one on his jaw but it was very light and you only notice it if you were close enough to feel his breath.

Will snapped him out of it. "Phantomhive, since it is obvious you do not know, I will repeat it for once so listen carefully. After this drill, you are to meet me in an hour in my classroom. Since you're new here, you are most likely not informed of the ending time." At Ciel's deadpanned look he continued. "It ends at five o'clock on the dot."

Ciel almost dropped his jaw at the time but silently cursed. Will then turned to shout out orders. "Now, we will march to the obstacle course and no one, I repeat, no one better get out of formation.

As he was shoved and shouted at, to which he cursed them and shoved right back, Ciel knew he was dropped into the fiery pits of darkness that was his personal hell. "Oi, Phantomhive, get into formation." Ciel growled and told the guy next to him to 'fuck off' before he did do what he was suppose to do.

* * *

><p>"Argh." Ciel groaned. It was a grueling five hours of running and jumping. Not to mention swimming in the pool they had set up by the course. The course was litter with walls to climb and ropes to scale down the walls; tires that were on the ground, he had to run while placing a foot in each one; crawl on his knees under wires which made his hands bleed a little. The worst part was the swimming. He thought it would be easy but it was anything but that.<p>

He was weighed down from water log clothes and almost drown had it not been for Will who hauled him up and did CPR to which Will glared at him afterwards. _It's not my fault I was the only one he had swimming because my 'technique' was not perfected so therefore I was the only one at the pool along with him._

Ciel just wanted to go and take a hot shower but he still had to go to Will's classroom after this. He dragged his body from the ground that he threw himself on and started walking at a slow pace to the dorms. At this rate, it would take just an hour alone to reach his dorms.

"Hey Ciel!" He jump when arms scooped him up bridal style and he was bounced up and down with every running step the person carrying him took.

Ciel looked up to see Alois._ Man, did this kid have mood swings._

"Alois, what the fuck?" Ciel struggled but stopped when Alois squeezed him threateningly reminding him who does have the upper hand. Someone who was used to this or someone who gotten sexed up, bruised, punched and kicked in the ribs, and tortured at the drill?

Yeah, not a high chance of it being him.

Ciel stopped struggling and let Alois run him to the building before he stopped at the stairs. He was already out of breath. **_Pant pant. Wheezzzeee._** "Man, for someone so small you're heavy."  
>Ciel glared at him. "No one told you pick me up and run me up the hill like a dumb ass."<p>

Alois pursed his lips. "Touche." He then tried to put Ciel down but Ciel held on tight and wrapped his legs around Alois's waist, making them receive looks and a few mumbles.

"FAGGOTS!" They both turned to see Lawrence at the top of the stairs, sneering at them.

"Yeah, that's not what your Father said when he sucked my dick the other night!" Alois called out and proceeded to burst out laughing making Ciel chuckle.

Lawrence glared at them and showed them the middle finger. It was Ciel's turn. "We don't need to know that's the finger you fuck yourself with!" Alois bent over laughing making Ciel cling to him.

"Alois, you dipshit! I'm going to fall." Ciel hisses at him, both ignoring Lawrence's glare and shitty retort.

"Well let go and you won't fall." Alois rolled his eyes and held up both hands but Ciel wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs even tighter around his waist, making Alois moan.

Ciel twitched. "You better not get a fucking hard on."

"Well let go and I won't." Alois retorted.

"We're going in circles with this. Now walk on, slave!" Ciel pointed up the stairs.

Alois sighed knowing he had to do it. He looked the the sky's darkening color and walked up the stairs and passed Lawrence.

"Hey, Phantomhive. Guess who had fun with Mr. Michaelis a while back." _What a moron? It's obvious. Who else would it be? The tooth fairy?_

Alois stopped but Ciel squeezed his legs around Alois's waist making him moan.

Ciel hissed in Alois's ear."Keep walking." And he did but just before he was about to enter the building, Ciel turned and yelled, "**Guess who sucked my cock earlier?**" And with that him and Alois both disappeared around the door frame.

His shout made a few people turn and look at him inquisitively. "It was none of you fuckers so stop looking." Ciel snapped at them and turned to shift his body when he realize he was falling. "Hey Alois, hold me. My arms are about to fall asleep over here."

Alois had his arms behind his head. "But the only place is your ass."

"Well do it then. It's not like I'm going to sue you for sexual harassment. Who does that anymore? Old people, that's who. Like that prick, Michaelis." Alois trailed his hands down his sides before they came down to cup his bottom and hoist him up, letting Ciel feel his hard cock through his pants.

"Man, you're hard just from this?" Ciel teased as he rubbed his own hips against Alois's.

"Ciel-" Alois started but was cut off when Ciel laughed. "I'm joking!"

Ciel calmed down and saw that Alois was looking past him so he turned and looked to see an angry Sebastian at the end of the hall, glaring at them.

_Oh shit._**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Well I'm stopping here. I already have the next smutty chapter done all you do is review and I'll upload that. Take a minute out of your day to help my most likely shitty day. Please. *whimpers*<br>**


	9. Chapter 9

** *Says in a British accent* Ello, loves! Let your eyes get laid by reading deh smute! (yes, I meant to spell it that way)  
><strong>

**Thank you for all the reviews! Like _oh MEH FUHSHINGA GERTRUDE!_ I was having a very bad day due to a certain holiday but when I saw that you all liked it, I decided to update. Isn't that so nice? After some threats *hint hint* I have updated! Take HEED of the note at the end of this chapter  
><strong>

**Review and I won't take a break I have been hankering for. If no reviews come my way, I will take a 3 week vacation. And leave you all wondering- Shut up Jez. Phew! I almost wrote my name. Damn you name!  
><strong>

**READ THE ENDING NOTE AT THE BOTT_OM!_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ciel immediately snapped his head to meet Alois's frantic blue eyes. "Run, you bitch, run!" Ciel bounced up and down making Alois moan before Ciel grabbed his hair and pulled his head towards his. "If you don't stop moaning like a whore we are both going to die by that." Ciel pointed a finger at a quickly approaching Sebastian. "Monster who has a monster that will rip us in two if he so wished it, well maybe not your loose hole- but that's not the point! Now I repeat, <strong>run bitch, run!<strong>"

Alois nodded and spun around to run back outside, making Ciel see the approaching doom rather than feel it approaching them as he was bounced with every stride Alois took. "Where are we going?"

"Outside, we'll lose him then. He hardly steps foot outside." He stated while running down the stairs. Ciel nodded and urged him to go faster by kicking him.

Only what he didn't anticipate was Alois tripping on the third from last step. _That damn step is out to get me! _Alois hit the ground hard, landing on Ciel.

_**Huff, huff. ** _"Get off." **_Wheezee _ **"You fat ass!" Ciel looked up at the top of the stairs to see Sebastian there.

He scrambled up and pulled Alois up with him. "He's here!" OK, so he was being slightly dramatic, but he remembered those possessive words spoken dirtily at him. _You are mine._

Sebastian glared at them before he started going down the stairs.

Ciel panicked and slapped Alois a few times on the cheek before he finally focused on Ciel's face. "Ciel! Hi! Wait. What? Running. Away. Sebastian." He gasped and looked at Ciel. "Sebastian!" He turned to see Sebastian in the middle of the stairs taking his sweet time before Alois grabbed Ciel's wrist and dragged him along with him as he ran towards a group of boys.

They both glanced back to see Sebastian now running after them.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Alois yelled before he pushed his way pass the group of boys making Ciel step on them when he passed by.

"Adios muchachos!" Ciel yelled over his shoulder as he was pulled along by Alois.

He looked back to see Sebastian helping the boys up, some of them were groaning on the ground from having been stepped on by Ciel's boots. _Wimps._

Once they were finally out of sight they stopped by the pool and took a break to slow their breathing.

It was already dark and the only light was the pool lights making the water a cool blue. "Do you think he's gone?" _Leave it to Alois to act like a scared bitch._

Ciel sighed before shrugging. "I don't know. Let's go back."

Alois shook his head hastily and held up his hands. "I'm OK. You can go back, I'll stay here." He then sat down at the edge of the pool with his legs crossed underneath him.

Ciel clicked his tongue in annoyance and strode forward to Alois and yanked him up. "Come on, stop being childish." He then proceeded to drag him away from the pool and after many threats, he finally followed the blue haired boy.

When they got to the building it was dark and lampposts were on, lighting the dark terrain. Ciel turned to Alois. "I wonder if I should make you carry me, slave. I'm feeling awfully tired and you should appease your master by doing so since you ran like a scoundrel." He stated in a commanding tone.

Alois turned to Ciel with a gleam in his eyes that made Ciel wonder what was his damage. "If you keep using that same tone, I might just cum in my pants."

Ciel shoved him and snickered. "You're disgusting." He cleared his throat and held up his arms. "Pick me up, slave or it shall be ten lashings to your back for you!"

The blonde laughed before he scooped Ciel up and jogged up the stairs, skipping the third to last step completely. When they finally reached the top, Alois was out of breath making Ciel wonder how was it that he was able to go through all the rigorous training but not these small feet of stairs.

"Ciel." _**Huff, pant.**_ "You really need to lose." **_Pant pant_** "Some weight." When Alois finally caught his breath while under Ciel's glare from the weight comment, he walked towards the door but stopped in front of it.

"So how do you want to do this?" He question Ciel.

"Well I can take it up against a wall but the floor works just as good unless you want to fuck me while standing up?" Ciel lewdly asked while smirking at Alois's surprised face.

Ciel burst out laughing and threw his head back to act out the show. "Man, you should of seen your face! I'm just joking." He finally calmed down and kicked Alois making him put him down.

Alois threw open the doors, letting light spill out and cast shadows on the stairs and lawn. There were students still out and about, some were talking and others were running around. _They're like children at break._

The icy blue eyed boy started walking forward but was jumped on from behind and nearly choked by lanky arms that wrapped themselves around his neck.

"Ack! You bastard, I'm chocking!" Alois started chocking by Ciel's grip on him and was forced to wrap his arms behind him to grab a hold of Ciel's thighs and hoist him up.

"Did I say to stop carrying me, slave? No, I did not. For such disobedience you shall receive ten lashings. Now to the dorms!" Ciel pointed an arm overhead and jumped up and down on his back making Alois grunt.

"Yes, Mastah." He answered in an exaggerated tone and walked forward acting as if he had a heavy load to carry, gaining many amused looks from the students.

Ciel saw Joker and the rest of his dorm mates looking at him in wonder. _Yeah, I wonder how many sides Alois has as well._

Alois and him were at the door to enter the hallways that led to the dorms when Ciel glanced back to see if he could see Michaelis. After a quick scan, he found out he was nowhere in sight.

* * *

><p>When they finally reached the dorms, Ciel suddenly remembered about Will. "Oh fuck me!" He shouted and jumped down and was about to run towards the classrooms when Alois grabbed his hand.<p>

"What's wrong?" He asked while grabbing both of Ciel's hands in his. A few boys and a girl that were walking by threw them questioning looks so Alois shouted, "Nothing to see here, just going through a breakup!" Which gained Ciel a couple of sympathetic looks.

He snatched his hands our of Alois's and glared at him. "What was that for? Now people-"

Alois shushed him by pressing a finger to his lips when more people passed by. "It's OK. You will live through this, you are strong and you are the best I ever had." Ciel started to protest when he saw a few people stop and look on.

"No, no." Alois cut him off. "It's not you, it's me."

_OH fucking hell._ Ciel rolled his eyes and turned to the people. "There is nothing to see here, he's just being a dumb ass." With that he walked off, ignoring Alois's cries of 'get back here'.

* * *

><p>When he finally reached the classroom, he glanced at the clock that was in Spear's room and saw that he was an hour late. <em>Seven o'clock.<em> Oh shit.

He looked around to see that it was emptied so he shrugged. _Must of already left_. So he turned to leave but was startled when Will was directly behind him.

Ciel jumped backed and into the classroom before he was forced to take a few steps back due to Will marching in. "Phantomhive, late again. Why am I not surprised?"

"Maybe because you don't like surprises." Ciel quipped before he sat in one of the desk directly in front of the teacher's desk.

"Hardly." Will stated dryly. "Now that you're here, you will be completing all of your work as to not to fall behind and then after that when you're done, you are to deliver this message to the Director."

Ciel scoffed. "Never heard of phones? It is only the latest technology, but maybe an old man like you is not aware of that."

Will merely raised a brow and ignored him to turned away from Ciel and went to sit in his chair and started to do paperwork, leaving Ciel to his own devices.

* * *

><p>A few hours passed and soon it was twenty five past nine and it was relatively quiet for a building who held over two thousand students.<p>

When Ciel was done, he stacked up his papers and straighten them out on the desk, making sure to make as much noise as possible to annoy Will before he stood up and walked towards the teacher's desk and slapped the stack on the the paper Spears was working on much to his annoyance.

"I'm done." Ciel state proudly. "Now I can go." He started walking towards the door but was stopped by Will's dry voice.

"You're forgetting something." Ciel groaned under his breath and turned to walk back to snatch the letter out of Will's hand that he was ordered to give to the Director.

"Yeah, yeah. Now I'm leaving." He marched towards the door, ignoring Will's amused expression before he walked out the classroom, slamming the door shut on his way out.

* * *

><p>The walk to the Undertaker's office was uneventful if not slightly creepy with all the portraits and flickering lights. He got lost along the way a few times before he finally came to a stop at the office door and saw that it was ajar.<p>

Light was pouring out, illuminating some of the outside in the hallway. Ciel decided to quenched his curious nature and peek through and look in through the crack. Nothing was out of place from his last visit except some more emptied bottles and more papers but that was it.

He heard low groans along with lewd sucking noises and a few slurps that broke through the silent atmosphere. Ciel's eyes widened when he recognized who groans they belonged to.

_Those are Michaelis. _Ciel opened the door wider to take in the scene more clearly and was surprised to see what was happening.

Sebastian was leaning against the side of the desk with his pants undone with a flushed face and eyes that were closed in pleasure. He had his hand wound in silver hair and Ciel was shocked to see that the one giving Sebastian's pleasure was the Undertaker. He was on his knees, his robes pooling around him and his lips around Sebastian's hard cock, engulfing the head of it with hollowed out cheeks making his cheekbones more noticeable.

Ciel felt anger bubble up in the pit of his stomach at the thought of someone else testing out _his_ new toy. He clenched his hands before he ducked his head away from the scene and calmed himself and waited to hear Sebastian's grunt, signally he was done.

When he heard Sebastian's long low groan he knew he was finished so he waited a few moments all while simmering in anger before he composed himself. _No need getting angry._

He raised his hand to knock on the door.

**Knock**

**Knock**

**Knock**

He waited outside and out of view, resisting the urge to tap his foot and listening to the rustle of clothing and clanking of a belt before the door opened wide to reveal the Undertaker.

The Undertaker grinned wide when he saw who it was. "Ah, Phantomhive! I was expecting you. Kukuku~" He chuckled at the end.

Ciel looked over his shoulder at Sebastian who turned around at hearing his last name being said but Ciel avoided his eyes, worried they might show his burning anger.  
>Instead he handed the Undertaker the letter. "It's from Will- I mean Spears. He ordered me to give it to you."<p>

In his head he applauded himself at making Sebastian stand up straighter by being on first name basis with another teacher. A male teacher at that.

Sebastian walked forward to come up behind the Undertaker to look at Ciel with his slightly hazed red eyes.

The Undertaker laughed and turned around, making his way to his desk. "Ah, yes! This letter, the walls told me you were coming!" Ciel merely raised a brow. _What a freak._

"If that's all then, I'll be taking my leave. I promised Alois I would hang out with him." He started to leave but was stopped by Sebastian's grip on his arm. He struggled to get out of it but to no avail.

Sebastian turned his head to the Director. "I'll be talking my leave as well. Goodnight." With that, he strolled out with a tight grip on Ciel and closed the door.

* * *

><p>A few feet down the hall, Ciel was struggling and kicking at Sebastian but he ignored his protest and continued dragging him by his arm.<p>

"Let me go, you bastard!" Ciel kicked at Sebastian's groin but his attempt was blocked when he was flung over Sebastian's shoulder.

_Not again._

After a few more kicks and yells, Ciel finally settled down and held his head up with an arm, making sure to dig his bony elbow in between Sebastian's shoulder blades.

"You can at least tell me where we're going."

"The closest place possible." Was Sebastian's cryptic remark.

"Oh yeah, that tells a lot. Well, if you must know, the closest place is my dorm that we just passed." Ciel huffed and shifted a bit to ease the discomfort on his stomach.

After a few minutes, they finally turned a corner and entered a hallway where the showers were.

Realization dawn on Ciel, so he began to struggle with renew effort. "Let me go, you caveman! Old man, bastard-Mpf!" The rest of Ciel's shouts were cut off when Sebastian reached up and covered his mouth with his palm.

He stopped in front of the door and realized he would have to set down his prize if he wanted to open the door. He uncovered Ciel's mouth and picked him up from his shoulder to set him down.

Ciel was glaring at him and opened his mouth to shout but was cut off by Sebastian who grabbed his ear and yanked. "If you speak one more word, I will give you more work to do. This time, I will make it to where you have an extra hour of drill practice." He hissed quietly before he turned to open the door.

Sebastian flipped the lights on and dragged Ciel in after him and shut the bathroom door shut and reached up high for the lock on the door that was almost unreachable unless you were a giant freak of nature like Sebastian and locked it with a resounding click.

"What are you doing?" Ciel hissed at him.

Sebastian merely smirked and started unbuttoning his jacket before he shed it completely and threw it on the counter. He reached down and crossed his arms, gripping the hem of his shirt to slide that off as well, letting it hit the ground- leaving him in his pants and shoes.

Ciel sighed and eyed his chest that had little hickeys marking his flawless chest. Well almost flawless; there was a little scar in the shape of an X on his left shoulder.

"Do you like your artwork, Duchess?" Sebastian's low voice echoed in the bathroom, snapping Ciel out of his scrutinizing stare.

Ciel felt his body flush at Sebastian's low baritone voice before he glared at him, the earlier anger appearing again. He strode to Sebastian and shoved him up against the counter. "What the fuck do you think you were doing with him?" (shit)

Sebastian's eyes widened at the possessive nature Ciel took on before he took matters in his own hand. He switched positions and lifted him up and seated him on the counter, setting his hips between Ciel's legs. "Oh? Are you jealous?" He teased before he leaned in and kissed the corner of his lips and then leaned back to gaze in Ciel's eyes that were glaring.

"Of course not! I simply dislike it when _my_ toy plays with others." Ciel grabbed a handful of Sebastian's hair and pulled it back, revealing a pale neck with dark bruises. He snarled, "You are mine just as these marks prove it." He pressed a harsh kiss against Sebastian's lips making him groan before he wrapped his hands around Ciel's throat and kissed back. Teeth nipped lips and tongues swirled around, exploring one another caverns.

Sebastian snaked his hands up to Ciel's hair and pulled him away, making him hiss at the stinging sensation. Sebastian smirked. "Do not forget you also belong to me. Don't think I forgot about you and that blonde brat earlier. You two cause quite some trouble by sending a boy to the informatory due to a fractured rib."

Ciel snorted. _Oh well. _ He wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist and brought him closer, chest to chest and looked up at him from underneath his bangs. "Are we going to keep talking or are we-" _  
><em>

Sebastian cut him off by pulling his hair and clutching him closer and smashed his mouth against his making Ciel moan into the kiss as he felt a stinging sensation radiating from his scalp.

Ciel broke the kiss and tilted his head back to let Sebastian claim his neck once more and he pressed him closer when he got his most erogenous spot by his ear.

"Ahhh~" Ciel let out a breathy moan and trailed his hands down to the Dean's pants and started to unbuckle the belt but Sebastian stopped him with warm hands and instead he broke the kiss and pushed him away to slide his shirt off.

Ciel was momentarily blinded until his shirt came off and he could see that Sebastian had threw his shirt somewhere behind him. He was then pushed down until he laid flat on his back in between two sinks.

The raven haired man kissed his way down Ciel's chest with one palm laid flat against the counter beside Ciel's head and the other was too busy unbuttoning Ciel's pants. (Again, no belt)

Sebastian stopped at a pert nipple that was practically straining to be touch with every intake of breath Ciel took as he got more aroused by Sebastian's wandering but skillful hands.

A warm wet muscle darted out of its home and twirled around one of Ciel's nipple like a figure skater while the other one was left unintended. Ciel snaked his hands to raven locks and knotted his hands through them and clutched Sebastian's head closer making his hair tickling his chest.

Sebastian bit around the nub before he switched to the other but Ciel had different ideas. "Ngh- No!" Sebastian looked up in surprised at hearing 'no' and looked to see Ciel had tilted his head up off the counter and was glaring at him.

"No?" Sebastian inquired while he ran both hands down Ciel's side, briefly tickling him before they settled on waist band of the pants.

Ciel shook his head and pressed Sebastian's head down to the place that needed the most attention. Like a student behind in class.

He commanded, "Suck." Ciel pressed down harder and Sebastian complied after he slid Ciel's pants down to his ankles. He had trouble taking them off at the end due to Ciel's clunky boots before Ciel shoved him away and hopped down from the counter. "You're such a novice." He snarled before he got rid of all his clothing except his boxers.

Sebastian became annoyed at the 'novice' comment, but he figured he'll pay him back later and looked down to slide his own belongings off and was about to slide down his only garment but Ciel stopped him. He glanced up at Ciel's bright eyes and raised a brow.

"I'm taking them off." He then pushed Sebastian against the counter in front of a mirror and attached his dark red lips to his chest making more dark hickeys from where blood vessels busted. (ew)

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's faced and forced his head up to look at him before temptation overtook him and he kissed Ciel this time before he stopped and nipped at his lips. He slid his arms down Ciel's shoulders and down his arms before they went to Ciel's boxers and hooked his thumbs over them and pulled them down making Ciel shiver as it brushed by his hard cock.

"Mmm~" Ciel started grinding his hips against Sebastian, feeling his own hard member through his boxers before he decided to play nice (for once) and slid them down only he didn't do it as slow. He yanked down the boxers making Sebastian hiss at the harsh contact before his cock bobbed up against his stomach.

Sebastian growled and grabbed a hold of Ciel's arms and switched positions with Ciel's mid back against the counter before his palms danced their way down to his bottom and grabbed it and lifted him up on the counter.

"Fuck, that's cold!" Ciel cursed when his plump bottom made contact with the cold surface and he let his palms lay flat beside him.

Sebastian silenced his whine with a kiss before he made his way down his chest with hands trailing down after. He let his nails touch the surface of Ciel's skin making the latter writhe under the sensation.

Ciel placed his dainty hands on Sebastian's shoulders and gripped them as an output for the pleasure and pain.

"Ngh-That hurts!" Ciel cried when Sebastian left red lines in the middle of his chest before the pressure stopped. He felt Sebastian's mouth continue down a path invisible to Ciel but it seem he knew his body well enough to know his most sensitive spots. When he felt the mouth stop at his bellybutton so he looked down at Sebastian to see that he was looking at him with a teasing look.

"Are you sure you want this? I could always-" Ciel cut him off by leaning forward and pressing both hands on top of his head down to his weeping cock making him kneel down on the cold tile. He was surprised when Sebastian did so with ease instead of making some witty remark. _It would be so like him._

All his thoughts started leaving him when he felt warm breath on his twitching member before it cooled down when Sebastian inhaled and then the pattern repeated itself. He moaned under his breath when he felt a warm muscle lap at the head making Ciel buck into the warm mouth but stopped when he felt a stinging sensation on his cock.

Ciel snarled and pulled Sebastian's head up by his hair. "No teeth!" Before he moved Sebastian's head down again and left his hands there and knotted them in there when Sebastian began sucking. "Ahnma~"

Sebastian teasingly engulfed the head slowly, tasting the salty precum before Ciel's hand tighten themselves painfully in his hair making him speed up the process. He chuckled making Ciel wriggle at the vibrations and lean forward, folding his upper body over Sebastian's head.

_Always in a hurry. _The Dean sucked while one of his hand came to part Ciel's thighs more, which he did so willingly, and lift one up onto the counter. His other hand came and pressed Ciel down as he started standing up. Ciel grunted in protest but let himself be pushed back until his back was over the sink. "Shit, that hurts."

Sebastian rolled his eyes mentally before he wrapped his arms around Ciel and moved them over between two sinks where there was plenty of space for him to lay back comfortably.

"Better, Duchess?" Sebastian loved teasing him; he enjoyed seeing the expressions flitter across his face while his cheeks flushed slightly from anger.

Ciel sat up, moving his arms behind him as he leaned on his palms. He looked pointedly at his cock that was standing straight up and leaking precum. When Sebastian made no move to get on his knees or even move for that matter, Ciel raised a hand and beckoned him.

"It's not going to suck itself. I promise it won't bite." He leaned back on his palms again and watched as Sebastian took the one step to cover his body with his.

Sebastian kissed Ciel, sounding soft smacking sounds as he slowed down the kiss and languidly explored Ciel's moist cavern. Ciel hissed into the kiss and moaned softly afterwards when he felt Sebastian's hand start to pump his hard shaft before it stopped at its head and made a circular motion, palming it before it went down the shaft.

Sebastian brought a hand to Ciel's mouth and commanded him, "Suck." He chuckled huskily at Ciel's scrunched up nose making the young heir's body shiver with anticipation as goosebumps appeared from his warm body and the cold air.

Ciel took the long fingers in his mouth and swirled his tongue around them as Sebastian's looked intently at him, his hand had stopped moving and watched on in sexually fascination as Ciel sucked his digits. With hooded eyes, Ciel was the epitome of '_Come and get it_' as he gazed lazily up at Sebastian.

Sebastian's fingers curled in his mouth, pressing against the back of his teeth before he pulled them out, much to Ciel's displeasure, all slick with spit.

The blue haired boy shook his head at the thought of his spit coating the inside of his walls even after the first few times. Contrary to belief, he was hardly ever the one getting fucked. He was the fucker, not the fuckee, though not many would believe that so he didn't bother to try and correct anyone. (Did he just insult himself? Yes, he did.)

Ciel tensed as hands trailed down his sides to his waist before he was yanked from his half sitting position, making him slam his upper back on the counter as he was pulled downward until his bottom met the edge of the counter.

He raised his head to glare at Sebastian who was looking at him with amusement dancing in his eyes. _The fucker. _Ciel opened his mouth to speak but snapped it shut when he felt a wet digit prod at his glory hole. He made his muscles relax but they still tensed afterwards when a finger slipped in and started moving, touching all his wet insides.

Sebastian prodded a few times before he touched the right bundle of nerves making Ciel gasp and buck into his hand, swallowing his finger deeper. Michaelis chuckled at the greediness displayed.

"You're already so wet here, it's giving off a devilish shine." Sebastian smirked when Ciel kicked him with his leg that was still dangling but he had no more complaints after that.

Sebastian decided to add another finger while rubbing his prostate and making Ciel cry out in pleasure and pain as his cock was engulfed into a warm mouth. The Dean's fingers stretched the muscle before his fingers started hurting from scissoring so he added a third finger and started thrusting in at a slow pace.

Once Ciel was used to the slight stinging pain, he bounced down on those fingers sounding lewd wet noises through the bathroom. He reached up above him and placed both palms flat against the surface and laid his head flat on the counter as he pushed down onto Sebastian's fingers using his arms and disrupting Sebastian's mouth work.

Sebastian instead sat back with extreme patience and watched the exotic tempting show and decided to take care of his own needs for now as he palmed his cock with a skilled hand as he got himself off by Ciel's show. _It was free too._

With his prostate being abused pleasurable, Ciel didn't hold back, instead, he was saving his stamina for later and came quickly, coating his stomach with sticky fluids."AHharhamm!" As he rode the last of it, he felt his body relaxing as the euphoria kicked in.

He was snapped out of it when he felt a hand quickly pumping him. He briefly felt Sebastian's soaked digits leave his hole like a rabbit leaving its hole but he paid it no attention and instead basked in the afterglow.

"H-Hey!" Ciel tilted his head up, his body to lazy to completely get up, and saw Sebastian standing up, leaning over him as he pumped Ciel's shaft.

"You didn't think I'll leave my own needs unintended, did you?" Sebastian asked lazily before he smirked at Ciel's scowl.

"Ahrh- I'm t-tired!" He almost whined when he felt his body reacting to Sebastian's stimulation and he smacked his head against the surface, turning it sideways and groaned when he felt his cock harden underneath slightly rough hands.

Sebastian deemed him hard enough by just a look and draped his body over Ciel's and moved his hands to his ankles to lifted his legs to spread them more as his protruding cock poked Ciel's hole.

Like the way someone does to a snake's hole with a stick.

Ciel turned his head annoyed to meet Sebastian's eyes and saw something akin to fondness so he let his scowl fall his face. He sighed and wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist and bucked into his hips, signally to hurry up.

He pushed in slowly before Ciel got annoyed and sat up, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck and forced himself onto the raven haired man, taking him in deeper. Ciel moaned under his breath and tilted his head backwards while lusty red eyes took in the beautiful sight that was Ciel.

With sweat beading on his forehead, making blue tinted locks clump together and sweat trickling down his chest making Sebastian yearning to tongue each and everyone. With cheeks flushed and head tilting backwards, exposing his marks that He caused, made Sebastian want to claim him all the more and for him to be the only one to ever see him like this.

He'll make sure of it.

Sebastian hands reached down to cup Ciel's bottom briefly before he lifted an open palm and brought it down against smooth skin.

**_Smack!_**

Ciel cried out and leaned his head down to suck on Sebastian's neck before they nipped at the spot with pearly whites then they hid behind devilish pink lips. He let his hands trail up from their grip on Sebastian's shoulder and buried themselves in raven hair before they pulled and he moved his enticing mouth to Sebastian's ear and whispered dirtily, "If you don't hurry up and fuck me, I'm going to find someone who will."

Sebastian was almost tempted to smack his ass just for that comment but instead he gripped it and slid out before he dropped Ciel down on his hard dick.

Ciel threw his head back at the sudden harsh pleasure and held onto Sebastian's hair before he moved his hands down and wrapped his arms around his neck and bit Sebastian's neck with every brutal thrust.

"Ahh! You b-bas-stard! Ngh!" Ciel was beyond making coherent noises as his prostate was hit dead on with exact aim.

Sebastian, with some effort, walked towards one of the bathroom stalls while slamming into Ciel and pressed him against the door making him curse at him. "Fu-ucker!"

Raven hair was plastered to his forehead as sweat trickled down then dried from the cold air in the bathroom. His muscles were making themselves known from all the strenuous activity; back muscle would ripple every time he picked Ciel up by his waist before he pressed him down. (slammed)

Sebastian let smooth words flow from his lips dirtily as if enticing a night walker (prostitute)"Grab onto my shoulders and bounce on my c-" He was cut off when Ciel pressed a hand to his mouth.

"Don't finish that. Saying that as if I'm one of your dirty whores." He snarled, his blue eyes flashing in anger.

Sebastian gazed at him before he held Ciel against the door using his own body and temporarily stopped thrusting into him.

He grabbed the hand that was on his mouth and pressed a kiss onto the palm all while looking into Ciel's lusty blue eyes and pulled it to his chest before he started slowly to thrust into Ciel with eyes locked onto his.

_**Thrust**_

**...**

_**thrust**_

**...**

_**thrust**_

**..**

Sebastian slowly picked up pace all while gazing into Ciel's blue eyes.

Ciel was gasping and panting before Michaelis really picked up speed and opted to hold on tight to Sebastian's hand while his other reached up above his head a laid his palm against the frosted glass door.

"Nghaaa-mmah!" Ciel was arching into the thrusts before he released Sebastian's hand and with both hands he grasped the Dean's shoulders and tighten his legs while crossing his ankles before he lifted himself up and slammed down into the thrusts.

He dug his nails into the shoulders and scrunched up his eyes, grunting from the force of pleasure ransacking his lithe body. He continued riding Sebastian until he was the only one doing the work.

Ciel forced his eyes to open and stopped moving before he growled at Sebastian, "Why did you stop? You're getting pleasure while I have to do all the fucking work!"

Sebastian laughed lowly and wrapped his arms around Ciel while leaning in until his mouth was by his ear and whispered huskily, "I was enjoying the show. After all, when do I have the chance to see a fiery spit fire riding on my cock?" He leaned away and shifted before he tighten his grip and rolled his hips making sure to sweep all of Ciel's warm insides.

Ciel threw his head back, smacking it against the door and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck letting him suckle on his collarbone.

**_Thrust. Thrust._**

Sebastian had enough foreplay and started pounding into Ciel making him bang into the glass door. If he kept up the harsh beating to Ciel's hole then he might just break the door.

"Aggrhhh! F-Faster! F-Fuck you! Harder!" He ended the scream with a growl. Sebastian inwardly wondered how a little thing like Ciel can take such abuse.

The Dean snarled and dug his blunt nails into Ciel's back making his arch into him until their chest were rubbing against one another, stimulating their nipples adding more bouts of pleasure.

"You're so." **Pant pant. ** "Lewd." **Huff**. "Making all." **Grunt.** "These." **Huff.** "Noises." Sebastian's choppy sentence was almost incoherent as he beat his cock into Ciel.

Ciel merely growled and tighten his hold on Sebastian and laid his head in the crook of his throat and bit down hard as he felt his upcoming release.

"Mmhahah~!" Go t-t-to hehe- Nghaa." Ciel curled his toes as he felt the hot spring that was curled in the pit of his stomach trickle down to his member.

Sebastian grunted at tightening of Ciel's muscles like he was deep underwater with pressure tightening around his shaft and pounded faster sending tremors through Ciel's body.

With legs starting to shake and upcoming climax weakening his body, Michaelis knew he was close. He glanced at Ciel who had his neck tilted up with eyes closed and he knew he was on the tide of pleasure that was threatening to overcome his whole body, fuddling his mind as a euphoric haze overtook him.

Sebastian pressed Ciel against the door, detaching him from his neck and reached down in between their slick bodies and pumped him in time to his thrust.  
>Every time his member disappeared into Ciel, his hand went down on Ciel's shaft- pleasuring both ends.<p>

Ciel slid his hands up to Sebastian's face and held onto it as he felt the dam break and pure, raw pleasure shook his body in its hands making him clench all muscles that were once loose before into a tight vice.

He pressed his fingers into Sebastian's face and forced his eyes open to gaze at his giver of his pleasure as he felt his climax. Ciel gazed at him, taking in the eye worthy sigh of Sebastian, seeing him with his eyes closed as he snapped his hips a few more times before he stilled and came with a hissing curse and closed his eyes.

Ciel felt Sebastian's fluids shoot out as his insides became sensitive making his moan under his breath and loosen his grip on Sebastian's cheeks and instead just laid his palms there.

When the haze cleared, like the feeling of barely getting sober, Sebastian opened his eyes and looked into Ciel's and saw pure satisfaction and tiredness seeping in.

He leaned in and pressed a kiss onto Ciel's swollen lips before swiping his tongue over it urging Ciel to open his mouth.

Ciel smirked and granted permission and they both leaned against each other bodies and kissed lazily. In the background, the clock chimed ten times, signally that is was ten o'clock at night.

Sebastian stopped the kiss making Ciel scowl and pressed a chaste kiss upon his forehead in brief affection before he slid out making them both groan as he leaned against the door on his palm.

"Damn, I'm going to be sore in the morning." Ciel complained as he was set on the ground. He leaned against the door and pressed a palm to his back.

Sebastian smirked in satisfaction. "I tend to do that a lot." He was basking in the afterglow and the pleasant fact of knowing he was the only one who could cause such tiredness and pleasure.

Blue eyes rolled before he snorted. "Don't look so smug. I meant from drill practice." Ciel just had to pop his inflating ego.

Red eyes narrowed before Sebastian stood up straight and walked towards one of the shower stalls. "I'm taking a shower, I suggest you do the same." He stated stiffly. With that he disappeared behind a frosted glass door and soon the thundering jets of water hitting the tile sounded through the still air.

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings?" Ciel mocked as he walked towards the same stall Sebastian was occupying and stepped in. He briefly studied his artwork on the tone body in front of him before he walked forward and pushed Sebastian out of the way and stole the shower head.

Sebastian turned and squinted his eyes from the water and sneered before he pushed Ciel away making his stumble before he grabbed a hold of one a toned arm for support. He looked up at Sebastian and smirked. "Come on, don't be that way. If it makes you feel better, I will be terribly sore from your beatings."

Sebastian's face merely held the same expression, gazing at Ciel for any hint of deception. When he saw none, his expression soften and he leaned down to kiss Ciel while letting him wrap his arms around his neck.

Ciel moaned into the kiss and pushed his hips against Sebastian's making him grunt and pull away. "Now, don't start things you can't finish." He warned.

But Ciel merely grinned deviously and bucked against him. "Shower sex? Hmm, I never tried it." He kissed Sebastian's shoulder and tongued the X scar briefly before he glanced up and asked, "How bout it?" He gazed up at Sebastian's face seeing an unknown expression.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Shower sex? No? Yes? Get a fucking clue?<br>**

**Well review and I will know your answer! *says in advertising voice* Don't be lurker, just step right up and read, voice your opinions and/or say, "Bitch, please. I don't give a fuck!"  
><strong>

**... Please don't do that. I might cry and run around in a circle wailing like a little girl.  
><strong>

**Review if you want shower sex or I might just be nice and let Ciel catch a break. No reviews, no sex.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**"Ohhh, is that how it is? I make your hooves curl up you dirty little doe" *chokes* Dafuq? Hehe I got that from a show.  
><strong>

**Ack! I- Like- Oh meh gertrude! Geeze Thelma and Louise! A lot of reviews for my smutty chapter! That is just big like.. likeee... Like Sebastian's King Snake! *sputters* Wat? ... Well, his King snake could be called an anaconda and why am I still talking about this?**

** :Other Jez: Maybe cause you're so fuckin weird. *makes a face* Ugly. **

**:Me: why did I put this girl on my a/n.  
><strong>

**Well after all this, I have a few more things to say. *CLEARS THROAT* GO READ QueenEAC'S (kitty) STORY AND REVIEW! It's called Modern Day Kuroshitsuji:  Go read Kitkatam's STORY AND REVIEW. It's called a_ Demon's Binding._ **

**Go and leave so many reviews that it just blows my mind away. Go, shoo shoo. Scatter scatter, my little Duchesses.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<br>**

* * *

><p><em>But Ciel merely grinned deviously and bucked against him. "Shower sex? Hmm, I never tried it." He kissed Sebastian's shoulder and tongued the X scar briefly before he glanced up and asked, "How bout it?" He gazed up at Sebastian's face seeing an unknown expression.<em>

* * *

><p>Sebastian expression changed and he leaned down and smirked. "Don't cry when I tear you in two." With that being said he claimed Ciel's mouth with him letting out a surprised noise in the back of his throat before he kissed back, nipping at Sebastian's tongue.<p>

The raven haired man with his cock standing straight up and poking at Ciel's stomach pressed the younger into the shower's wall, out of the stream of water and started leaving a trail of harsh bites that made the hair on Ciel's arms as well as dick prickle. He moaned into the kiss and wrapped his hands in Michaelis's black hair that was the color of oil due to the water and tugged at it making the dean winced before he nipped Ciel's lips as a warning.

Warm, wet hands equipped with nimble fingers trailed down the young student's sides until they reached his waist. He tongued Ciel's wet muscle before he pressed a kiss against his lips then he mumble against them with lust filled eyes, "You sure you want this?"

He gestured to his long cock standing erect, leaking precum. Ciel detached his lips from his and looked down with a red blush already taking place from the lust and heat all pooling within him.

Ciel licked the water away from his lips and to answer he got down on his knees and palmed the cock making Sebastian clench his hands and groan lowly in the back of his throat. The pleasure already pooling, leading to his rather large rod.

The cold air nipping at Ciel's skin made him hiss as his knees came in contact with the tile.

Ciel gulped at the sight of the big cock and saw that it trembled. He licked his wet lips again and hastily went towards the member and took it in his small mouth making Sebastian moan at the pressure surrounding his dick. Since Ciel's mouth was too small for Sebastian's member he wrapped nimble fingers with both hands and stroked the shaft that would not fit in his mouth.

Sebastian placed a palm against the back of Ciel's head, forcing him to take him deeper while his other palm held him up against the slick wall with a resounding smack as his flesh hit it.

Ciel chocked around the hard blood filled arousal and glared up at the dean under his eyelashes and sucked harder making Sebastian glance down at him.

Michaelis heard the small chocking sound- or rather, he felt it but paid it no mind, that is until Ciel made his protest known by an extra hard pleasurable suck at the tip of his cock's head. He grunted and glanced down to see his student glaring at him from under his eyelashes while his mouth kept working. His cheeks moving with each and every suck, the sucking, swishing sounds echoing in the quiet bathroom with every fluid dance movement his tongue made with its partner; Sebastian's cock.

With the hand that was pressing Ciel to take him deeper, he moved it to palm Ciel's face and stroke it briefly. He murmured under his breath, "Take me deeper and suck me harder."

Ciel stopped glaring and instead closed his eyes and sucked, making sure to let a bit of spit pool in his mouth to easily swish his tongue against Michaelis's member. He moaned in the back of his throat and pressed his tongue under the head and gave a wriggling movement which made Sebastian moan and tug his hair harder. Ciel winced at that but paid it little mind, other than the fact of the stinging pain, and continued sucking- not forgetting his hands. He lightly circled the cock with his fingers, not putting too much pressure on but just enough to make his elder buck into the touch.

Chocking again, as the mushroom shaped head banged against the back of his throat, Ciel growled and snapped his eyes open and took his mouth off to yell at Sebastian.

But he stopped when he saw that Sebastian had his head tilted upward and back putting his face in the jets of water with his mouth opened in a silent moan making some of the water rivulets pour into his mouth and then spill out, dripping down his jaw in a tantalizing river.

He was gorgeous, the epitome of pure sex on legs. Or in Ciel's thoughts; _he was sexy~_

Sebastian cracked open an eye, only slightly due to the water and gazed down at Ciel, letting him know how much he was enjoying his ministrations to show in his eyes. Just with that one look; the look of one who was simply enjoying it, the look of forgetting where you were and sometimes who you were.

He had that look etched onto his face. From the furrowed eyebrows down to his parted lips as it inhaled oxygen much like it inhaled smoke from a cigarette.

Ciel's eyes shifted back to their normal roundness, that of an innocent child- which he was not, and lowered his head down as if he was a dog and had gotten chastised before he licked his lips,licking a small dabble of precum off tasting its salty essence and closed his eyes while lowering his mouth to swallow the tip of Sebastian's dick.

He dug his tongue in the slit of the dark colored mushroom shaped head, wriggling it making Sebastian groan animalistic before he shot both hands to Ciel's thick strands of hair and pulled much like that of the reins of a horse as to make him stop but Sebastian's goal was as different as black as white. He urged him to suck him harder, to feel more of that soft but stern sucking sensation as his cock was played with by a lithe muscle that was flexible enough to go through great stretches of active work.

Strong enough to bring even the greatest of man to his knees with its vicious and callous words but yet, still soft enough to bring the greatest of pleasure to the best of the best as his wet diligent muscled went into play with another.

Ciel retracted one hand from its loose but firm grip on its prize; Sebastian's arousal- and reached below the shaft to touch and roll his balls in his hands making Sebastian twist his hands in Ciel's hair in a not too tight grip due to the pleasure taking away most of his strength.

Sebastian tilted his head down to look at Ciel and grabbed his face in one palm and held it, making round blue eyes open slowly and gaze at him. With slitted eyes, not quite able to concentrate on anything but the deep blueness of Ciel's eyes, he stared into his eyes making a noticeable blush take place- the cause not being just from arousal.

Ciel broke his gaze with Sebastian and closed his eyes and reached with his hand, the one that was fondling Sebastian, and gripped his own stiff cock in his small hand and started stroking, rubbing it making him moan around the own cock that was currently being abused by his tongue. "Ahhmmmh~"

Sebastian felt his member tighten from the oncoming onslaught of pleasure when Ciel moaned with his small lips still stretched over his arousal, making him at the mercy of its low vibrations.

Small, feminine, dainty hands with pedicured fingernails stroked once more and tighten the muscles in his throat making it as if Sebastian's cock was in his hole as he came, making Sebastian tense before he came with a curse. "Ahh, fuck!" He threw back his head with closed eyes, and with hands curled into Ciel's dark hair as he rode out his climax, thrusting shallowly into Ciel's open mouth.

Ciel tugged at his own hard shaft while swallowing the warm load that spilled in his mouth and some even overflowed and dribbled its way down his lips and chin.

He pulled his mouth away from the limp organ and wiped his mouth of the white, milky fluid and brought his hand to his face to look at it. A sigh brought him out of his scrutinizing gaze and he looked up at Sebastian.

Sebastian had a tired, pleased face as he leaned against the shower's wall with one arm over his eyes before he uncovered them to look at Ciel who was still on his knees with a cum laden hand.

Ciel with a devious smile, brought his hand with the fluid on it, and licked it off tantalizing slow making Sebastian feel a stir in his groin from the sexual visual show.

After sucking each digit clean, he stood up and started pumping his own need all while holding eye contact with Michaelis as he merely looked on with his own cock stirring up.

"Ahh-mmm, Seh-Sebastian~" Ciel moaned his elder's name and left his mouth wide open in a breathy attempt of panting. _Pant, Pant _He ran his own palm over the tip of his leaking head and teased the slit before he stroked downward. He repeated the process a few times, sometimes switching it up by tugging on it briefly before Sebastian finally tired of it and yanked Ciel towards him in a needy kiss.

Ciel was just as eager and kissed back. "Mmm~" He mewled into the kiss when Sebastian reached a hand down to roll a pert nipple in his two digits.

He licked his way down the younger's marked chest until he reached the unintended one and latched onto it, suckling it resulting in Ciel moaning loudly and clutch at his back bringing Sebastian's hard body closer while bringing a leg up to wrap around Sebastian's leg.

His cries echo in the bathroom, coming back in full force as it bounce off the walls before Sebastian bit his nipple and then he soothed it with a softer bite.

Sebastian shushed him,"Shh, you'll make everyone come." Before he tugged at the now red nipple with his teeth and then he switched sides.

Ciel covered his mouth by pressing it onto Sebastian's right shoulder and tongued the scar before he bit into the flesh when he felt fingers tickled their way down his side trailing to his entrance. He moaned against the shoulder before he moved his mouth to Sebastian's ear and whisper, "Stick them in me already." He grind his hips against the other, "I'm already all wet." He wrapped his slim, muscled arms around his elder's neck and hoisted himself up, wrapping his legs around Michaelis's waist.

The younger of the two pulled back to gaze at the heated red eyes before he smirked and leaned in and tugged on an ear with his teeth.

"Can't you feel me down there, it's aching to feel you deep inside me, pulsing in me, pounding into me." He whispered those dirty words huskily as he lifted his body above Michaelis's throbbing cock, teasing his wet hole with it. "Ahh~ Mmm~" Ciel through his head back as he lowered himself on Sebastian's cock, only allowing the mushroom head to enter before he lifted himself off on shaking thighs- teasing himself as he repeated the pattern.

Sebastian watched the show as Ciel rode his dick slowly with quivering thighs and clenched fingers digging into his shoulders. He tore him off his body and slammed him, face first into the shower's wall, making the younger groan at the abuse. Red eyes peered over Ciel's shoulder and saw the pain look before it was replaced by pleasure as he snaked his hand down equipped with long slim fingers to finger the warm hole Ciel was aching to be touched,prodded and pounded into.

"You weren't lying when you said you were wet." Sebastian chuckled lowly at the end when he slipped two fingers in and the muscles tremor before they gave in to the intrusion. He fucked Ciel with those two fingers making him writhed against the wall and pound his hands against it in agitation at not being able to control the pace.

Ciel tried to bounce and grind into the fingers that were thrusting at a slow pace before they picked up speed, making him lose all thoughts of bouncing before they slowed. He gasp and whined at the tortuous slow pace, he bucked against Sebastian's hold on his waist but he didn't budge an inch. "Hurry up, you son of a bitch!"

Sebastian clucked softly annoyed before he pulled his wet fingers out of Ciel and wrapped his hands; one dry and the other wet, around Ciel's thighs hoisting him up, making the younger moan loudly, his moan echoing softly as his arousal rubbed against the cold tile wall.

Michaelis placed his leg against the hard wall, using it as a prop, and draped one of Ciel's smooth thighs over the propped up leg before he used his now free hand to grab his cock and place it centimeters from its designated spot; Ciel's twitching, glory hole.

He teasingly rubbed it against Ciel's entrance continuing to make him and his precious little student moan at the contact.

"Stop teasing, Michaelis."

Sebastian chuckled and for once he stopped his teasing.

Ciel felt the head nudge its way past his tight walls but then he felt it still. Annoyed he turned his head back to shout at Sebastian but was cut off when he was brutally thrusted into.

"ARghh-Ahh, Shit!" He threw his head back and felt Sebastian bite into his neck as he continued thrusting into him like a jack rabbit on speed, making his knees bang into the wall in a painful way but soon the pain was replaced by pleasure.

"Nghhh, F-Fuck Seb-bastian!" He cursed as he felt the mushroom shaped head squeeze past his prostate. Ciel mewed as it was repeatedly abused in a pleasurable way. He laid his body flat against the wall and took the banging thrusts in stride as pure,raw, untamed pleasure rushed and coursed through his body.

His chin banged against the wall before he lifted himself up on his arms and leaned backwards, bending his body back to lean against Sebastian's chest as he slowed his thrusting. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and brought his mouth down against his in a bumping kiss as Michaelis kept shoving his cock deep within him, sweeping all of his insides.

The pale bodies, littered with hickeys and bruises writhed against each other in sort of a sexual dance. The echoing sounds of flesh slapping against each other and the now cold water streaming out of the shower head pounding against the tile floor.

All through the campus, almost every individual had settled down for the night, even though the curfew did extend they were much too tired to go gallivanting through the halls.

Almost all were sleeping except the two occupants in the showers, unaware of their surroundings as they bucked against each other to come to a release that was pooling in their stomachs, leading to their cocks as the blood rushed there.

Ciel moaned into Sebastian's mouth and sloppily kissed him with a dribble of drool going down his chin. "Ahh!" He tried to turn his body to face Sebastian but he held onto his thighs tightly and even spread then further apart.

Sebastian fucked him against the wall releasing grunts alongside with Ciel's mews as his prostate was jab by Sebastian's spear.

Ciel reached down between his body and the wall and grabbed a hold of his ignored dick and stroked it in time with his hole's beating.

Sebastian saw this and dropped his propped up leg, letting one of Ciel's leg down in the process while his other was still pressed up against the wall.

He slid out of Ciel momentarily, fluids trailing behind and turned him around to face him and picked him back up again. Ciel groaned as his arousal bobbed up against his stomach before it was rubbing against Sebastian as he was picked up by his bottom.

Sebastian picked him up higher until he situated right over his leaking member and slid in slowly making Ciel experience the act sensually as possible as inch by inch was entered.

Ciel writhed under the slow speed and gasped when Sebastian tightened his grip around his thighs.

He held Ciel up against the wall, using his own body before he grabbed one of Ciel's leg and picked it up to hook it over his shoulder.

Blue eyes rolled briefly at the deeper penetration and unknowingly tightened his muscles making Sebastian furrow his brows at the tight vice feeling. He groaned in the back of his throat before he reached up and grabbed a hold of the hooked leg to hold onto it and started a choppy pace of thrusts that sent Ciel into moans as his bundle of nerves were hit dead on.

"Fu-ack!"** Pant, huff** "Ngh-Hahaha!" Ciel panted at the pleasurable feeling and scrunched his face up as he tried to decide whether to breath or focus on the spring of heat pooling up in a uncomfortable pool in his belly.

Sebastian stopped right when Ciel was on the tittering edge of euphoria and smirked when he was glared at from slitted hazy blue eyes. He rolled his hips in a circle, making sure to sweep all his student's insides as well as his shaft getting a stimulation before a heel dug in painfully in his shoulder blade.

He grimaced slightly before Ciel moved and squeezed his trained muscles tighter making it unbearably uncomfortable given the fact that he wanted nothing more than to pound into his student making him release his sweet cries while he writhed under him.

So he did just that.

Sebastian thrusted into Ciel with a vengeance to quickly speed up the process of their climaxes.

" W-whoa!Ahhh-rghha, Sebast-tian!" Ciel's vocal cords were working up a storm he had no other choice but to fuel his pleasure by releasing cries and tightening his grip on Sebastian. His legs started cramping up from his dean spreading his legs apart to hook one over his shoulder as well as his arms were burning from having to hold onto Sebastian as he dealt a beating to his glory hole.

The floodgate of immense pleasure were breaking in a catastrophic event as they both were nearing their climax. Ciel fingers tips turned white from his vice like grip with his head thrown back and mouth open as he panted with every jarred thrust Sebastian dealt him.

Sebastian could feel the similar deep underwater pressure tightening around his cock as Ciel approached, so he angled his thrusts into his prostate and felt the results when Ciel mewed his name out.

"Seh-seh-Sebastian!" Sebastian came first when he heard Ciel cry his name out in his post catastrophic bliss and he shot his heavy load deep into Ciel's soft walls.

He grabbed a hold of Ciel's unintended cock and tugged it a few times before he stroked quickly while he gave his own shallow thrust, still riding out his climax.

He took a page out of Ciel's sex book and teased the slit with his finger, while jabbing his softening cock in Ciel hitting his prostate. With both sides being stimulating sexually in a pleasing way, the blue haired student came quickly.

"Arghhh~Sebastian!" Ciel fumbled his hands around trying to find a holding place but instead settled for Sebastian's biceps as he came and gripped hard enough to leave little dainty bruises.

He could still hear and see but his mind was gone and his brain did not pick up those sense. As if they weren't there; like a phantom.

He bucked onto Sebastian a few more times, trying to squeeze the little bit of pleasure out of his leaving high before he stopped and let the haze blanket his mind. His leg fell loosely to the side while his leg stretched over Sebastian's shoulder fell flat since they were not tense into holding onto Sebastian and he leaned his back against the wall and let his head thump with a sigh.

Sebastian slid out along with his cum and let Ciel's leg down and leaned over Ciel while placing both his palms flat against the wall above him. Ciel merely stood there, his mind just barely recovering from the prolong but intense climax. His legs were left trembling as he fought to stay on his feet. His arms shaky as well as his whole body.

He finally floated into reality and noticed Sebastian leaning over him with his eyes closed and his mouth smooth of all tension. Ciel felt the corners of his mouth lift slightly before he leaned up and placed a kiss onto Sebastian's red lips.

Sebastian snapped his eyes open but it felt like he did so slowly when he felt Ciel kissing him. He smirked against Ciel's mouth before he kissed back.

They massaged each other tongues (kissing) for a few brief moments before Ciel broke it with a small lick over Sebastian's bottom lip. He leaned away and smirked at Sebastian's contempt face.

"How's that for shower sex?"

Sebastian returned that smirk and leaned away to stand correctly. "To tell you the truth..." He paused and sent an amused look at Ciel's annoyed face. "It was the only shower sex I experienced."

Ciel adopted a smug look before it turned dark. He leaned in towards Sebastian, "And it'll be the only shower sex you'll experience. Also," He leaned away and had a haughty look, "It'll be the only sex you'll experience from now on."

The dean smiled falsely, "Yes, Duchess." Ciel scowled at the nickname before he limped out of the stall to another one for hot water but was stopped by Sebastian.

"Of course, that will mean you'll have to sate all my sexual needs." He stated coolly and laughed inwardly at his disciple's aghast face.

* * *

><p>After Ciel left, Sebastian followed him and sneaked into the shower stall Ciel was occupying. He grabbed some shampoo on the way and poured some in his hand and placed the bottle on the floor quietly before he crept up behind the unknowing Ciel.<p>

...

He snaked his hands in Ciel's hair making the latter jump.

Ciel tilted his head up and glared through slitted eyes only to see Sebastian so he relaxed and let his elder washed his hair.

They spent the next few intimate moments in quiet as they washed each other bodies, seeing as they both were too tired to argue though Ciel wished he could do it his own self.

* * *

><p>When they were done, they picked up their discarded clothes and dressed with their backs to one another.<p>

Sebastian had unlocked the high lock on the door and was going to exit without saying a proper goodnight when he was tugged back in and slammed against the wall by an angry small Ciel.

"Aren't you going to wish me a proper goodnight? I'm not one of your cheap whores you can dismiss so easily!" He had a sneer on his face as he waited for Sebastian to speak and take off his indifferent face.

"I did not think you were one, just merely observed your quietness and decided not to say nothing on the matter. If you're that concerned about it then I will give you a proper goodnight." He swooped down and kissed Ciel quickly before he turned to leave. "Goodnight, Ciel."

Ciel was left at the door with a daze look on his face before he ran a few steps to reach Sebastian and ran around him, stopping the elder. He stretched up on his toes and grabbed a hold of the back of Sebastian's neck and smashed their faces together in a brutal, mouth gnashing kiss.

Sebastian was momentarily stunned before he wrapped his arms around Ciel and kissed back, drawing some blood. Ciel broke the kiss but kept Sebastian there and mumbled against his lips, "I'm serious about the no-sex-with-other-people. If I found out, I will kick your ass and the other person's as well. I don't take to well with others playing with my possessions."

Sebastian had a astonished look on his face before he schooled it and smiled handsomely, he pulled away and let go of Ciel to fixed his tousled appearance. "Neither do I. If I catch you with Alois again, I will kicked his ass myself and you, well..." He paused and he looked away with a false hunching look for a brief moment for added measure before he turned to face Ciel again. "Well, it won't turn out too good for you."

Ciel felt a shiver rack each bone up his back at the dark toned words filled with possessiveness before he smirked. "Don't count on having that delight anytime soon, lover."

Sebastian sent an inquiry look at him to which he merely shrugged. "I get nicknames and so do you. It shows I own you. One does not merely give anyone's pet a nickname unless you own them."

Michaelis let it go for now and sent a cocky smile towards his way. "It is fair, Duchess. Well, it seems we have been showering for..." He glanced at his watch, which Ciel has never seen him wear (Must of had it in his jacket) and glanced up at Ciel. "A good hour or so. If anyone were to guess, they would most likely think we are clean antisocial freaks." He joked.

Ciel scoffed at his lame joke and opened his small mouth to retort back but was cut off my a smooth voice.

"Just what exactly are you doing up and about, Sebastian? You don't have time to be wandering about, you have paperwork to be doing."

They both turned to the bored voice that said that from the end of the hall to their right.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh, are things heating up? No, yes, maybe, shut the fuck up? Who was that? Why so many questions? Review and find out sooner~<br>**

**If no reviews float my way I will not update  
><strong>

**Okay, I apologize for the long break but I was busy. Truly busy, first I was getting over a small cold then after that a hangover annnd then after that, I got a tattoo on my leg which hurt like a bitch but yet, it was not as bad as I thought it would be.  
><strong>

**Okay, I will admit I didn't want to write this chapter simply because I was lazy but I drank and wooh! I am going to leave this drunken a/n but fix it the next day. Well today, what the hell ever.  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! What's up everyone! I apologize tremendously! I was extremely busy with a project that took up my whole day! So I hardly had anytime to write but I'm done now so I will be able to update regularly so please don't quit on me!  
><strong>

**Ooh, even though I don't deserve reviews, if you all review I will update again soon. And by soon, I mean very soon.  
>It'll be so fast that your eyebrows fly off! *whoosh* Op, there goes mine!<br>**

**So please review and I will surely appreciate everyone and- Oh! I almost forgot. In the next chapter, I will answer any questions you all have. That is if you have any, so just ask away in reviews or whatever and I'll answer them. Any question goes, any at all!  
><strong>

**Now one last thing go and read a story called _Master of Disaster!_ By _Kitkatam._ It is a collaboration fic with Her and I. Please go read and review it.  
><strong>

**Please read bottom a/n! I will be updating this in a matter of days.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>They both turned to the bored voice that came from the end of the hall to their right. The dim lighting didn't help much for their sight and it wasn't until the figure stepped out of the shadows like from a bad cheesy movie.<p>

Dressed in the same way as Spears was, including his black pants and black combat boots, the man with glasses that seemed to stay in the exact spot instead of slipping down his straight nose walked forward slowly as if calculating his moves.

Ciel sized him up and was annoyed to see him taller than his own small stature.**  
><strong>

He eyed him with narrowed eyes while Sebastian, sighed and almost visible slouched as if he got caught doing something intolerable. He put a hand to his forehead as if annoyed but his eyes danced with mirth. "I don't need you patronizing me, Claude."

Ciel who was still eying this said 'Claude' turned his head to look at Sebastian with a raised brow but he was ignored so he clicked his tongue in annoyance before turning to Claude.

He eyed him warily and diagnosed him as if he was a doctor, though most of the doctors he went to were incompetent morons who really shouldn't have gotten their doctor licensed, or at least that's what he thought.

Now that he thinks back on it, some of the older doctors were a bit too cheery and touchy feeling when they gave him a physical. He shivered and looked at Claude more closely.

...

Yes, he could definitely pass off as one of those creepy doctors with the latex gloves that they would snap on to strike fear in the younger children.

Ciel snorted. As if holding a needle while wearing a creepy smile didn't already help spring chills in them.

Minus that he looked very doctor-like, he was a very well-looking man who was wearing black slacks and a very simply white button up shirt.  
>His glasses were square frames that covered his weird colored eyes like a ghost. (Points for those who gets that)<p>

Ciel snorted. You would think as much fuss as Trancy made over him, he would practically be an Adonis perfection with chiseled abs and a strong jaw while wearing chiffon lace and had billowing hair.

...

Or maybe he just went out of his way to imagine that... Yeah, he did.

But otherwise, Claude merely had oil black hair that was a bit too much slicked back but at least he let his bangs frame his face which were the best part of his dark features.

If Sebastian didn't trump Claude, then Ciel would definitely go after him, but said dean does.

Ciel concluded he was probably was blind as a blindfolded person who were playing some type of roleplay, since he wore glasses but was he most likely wrong. It's a simple mistake to make after the experience Ciel went through one time.

He shivered just thinking about it which made Sebastian look at him questionably but he waved off the look by looking away to give Claude a once over once more.

"I was not patronizing you, Sebastian." Claude turned to look at Ciel before he turned to Sebastian with an amused look. "I was simply stating the truth, besides, I don't think any of the your students would be pleased to find out you've been scampering around at night with an other," He sent Ciel a sly smirk. "_Lover_. I think they would be quite devastated if they were to found out."

Sebastian grunted and shifted in discomfort before replying, "I have no idea what you mean."

"Oh?" Claude walked closer until he was at normal distance. "I didn't think of you as one to play the fool's part." He smirked, amused before he pushed his glasses that were slipping down his nose closer and looked at Ciel more closely.  
>"Especially for someone as plain as this small morsel."<p>

Ciel growled and stepped forward but was stopped by Sebastian's voice. "Ciel, stop." He said warningly making Ciel look up at him and sneer.

"What?" He looked at Claude who was watching their interactions closely before he glared and snapped his head to meet Sebastian's eyes then grabbed the other's collar of his shirt to pull him down to his height and whispered harshly, "You know I hate being told anything about my _fucking_ _height!_" Those two last words escaped Ciel's small mouth in a hiss like that of a cat.

Sebastian merely stared calmly at Ciel before he grabbed the hand that was making him bend down awkwardly and pulled it away before he straightened up to fix his appearance.

"Phantomhive, please return to your dorm for the night. We'll finish our talk tomorrow." His eyes regarded Ciel with a hidden message, hoping he would pick up on it.

...

He didn't, seeing as he dropped his mouth slightly in shock before it quickly morphed into unbridled anger.

"Fine. I'm leaving and let's leave it that." Ciel knew he was being childish but there was a small undignified part of his mind that was acting out of jealously.

This 'Claude' person obviously had a hold over Sebastian and he didn't like it one bit. More than just that, Sebastian should only bend over for him and him alone, in more ways than one.

He doubt Sebastian has ever bent over for anyone to let them claim his tight ass. He seemed too dignified for that but it's life and there are no exact roles and he shall be the one who makes Sebastian realize that whether he likes it or not.

But then again, that last part could be count as rape. Ciel mentally shook his head at his stupidity. _Of course he would like it! Who wouldn't want 'this' leaning over them?_

Perhaps he was a bit too vain for his own good.

"-tomhive. Phantomhive!"

Ciel exited his thoughts when he heard his last name being called repeatedly.

"Yes?" If Sebastian was trying to get a rise out of his other than non-sexually, he'll make sure he is the first one to crack instead. He crossed his arm and looked at Michaelis coolly.

Michaelis sighed; he knew what his student was trying to carry out.

_Well two could play at that chess game._

He smiled saucily and forced his lips to stretch easily in a grin of accomplishment. "If you're done standing there, I would like for you to head back to your dorm to sleep. Though it will be Saturday tomorrow, you still have to rise early to go to drill practice."

Ciel mentally rolled his eyes. Of course, they would make him have drills that early in the morning. They were a bunch of sadistic people who had no other satisfaction in life other than watching young teenagers suffer by the hands of their own superiors.

_Righteous old bastards._

He smirked at the thought of a group of old men with white hair and long beards sitting around a large round table discussing ways to screw up a teenager's mentality by filling it with ways of training and mentally dying from the hard manual labor.

He sighed and stared directly into Sebastian's eyes before nodding at what he saw there.

..

Blankness.

_So the games begin again._ He sneered and lifted his chin up higher at Claude before he walked the opposite direction, leaving them in the hallway to stare at his back or at least that what he hoped they were doing.

It would make him feel more proud.

* * *

><p>When he got to his dorm everyone was still up but they sat in a weird deformed circle that went around his bed. He glared and stalked forward making sure for his footsteps to stomp down on the floor creating thumps but they were ignored.<p>

When he got closer he listened to where he could hear their voices.

"Can you believe he got the good stuff?" _Dagger_

"Of course! He's a rich boy who ate off a golden plate when he was just a baby!" _Alois._ He shook his head at the blonde idiot. He did not eat off a gold plate, it was plain porcelain.

"Aww, I bet he was a cute baby~!" _Finny._

A dry voice cut into their conversations. "I don't think Ciel will be to happy that you all have your grubby hands on his things let alone his alcohol." _Joker.  
><em>

The twins just nodded in agreement, never saying a word out loud._  
><em>

Ciel glared and put a hand to his forehead before he stopped and brought it down to look at it_. I'm copying Sebastian a bit too much for my liking.  
><em>

He looked up and finally took the few steps to reached them and stood behind Alois, making the people in front of him look up and gulp while the others with their back towards him still rummaged through his trunk._  
><em>

"I'll tell you one thing, if Ciel knew about this, we'll all be dead." Alois chirped while he held a very expensive bottle of his precious alcohol in his hand.

He narrowed his brows and tightened his mouth before he cleared his throat bringing a few other to attention while Alois merely continued talking.

"I mean, you already know he hate us touching him-well not me," Ciel glared at the idiot. "So I don't think he would mind too much if I touched his things. I mean I already touched him so, he won't mind me."

Ciel finally had enough of being ignored by him and stopped him before he revealed too much.

"Oh? But I do mind- I mind a lot!"

Everyone who wasn't already looking at Ciel snapped their head backs and paled quickly at the angry sight.

Alois smiled nervously and stood up to face him. "Oh hey Ciel! I was just... Uh.. Telling everyone here not to touch your stuff since I know you don't like for people do that."

The silence was deafening and it ringed in Ciel's ear before he scowled and strode forward to snatched the bottle out of Alois's hands then squatted down to shoo the rest of them away from his trunk before he started putting the discarded clothes back in and carefully put his bottle back in.

_**Snap.**_

He closed his suitcase and slid it under the bed with ease before dusting off his hands while standing up. He closed his eyes before a hand slapped his back hard making him loose his breath.

Alois annoying voice practically whined in his ear."Ciel! Why won't you share your precious juice?" He slid his hand across Ciel's back before latching onto his arm to hang from it.

Ciel tightened his mouth and turned his head to the side to meet the blonde's shining blue orbs before trying to get out of the hold but it seem Alois had no thought of letting go so he let the irritating wanker do so.

He focussed on small thread of string that was coming off his bed sheets, drowning out Alois's voice before he looked blankly at the occupants of the room.

Joker had gone back to his place and was on his bed reading a book except the book was upside down and on closer inspection he could see a magazine cover peeking out from the side. When he flipped the page, Ciel could see a glimpse of some colorful women before they disappeared from his sight.

He rolled his eyes at him before turning to the next bed to see Finny and Dagger hunching over something with their backs to him. He couldn't see what they were doing but he figured it was probably something like a magazine or a phone.

_Where is his phone anyway?_

**...  
><strong>

**...**_  
><em>

_Oh yeah._

That's right, he dropped it off his balcony right on top of a guest's head since the man had made cow eyes at him all throughout the business dinner. The good thing was that he was one of his former liason and the man had been rather fond of him and by fond, it means he was somewhat of a stalker; the bad thing was that he was an important associate of the company.

He sighed mentally while shaking his head. He did tell his Father about it and he apologized to the man as much as he despised it but he did get the man to stop fondling him through his eyes and start glaring at him.

The man did have a rather satisfying large lump on his head when he left but his phone took the blow and was shattered in the process of hitting that big oaf's head.

_Too bad it wasn't a Nokia. _Ciel snorted at his own joke which earned him a strange look from Alois and when he caught that Ciel wasn't listening to him, he grabbed a hold of both his shoulders and shook him making his head snap back and forth.

The shorter of the two pushed his away but Alois grabbed his hands in one of his and wrapped his arm around his waist to pull him close, pressing their bodies together with their hands trapped between them.

"Don't speak!" He exclaimed making the newer student struggle even more but Alois tightened his grip on his hand making his flesh press against his bones in a painful pinch.

"I know what I did was wrong but please don't leave me!"

...

The hell?

Alois shrugged to hold his composure before bursting out in laughter. "You should have seen your face! It was red all over!"

Ciel slid his hands out of the blonde's grip and looked around hoping that the rest of his roommates were ignoring them since this should have been an everyday thing for them to see but alas, they were all staring at the scene with varied expressions.

Finny was looking away nervously with a blush etched on his cheeks while scratching his cheek and Dagger was staring at them while laughing.

The only other who had blank expressions were the twins and Joker. The twins were just had their everyday expressions while Joker probably saw something of this sort everyday.

Well with Alois in the scene it was bound to be possible.

Ciel smirked and had a game of his own mind before he tried to school his expression to that of a girl that he saw while being forced to watch one of his Mother's shows. He grimaced inwardly; he still remember when Rachel called him down to the sitting room and started talking to him about how to treat a girl and blah, blah, blah.

He had tuned her out until she snapped her fingers in front of his face before poking him in the forehead when she found out he was not even listening. So she made him sit down an hour-long while enduring her tears and constant sniffles through it when something dramatic happened.

Please.

That was every minute of the show when someone either found out the other partner was cheating on him/her or someone died. He only started paying attention during a commercial when a preview for another show came on.

It was about an arranged marriage. Being forced to marry her childhood friend was the worst possible thing for the main character until she later had to give up on love. She had met the other man during a summer cruise to an exotic place, when she bumped into him and made him spill his drink on his shirt.

The whole thing was cliché and he wasn't one for clichés and it would have instantly dulled him if not for it reminded him of his past.

_Riza._

She was always there for him-

_No_. He must not dwell in the past. He closed his eyes briefly before shaking his head making his bangs fall in place, covering his eyes.

He looked up at Alois and turned on his knee-wobbling/underwear wetting and moan eliciting charm.

Ciel scooted up to Alois and gazed up at him, making the blonde frown and try to back up but every time he did Ciel took a step closer. "So if you don't want me to leave you, convince me. Get on your knees and make me moan, make me scream and I'll be on my knees, but know this- I _love it rough_." He purred making Alois shiver and started breathing a bit hollowed.

"Yes~" Alois practically moaned.

"Guys, don't start fucking in the room when we're all here." Joker interrupted, annoyed. Alois and Ciel turned to him who was now sitting up with his book facedown. "It's a bit of a turn-off and I'm pretty sure Finny is about to faint and Dagger is about to start jacking off and the twins-" He looked back at the twins who had watched it all and were now whispering behind their hands to each other. Joker scowled before he turned towards the two jack rabbits. "Well, I'm pretty sure they don't care but I do." He crossed his arms and appeared to be looking down at them.

Alois scoffed and backed away to normal distance. "Don't get jealous, pansy boy just because you can't get none."

Ciel rolled his eyes as the two started bickering before he walked to his bed to take his shirt off. He uncovered his bed only to slide under the cold sheets, making him shiver before settling down.

He closed his eyes and tried to calm down enough to sleep but it seem with the lights on, people bickering and talking, he was never going to get some sleep anytime soon.

So he rolled over on his side and faced the more dimmer side before sticking his head under the pillow,relinquishing as both cheeks met a cold side.

It would have been perfect had it not been for the annoyances that were still bothering him. A cheek muscle twitched as he clenched his jaw, possible ruining his perfectly straight and white teeth. (Perfect hygiene.)

He sat up and glared at everyone. "Would you all shut up?! I am trying to sleep." He huffed before laying back down when all was quiet.

...

"He didn't have to be that harsh." A voice said that sounded like Dagger but Ciel's ears were blocked either by a pillow or the mattress.

He rolled his eyes before settling down. It was gotten more peaceful when the lights turned off and the talking diminished and all fell silent under the dark sky where no moon shone and the few crickets chirped along with an occasional flutter of wings and an owl hoot.

* * *

><p>The next bright morning, the same loud bugle-horn woke Ciel up, as well as the other students in a scramble. They all seem to release simultaneously groans before they all got up and onto regular schedule, minus one.<p>

"Come on, wake up! Ciel! Ciiiieeel!" It was Dagger this time who chose to wake up the late riser who was still curled up trying to block out the noise of the horn and the annoyingly chirpy birds who seemed to have no problem with getting up early to get the worm.

Ciel grumbled before stretching under his warm sheets like a cat and then sat up. He yawned and got up, ignoring the cold floor and got up to get some socks so he could stuff his feet in his boots much like wanted to so to his already hungry stomach.

Ahh, he could smell bacon and that woke him up a bit.

The door slammed open, scaring the occupants, revealing Will. "Rise and wake up!"

"Don't you mean 'rise and shine'?" Dagger asked annoyed while putting on his boots, the rest of his clothes already in order with his wrinkle-free shirt and tie along with his black pants.

The room went Arctic Igloo quiet like the calm before the winds that howl during a snow storm.

Spears fixed his glasses with a ruler that he had recently started carrying around before walking forward to stand in front of Dagger's bed.

"Are you trying to correct me, boy?" He raised a brow as Dagger fumbled for excuses.

"Uh, n-no Sir! What I mean is- uh.. uh." He looked around the room but receive no assistant. Everyone knew not to try to correct Spears, the prick.

Ciel saw this and sighed.

_Why is it always me?_  
>He stepped up, not minding his undressed state and walked towards them. "What he means, Spears, is that shouldn't you be trying to start this morning off on a bright and positive note so we can work harder and not cause you extra work time?" He tried to smile but it came out as a grimaced before he dropped it.<p>

Will studied him carefully while the other occupants shifted uneasily.

...

Spears smirked inwardly at Ciel but outside he remained stoic. "I see what you mean, Dagger." Before he walked away but not before giving Ciel one last look. "Oh and it would smart if you didn't lie for your friend, boy and if you were," He looked Ciel over. "Actually dressed."

He turned and walked towards the door."What are you all waiting for? You're all running behind schedule! Go get your food and be out on the field by eight o'clock sharp!" He smacked his ruler on Joker's bed who had the closest bed to the door and then turned to face them all.

"There is no time to waste unless you want to spend extra time on the training field, taking a hot bath in your sweat?" At their hastily head shaking, he nodded. "I would think not. Now hurry up!"

With that he left, leaving the door to slam in his wake.

...

They all breathed a sigh of relief when he left while Alois cried out and flopped back on his bed. "Can you belive that prick?! Telling us to hurry like he's the boss man!"

"I hate to break it to you, kid but he is our boss man." Joker said before straightening up his clothes and making sure his boots were tied correctly.

Ciel sighed and idly listened to their chatting while proceeding to getting dressed.

* * *

><p>It was a quick and simple task of getting dressed but sometimes those damn buttons of his sometimes gave him trouble.<p>

Everyone had already left, only one person stayed behind and was waiting on Ciel and was calmly tapping his foot acting as a clock tick.

Ciel looked down at his stomach to see skin peeking out through the holes from the misplaced buttons.

"Need some help?"

Ciel looked up to see Joker standing in front of him wearing an amused face making him glare.

"I'm not a child; I don't need your help." He stated before unbuttoning all the buttons and starting over. When it was obvious that he messed up again, he heard a deep, throaty chuckle and so he looked up to see Joker again, getting amusement out of him.

The small spit fire flipped him off before walking forward and allowed Joker to bring his hands close to him.

Ciel peeked up at him from under his eye lashes while the other was busy looking down at his buttons; he was handsome with his somewhat dark, smokey looks. He normally wasn't into men with piercings but somehow Joker looked better with them than he would without them. They made his character; calm but yet arrogant.

He had yet to witness any true acts of arrogance but it was only the fifth day so he will have to wait and see.

"Ciel?

Not to mention, that deep voice is also another great feature.

A poke to his forehead brought him to pay attention again.

"Stop staring at me. You should be trying to learn how to button your shirt correctly instead of trying to eye fuck me."

Ciel tightened his lips from displeasure at being caught before he backed away and buttoned the last three buttons since Joker failed to do so.

"Come on, baby face. We're going to be late." Joker patted him on the head.

The younger of them scowled and stepped away. "Who are you calling 'baby face'?"

"Oh, would you prefer doll face?" Joker laughed at the glare sent him and waved him away. "I'm joking, calm down vicious. No need to get angry."

Ciel groaned and nearly threw his hands up in the air. _What is it with these freaks giving people nicknames?!_

He sighed before yawning. "Whatever, let's go before Spears come and starts riding on our asses." Joker nodded and they both headed for the door.

The door shut with a loud slam due to Ciel who done it in a fit of anger from the elder's teasing.

"Go to hell!"

Followed by a deep chuckle.

* * *

><p>The walk was to the cafeteria was loud and boisterous as Joker teased Ciel and he followed back with an angry insult.<p>

"Aww, come on baby face, you know Spears is secretly a homo." Joker chortled at his own joke, knowing the up tight man wouldn't even think of putting his dick in anyone or having his ass penetrated by anyone.

Ciel laughed quietly but nodded his agreement.

Joker turned his head to look at him."So are you going to have anymore incidents with Lawrence?"

Ciel saw this from the corner of his eye but kept looking forward and ignored him. They were almost close to the cafeteria and he wanted his food.

"I thought so."

Blue eyes narrowed and lips pursed but he ignored his companion for the rest of the walk there, instead he opted to looked at the carpet and away from the portraits.

* * *

><p>When Ciel entered the opened cafeteria, he immediately placed his sights on the food table and saw bacon once more and there was plenty of it.<p>

He groaned out loud, making him earn weird looks and Joker step away nervously as well as waving off the strange looks.

Ciel ignored them all and made his way to the line to get a tray but was stopped.

A hand gripped the back of his shirt and pulled. "Where do you think you're going, Baby face? The table is this way."

The younger student growled and struggled. "Stop calling me Baby face!" Making the other smirk.

"Baby. Face."

Ciel sighed and face palmed. _Idiot._

A voice from behind them asked,"Baby face?"

_Great just what I needed._

They both turned and Ciel cursed his rotten fish luck. "What do _you_ want?"_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN IMPORTANT NOTE! I don't really know how many days Ciel has been there at the camp... <strong>

**Sad, right? So I was hoping if someone really loves me, if you could tell me how many days it is so I can keep up.**

***Laughs nervously* Please?**

** On to further news: I'm so sorry everyone! I just apologize a thousand times over but I have been busy all last week and well... The other weeks I was laZy! But it won't happen again. **

**I promise. Cross my heart and hope to cry and take a car door slam to my hands.  
><strong>

**Ouch!**

** Sounds painful. Anyway, I will be uploading this story again in a few days and my other story as well, just not on the same day, just sooner.  
><strong>

**So, even though I don't deserve it, please review! Please and thank you my gorgeous ladies and gentleman!  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! I presume your days were great and filled with slapping of the bitches and- Oh. Teehee! Wrong thing!**

**Also, I am terribly sorry for not updating like I should of. I have been so busy with my life and then just being lazy... Well hopefully this long ass chapter shall make up for it, hm?**

** I shall make it a habit of updating every Monday... Evening?  
><strong>

**Yeah, that's a good thing to do. If it is not up by then please slap me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Crying Silently<span>~ **I actually don't have a middle name, but if you want you could give me one if you wished.**  
><strong>

**shattered- elysium~ **Gah! You just had to do this question didn't you? You're evil, evil girl. But I'll answer you in a pm. So dah sorrow**  
><strong>

**Kitkatam~ **I don't know, why aren't I? *sly smirk* Tsk,tsk, one such as you shouldn't say such naughty things over the internet. *bops on nose* Bad girl, you'll never know who might see. Bahahaha! Juuust kidding!**  
><strong>

**Grell1FanGirl at Claude . ca ~ **I have no idea. I just write the way the way I think in my head. I just so happened to have a good teacher back in my Freshman year. That's all. Thank you!**  
><strong>

**Lilues~: **Wooh! That's a lot of questions! But I'll do my best to answer them. ***clears throat really loudly and put on my huge bifocals*  
><strong>

I am so sorry for never answering you. Sorry,sorry, sorry. I do not really have a plan. I just plan it along as I go and then scenes just pop in my head. ***Laughs*** You know the funny thing is, I just had an idea about that if Sebastian was a principal and he bent Ciel over a desk and got him from behind while having his fingers in his mouth, probing around and massaging his tongue. ***clears throat*** Yeah! Sorry, I went into detail too much.**  
><strong>

**Answer 2:** I actually do. But the things is, I like to surprise people so if a lot of people say one thing, I'll go do the opposite. :D Hehe I'm really am a cheeky little shit.**  
><strong>

**Answer 3: **Yeeeah, sorry but I wanted some drama. ^^**  
><strong>

**Answer 4: **I wish I could but I really don't know. I'll tell you what, if I do plan to in the future I'll give you a heads up.**  
><strong>

**Answer 5: **You'll have to fiiiind out! That wouldn't be no fun if I just told you but, I will say this. They will end up together in the end. I told you this because I hate it when in a story it looks like they will end up but in the end they don't. It gets on my ever-lasting nerves.

No, no. ***coos*** You're not awful, I actually enjoy it! OMFG! Really?! Ahh! Yes! I fucking love you even more now! All the people really don't know and are just too busy or just don't love me enough ***tear, tear*** But you! You will actually do this for me! Ahh! I can't thank you enough! ***squeezes cheeks*** Yay! Also about the naughty chapter... That will come in time. I do mean soon because I am feeling a bit depraved.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Heheh, those were interesting things- Now on to the story! Please review though I really should not get any because I take so freaking long to update.<br>**

**Also if you wish to join me on my Tumblr just go to my profile thingymajig and the link is there. Thank you and many hugs and kisses!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>There stood Claude behind them in his usual appearance and stoic expression: Black pants and dress shoes with a white button up shirt. Instead of wearing his jacket, he had it hung over his right arm with a tray that had plates filled with food in the other. He raised a brow at the annoyance in Ciel's voice when being directed at him. "Is that any way to speak to a professor?"<p>

Joker shifted unconformable beside him. "Hey Ciel, I'm just going to go sit down." With that he strode towards his table where the rest of their roommates sat with their plate of food which made his stomach grumble in jealously as he watched Alois shovel food down his throat much like Ciel would like to shove Sebastian's cock down his throat until it choked him.

He shivered but knew that would be the only type of action he and Sebastian could do.  
>Shifting, he winced just remembering the unpronounced soreness his bottom hole and limbs were feeling from his last escapade.<p>

Shaking his head, he sucked his teeth and turned away from the sight to faced Claude with a haughty look. "I didn't say anything special to receive a quip from you." He dared him to open his useless mouth and say anything to him. The little spit fire was just a short stature of energy that ached to be release by hitting those ridiculous glasses off his face.

Claude's mouth tightened to show his displeasure but he nodded his head at Ciel. "Good day." And walked away with his black polished boots sounding subtly noises on the cool floor.

Ciel watched him go in the direction of the table Sebastian sat at the other day making him scowl. _Why does that yellow-snake-eye bastard get to sit there?_

He pursed his lips and walked with a small limp to the line of food-bacon- and grabbed a plate and just toppled his plate with bacon before placing it on his fancy, red tray.

"If you eat too much, you'll get fat." A voice said from behind him.

Ciel sighed and finished serving himself. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was; the other person's voice gave it all away. The shorter boy retorted, "And you'll get ugly if- Oh wait, you already are ugly. My bad."

He smiled proudly and came face to neck with Sebastian who had a amused expression on his handsome face. The elder raised a brow and twirked his lips up in a one-sided grin and spoke with silky confidence. "That's not what you thought last night when I fucked you over, and over from behind and the front."

Ciel blushed and looked away while shifting his weight before he met Sebastian's thrifty look. He cleared his throat and looked around quickly to see if anyone heard or was looking at them but it seems almost all of them were eating their food and laughing with their friends.

Except Claude and Joker.

...

Claude was watching Ciel to see if he would make any moves and Joker was simply hawk eying Sebastian with an ill-intensity.

Ciel turned his head away from them coolly and stared up at the Dean. "Yeah, well. I think it was pretty justified that I would not be exactly thinking how ill-deformed someone is when you're getting twirled around in a pleasurable pace. That's inane to think otherwise."

Sebastian nodded his head and raised his brows in a way to admit that the point went to Ciel.

_Hm._

"That may be true but, then how would that explain the way you held such a mouth-nipping expression on your face when I held you and swished around in your tight virgin hole?

Ciel almost gaped before he glared. He brought up his fist and shook it at Sebastian. "You asshole!" Which made a few students turn their heads towards the pair until he snarled at them with spit flying. "What the fuck are you all looking at?"

They quickly turned their heads away in a hurry not to mess with the short stature boy who was almost feral.

He felt body temperature hands on his own and he look back at Sebastian who had a reproachful stare. "Calm yourself, Phantomhive. You're making a scene of ourselves."

Ciel rolled his eyes at him and yanked his hands out of him and turned away. He wanted to let his anger out someway though he knew in the back of his mind that he was acting childish.

Sebastian sighed and shook his head. "Calm down before you come and talk to me. In the meantime, I'll be over there with Claude." He started walking towards the table where Claude was looking at them.

The blue hair boy turned swiftly, his boots thudding on the hard marble and felt the urge to get even. "Joker calls me Baby face!"

The Dean stopped in his spot.

...

A few who had heard turned to look and waited to see what would happen next. Would Sebastian keep on walking and leave Ciel disheartened; Would Sebastian stay and turn to yell, thus causing a scene? So many scenarios ran through their heads and so they watched like vultures. Annoying and waiting to scavenge the bits and pieces they could catch.

_Such noisy people_. But of course, everyone needs new gossip to spread until it gets old and withered like paper and human lives.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Ciel saw that Claude had shook his head 'No' at him but that irritated him more. Joker, who was already watching them and was reading their lips, knew what had been spoken.

He got up swiftly, marching to the pair to grab a firm hold of Ciel's arm and started pulling him away."Come on, Doll face. You've said too much."

Sebastian turned when he heard the other voice and walked smoothly and on upon approaching, he slapped the other hand's away and grabbed Ciel to pull him to his side.

"I believe this doesn't concern you. So why don't you go back to your table unless you want extra laps of running around the course during the drill practice?"

Joker glared and looked one last time at Ciel who was looking away from them and glaring at the noisy students. A few snorted and looked away while the others simply looked on.

The air was filled with the chatter and clatter of all the student's annoying signs of living. Chairs squeaking on the floor, leaving dirty scruffy marks on the sleek floors which the janitor would have to buff again.

In the distance, the janitor, Pablo looked on in sadness with his tray of food-barely half eaten, and was sitting all by his lonesome in a dark corner away from other people while ignoring the chaotic-emotion filled scene going on between the three people.

Sebastian stared at Joker hard while the other held the stare unflinching.

...

...

...

Joker was the first to break the stare and so he nodded his head. "Michaelis." With that one statement, filled with warning he looked towards Ciel and nodded at him as well. "Doll face, I'll see you later."

He turned to walk away, his back strong and straight with his chin held high before he was stopped.

"Oh, and another thing. Don't call him Doll face." Sebastian stated monotone with no emotion on his face.

The other stopped and looked over his shoulder with a confident smirk. "Sure thing." He turned his easy-going smirk to Ciel and waved good-bye. "I'll talk to later and tell you all about how Alois made a fool of himself earlier," His eyes flickered to Sebastian briefly before rolling back to meet blue eyes. "Sweet face."

He turned around and laughed while walking off towards the rest of his group which consisted of Dagger, Finny, the Twins and then Alois who was thumping his chest while bits of pieces of food sprayed out as he coughed and gagged.

Sebastian's expression darkened and he called out, "That ten extra laps around the course for you."

But Joker merely waved him off and somehow Ciel knew that the other was not going to comply.

"Come along." The Boss man grabbed Ciel by his shoulder and pushed him in front of him making his blue eyes narrow and struggle but Sebastian digged his fingers into him, causing him pinpoint pain.

So he complied but not before grabbing his tray which made him gain weird looks. He merely shrugged them off and held the plate in one hand and ate with the other. Ignoring the way it appeared uncouth, he grabbed pieces of bacon with one grope and presses it against his mouth before opening it to feed it to himself.

Sebastian let's go of him and pushed open the door for Ciel to walk but instead he doesn't and he finds a table to sit down, making the elder shake his head.

The students always have to be rebels.

He looks at his watch to see the time. _7:25- Hm, I should still have time.__  
><em>

So instead of throwing Ciel over his shoulder the way they did in back in the ancient times, he released the door letting it come back in a sweeping motion before losing momentum and stopping then Sebastian finally went and joined his pet at the table.

Ciel didn't even pay attention and was instead eating more slowly and with more manners than before. He looked up briefly, causing Sebastian to straighten up only for him to slouch again when he realize Ciel was only looking for something to drink since he had gazed over at the drinks.

He cleared his throat and stood up and looked down at the younger, wanting to at least gain some recognition but he got none. It seems he was bent on ignoring him and choosing to eat.

His eyes raked over the thin body and knew he needed the food so he just fixed his apparel while he spoke. "I will leave you to your breakfast and after that, your training but when you're done for the day come and see me in the staff room."

Ciel looked up and narrowed his eyes slightly due to the bright lights but he nodded.

...

_So he had listened._

Sebastian made a huffing sound in the back of his throat but didn't open his mouth to sound it and turned to leave, leaving the only blue haired student alone to eat.

Before he left, he saw him walking over to Joker and the others, the sight making him sneer in disgust especially when he saw Joker ruffle his hair in a soothing way.

He hated the sight. He did not want anyone else touching him. On the first day, he barely even wanted himself to be touching him.

_I will show him exactly how much he enjoys me touching him, groping and tweaking all the spots and buttons on his marked body. How much he loves and craves getting dirty. Him being sullied and covered in a hot blanket of sin.  
><em>

His eyes darkened a bit with heat and anger before he calmed his expression and walked out, leaving the doors swinging with a slight squeak making the janitor, Pablo sigh sadly.

So many things for him to do. Buff the floors and then fix the squeak in the door.

* * *

><p>After Sebastian left the cafeteria and Ciel stopped Joker from messing up his hair up more by his rough touches, he sat down in between Alois and Joker and in front of the twins- which left Dagger in between Joker and one of the twins.<p>

He nodded absent mindedly at a joke Alois tried to crack while he looked around confused when he noticed Finny was not there. He turned his head around to look at Joker who was smirking amused as they talked about Alois and his inane joke, and he bump against the side of Joker to get his attention.

Joker looked at Ciel with that little smirk still present, "Hm?"

Dark brows furrowed in confusion. "Where's Finny? He's not here, doesn't he eat with you guys?" He gestured towards the empty seat with his hand for Joker to understand.

He looked at the seat then turned back to Ciel with a brow raised."Oh, Finny. Yeah, he doesn't eat with us since he eats earlier than we do."

"Why?" Ciel wondered why did Finny have to play the horn to wake everyone else? Shouldn't an instructor do that or why couldn't they just get a bell like everyone else.

_Probably because of that cheap bastard.  
><em>

He scowled thinking of said bastard before he was jabbed in the side. Turning, he saw that it was Joker who jabbed him._  
><em>

"Hey, are you even listening shorty?" Joker chuckled at the glare Ciel sent him from the insult. He quickly wished he hadn't insulted Ciel when he was punched in the ribs making him wince.

Ciel smirked deviously in victory when the other rubbed the spot where he was hit. "Don't call me shorty." He then turned away from him and continued eating his food, ignoring the glare that was sent in his direction like air mail.

But they both ignored each other, as they ate their breakfast while the time ticked down. When Ciel had finished his food he looked down to see no more.

He wanted one more piece then he would be done but when he looked at the table that once held the bacon, he saw that there was none left.

Looking away from the sad and lonely sight that was bacon-less, he looked at everyone's plate and saw that everyone had fancy food which did not appeal to him.

Sighing, he did something unlike him and pouted briefly before his eyes went to Joker's plate and saw a beautiful sight to behold and one that made him smile slyly.

He had a piece of bacon off to the side next to his caviar.

Sneakily, he glanced at Joker from his peripheral vision and made sure he was not being paid attention to.

He snickered in his head when he saw he was not even paying attention to his plate and instead he was talking to the two blondes. Thinking that gave him the right-away to steal the bacon, he reached a hand up from where it was sitting in his lap and slowly slid his hand up from underneath the table. Once his hand was almost to the edge of the table, Joker turned his head to look down at and saw the thieving plot which made Ciel freeze from being caught.

"What are you doing?" Joker looked confused about why the hand was steadily drawing closer to him and turned to look at him to show his confusion.

Ciel turned his head when he got caught to look at the older boy then darted his eyes around to see that the Twins were looking at him but everyone else was still engaged in their conversations. _I'm only half-lucky._

His eyes darted back towards Joker and he thought of a plausible excuse about why his hand was creeping.

...

"I- uh..." Ciel quickly placed his hands on Joker's thigh close enough to almost touch his crotch, making the other jump out of his seat in surprise.

Joker sputtered uncharacteristically and looked down at Ciel in astonishment. "What do you think you're doing?!" His shout made a good amount of the other students look at them but once they saw who it was, they looked away uninterested. Almost as if they were used to outburst by this certain table that Ciel was seated at.

Ciel smirked and stood up as well and walked forward to stand almost chest to chest with Joker and reached up to his tie to yank the taller boy down making him choke briefly.

"I wanted me some of your breakfast sausage."

Everyone who were at the table that weren't listening, had stopped talking and was in complete silence.

... Until they laughed and hooted.

"Oh, oh! You better run Joker or he'll want some of your eggs too!" _Dagger._

"Save me some!" _Alois._

The rest of the group and few other students that had heard laughed at their jokes that were thrown around like a sack of apples- not potatoes.

Ciel had officially embarrassed himself, but he had also embarrassed Joker as well who was not looking too please with him at the moment. He laughed awkwardly before letting go of Joker's tie and hurriedly grabbed the last piece of bacon of the boy's plate.

Joker saw this and snapped forward and grabbed Ciel's wrist, stopping him. "Don't go around stealing people food, Shorty!" He reclaimed his bacon and was about to feed it to his mouth where his teeth and tongue were awaiting to do their job, until Ciel snatched it back and shove it quickly into his mouth and chewed it.

Outraged, Joker grabbed Ciel by his round shoulders and shook him back and forth. "You little brat! That was the last piece of bacon"

From the way his body was moving back and forth as if he was grinding against someone, he was not able to chew properly and started choking.

Gagging and struggling away from Joker, making him use even more of his oxygen from the exert, he was running out of air fast.

Seeing this, the others jump out of their seats and separated the two. "You moron, you're making him choke!" Alois shouted as he patted Ciel harshly on the back to get the food out, but it was in pieces and they were lodged in his throat.

The rest of the students were merely watching and some even had their phones out recording the scene, until Alois shouted, "Just don't stand there with moronic faces! You fucking fucktards, help him!"

A lot of the students scrambled up and ran forward with drinks in there hands while a few took turns beating him in the back between his shoulder blades.

After a few thumps, Ciel could finally breathed and he grabbed the closest drink he could get and chugged it to wash down the food. When he was done, he slammed the glass on the table hard enough to result in a small crack on the glass and slouched forward, waving away the hands that tried to grab him, thinking he was going to fall out.

He tried to catch his breath and little by little and when he could finally breath without wheezing, he plop down in a chair and loosened his tie with one hand while his other was propped up on the table that once was occupied by laughing students.

While Ciel was recovering his breath, Claude made his way over there and when the students saw him they immediately cleared out and went back to their tables. Some not being able to stand him and others knowing Ciel would be okay and all the drama was over now that a teacher was there on scene.

Alois went over to him and stopped him before he reached Ciel out of hearing-distance while the Twins checked the time and Dagger said bye to Ciel who nodded in his direction to show he heard.

The only one left who didn't say anything was Joker which made Ciel look for him.

When he found him, he saw that he was off to the left of the table looking a bit angry and worried. Sighing, he approached the teen and stood in front of him.

...

...

When nothing was said, Ciel grew annoyed and punched him in the stomach, making Joker gasp a bit as his eyes went downward before he looked up at Ciel and was met with a glare.

"You can't say anything now, or have you gone mute?" The shorter boy was annoyed that Joker would even ignore him while he was the one who almost made him choke. He had already starting seeing a dimming vision almost like he was watching a movie dim until he felt a few more thumps on his back in between his shoulder blade and finally he was able to cough at the right momentum and the sharp pieced of bacon unlodged from his windpipe and he was able to breathe easily.

Then his vision started getting brighter like someone had lit a candle and then he saw a clear glass with water before he grabbed it, sloshing some against his shirt and chugged it with him feeling the ache as the water went down his throat from where it was sore and probably bleeding a bit from the bacon, he knew he was out of the woods now (so to speak).

He knew one thing now- another piece of bacon would never pass his lips again.

...

Please, he was lying. He could never live without his salty breakfast food that clogged arteries.

Clearing his throat before wincing, he stared up at Joker who was slouching forward a bit until he reached a hand up to rest on Ciel's shoulder which made him get confused as to why he was acting that way. Sad. Morose. Gloomy.

Joker exhaled deeply and looked up to meet Ciel's eyes and spoke. "I'm sorry, Ciel. I didn't mean for you to choke."

Ciel pursed his lips again, staring at Joker daring him to look away but it seems he was bent on having a staring contest to ask for forgiveness.

_Strange._

After a few moments, he sighed and reached up to pat Joker on the cheek before leaving it on there. "It's not okay, and you'll have to make up for it. Plus, your bacon was not all that good."

Okay, he lied. It was- well when he wasn't choking on it.

Joker narrowed his eyes and shook his head, making the hand move away. "I shouldn't have even bothered saying sorry. You're just a little brat."

"You're right."

Joker glared and opened his mouth but was cut off by Ciel.

"You shouldn't have even bothered saying sorry for you are not a sorry person." Ciel smiled cheekily at his statement before looking at the clock that was on the highest arch on a wall and saw the time. _7:43_

Backing away from him, he turned and started walking away. "I'll see you on the course later." He raised his hand and waved without looking back.

Joker wondered if things were really alright between them.

* * *

><p>After all that had happened, it made it seem to Ciel think as if hours had passed instead of that minute small period of time.<p>

Sighing, he ran a hand though his hair while ruffling it in the process. He stopped when he remembered Joker's hands had done the same thing, making him scowl.

There was really no need for him to be choke over a piece of bacon... But then again, it was not intentional and he did apologize.

After a moment of thinking it through, he decided it did not matter, he still was almost killed over a piece of bacon.

Speaking of bacon, he decided he will forever ban bacon from his life.

... That was a lie itself.

He continued thinking all of this through while walking towards the double doors that led to outside where he would then make his way to the drill course.

Ciel could feel his already sore muscles already protesting the beating they are going to take.

_Stupid, Michaelis. I knew I shouldn't have given in to his over-used,novice-like seductions. He sucks too deep when he's kissing; it's almost as if I'm kissing a vacuum.  
><em>

He just told a fib; clashing tongues with Sebastian was like putting an icy soda in your warm mouth and feeling it fizzle on your tongue.

Ciel sucked his teeth in agitation from his traitorous deep thoughts. _Whatever, I don't need him- I just need to win this game and then I'm done._

Growling lowly under his breath, he stalked his way past the double doors and outside where the hot air nearly suffocated him. He sighed thinking he should of brought something to drink but then just cursed his luck and walked slowly down the stairs, making sure to skip the third to last step completely.

But someone must hate him someone because he tripped on the last step over his boot lace but maybe someone may like him for he caught himself from doing a face-plant by hanging onto the ledge of the wall that were on both sides of the stairs.

Sighing, he bent over and pulled up his pant's leg and began tying his boot only to stop at a light bruise on his calf. Upon closer inspection, he was annoyed to see it was bruise in the shape of a hand-print that was wrapped around his calf.

_Damn._

Day officially ruined after finding his once flawless skin ruin. Pursing his lips, he wondered how going asexual will turn out for him? _ But then again, my skin was already ruined just on the second day with that little rendezvous with Alois.  
><em>

He straightened up and shook his head before he pictured all the fun positions he had been in before and thought about how much he'll miss those.

Against a wall, on a chair, on a desk, on carpet (though the carpet burn had been a bit painful) and many more. Though his favorite so far was him riding Michaelis on a chair that had squeaked, adding more pleasurable sounds to his ears and the rocking adding more momentum to his grinding.

He won't lie, that will just be plain stupid to do so when he clearly can't deny Sebastian was not sensual when he gazed at him as he rotated his hips, rubbing all around in him.

Ciel put a halt to his thoughts when he felt his stomach tightening with lust and bent down to work quickly with tying his boots and just as he was tucking in the laces inside his boots he felt a hand groping his sore bottom.

He jumped and turned around and was half surprised to see Alois.

Groaning, Alois made a sexual gesture which involved him curling his index finger and thumb to made a hole then proceeded to jerk his other index finger though the hole.

Ciel exhaled and put a hand to his forehead. "Alois, why are you being an idiot this early in the morning?"

Said blonde ignored the insult and laughed. "Oh Ciel, you're so funny!" He clapped Ciel hard on the back almost making him fall which in turn made himself get shoved.

Thus started a shoving match which turned out into a wrestling match.

Alois pushed Ciel away from the stairs and onto the grass and tried to pin him down only for Ciel to knee him in the stomach. One point- Ciel.

He pressed his hand into Alois's face and sat on his stomach basking in his victory. Unfortunately it didn't last long, for the blonde haired one fumbled around until he slapped him hard on the ass, possibly leaving a bruise.

"Fuck! That hurts you little shit!" Ciel was then rolled over onto his back and had his face pressed into the grass making him smell the earthy smell.

Alois laughed and straddled his back. "How's that for eating Mother Nature?"

Ciel mumbled something unintelligible until the one on top brought up his head by his hair. "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you?"

The one on bottom growled and spat out some grass and snarled, "You fucking maniac! You're sick!" Alois merely threw his head back and laughed before he bent down to whisper near Ciel's ear, "How do you think I got here? For good behavior?"

Ciel paused at that before he snapped out of it and brought up his head and smashed it into Alois's mouth making him cry out and releasing him.

The smaller boy rolled under from Alois and jumped on him who was clutching his mouth where blood had started to run out from under his hand. Ciel grabbed the other in a death grip but the other retaliated and put him in a choke hold.

They were grappling around like that still when a voice yelled, "What the hell is going on here?!"

Both pausing in their actions, then they looked up with their arms still wrapped around each other whether in a choke-hold or a death grip. There was Joker in front of them casting a shadow over them as he glared down at them.

"Well?"

Ciel released Alois and pushed away from him before standing up. He stayed silent.

Seeing this, the blonde hair student stood up dusting pants and wiping blood from his busted lip before looking up at Joker. "Oh lay off, Joker. We were just playing around!" He ruffled Ciel's hair to which he just scowled but allowed it.

Alois gestured at him. "See, no harm no foul!" He chirped.

Ciel just laughed a bit under his breath at the serious bi-polar moods and nodded. "Yeah, just playing. Now come on, we're about to be late and Spears already is probably about to shove his ruler up his ass to join the other one that's already up there."

Alois laughed and Joker stared at Ciel before chuckling a bit at the joke. "Okay, okay, let's go."

* * *

><p>When they reached the course they already saw a few people there. Some were sitting down plucking grass one at at time and others were standing up in a circle talking and clapping each other on the back.<p>

Ciel was surprised to see Finny with some other boy. Walking over there, he approached them leaving Joker and Alois to go and talk to some other people.

Once he approached them he called Finny's name. "Yo, Finny."

Looking up to see Ciel, Finny jumped up. "Hi, Ciel!" He looked like an excited puppy with his almost vibrating body and the goofy smile on his face.

"So who's he? I have not seen him around." He jerked his chin at the other blonde male who had a sort of muscled build but what made him appear like one of the other students was his standardized uniform down to his scruffy boots.

Standing up, the unknown person introduced himself. "I'm Bard and you, kid?"

Ciel stiffened at the name 'kid' and crosses his arms across his chest before raising his chin high to meet Bard's eyes. "Ciel Phantomhive." He almost expected some sort of recognition to flash by in the other's eyes at the mention of his last name but none did.

"So you're the one Finny been jabbering about. Makes sense, he made it seem as it you were a intimidating guy but you're short and scrawny."

Ciel glared at the insult before looking at Finny who was looking away not meeting his eyes before looking back at Bard. "You, sir, have guts. Did you know with just one phone call to my Father I could have your family thrown in poverty?"

He did not really know why he was doing this, just felt like having fun he suppose. It sometimes was a sick sadistic streak in him that demanded it be fed, whether by causing fear or shame.

Maybe that's why he is always having trouble with other people. He still remembered what his Mother had said after he sent the boy to the hospital.

_'You just haven't met the right person yet to tame that side.'_

Yeah right, he is not the type of person to be tamed.

After a throat was cleared he was brought out of his silent thoughts. "Did you hear me? I said I don't have any family so you're out of luck." Bard wondered what kind of person was he. Was he just a cruel person who did this sort of things for fun or did he have a different agenda?

But Ciel really just did it to see his reaction so in some ways it was sort of a test or a game if he will.

He studied Bard with a piercing gaze which made him squirm and fidget before he curled his lips up in a amused smirk. "Touche."

Both Finny,who had been silent this whole time, and Bard exhaled at the same time.

Their little fun was ruined when they heard people scrambling up and running to get in a straight line.

"Boys, front and center!"

They turned and saw Spears making his way towards them so they quickly followed everyone else lead.

Ciel got at the end of the line again and waited in the hot sun for Spears to finally reach him. Being straight in front of the sun at attention was making him sweat and made his thirst more pronounced.

He licked his lips, tasting salty essence before he saw that Spears had now reached him. After a hard stare from the man, he relaxed when he moved away from the line.

"Okay, listen up! Today we will go through the same routine as yesterday except today we will be doing a few things differently. First you will all drop down and do 20 pushups," A few people groaned but were silenced when Spears's eyes flickered towards them in a warning. "Second, we will not being doing the pool run course. That is all, now drop down and do 20!"

Ciel grunted and got down on the hot grass before he started his set of 20, the whole time feeling every used muscled aching from soreness and the exertion.

...

Just when he felt like his arms were about to give away, he completed his 20 and then just flopped down on the grass and laid there.

He turned his head to see Spears shouting over some weak student who couldn't finish his set. Thinking he'll just relax there, he turned his head away to the other side and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>In between unconsciousness, he heard voices shouting, jumbling up into unintelligible garble speech. Almost like he had his ears clogged up with water, he could barely remember where he was. The last thing he remembered was being in the cafeteria with almost all his roommates surrounding by laughter and words that all blended together in a jumble.<p>

"Phantomhive! Wake up!" He felt tired and wanted to fall back asleep but he felt someone shaking him making his eyes flutter open only to see Spears hovering over him with all his roommates and other students he did not know flanking him.

He got up shakily but almost fell back due to his weak and sluggish body but was supported by Spears's hands that moved him to a sitting position. The instructor himself was squatted down next to him just in case he fell out again.

Ciel fell him being shook again when he realize he was falling backwards again almost as if he was tired.

Spears's pushed him back up and held him there. "Phantomhive, do you remember where you are?" Ciel could feel hot hands on lower and upper back supporting him and just focused on them.

He struggled to regain his thoughts but then they started coming back slowly until he could now blink without feeling the need to sleep. "Yeah, I'm at the training course."

Will sighed and gestured for Alois and Joker to help him up. "Help him up and take him to the camp's informatory. He'll be fine, he is just a bit disoriented. Now the rest of you," He turned his back to the two and glared at the other boys. "Start running through the course."

Joker and Alois walked forward and both grasped an arm and put it over their shoulders before they tried walking but then they found out that wouldn't work because Ciel was shorter than both of them.

Alois let go and let Ciel flop against Joker's side before he turned to look at Will who was still turned away. "I'll let Joker take him."

Will straightened his glasses. "No, you go and take him. Joker over here, has 10 laps around the whole course he has to do."

They were both about to start arguing but were silenced when Will sent them a look. "Silence. I was ordered by Michaelis to make sure you do so. So cease your talking and start running."

Groaning, Joker handed Ciel, who was out of it from being in the sun too long, and started off in a jog away from them while a few boys cheered him on to which he waved at them.

"Fine, I'll take him." Alois shifted Ciel against him and placed a limp arm around his neck and tried walking but Ciel merely tumbled forward.

Ciel opened his dazed blue eyes, delirious from the sun and dehydration and stared up at Alois. "Hey, why don't you carry me? I know you can do it, you're so strong..." He mumbled and let his weight sag against Alois making him grunt before he grabbed an arm and shifted him so he could go into place properly.

He then squatted down. "Get on my back." Ciel said nothing and fell on top of him, almost making Alois lose his balance. He shook his head, thinking of all the gold he has to tease Ciel with when he gets better.

"Trancy, make sure he gets some water in his system." He looked back at Spears who spoke and was looking away from him, before nodding.

"Yes, Sir."

With that he stood up and wrapped his hands around the back of Ciel's thighs and walked towards the camp's double doors that seem farther and harder to reach with a weight on his back.

* * *

><p>When they both reached inside, Alois sighed at the cool air and shifted Ciel on his back who had passed out a little bit earlier in the 10 minute walk to the building.<p>

The whole building was devoid of life and it creep him just a bit. It reminded him of a mental institution with all its white walls.

He shook his head, with blonde hair brushing against Ciel's head before he walked deeper into the camp's building.

The walk itself was boring with no one to talk to almost like solitary; the dim lighting in the carpeted halls didn't help either.

But one thing did calm him down, the soft even breath of Ciel that was brushing against the back of his ear.

After a few more quiet minutes, he finally breathed a sigh of relieve when he came to the informatory. Welcoming, its bright lights and cold air that was coming from a vent, he approached the nurse who was a frivolous old lady who was sitting down on a stool while the television was playing in the background on low.

Seeing the two boys, the woman set down her cooking magazine and hurried to them. "What's wrong with this one? Does he had a broken bone? Jaw? Foot? Wrist? Well what is it boy? Don't just stand there!"

Alois eyebrow twitched at all the questions and nagging but he let it go and walked towards one of the white, inclined simple beds and placed Ciel on one. "He passed out just a little a while ago when we were outside doing pushups and Spears told me to bring him here and to make sure he gets water into him."

At that moment, he felt like a bird who repeated everything he was told to relay.

He looked at the old woman and saw that she was already getting stuff ready. Seeing a needle, he hastily made up an excuse. "So he'll be fine right? If so I gotta go."

The old woman nodded and waved him away. "Yes, he'll be fine as soon as I get this I.V into him for fluids. You can run along back to your course now."

Feeling as if he was a child and was told to go play, Alois jerked his head up and down before looking one last time at Ciel before he left.

The nurse got to work and slid the needled into a main vein in the crook of his arm before fixing his body. Seeing as he was on top of the blankets she grabbed another off a empty bed and placed it on him.

He would be in peace and quiet since the whole room was empty. She checked to see if he had enough fluids before leaving the room to go on a small break.

* * *

><p>On the way back to the training grounds, Alois ran though the halls in order to get away from the quietness and dimmed lighting.<p>

Once he reached the main entrance that almost blinded him by lights he skidded to a stop at the sight of Sebastian leaving his office.

Hearing this, Sebastian looked up to see Alois who was panting and looking dirty. He crinkled his nose a bit but placed an indifferent expression on his face before he turned to face him completely. "What are you doing out of practice?"

The younger of the two scowled and crossed his arms before shifting his weight on one leg. "I was taking a student to the informatory."

Sebastian raised a brow. "Oh really? Who was this student? A friend perhaps?"

Annoyed at all the questions, he made up a lie knowing that if he said it was Ciel Sebastian would demand answers and end up taking a lot of his time up. "Just someone you don't know."

"I'm pretty sure I know a lot of the students." The dean smirked at this.

Alois curled his lips in disgust; he knew what he meant. "No, he is a new student that came today. Well would you look at the time, I have to go. As much as it has been 'fun' to talk to you, I don't feel like having to do laps because of you." With that he ran out towards the doors before leaving the building.

...

**Slam!**

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the impudence but shrugged it off and changed his direction to the informatory. He knew that little blonde brat was lying so he would see for himself.

* * *

><p>When Ciel woke up he was dazed but yet he felt good. Still sore, but not as not tired as he was before.<p>

Looking around, he realized he must be in the informatory. All he saw was white. White. White. And more white. Oh wait, there are some bright yellow flowers by the window on a stand.

"Oh goody, you're awake!"

Ciel turned to see an old woman at the foot of his bed dressed in a nurse's outfit.

"Is there anything I can get you, Darling?"

Ciel scowled at the name briefly but nodded his head. "Yes, I could use some water." He shifted his legs some and moved his hand to brush his hair back when he saw that he an I.V in.

"Sure thing, honey. I'll be back in a jiffy." She clapped her hands and walked out of the room with her steps clapping against the floor.

He was left in silence. The only noise were the birds chirping and the a television in front of him that was mounted on the wall playing a cooking channel.

Looking down at the I.V, he reached for it and started peeling back the tape so he can get rid of the annoying itch that was bugging him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You wouldn't want me to worry, now would you?" An amused voice broke through the stilled silence.

Ciel looked up to see the one person he did not want to lay eyes on at the moment standing by the door frame. He let his thin fingers fall from the tape and leaned back against the inclined bed before looking at Sebastian.

"What makes you think you're that special for me to care about you worrying?" He knew the words were a bit cruel but he know the game is not yet over. Thinking back to where he had left Claude and Sebastian in the dark hall, who knows what they could done. He hated not knowing- its akin to the feeling of letting someone borrow his toy and not knowing if they will keep it for themselves.

Sebastian let an indifferent expression fall onto his place and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him then walked towards Ciel before stopping next to him. Close enough where Ciel could smell his musk and feel his heat radiating from his groin.

He looked up to see Sebastian staring down at him before he started leaning down towards his face.

The student shifted away but hands reached out to pin him against the bed making him struggle. "S-stop! What are you doing?"

But the Dean merely smirked and leaned down more until his lips hovered over the other, letting him feel his body heat.

Sebastian closed his eyes and almost groaned at the feeling of the warm, small body under him that was writhing. He opened them to see wide blue eyes before he leaned down and pressed a kiss onto Ciel's lips then started massaging them with his own.

Ciel still struggled under him so the older more stronger male shifted his weight onto the bed, making it creak and pressed a knee in between Ciel's legs and against his crotch making him freeze.

He gasp against the older male's lips and moaned at the touch. "M-michaelis! We can't do this here and n-now!"

Sebastian smirked and leaned down to press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Oh? Why can't we? I'm the dean, aren't I? I can do whatever the hell I please." With that he pressed against Ciel harder, shifting his knee against the other awakening cock.

Ciel turned his head with scrunched up eyes and cried out. "Ahh~ N-nuh!"

But Sebastian released his shoulders and grabbed his chin and turned him so he could claim his mouth while his other hand trailed down to unbutton the other pants.

Unwillingly Ciel rolled his hips upwards for a more pressing touch but then winced when he felt his soreness making itself mentionable. "Stop! I'm still sore from yesterday."

Sebastian pulled back a bit and smirked a bit. "Don't worry, you'll like it." Before he leaned up to press a kiss onto his slightly sweating forehead and then kissed him hard enough to coax him to open his mouth.

Ciel panted and turned his head away, trying to say no. Trying to give himself his own persuasion to say no but at that moment he didn't have to for the door knob turned and he could hear the nurse's singing voice before he saw her.

"Knock, knock, I'm back!"

* * *

><p><strong> Please Review for this long ass chapter that took days for me to do!<strong>

**Also, I now know how many days have passed... It was only 3.**

***face palm* Wow, well as Lilues told me in that span of 3 days Ciel has had 5 climaxes. *cricket chirps* Man. *cricket chirps again* Shuddup! *kills cricket***

**Damn cricket, Ntways, Yes Ciel has had a very interesting days and please cut me some slack. It may not be all that good of a story since this does not really all happen in a span of 3 days... Well, then again, Ciel is whore so it is kind of reasonable for that to happen. Please review!  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't keep meh promise so from now on I'm not going to even promise anything. The chapter will get uploaded when it does. I just literally hate myself right now for breaking my promises.  
><strong>

**So now on to the chapter! Oh and to Lilues: OMFF. I just fail. Literally *cries* Baaaa! No one loves me! I'm just going to go and *cries like a sheep*  
><strong>

**Baaah-baaah! ... Yeah.  
>Omff. If you continue to write long reviews like that I think I will be the one bowing down to you, and just love you even more! Come er' you! *great big bear hug* ... Oh wait, I'm a sheep so I can't exactly hug you.<br>**

**Spelling and all that will follow when my mind is not everywhere.  
><strong>

**Well I have one more thing to say- Please review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ciel panted and turned his head away, trying to say no. Trying to give himself his own persuasion to say no but at that moment he didn't have to for the door knob turned and he could hear the nurse's singing voice before he saw her.<em>

_"Knock, knock, I'm back!"_

* * *

><p>Sebastian stiffened and got up quickly to fixed his apparel that was misshapen from trying to cease Ciel's struggling before taking a few steps away from the bed. Ciel merely tried to calm his panting and settle his aroused member to go back to its sleep.<p>

The door opened to reveal the nurse carrying a white pitcher on a silver tray that Ciel hoped it wasn't for medical things, along with a clear glass that was most likely from the cafeteria.

Sebastian smiled at her when she saw him, but he inwardly snarled at her. He usually wouldn't worry about any other faculty finding them but the nurse was one of the few that didn't know about his way of punishing the children and he intended to keep it that way.

She placed the silver tray on the table beside Ciel on the other side of him, opposite of Sebastian, and smiled down at him brightly before turning to look at the dean. "What brings you here to my lovely abode, Sir?" Since her superior was here, she would have to make sure she was on her tip-toes. She wouldn't want him to take out the televisions to cut back on the school spending. They were practically her life; without hardly any students getting ill or hurting themselves, she really didn't have anything to do all day so she was easily bored.

Sebastian inwardly rolled his eyes at her, thinking that her choice of words have always been strange. "I've heard from word of the mouth that one of my student had fallen out at their drill practice and came to assess the situation. What I want to know is why was I just informed and from out of another student's mouth?" He let a mask of indifference slip into place, scaring the the old nurse to titters.

Ciel scowled at what Michaelis was doing. Sure he may find the nurse a bit annoying but she was kind to him and he had a soft spot for kind old ladies. Deciding to help her out, he voiced a lie. "I asked her to stay by my side. I don't see how that would be a problem considering she did it for the welfare of the student and you have hired no other nurse to help her with situations like these. So Michaelis, will there be a problem?" He challenged him with one brow raised with an arrogant look on his cooling face while one hand went to the needle that was in his vein and slowly slid it out and then just patted the tape with the cotton back down.

The nurse looked back and forth once the Dean's gaze left her and went to study her patient's. After a moment of silence, Sebastian let his lips curl up into an almost sinister grin that was boarder-line creepy and yet intimidating, but Ciel did not back down. "No- not all."

Ciel crinkled his nose briefly in a bad habit before he let his face smooth out into a relaxed composure.

The nurse, unable to wait any longer, moved her slightly shaky hands to pout Ciel a glass of chilled water and handed it to him.

Mumbling a thanks, he stared at Sebastian wondering what his goal was. He was like a rubix cube. You turn him one way, he messes up another way.

Sensing the awkward situation the nurse grabbed the glass out of Ciel's hand and refilled it again even though he was mid-way drinking it.

Ciel smirked a bit at the nervous nurse; she didn't look like the type of person who would get nervous easily. On the side of his bed stood Sebastian as still as a statue taking in every movement like a bird of prey.

It was somewhat creepy and annoying, Ciel couldn't pick between the two so he settled for a little bit of both. Creepy, because he was just standing there and annoying because he knew why he was standing there.

He was going to wait out the nurse and most likely continue their little game of strengths. It was obvious the elder was still turned on by the annoyed look on his face he got when he was being denied his pleasure which Ciel liked to do, but he hid his engorged cock with a pillow that Ciel had under his arm due to his rumble with him.

Ciel will have the old nurse stay as long as she could to prevent him from making a advance. All he had to do was just has to make the first move.

He opened his mouth and took a sip of his chilled water and smacked his lips afterward, releasing a exaggerated sigh of contempt. "This was really great so I should be fine for now. I'm just tired but could you stay with me?" He look at the nurse when he asked this and tried his innocent look though he lost his innocence long ago.

Apparently it worked- the nurse melted and almost cooed but she stopped herself. "Of course I will, deary." She moved to stand beside Sebastian and after shooing him away a bit while avoiding his blank look, she leaned over and fluffed Ciel's pillow a bit.

Ciel smirked inwardly thinking he won, but his victory was quickly squelched when he heard Sebastian. "Mrs. Rita, I think the east wing of the building has a young lady who has a fracture wrist from doing push-ups. You know how they are, most of them have delicate bones like that of a bird so I think you better go check it out. I'm sure Phantomhive will be fine. I'll even stay here with him."

The boy almost gaped with a look of astonishment before he glared at Sebastian but then he paused for a bit. _So her name is Rita?_  
>He shook his head. <em>Not the point. <em>

Rita gasped and stared off walking towards the door but stopped when she heard a sniffle. She turned to see her patient looking crest-fallen so she took a stop forwards but stopped when Sebastian gazed at her sternly. "Surely you're not going to abandon another student's need and well-being for that of another who is perfectly fine?"

She shook her head and looked one more time at Ciel before walking out the door, closing the door with a click.

* * *

><p>All was silent as her footsteps disappeared down the hall. Ciel almost face-palmed while Sebastian looked at the door before walking towards and placed a hand on the lock.<p>

...

_**Shuck.**_

He slid the lock into place and turned with a easy smile while walking forward towards Ciel before coming to a stop at the foot of his bed.

"So Phantomhive, now that you have lost what do you think my reward should be?" He took a step closer. "I think I deserve a pretty good reward like the enjoyment of being buried deep in your tight virgin-like hole, don't you think?" He took a longer step closer till he was right by Ciel's side.

Ciel leaned away and threw the blanket off and tried to roll off the bed but Sebastian caught him by his shoulder. "Shit! That hurts you bastard!" He struggled against the grip and tried to land a punch on Sebastian's face but his other arm was caught.

Sebastian climbed on the bed and loomed over him like a dark shadow, blocking out the florescent light from overhead. Sebastian straddled Ciel's hips and released his grip on him only to reach down to start unbuckling his belt all while taking Ciel blows.

He won't lie and say the hits didn't hurt, but it wouldn't stop him from fucking the boy underneath him. Quickly pulling the belts from his loops, he pinned one of Ciel's hand down with his forearm and wrapped the belt around it before pulling it tight to make sure he couldn't escaped before tying it to the top railing of the bed.

The dean smirked down at the angry boy before grabbing the other flailing arm in a vice tight grip. He leaned down, enjoying the flailing kicks Ciel was doing for it was making him almost bounce with all the force he was putting into the kicks.

Ciel winced at all the pressure the movement and wait that sat on top of him was having on his sore body and bruises.

Meanwhile, Sebastian paid no mind and practically purred at Ciel and rolled his hips onto the other trying to arouse the dormant member.

"Come on-" Sebastian paused in remembrance before looking up in a mock hunch before smiling his devilish grin. "What was that Joker had called you?" Leaving no room for Ciel to add his input, he continued. "Oh yes, I remember. Baby face." He looked down at Ciel's red and sweating face. "Come on _Baby face._ I can make it most enjoyable even if you are sore."

So the bastard did know and he didn't even care just as long as he got his fuck.

Ciel snarled. "You know I can only imagine what your schedule looks like: _Sex. Sex. Sex._ **Breakfast.** _Sex. Sex._ **Lunch.** _Sex. Sex. Se-_" He got cut off when Sebastian chuckled.

"Oh my dear Duchess, there is much more sex added to that schedule. After all there are so many _bad students_ that need to pay the price."

Practically seeing black, Ciel struggling renewed as he twisted his body this to the side then upwards while the other simply held onto the untied hand and chuckled seeing the effort the younger was going through just to get loose.

Ciel finally stopped, panting heavily with his body feeling heavy. Sebastian peered down at the worn out boy and smiled a bit before he took a bit of pity.

"Okay, I'll release you-"

"Somehow I don't believe you." Blue eyes glared up at him while his mouth was slightly open as he panting trying to get more oxygen.

Sebastian paused for a moment before he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on Ciel's kiss. He licked the bottom lip before biting down on the top lip and pulled briefly.

Ciel kissed back briefly before breaking the kiss with a pinch from Sebastian's teeth. "Stop it."

The dean made a humming sound before leaning back up. "As I was saying, I'll release you after you suck me off."

The room was in total silence after that besides the unimportant sounds like the birds chirping loudly since they had a nest nearby and the clock ticking.

Blue eyes glared at garnet colored irises. "You sick fuck." Ciel sneered at the offer and tilted his head up to show his bruised neck. "You see these? Some of these were from Alois-"

"Yes, but most of them are from me."

Ciel ignored Sebastian's interruption and continued as if it was just the breeze stopping to say hello. "And pretty soon in the new future when I'm better and not sore, other marks will hide these and you'll be a thing of the past. So basically what I'm saying is that you. Are. Nothing. To me." He spat those last words out.

Sebastian's eyes widen an inch before they shifted into cruel looking slits. "So I'm nothing to you, huh?" He growled lowly. "So then you won't mind if I do this." He reached his free hand and went to Ciel's pants, who started squirming again, to unbuckled the belt only to pull it swiftly through the loops making Ciel jerk up.

With swift, nimble fingers he bound the other belt before tying it to the top railing as well. He then stood up on his knees, towering over Ciel only to push his legs apart while ducking the kicks but one still caught him in the shoulder. He sat his body in between those slim legs before he unzipped Ciel's pants and slowly pushed them down.

Only stopping at his boots. "Such an untidy thing to do. Leaving your boots on while you're in a nice clean bed." Sebastian trailed his long fingers down his legs till they reached the boots.

He stopped to think for a minute before he tsked and left the boots on only to flip Ciel on his stomach, narrowing avoiding the flying feet that went over his head.

Ciel hissed. "You could of broken my wrist had these ties been shorter!"

"I knew what I was doing when I tied you so shut up and deal with it." Sebastian replied back in a monotone voice.

The bluenette only growled and tried to get away but his upper body was pressed up against the upper inclined bed, stopping all of his escapes. "Michaelis, stop! I'm still sore and you're only going to make it worse."

Instead Michaelis paid no mind and made him raise his lower body so he was pulling at his wrist with his lower body weight. At the position and due to the lack of upper body strength Ciel was stuck.

He struggled but that only teased the elder by wagging his behind in front of his face. He stiffened when he felt hands trailing from behind to unbutton his pants.

"You don't want to do this, I can't press charges for rape!" He was running out of options and Sebastian seem to be in no mood to talk seeing as he was giving him the cold shoulder.

Body temperature hands pulled his pants and boxers down from the back exposing all of him.

Ciel hissed when he felt a hand fingering his hole so he twisted his neck to see Sebastian staring intently at him while rubbing his arousal rubbing all the precum all over his shaft and head, making his dick glisten under the lights.

He groaned in pain when he felt the thick head of Sebastian's cock tease the abused glory hole and making him turn his head away to lean it against the inclined upper part of the bed almost as if he was leaning his head against a wall. "Sebastian, stop."

Sebastian paused briefly before looking up to see the side of Ciel's face that was scrunched up in pain. "It'll be alright, baby. It will feel better. I need to mark you one last time like the whore you are before someone else does. Isn't that what you said, 'Pretty soon my marks will be covered up'? So why shouldn't I make the best of it and mark up up from the inside?" He grab Ciel's limp cock and started stroking it to help him get aroused.

Ciel felt tears beading in the corner of his eyes at the sore muscles protesting against the intruder but Sebastian forced the head of his cock in making the younger cry out. "Seh-Sebastian." He chocked out before panting. "Stop."

His legs were quivering like that of a new born fawn so he let his weight sag down making his wrists hurt and expose himself more to the intruding dick.

Sebastian paused when he heard Ciel choke out the words. With his slick hand that was sliding up and down on Ciel's shaft, he reached up to other's face and made him turn to face him.

When he saw that the younger was in pain, he stopped his ministrations and looked down at himself. Was he really going to go through with this beastly act?

He looked at Ciel's blushed faced that was contorted into a mask of pain with gritted teeth practically grinding against its siblings.

Sighing, he pulled his cock out and sat back on his haunches with his engorged member already prepared to penetrate something, standing straight up with precum smeared on it.

He sat there for a minute, letting what he almost did wash over him before he tucked himself back in as well as his shirt then buttoning his pants up and climbed out of the bed. Wiping his hands on the tissue he got from the box that was on the table, he cleaned himself up then he thew it away in a waste bucket that was by the bed as well.

The elder then untied one of Ciel's hands who was now silent so he could buckle his pants up. Once he was done, he leaned over Ciel sagging form to unbound his other wrist.

Instead of buckling the belt back on Ciel, he just let it drop to the ground beside the bed where it landing with a metal clink that made him blink.

Sebastian bent down and grabbed Ciel's chin with his hand before forcing him to sit up and then looked him straight in the eye. "This did not happen. None of it did and if anyone ask- I came, I saw you, and I left. Got it?"

He stood there for a few seconds before he got a nod but no direct answer.

The dean sighed before he dropped Ciel's chin and reached over to the table and grabbed the box of tissue before dropping it on Ciel's uncovered lap. "Clean yourself up before Rita comes back and scares her own self over this."

Ciel could not really believe what happened. He never thought he would almost get this closed to being-

...

He did not even want to think the words. Just thinking that something as rape would happen to him. Him, a Phantomhive. The son of the owner of the Futom Co. He took classes to help him fight back for fucks sake, but it seem that didn't even help.

As soon as he was over all this, he was telling his Father to demand a refund.

He shouldn't even have to think that. It was not his fault- it was Michaelis.

And in his fit of anger he grabbed the glass of water and aimed it at Sebastian just as he reached the door.

...

It just barely grazed his ear before it slammed into the wall and broke into pieces.

"You stupid ingrate! I hope you rot in hell!" Ciel got up, wincing as he felt the pain in his bottom. He put a hand to it to try and ease the pain just a bit. Damn, that Michaelis. He can't just go around putting his fat cock up anyone ass. It hurts like hell.

He growled and shuffled his pants on, ignoring the task of cleaning his face of the precum Sebastian got on chin when he grabbed him before he looked up at Sebastian's impassive face. "What are you still doing here? Are you death as well as immoral? Get out!" He pointed a finger with a perfectly pearly and rounded fingernail at the door, indicating for the other to leave the room.

Sebastian mumbled a good-bye before he turned silently and unlatched the door before leaving the room, leaving the door wide open.

* * *

><p>Ciel whimpered a bit before he sat down on the edge of his bed and dropped his head in his hands with all sort of depressing morose thoughts.<p>

He sighed harshly into his hands and thought of the one person who could always help him brighten up just a bit.

Thinking of using that as a way to get back at Michaelis, he decided to give that person a call.

Getting up slowly with a hand to his ass, he limped as fast as he could towards the door, tsking at the scattered pieces of glass that must have been scattered even more when Michaelis opened the door to leave.

He thought of the jealously and anger that was plain showing in Sebastian's eyes and he would make it to where he would show him he was not one to be own and certainly not from being fucked (almost raped) and since that person would be here, he would be given the space he needed as long as they were next to him and he would make sure that exactly happened.

* * *

><p>After that fiasco, the day slowed to a halt at around 9 o'clock at night. Ciel had to limp back to his room before he crashed on his bed when his back started hurting from leaning over so the pain would lessen that was radiating from his ass.<p>

He was then woken up at around four in the afternoon by Alois who had made a big fuss over his state and had to have Joker and Dagger hold him back or else he would suffer a 'punishment'.

Alois's words were this, "That twirly fuck can go straight to hell after I shove my foot up his ass!"

Ciel had gotten tired of his yelling so he lifted his head up to frown at the blonde and told him kindly, "Shut the fuck up, my ass is hurting so if you want to help then go get me some ice."

After that Alois had promptly shut his mouth and mumbled something incoherent under his breath before stalking out the room, slamming the door.

Ciel sighed and flop his head back down to go back to sleep but Joker stood up and went to him.

"What's all this about? You and Michaelis, I mean." All Joker got was a annoyed looked before he was ignored.

The blue haired boy was annoyed and just wanted to sleep some more. He had almost thought of going into his trunk and pulling out a bottle but he decided not to since he wanted to save it.

He let his eye lids fall heavily and fell into a easy but sore sleep.

* * *

><p>Ciel loved Sundays.<p>

They were calm and downright lazy so for him, who is a lazy person, he loved them. They were the one day of the week that he could sleep in.

It seems the camp had the same idea as well since they gave the students that day for themselves whether it be sleeping in or just lounging around with their friends.

The teachers welcomed this day with open hands since it was a day they could rest their tired eyes that had dark bruises under them from lack of sleep. Even uptight Spears enjoyed it, though he was never seen around when it wasn't his day to stay on campus.

Every teacher had a day off sporadically so it wouldn't interfere with the schedule they had set. On every Sunday, half the amount of teachers and staff were able to go home to their houses while others had to stay within the dorm to watch over the students so they wouldn't do something moronic like burn down the dorm.

But other than that, it was normal for the ones who been there for a while already.

Except for Ciel.

...

He had woken up at around 8 in the morning and saw that everyone was gone. In his hurry, he rolled over only to intake a sharp breath as pain shot up his back making it burn.

Shaking, he stood up stiffly while holding a hand to his lower back.

Ciel moaned at the pain before wondering if he would be able to change from his night clothes.

After a few moments, he decided not to.

Looking down, he checked his attire. His black pants that he and everyone wears so they could get dressed more quickly, and a simply white undershirt. He was good to go.

Spotting his boots by his bed he shoved his feet in them without socks, figuring he wasn't going to walk a lot.

He screwed the thought of bending over to tie his boots so he just thumped his way out of the empty dorm with unmade beds.

As soon as he he walked out, a heavy weight slammed into his side making him hiss in pain before he looked down to yell at the person but stopped when he saw a head full of black hair.

...

...

_It's Riza._

Ciel moved her away from his body to take in her apparel. She had a bright smile on her sweet heart-shaped face with a small dimple on her right cheek; she wore a dark blue sweater with a black belt around her hips over the sweater and of course she had on her signature black skinny jeans with combat boots that were shiny enough to throw a gleam.

He sighed, Riza always was more of a punk scene, but that what was drew him to her. She was difference and wanted to be his friend instead of his fuck buddy. The whole thing was complicated. He was her fiance but neither of them wanted the marriage, she didn't want to be tied down to him. Instead she wanted travel the world but yet, she still claimed him as hers.

She may not want him in a romantic way but she still did claim him. Sort of how spoiled children are. They may not want it but they don't want someone else to have the joy of having it.

She and him were so alike, because he too, felt that way about Michaelis.

"Ciel! I missed you!" She yelled right in his ear.

He winced- and she always had a loud voice. It wasn't screeching or whiny but just simply loud. For someone so small, she sure had a big voice.

Ciel smiled down at her 5'4 stature and ruffled her hair. "Of course you did. Why wouldn't you miss this? I'm gorgeous."

She rolled her eyes. "Vain as always, aren't you?"

"You know it. So what brings you here to my humble but temporarily abode?" _Fucking hell man, I'm starting to sound like that nurse._

Riza smirked. "I heard that you got sent here and wanted to come and liven up this joint. Ooh, and I heard that you got a hot dean as your fuck buddy."

Ciel almost dropped his jaw at this. "Where on earth did you hear that?"

She simply shrugged her shoulders. "Don't question my resources, so is it true? I always knew you liked both men and women so I just simply came here to warn him, that you're mine."

She also did have a problem with sharing her possessions just like him. Ciel sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "You will do no such thing. Leave him be and how did you find my room?"

Smirking, she twirled in a circle before coming to a stop. "Oh, I simply went to see Michaelis and asked for it. He was a bit annoyed that I interrupted him but he gave it to me."

Ciel snorted. "Of course he was. Tell me, what whore did he have in his office?"

She looked confused before shrugging. "No one. He was sitting at his desk looking at paperwork. What do you mean by that question?"

"Never mind. So what do you want to do today since you came all this way to see me?" Ciel bent down slowly and tied his boot laces slowly, trying to keep from looking at her.

The black haired girl just put her hands behind her head and tried to look innocent. "Oh nothing." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Well first I'm going to pay a visit to Sebastian and tell him to back off then I guess I'm free after that." She looked down at Ciel who had paused when he heard Sebastian's name.

He frowned at her. "You are not going to do that."

She simply smirked sardonically. "Oh yeah? Watch me, lover boy." With that she took off running, leaving Ciel in her wake.

_Fucking hell._

He took off running after her, cursing Michaelis all the way for his sore ass.

* * *

><p>Ciel had somewhat caught up with Riza when he reached the hall to enter the main building where the dean's office was located. He could barely graze her long sleek ponytail that was trailing behind her like some sort of banner.<p>

"Riza! Get your ass back here!"

She simply ignored him and reached the door, but that was all Ciel need to catch up with her. He grabbed her by her upper arms and pinned her against the wall.

"Ooh, isn't it a bit too early for this type of thing? Shouldn't we wait until we're married?" She teased him by grabbing his cheek and squeezing it.

He scowled at her before moving away. "Don't joke around like that, I might actually think you're being serious and take you against wall."

She simply laughed and pushed away from the wall to stroll out the door. "Whatever you say, now let's go pay Michaelis a visit and let me ask him how good of a fuck you are."

Ciel growled and stalked off after her before he stopped.

...

...

He smirked cruelly. _This is the perfect way to give him pay-back._

The blue haired boy, simply strolled after her and waited behind her while she knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Riza look back at him and smiled before opening the door and entered with Ciel at her heels.

When the door opened, Sebastian looked up from his paperwork and saw the young girl from earlier with Ciel almost in her back pocket. He narrowed his eyes a bit in slight anger before he smoothed it out.

He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak as they came to a stop in front of his desk but he was cut off.

"I'm here to tell you that your little fucker-buddy relationship with Ciel is over. He is my fiance therefore, he is mine. So hands off my lover boy and we won't have no problems. Do you understand?" Riza put her hands on her hips and looked down at him with narrowed brown eyes.

Sebastian growled under his breath before standing up slowly. "I'm sorry. I don't believe I heard you correctly so could you please repeat that?"

Ciel almost laughed at the angry face Sebastian had. Well, it wasn't necessarily showing, but you could tell by his posture. The tightened fist, the stiff back and the narrowed eyes.

Riza laughed airily. "You heard me, Old man."

She also did start a lot of fights with people twice her size. Maybe her talking to Sebastian wasn't a good idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this is a shitty chapter but in my defense I'm sick with the flu or some shit like that and therefore I am doped up on meds. <strong>

**So please review and help me feel better. Psh, I doubt you will though since it sucks.  
><strong>

**Oh I will say this, this is somewhat of a spoiler, but oh well. Smut in next chapter! I'm not lying either, I am so deprived it is not even funny. So more reviews mean I will get started on it pronto.  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**I was having personal problems- I apologize for the delay. I updated this one first for no reason, simply because I wanted to.  
><strong>

** Lilues: Woah! Another long ass review?! OMF. Thank you sooooo much, Darlin'! No, I don't find you annoying and I actually don't go looking for new readers. I actually get sad when I don't see the same reviewers and I immediately start rereading my chapter to see if it was that bad. *cries* Go ahead and build two alters! I don't mind and maybe I don't find you weird because I find it flattering that you have me in such high regards. Thank you and yes, I could always use a slave but I am a bit cruel so I don't think you would want to be my slave.  
><strong>

**Thank you everyone for reading my shit story that really does not have a plot. I have another story idea though after this one is finished.  
><strong>

** You can only imagine what it is going to be about.**

* * *

><p><em>Sebastian growled under his breath before standing up slowly. "I'm sorry. I don't believe I heard you correctly so could you please repeat that?"<em>

_Riza laughed airily. "You heard me, Old man."_

* * *

><p>Sebastian sneered at the young pretty girl before he turned to look at Ciel who was busy trying not to smirk right in his face at the anger that Riza was causing. Who would of thought that something as petty as mere jealousy would cause the Boss Man to heat up like a lava lamp?<p>

Not anyone in their sane mind.

Riza shifted her posture and cocked her right hip to the side while crossing her arms under her chest, reminding Ciel of a rooster crooning.

No, not crooning, the rooster would be puffing up when he realized he won the round against another cock over a hen.

Ciel snorted in amusement at the thought; Sebastian and Riza roosters and him... The amusement died when he realized he just dubbed himself a hen. Sighing, he walked forward and placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to look back at him. "What? Can't you see I'm winning over here? I got this old fart backed into a corner much like how he did you on the first day, am I right?"

...

...

In the tense silent that varied in emotions- anger, surprised, and pride that had all gathered in the room like invisible globs of unidentified sticky substance.

Ciel had his mouth open slightly only realizing it when he felt his breath wash over his lips. Licking them, he closed his mouth and opened it.

"Riza, stop."

One of Sebastian's brow twitched in restrained anger. "I think it be best if you took your _fiancé_ with you and left." He sat down in his chair smoothly and picked up his pen and pressed it at a point on a sheet of paper before he started writing in a hasty manner.

Riza smirked; she wasn't done yet, not when she had a fish to fry. "Oh, silence is met with my question? So then I was right- all the rumors were true about the whore of MYC. Who would have thought the dean would be the whore? I know I didn't."

Ciel felt anger at those words- as if he would go that low as to lay with a whore. "Michaelis is not a whore. Do you really think me that low as to fuck with one?" He scoffed and shrugged his hands in his pockets. "Honestly, have more educated thoughts."

All she did was merely laugh and uncrossed her arms to placed them on her hips. "You're right, lover. Maybe whore is too much of a harsh word but it is straightforward so that's why I used it."

She looked back at Sebastian and curled her lips up in a cruel smirk looking every bit of a barbie that was a sinner. "No matter what I call you I know the name will be spot on. So tell me, did he fight you at first?"

"Okay, that's enough!" Ciel strode forward and snatched her arm and proceeded to drag her to the door while she laughed. "Oh man, I'm in trouble now. So will you bend me over and spank me?" She teased.

Ciel snarled and roughly opened the door to shove her out. Once she was outside and he had one foot out, he looked back at Sebastian who was calmly writing looking unaffected by her words. He became annoyed that the words had no affect on him- all his plans went down the river, moving out of his grasp at a fast rate.

He looked away and left the office with a polite click.

* * *

><p>As soon as Ciel and his bitch left, Sebastian slammed down his pen and looked at his hand that had ink all over it. Shit, the pen busted from his tight grip. That what he gets for buying cheap plastic pens that were only a dollar.<p>

He slammed open a drawer and pulled out a box of tissue (In case he doesn't always make it to the other office) and wiped his hands and his desk free of the spilled ink. After finishing his little shitty clean up, he stood up from his desk and was about to leave the office when he saw a glimmer of metal on the floor. Bending down to pick it up, he saw that it was a button. He smirked and snatched it up before he left the office with an aura of calmness surrounding him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pace. Pace. Pace.<strong>__**  
><strong>_I can't, well actually I can believe you're that stupid enough to play your little mind-fuck games with Michaelis!

_**Pace. Pace. Pace.  
><strong>_Now who knows what he is going to do? I sure as hell don't! He as unpredictable as my Father, you know how bad that is!

_**Pace. Pace. One step. Stop.  
><strong>_He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, pulling little knots free before doing it again. Hopefully the little pain would help him think more clearly beside only focusing on the anger speeding through him like a drug named speed.

_**Pace. Pace. Stop.  
><strong>_

He stopped in front of her and looked at her straight in her eye which made her flinch away- all her bravado gone when she was faced alone with Ciel. She had no audience to call up her courage and fight back against a furious Ciel.

There they were in his dorm room, his dorm mates gone, with only him and her while she got yelled at. She sighed inwardly before she shoved off the wall and walked towards Ciel. "Look Ciel. I'm sorry but I did it because you enjoyed and I know that's why you didn't stop me from biting into him at first. Okay? So drop the act, I know you enjoyed his anger as much as I did." She smirk a bit at Ciel blank face before she continued. "I bet you're even wondering if he's going to punish you and how he's going to punish you."

That last sentence made his face change from blankness to shock. He narrowed his eyes and shot a retort. "I do not, if anything I wonder how bad his next punishment is going to be on another person. You do realize that I'm not the only one right?"

She shrugged. "Doesn't matter, we both know that you still fantasy about him. In the shower while you're waxing your carrot, at night when you tou-"

Ciel's hand shot out and grabbed her jaw and squeeze it, showing how much he would rather deck her. "Shut your stupid mouth, you know nothing about what I think so don't act as if you do."

Riza huffed in pain before she struggled to pull away. When Ciel retracted his hand, she rubbed her jaw while looking at him with a brow raised. "Over the top much? God, you would think I told you I fucked your friend."

The other sighed. You would think pain would be enough to make her stop her teasing but no, if anything they spurred more of it.

As sly as a feline that wasn't exactly a house cat, she leaned forward and draped her arms around his shoulder before leaning up on her tiptoes and placed her mouth by his ear. She laughed breathy before whispering, "Don't think for a minute that I'm letting you go to that man. You're mine- my fiancé and my toy."

She sighed,"Oh Ciel," Before pulled away with a seducing smile and a cruel look in her eyes before taking a step back. "You know I don't share. That's one of the reason you put up with me, I'm just the same as you."

Ciel pursed his lips but inwardly he agreed, though that was only part of the reason. He put up with her for her personality he could just not help but feel something for her. Not much of it, but it was like liking another copy of him.

"So now that all that's out of the way, I think I can return home seeing as it is around 9 and you know my Daddy doesn't like for me to be out past 10.

He smiled briefly before repeating her dad's motto. "Only hookers and troublemakers out that late."

She snorted with laughter. "That's right, he always says that. Oh his motto just always _'slaps me on the knee'. _Well anyways, is that all right with you? I mean you are the man, and I love to be **dominated**." She giggled a bit at her choice of words and then looked at Ciel.

...

...

Ciel merely rolled his eyes and waved her off. "Go ahead and you do know I love to dominate." He shifted his stance and placed a hand in his pocket and the other on his belt with his thumb hanging from it.

She smiled charmingly. "Walk me to my car." It was more of a demand than a question but he complied anyways.

* * *

><p>The walk was quiet with only their breathing softly stirring the air.<p>

When they reached the main part of the building, it being void of all students activities, they stopped at the door to outside. "Well tell your Father that I said hello and all that good stuff, m'kay? Make me look good." He teased her briefly by thumping her on her nose which she responded by pinching his cheek.

It was a ritual they did that they got from their mothers doing that to them. They laughed, well Ciel smiled a bit before he bid her bye. She turned and left through the door, leaving it open.

He let her go before he remembered something, he stepped outside and called out into the few spaces ahead where she stopped. "Don't forget to go straight home, don't be a night walker! Prostituting is bad m'kay?"

She responded by walking away again and showing him the middle finger. He shook his head in amusement before he asked, "When, baby? I'm free allll night!"

He was ignored, so he just shrugged and stepped inside and turned to close the door.

"So she's a prostitute? Hm, I knew as much."

Ciel clenched his hands before taking a deep breath and then turned around.

"And? At least she actually gets paid for her work, unlike you. What are you doing here anyhow? Shouldn't old men like you be in bed already? It is past your bed time."

Sebastian smirked and fixed his collar making Ciel notice that he was not wearing his jacket or tie and his pants were sagging a bit. Looking at his neck, he saw a dark discoloration that was not from him that was winking at him like a lighted billboard.

He clenched his jaw and felt the need to knock that smirk off Sebastian but decided the consequences were too much so he restrained himself.

" Firstly, you ask too many questions- it's annoying. No one likes noisy people and secondly, seeing as I fuck others while on the job and still get paid, I actually am bestowed a wealthy lot of money."

_Burn._

Sebastian: 1 Ciel: 0

Ciel scowled deeply but then he stopped the expression from taking over too much of his face before it could contort into something he did not want Sebastian to witness.

"So basically you're saying you're a prostitute? Wow, smooth as ice."

Sebastian face stayed the same. "Call it what you will." You could tell by his bemused tone and expression that he didn't believe himself to be what Ciel calls him.

Ciel shifted his weight and sighed. "Okay, so if you're not a prostitute what are you then, some sort of volunteer?" Really, just what did he think he was? If not a prostitute then what else is there to name what he does.

"As if it's any different than what you do."

Scoff. "It is. I don't do it for sick pleasure. Just pleasure."

A roll of wine colored eyes. "So if I grabbed you and pulled you over something and spanked your ass would that be pleasure or sick pleasure? For me it would pleasure." Sebastian chuckled darkly at the end of his sentence at the arousing thought.

Ciel bent over while he braced his palms against one of the pillars with a hot face as he was entered from his most intimate places.

Sebastian trailed a hand down to his pants and palmed his soft cock through his pants getting it to harden up ignoring Ciel's dismayed look.

_The hell?_

Ciel quickly avoided the act and looked away with a red face. He whispered harshly, "Could you not do that?! What if someone sees you?"

Sebastian grunted as his hand passed once more over the front of his crotch before he stopped. He strode forward and reached out with a long arm and grabbed a hold of Ciel, proceeding to drag him behind a pillar that was in the shadow.

Ciel struggled of course but that was to be expected seeing as how last time confrontation with Sebastian didn't end up favorably for him. "Stop!"

The dean slammed Ciel against the wide pillar (For once, he was glad for the school's expensive building with wide-set pillars) and grabbed his chin to tilt it upwards. "Oh, you don't really want me to stop now do you? No one will see us, it's already 8 and lights out are at 9."

The shorter man grabbed a hold of the dean's shirt and pulled him down a few inches to eye level. "You think I care whether anyone will see? That's not why-"

"Oh but you do care. You like the thrill of being caught along with the sinful shame as you are bare to everyone. In fact, I would even say you love it." He purred the last bit in leaned in to lick Ciel's cheek to which his face was the pushed away.

"Stop acting like a class-A pervert!" He then rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand before his hand was pulled away and had a kissed pressed onto it.

Sebastian grabbed a hold of Ciel's other arm, the one that was trying to hit him, while he kept the squirming hand, pressing kisses onto it.

He then went a bit bolder and stuck a finger in his mouth and lightly bit the pad of one with his canine.

Ciel immediately stilled and looked up at Sebastian while he continued to chew lightly on his finger- almost like a cat pressing love bites on his human.

That exactly what Sebastian was similar in someways. A cat- a big giant cat.

The blue hair boy curled that finger over Sebastian's tongue and pressed it before he held the others' stare. He sighed; he could just not resist the other man's advances.

...

But still.

Blue eyes drifted to the dark bruises on the side of the others' neck. Scowling, he remembered why he'd given up on Sebastian. He yanked his hand away in the midst of Sebastian's nibbling and show of affection on his digit and saw that his finger had a trail of saliva connecting his finger to the dean's mouth.

Sebastian's tongue darted out to lick the strand, breaking it making Ciel's nose sneer in disgust. "That's unfavorable."

"I didn't think so." The boss man rubbed a thumb against his lips, wiping it free of the slick strand of spit that had laid there.

Ciel flicked his finger once, and then twice before he stuck it in his own mouth and sucked on it, rolling his tongue over the pad massaging it.

He flickered his eyes up to Sebastian to see him watching his habit closely. Smirking a bit, he looked away and made a noise of contempt before he pulled out his finger and gave it one last lick.

"Yes, that was very unfavorable for a certain part of me." Sebastian gestured towards his stiffening member. "I can see now that it now chooses this time to rise."

Ciel rolled his eyes away before huffing. "Can I go now?"

The dean pondered for a bit. He could see that Ciel was not in the mood for anything so why not have his fun with him when he is? He sneered at the though and at the ways he could have his dark humor with Ciel.

"Yes, you are dismissed." Sebastian waved him off and watched Ciel step away from behind the pillar.

"Oh and one more thing." He took two strides towards Ciel and grabbed his chin and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I won't give up my little blue hair prize to some kid who thinks she's won." He stepped away with a haughty look that looked to well performed on his face. "I don't give up my possessions so easily."

With that he started walking away.

"I'm not your possession so it will just be too bad for you when I do marry her."

Sebastian paused and looked over his shoulder with an annoyed look. "So you think you will marry her."

Whatever Ciel said to him was lost to his ears as he walked away out of sight.

* * *

><p>Huffing a bit, he turned to his right and started the walk to his dorm. It was already closer to 9 and he wanted to go to bed early.<p>

Who knew dealing with such a short, annoying person could tire one out so easily.

...

The walk was the same as usual, though he wish he could carry a tune so that way he wouldn't feel the stares of the portraits as he walked by himself down the vacant halls.

...

He finally breathed a sigh of relief when he reached his hall.

Just as he was about to turn the corner he stopped when a light moan reached his ears. Frowning, he slyly peeked over the corner and waited for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting.

...

...

...

His eyes widen and he turned away from the scene swiftly and covered his mouth with his forearm to muffle his cry of anger. Squeezing his eyes shut until he saw unidentified shapes of color, he went through his mind on what he saw.

The bastard.

The whore.

Together, in his hall.

He moved his arm out of the way and let a breath of air escape him in a hiss like a balloon or a tire.

He bit his lip in anger before he straightened his posture and turned the corner. Closing his eyes, he approached the pair and opened his mouth. "PDA is against the camp's rule. You could get a serious punishment should I happen to report this." He opened his eyes and saw...

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes it was short but I had a reason on why I stopped it there.<strong>

**So what did you all think of Riza's shit for character? Come on you people! Don't leave meh hangin'!  
><strong>

**Hello, I shall try to keep this short. I had no idea who to put there. I want you all, my lovely sweethearts, to review and tell me who you think is there in Ciel's hall that leads to his dorm room. I shall not make any promises on when I shall update.  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello, my lovely cockatiels!_

_ **I have finally taken up an OFFICIAL **(yeah, that's right. Bold letters)** BETA/SLAVE for BOOT CAMP! It is SNOW WHITES POISON KISS. She will bow down to my every command under the chains of the title OFFICIAL BETA of BOOT CAMP  
><strong>_

_So that's it. :D_

_Thank you for reading. Now on to this chapter filled with lip biting goodness but just don't wet yourself._

* * *

><p>His eyes widened and he turned away from the scene swiftly, covering his mouth with his forearm to muffle a cry of anger. Squeezing his eyes shut until he saw unidentified shapes of color, he went through his mind on what he saw.<p>

The bastard.

The whore.

Together, in his hall.

He moved his arm out of the way and let a breath of air escape him in a hiss of an air balloon or a tire.

He bit his lip in anger before he straightened his posture and turned the corner. Closing his eyes, he approached the pair and opened his mouth. "PDA is against the camp's rule. You could get a serious punishment should I happen to report this." He opened his eyes and saw...

Alois and Claude kissing feverishly against his dorm room door but after they heard his voice, they pulled apart slowly, just not before giving each other one last sloppy kiss.

Ciel glared at Claude before he sent a look to Alois to which the blonde stiffened and looked away, wary of what might come next. Who knows? With Ciel, everything was always ambiguous.

"So now you're resorting to quickies in the hall? That's sad."

As Claude fixed Alois's shirt that had ridden up, he spoke in defense of themselves. "It is of no matter to you what we do in our personal lives, Phantomhive. So you best stay out of it if you wish to succeed here." Once he was done, he stepped away from the blonde and stared down at Ciel.

"Is that a threat I hear, Faustas? I don't believe it would be in your best interest to threaten students if you wish to succeed? _I _don't believe Se-Michaelis would be please to know you're having late-night quickies against a tired student's door, now would he?"

Alois's eyes widened at what was taking place. If Ciel was still angry about earlier then this would not be good for anyone. That blue haired devil.

He nervously tugged at his lover's sleeve and tried to pull him away but his efforts were warded off by a swift tug. "Claude, let's go. You still have paperwork to do and-"

Ciel cut him off. "No, let him speak Alois. I'm sure he has a lot to say so he best say it now or else he might just... explode with all this unresolved anger just floating about like annoying heat waves." He smirked, showing his teeth at finally being able to have his go at the freak.

"I don't think now is the proper place to say what needs to be said to you, brat." Claude so ever defensively said, making Ciel cross his arms over his chest.

A brow raised in Claude's direction. "No? I would think this would be the most proper time, wouldn't you, Alois?"

"Damn it, Ciel. Just let this go and go on to sleep." Alois snapped at his friend, glaring at him though not at all harshly. It was more of a warning glare to remind him not to push too far.

Ciel scoffed and tossed his head like a show horse, then walked forward until he was an arm's length away from the pair. He stared at them with a look of annoyance clear on his face. He had enough of this nonsense. He just wanted to sleep; he'll finish this game another time. "Move." He ordered steely.

Alois complied and scooted over to let Ciel through, but that only left Claude standing in the way. Ciel met his downward gaze with his own.

...

...

It was quiet until the blonde reached over and tugged on his freak of a boyfriend's jacket making him back away.

Ciel rolled his eyes and reached for his door and swung it open. As he was walking in, Claude's voice stopped him. "How's Sebastian's love-life treating you?"

With a slow blink, the quickly angry student breathed and fought to control his breath before he turned to face them with a bright, false smile. "It's going well. The only casualties are sore muscles, especially in my ass. But you wouldn't know that, since Sebastian would never fuck you even if you begged like the bitch you are." With that he slammed his door shut and locked it, ignoring Alois's shouts and bangs against the door.

He stayed facing the door, trying to slow his heartbeat and spend his adrenaline. (Maybe a round with Sebastian would be the trick?)

"So... what was that about?"

Ciel stiffened, forgetting he didn't have a solitary room by himself before he turned and face his little crowd he seem to have collected that consisted of Joker, Dagger, and Finny. The twins were more than likely with their favorite teacher, Hannah- though in reality, they should be calling her by her first name seeing as it is unprofessional (to Ciel at least).

Joker stepped away from his bed where he previously have been and came to a good stand-off point in front of Ciel with his arms crossed over his chest. "Ciel~" He sang in a mock tone. "Are you going to answer me? I'm sure I, as well as the others, would like to know what all that banging was about."

The person in question shrugged and looked away from Joker's stare, seeing as it made him a bit tense. "Nothing. I came. I saw. I conquered."

Dagger tched and went to his bed, sitting down and directing his statement at him. "I don't think you need to quote Julius Caesar." He paused before a slow curling grin appeared hinting at mischief. "So... What exactly did you conquer?" He hummed and continued with that same sly smirk. "Perhaps you conquered Alois?" He threw his head back and cackled.

Ciel and rest of the occupants stared at him weirdly to which he defended himself. "Hey! You know Alois, he probably tried to bend him over-"

Finny cut him off with a yell. "Ciel would never allow it!" He ran up and stood in front of Ciel with wide eyes like a fawn. "Would you, Ciel?" Everyone watched and felt bad for Finny because they all knew the answer to that question.

Royal blue eyes shifted to Joker for help but he pretended to be picked at his piercings and then at Dagger who looked away so he sighed and answered the dreaded question. "Yes, but he didn't bend me over!" He pointed his finger at the door to single out the blonde outside the door who was most likely humping Claude's leg like an animal in heat.

Finny's eyes widened even more and he opened his mouth to say something but stopped when they all heard a loud thump against the door and a loud yell spewing curse words.

Joker and the rest of them ran to the door, shoving each other to open it first while Ciel stayed back with an irritated look planted on his face. He sighed (he already knew who it was).

Dagger shoved Finny to the ground in a heap of limber limbs and then he in turn got shoved towards the wall by a macho Joker. Joker's pride greatly swelled that day in the winning of shoving for the title of Macho Man.

Or so Ciel thought that's what it was about.

Joker swung the door open in an instant and the loud phrase went over their head, stumping them like log-splitters. "You fucking cock-suckers! Get out of my way before I show my foot up-"

It was Riza who was flushed at the sight of the two lovers Ciel had encountered just a few minutes ago. By now, many students were peeping their heads out of their dorm rooms while others simply stepped out and watched the scene unfold itself like a grand red carpet.

Alois had already stood up from Claude while the elder fixed his pants.

Hearing all of this and knowing her voice, Ciel approached the door and came out into the hall, then walked towards his fiancee who was panting a bit. "Riza, come on." He tried to pull her away a bit gently from the scene but she shrugged him off and pointed at Alois.

"That little fu-" Ciel sent her a warning look; his fiancée should not be saying foul language as worse than him. She rolled her eyes knowing why he sent her a look but she continued. "That freak was in the way giving him," she turned her hand to Claude, "a fucking blow job!" Gasps and mutters sounded from the hallway. "I didn't mind since I don't care but when I asked to if they could move it elsewhere, that blonde punk stopped his cum guzzling tirade and told me to 'fuck off'."

Ciel sighed while he ran a hand over his face as trying to wipe his head free of thoughts. He just wanted a nice rest but no, even that was denied from him.

Joker and rest of the students were shocked while others were still giving them accusing looks.

A figure then broke the silence and the crowd and Ciel recognize the person to be Lizzy. She was panting a bit and was apparently about to go to bed seeing as she was in a white night gown that went mid-thigh. Hmm, apparently she wasn't as innocent as everyone thought. He might have to give that a go.

She ran up to Ciel and stopped panting, making her chest go up and down in little heaves. "Ciel, I went and got a teacher and they said Mr. Michaelis was on his way." She stop panting a bit but Ciel's eyes were still on her perky breasts and apparently it was a bit chilly.

He smirked a bit at her chest.. _Hmm.. I say.._He pondered a bit. _Size B 36. Not as big as Riza's but still a decent size and perky._

Ciel was snapped out of his pondering by a tug on his hair. He looked up to see Riza standing there with an even more annoyed look on her face. "Stop staring at her child-like chest and focus on the problem. Hello~ Blondie and Darkie over here!"

Lizzy, hearing this, squealed and covered her chest and turned away with a red face. "P-pervert!" She stomped away as hard as her petite self could and vanished into the room next to his.

He sighed and turned to Riza. "I don't care what Blondie and Darkie were doing." He ignored Alois's shout of 'You know my name, Ciel!' He continued as if he didn't hear anything. "I just wanted to get some sleep when you showed up making a scene." She tried to talk, her red lips parting into a sexy oval for Ciel, but he ignored the fact and went over her voice. "I wouldn't care if Alois were to suck every person's dick on this campus. I don't; I just wanted some sleep. So before all of this blows over, why did you come back? I thought I told you not to be street walking."

She glared at him with a sneer on her mouth. "I didn't know you cared so little about your-" Ciel covered her mouth but she yanked free and raised her hand to slap him.

Alois jumped up when she saw her tense at first. "Don't hit him, you bitch!" While Joker and Dagger jumped in to hold him down, but Finny yelped and ran into his room with a slam of the door.

But there was no need for that. Ciel had caught her hand and with smoldering eyes, he met hers and brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it lightly though, inwardly he was scowling. She was so difficult at times.

She pursed her lips before she closed her eyes and sighed. "Man! Fine. Whatever." She turned to Alois and Claude then the few students who were still there (the rest must of went back inside their rooms, knowing they'll hear about it tomorrow) and her features softened a bit. "Fine. Look Claude, Alois, I apologize sincerely and dearly from my heart. I didn't have to bust out your business in front of everyone."

Ciel sighed and stared at her back. Reason 2 why he held a soft spot for her: she can turn as kind as a newly mother.

He shook that thought away when she went over to Alois, making Joker and Dagger back away from the crazy girl, and sniffled a bit before she said sorry and hugged Alois, whimpering a bit and making Ciel shake his head at her strange antics. Yet she can turn as deviant as him.

As they made up and all that fun stuff for her, he turned to the remaining students and snapped at them. "What are you lot still here for? Don't you have better things to do? Beat it!"

They glared and grumbled but obeyed nonetheless. _Yes, that's right. Obey my command, for I am your superior. _He groaned a bit; one could get off of this superior thing. Ciel huffed and warned the last few that went into their rooms. "If you any of you all speak of this night, my Father, Vincent Phantomhive, will have the roofs over your head. Got it?"

Their eyes widened as they nodded hastily before they ran in their room with a loud slam. "Well done, Ciel. You scared them shitless." He looked over to see Joker by his side.

"Where's Dagger and Finny?"

"Oh Dagger went in saying he didn't care anymore while Finny ran in at first sight of anger."

Ciel nodded a bit and shifted his eyes to his fiancée who was talking excitedly to Alois while Claude just stood there looking bored. _Ha, serves him right._

Once everyone was inside their dorms he turned to Riza and called her over. She looked over her shoulder and turned back and patted Alois's head to which he beamed (conflicted child) as well as Claude's to which he stiffened but nodded at her. "Bye guys!" She shouted at their retreating forms.

_Where were they going? It was already 9. It was lights out for everyone._

He figured he didn't want to know considering the last thing he saw of them was Claude's large hands roaming over Alois's bottom.

She pranced over to Ciel who almost face palmed. "Why are you so bi-polar?" To which she laughed a bit before her eyes shifted over to Joker who was staring at her.

Seeing this, Ciel knew he was going to have some trouble. "Joker, this is Riza and now that you know each others names, you can go away now, Riza."

She scowled at him before she shook her head smiling a bit. "Ah, your jealously is coming out a bit. Aww." She reached up and pinched his cheek. "Don't worry, lover. I only have eyes for you."

Ciel scoffed a bit at her action and grabbed her head and with a teasing smirk, and nipped at her fingertips to which she laughed, but her laugh was cut off short when her eyes shifted past his shoulder.

"Michaelis." Her eyes narrowed while Ciel dropped her hand like it was frozen ice and turned to see Sebastian with an easy smile on his face approaching them until he came to a natural distance in between them all. Far away enough that it was polite, but close enough to where Ciel could see mussed hair and dark circles under his eyes.

His tired eyes went to the only girl first. "Ah, Riza, so you're still here? I would of thought you left already. Unless Ciel invited you back again. In that case, I believe it is a strike against the rules of no late night visitors after lights are out."

Riza shifted in the stoney silence while Joker excused himself. He did not want to deal with the headache waiting to appear. "Goodnight, Ciel and Riza." He nodded his head at Sebastian. "Michaelis." With that he slipped into his room, leaving the three in a tense space.

Sebastian eyed the closed door with mirth lounging in his darkened eyes. "Well, that was interesting." He turned to the two in front of him. "So what seems to be the problem. I was called out of bed for what exactly? I see no fight or disturbance at all, so would you be so kind as in to tell me what is going on?"

Ciel shook his head before he walked closer to Sebastian with a coy smile that he hoped was seducing. "Oh, Riza and I took care of that so you can can go on back to bed."

Sebastian stared hard at his favorite student before he sighed and turned but Ciel stopped him. "I didn't know you had a room on campus, maybe I should pay it a visit." He bared his neck a bit, forgetting that Riza was even there at all, watching with a glare at him.

"I don't think that would be good for my reputation. Goodnight, Phantomhive." He nodded his head towards Riza and turned on his heels making Ciel look at him in confusion. That's it? No smart remarks, no teasing?

Riza on the other hand just thought he gave up._Good; that's less trouble for me and now I can have Ciel to myself. _Her eyes shifted to the dorm that Ciel was residing in. _And maybe try that red head._

Ciel turned towards his fiancée and looked at her annoyingly. "So what did you come here for? I would like to think it wasn't to bother anyone more than you already have." He stared at her with a raised brow, trying to get her to break from his stare.

She did not. In fact, she smiled coyly and slithered up to him. "Aw, sad that you didn't get to go after Michaelis like a dog in heat?"

Ciel did not think it was funny at all and he glared at her while she laughed at his silent response. "Oh, did I strike a nerve? Sorry, baby." She slid her arms around his shoulders but he pulled away.

"I think you should go home, Riza. It's Sunday so henceforth, I have to get up early tomorrow. Goodnight." He turned to go towards his dorm when she spoke, halting him in his spot.

"Ciel, I'm coming over here every weekend. Father has already said it was okay. Something about bonding or whatever."

The blue haired boy turned and faced her with an indifferent expression and he shrugged. "It's fine with me. Do whatever you please." He turned and opened his door and went in with one last comment. "Just don't cause anymore trouble with Michaelis."

**Click.**

He was gone from the hallway.

Riza was left standing there with anger seeping from her and she had her eyes almost in slits. _Michaelis, huh? _It looks like Ciel just unintentionally started a battle; whether or not it was on purpose was not the point. She pursed her lips and started walking away to leave this retched place where the whore resides.

* * *

><p>The bugle horn blared as always on a Monday morning though whether or not it was wanted was up to the type of people. Morning people enjoyed it while non-morning people despised it; like Ciel who hated waking up early in the morning.<p>

He groaned as he actually got up in time and shuffled his already sock-clad feet into his boots and bent down to tie the laces, ignoring the ache in his lower back.

Rising from his bed, he stretched and groaned at the feeling of his muscles unknotted. "Oh god, that feels good. Mmm." He bent his back backwards and let out another moan of contempt.

"Careful, Ciel. People might think we're all having an orgy, seeing as you're being the loudest." He snapped back to attention to see Dagger in front of him.

Hmm, he would of thought it to be Joker. "Where's Joker?"

"He went to report to Michaelis for punishment." He shrugged. "I told him that prank last night was not going to turn out good for him but he didn't listen, that dumbass."

Ciel rolled his eyes at that. "Let me guess; he did it for payback because of those 10 laps he had to do?"

Dagger nodded and sat down on Ciel's bed to tie his shoes. "Yeah, that and just because he hates him. It's pretty stupid considering it wasn't even that big of a deal. I mean, just 10 laps? I had to do more before and I didn't resolve the conflict by pranking. It's childish and a waste of sleep." As Dagger continued ranting, Ciel just absentmindedly nodded every so often.

He furrowed his brows and put a hand to his chin. _What exactly was the prank? Knowing Joker it had to be something mediocre so the punishment shouldn't be too harsh..._

His thoughts trailed off at that as his eyes widened at the recognition. _Punishment._

He turned to Dagger and stopped him in mid-rant. "Hey, how long ago was he called out?" His breath was in little puffs of breath; he needs to calm down or else he might make himself go into a panic attack.

"He left like almost 5 minutes before you woke up." Dagger raised a brow and gazed at Ciel confusedly. "Is something wrong?"

"Why was everyone awake before the horn?! How come I didn't wake up?"

Dagger raised a hand and slapped Ciel lightly on his cheek. "Calm down. You're look like you're about to hyperventilate. If you want to catch Joker you probably still can. The reason we were awake before the horn is because Spears came barging in and told Joker to get up and get dressed then report to his classroom." The blonde rolled his eyes. "Seems he also did something to Spears as well."

Ciel let out a breath shakily before he stretched once more and headed towards the door before he stopped and looked around the room. "Where is Alois?"

"Beats me, he probably spent the night in Claude's room." He sneered in disgust. "I don't know what he sees in that freak, but then again, I'm not even into men."

Ciel ignored him and said bye briefly before he started at a swift pace towards Michaelis's office. The head honcho should be away by now and Ciel was going to pay him a little visit.

The whole way in the labyrinth of halls, Ciel felt jittery like he was about to go on a scary ride. He realized the jittery feeling to be excitement though he wasn't exactly sure why he feeling excited.

He saw students in the hallway though and it wasn't exactly quiet so that didn't help to the little war of chaos going on in his head. A few people said hey and he nodded at them but otherwise, he was quiet.

He reached the exit of the halls and went exited the door that led into the front part of the building and went immediately to Sebastian's office and stopped in front of it. _I wonder if I should knock?_

Shrugging, he clenched a fist before he grabbed the nob, and quietly slipped in, the sight of Sebastian doing nothing meeting him.

...

He repeated the thought over in his head: Sebastian doing nothing.

The dean was simply at his desk bent over to side, going through a drawer so he couldn't see his face, but Ciel knew it was him by the curve of his shoulders and his coat that was always with him.

"I'll be with you in a moment."

Ciel rolled his eyes and walked until he was right in front of the desk. "Michaelis." One simple statement made Sebastian look up with surprised before his delicious mouth curved into a smirk.

"Ah, Phantomhive. I didn't expect to see you in here so early in the morning. I wouldn't have pegged you to be a morning person. Did you come in here for a morning quickie?" He leaned forward in his chair and crossed his hands under his chin.

The dean's student simply scowled a bit before he furrowed his brows then he muttered. "I don't actually have a reason. I had heard that Joker was sent here for a punishment and I..." He pursed his lips.

"And you what?" Ciel looked up to see Sebastian with a knowing smile on his face. "You wanted to stop it? Well you see Ciel, I have a camp to run so I have punishments to give out, and I really don't have time to cater to one student's whim or more precisely, your whims..

Ciel, quick to anger, retorted to his own jab. "So it's okay to see one student over and over? Isn't that the same thing?"

"Ah, it seems I struck a nerve. Let me set you straight, you're simply a face amongst those I punish. Nothing more, nothing less."

Angry blue eyes clashed with red amused ones. He snarled at Sebastian. "You're mine. Didn't we already establish that? You aren't allow to play with others, nor are you even allowed to be looked upon."

Sebastian glared back at him. "Is that so? Isn't that what I said after we fucked in the showers?" He didn't even give Ciel a moment of speech before he continued. "After we washed each others' bodies clean of our smell, you said I was your toy, but most importantly I said you were mine. No one is allowed to even touch you yet alone glance at you for more than a casual look. No, not even that-"

Ciel cut in with his face flushed from anger. "What are you even talking about? I haven't done anything and yet, you go and try to continue this game with that bastard, Lawrence."

"If you want a reason why I did that then I guess the best one is because of that bitch of a fiancee you have at your side. I bet you enjoyed her talking down to me as if I was no one but trash? Tell me, my dear Ciel, did you enjoy it; did you enjoy her trying to get a reaction out of me? I knew what you were doing the moment you entered the room."

Ciel was silent, but looked away. He couldn't face Sebastian's hard stare. It was even making him nervous!

"Were you trying to make me jealous? If so, then what were you hoping to accomplish? Did you wish for my mind to be focused solely on you as it was consumed by thoughts of jealousy?"

He studied Ciel's stiff look and his mouth, the one he enjoyed tasting, being bent over his bottom teeth as he bit into it.

"No answers? No? Now get out. I have someone coming soon and you'll just be in the way." Sebastian waved him away with a dismissal wave of his hand.

Blue eyes widened at the dismissal. "That's it? Nothing else?" He received no answer just the head of Sebastian as he bent over as he did paperwork.

"Answer me."

No answer.

Ciel felt frustrated and wanted to hit something deeply so he reached over the desk and snatched the pen in the others' hand and threw against the wall.

"Answer me!"

Sebastian growled and reached in his drawer to get another before he continued furiously scribbling on the paper to which to Ciel, it looked like scrawls.

"Sebastian!"

The owner of the name slammed down the pen and stood up and marched to Ciel and grabbed him. "What more do you want me to say?!"

Ciel eyes were wide as he looked at the angry face of the older man but he said nothing. "I.. I don't know."

"Well 'I don't know' isn't good enough. Now get out." Sebastian proceeded to drag Ciel towards the door with him digging his heals into the carpet.

"S-stop!" Ciel ordered, anger and pain coursing through his body.

He stopped at the door with a hand on the knob and another clenched around Ciel's upper arm. "I am not your toy, nor will I ever be. The sooner you get that through your head, the better."

He thew open the door and yanked him out before he said one last thing that made Ciel's stomach drop in an unfocused emotion. "You are not my toy; I dislike worthless toys." He slammed the door shut leaving Ciel and everyone looking at the door.

Blue eyes stung a bit with tears though whether or not they were angry or sad, he didn't know. In a spur of anger, he pulled his foot back and kicked the door as hard as possible leaving his toe hurting from the jar.

_Goodbye, you bastard._

* * *

><p>He straightened his back and left to go and get his things for his first morning course. <em>It's for the better anyways.<em>

Everything was finally normal for Ciel or as normal as one can be with his dorm mates. He went to his courses and slowly as the first few weeks passed, he could see a slight development of muscles on his arms and legs. Slowly, his soft patches of body he used to have were toning out with the excessive exercise Spears had them go through every day.

Riza had kept her promise of seeing him every weekend and sometimes they would see Sebastian by his door with escorting a student in with a smirk on his face. At one point he even glanced up too see Ciel and Riza before he looked away and brought the student into his office.

After a total of 2 months, it was in the season of fall that was quickly turning into winter. Ciel was still the same and now that no more distractions were in his way, he was able to do the best of his ability in everything. Of course, he was quickly coming up to Alois who held second best in stamina. Ciel could now run laps easily without breathing hard or sweating. He went to every class and that is where he excelled with him being at the top of his class.

It was normal for him. He was used to being told 'well done' except for the minor fact that Spears still refused to acknowledge that he is doing well.

Over his Thanksgiving break, where the students were off, he had returned home to see his parents and was thoroughly embarrassed when they came to get him. His mother was crying and hugging him and pinching his cheeks while some other laughed and taunted him for that.

"Aw, look at the momma's boy!"

He was amazed when his Mother taunted back. "Oh, Ciel! This camp has more young ladies than I've imagined." A couple of people who were near by heard this and laughed at them. Ciel rolled his eyes; had to be his mother to say something back.

He snapped to attention when he heard his mother again. "Look, Ciel. It's Mr. Michaelis."

Turning to see where she was pointing at, he saw Sebastian coming towards them. He came to a stop in front of them and shook hands with his Mother since she was closest but when he went to his Father, he intercepted and shook hands with him instead.

"Good day, Mr. Michaelis."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at him while his Father looked at him confusedly. Ciel didn't want his Father to shake hands with that man. He might try something with him. His Mother was safe since she was a bit clueless in flirting since she mostly kept Vincent on her mind.

Sometimes she was downright lovestruck with him and often told him things Ciel wished he would have never wanted to hear come out of his mother's mouth.

Ciel released his dean's hand, hating the feeling that his hand was small and lady-like in his and the fact the enjoyed it.

"So Mr. Michaelis, how has Ciel been doing? Has he caused any trouble yet?"

He shot his Father a look that went unnoticed, but the two continued to talk. All the talk was business-like and had no real emotion behind it. As they said goodbye, Ciel walked ahead with his Mother to the car then they got in.

Ciel looked one last time to see, his Father laughing at something Michaelis said and when they shook hands, Sebastian's eyes flickered to his making him turn away swiftly.

After that, Ciel hasn't seen Sebastian or the camp since last week. Now after the whole week off, he was back with the same dead-pan expression.

_I hate this place._

* * *

><p>Ciel got into the hang of the schedule easily except for the fact that he had to ease into the course routine.<p>

Sometimes he would catch glimpses of Sebastian in the halls or sometimes even in the back of the classrooms where he would observe but never pay any real attention to anyone special. Not even to Ciel. He would sometimes sneak peaks at him only to see him looking off to the side in a bored manner leaving Ciel feeling annoyed.

He felt conflicted and sometimes he just wanted to go in the office and find Sebastian and make him his but he knew how that would go down as. A failure.

He gave Sebastian one last look in class before he turned away.

That was the routine everyday after that.

A few weeks passed and soon it was his birthday. He was lucky for it to be on a Thursday so that way they could celebrate on Friday night without having to wake up the next morning.

He, Ciel, was lucky for that because he didn't know if he could deal with three hyper blondes jumping at him everyday had it been on a Monday. They didn't even know about it until he was called into the office on Wednesday only to be given a package from his parents.

Luckily for him, Sebastian was out that day for business so he was a bit relieved.

Pretty soon (much too soon for Ciel) it was Friday and they were in the last class of the day and he felt himself visibly shrink in his seat when the bell rang.

He frowned at the sun that was already going down, making the sky pink and mix in with the blue and white.

"Ciel! Come on, you don't want to miss your own party!"

Sighing, he grabbed his stuff and walked over to where all his dorm mates were and immediately he felt his mood drop. He was not into this at all.

...

That's not what he thought once they really got into it around 8 at night. They were his dorm mates and a few other people like Lizzy who were they as well. Someone had even brought some beer and when Ciel saw that and asked, Joker simply replied with one answer. "Snake. He can get you anything you want in here."

Ciel shook his head and winced when they turned on the music. They were all lucky they were in another building.

...

As he walked the hallway, seeing every dorm room open with people coming in and out of everyone with some type of drink in their hand, he knew he was bound to be forced to drink.

... Drink.

Drink! His stash! He ran back into his room, bumping people before got in there. They were people on every bed, some sitting and a few getting a bit handy with each other. He shuddered and went to his bed where a few people were sitting down.

Shooing them away, he reached under to grab his case before he zipped it open.

...

It was still there.

He sighed and started to pull it away when his only bottle of high percentage vodka was take from his case.

"Hey, give me that you bastard!"

It was Alois.'

"Hehe, Ciel! You got the good stuff, but because it's your birthday I'll give it back to you." He moved to give it back to him but then he turned and opened it and chugged it.

Ciel jumped and knocked him on his head making him whine before he grabbed his bottle back and swung around to cap it.

"Ciel." He turned and had the bottle snatched out of his hands and the blonde moved away as he uncapped it and drank more. This time he let Ciel take the bottle back but then he grabbed the others' face and pressed his face against his and forced opened his mouth making vodka go into Ciel's own mouth.

Ciel struggled, wincing at the burn on his tongue and his throat as it went down. When Alois pulled away he wiped his chin and neck then he looked up to see Alois with his bottle again. "You asshole! There was no need for that, you-"

The blonde shrugged and took a small sip, taking the drinking in stride. "Oh stop acting like a stuck up priss and drink. It's your party- it's what you're suppose to do. Go and get drunk then afterwards go and hook up with someone. It's standard procedure."

"It's not and I don't need to drink. I'm fine!" Ciel huffed and looked at his expensive alcohol being gulped down by a greedy blonde.

"I can see that you're still moping so why you don't take a bottle- as a matter of fact, get this one." He handed Ciel his bottle back. "And go and get wasted."

"I don't-"

Alois cut him off by being persistent. "Drink, Ciel. If not, I'll tell everyone to help themselves to your good stash of drinks."

... Ciel hesitated for a moment before he sighed and drank a short gulp before he stopped because his throat burned.

Alois smiled deviously. "Good boy, now let's go get wasted."

* * *

><p><strong>11 P.M.<strong>

After that little push, Ciel was gone. Every time someone offered the boy a 'birthday' drink, he would take it.

Pretty soon after a few hours had passed, he was stumbling around and hanging on to people too much. He saw that Joker was against a wall talking to Bard and Finny when he approached.

"Hey you guys~" He pronounced choppily.

"Wooh, Ciel. You reek of pure alcohol. What have you been doing, going to everyones room for a drink?" Joker.

He looked at him with his mind being clouded and spoke carefully as he could. "I was not." Never mind the fact that he had been.

He stared more at Joker, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling he was making the others feel as Joker stared back a bit amused. "Hey, J-J-Jocker."

"Joker." A smirk.

Ciel ignored the correction. "You're so pretty. I wanna hug you." He reached out and hugged the older boy making him tense.

Finny and Bard just scooted away. "Yeah. I'm just going to go." Bard.

"W-what he said. Bye!" Finny.

Joker tched and pulled Ciel away. "Hey, snap out of it." He slapped Ciel a few times on his cheek before he got bit on his hand.

"Ouch!" He tried to pull his hand away but Ciel held on. Looking down at Ciel, he raised a brow at him and was met with blue teasing eyes.

Ciel growled playfully before he licked the others' fingertips and moaned a bit. "Ciel-" He was cut off when Ciel let him go and furrowed his brows.

"You're not him." Sighing, Ciel stumbled away and headed towards the door, leaving Joker confused.

After Ciel left the dorm hallways, he came into another hallway. He growled as he tried to find his way back to the main building; he had to speak with Sebastian.

After a few moments, he sat down and for once, ignored the portraits and rested his head against the cool wall.

He just need a few moments of rest.

...

Just as he was about to sleep, he remembered what he was suppose to be doing.

Groaning, he stumbled up, leaning against the wall before he finally got a move on.

...

...

Just after a few minutes of being lost, Ciel was just about to sleep in the hallway when he saw a new hall with no pictures. Hmm, all the hallways had pictures.

He shakily got up and walked on, passing doors with names before he got to a lonely hallway. Strange, it was only two doors in this one with the last door at the very end of the hall.

Walking to the first one, he opened it to see nothing but an empty room with a bed and a large window. Seeing nothing of importance, he closed it and went on to the next one.

He slowly opened the knob and peered in.

It was pretty boring with just a shelf with books and then a small window. His eyes hit the edge of the bed and he looked away but stopped when he saw a figure on the bed, sleeping.

Stumbling forward, he peered at the person only to see Sebastian in the moon light. He stumbled back a bit, making footsteps loud enough to wake the dead.

Sebastian murmured and moved a bit before he stilled and Ciel let out a breath he didn't know that he had been holding.

He whimpered a bit at seeing the other before he crawled onto the bed and got on top of him with both of his legs on both sides, awaking Sebastian with a start.

"Ciel, what are you doing?"

Sebastian was annoyed at being woken up and just wanted to sleep more, nor was this the best time for him to be seeing Ciel. Alone. In his bed. With no other teachers or life for that matter, around him.

Ciel didn't answer just whined and laid his body over his and grabbed his face and kissed him, making Sebastian wrinkle his nose at the strong smell of alcohol.

He tried to speak around the kisses Ciel were forcing on him. "C-Ciel. You're drunk; you don't know what you're doing so go back to your room." He pushed his blue haired student away and swung his legs over the bed making the sheets fall down revealing nothing but skin.

Sebastian heard a moan and was tackled from behind making him fall to the floor in a heap with Ciel on his back. Groaning, he rolled up on his back knocking Ciel off before he sat up.

Only to have Ciel right back on, straddling him.

He was being mercilessly attacked by him and nipped along his neck while small hands wandered downwards before they reached his shorts.

He snatched Ciel's hand away and looked directly at his face to see the younger panting and squirming in his lap.

"Stop it. You're making yourself look like a needy whore."

Ciel whined and rubbed against him letting him know how ready he was for him. "I want you, Sebastian. God, don't you feel it? I want it so bad right now."

Sebastian groaned a bit when Ciel nipped at his ear and licked the rim as he ground against him making small noises that were stirring his dormant cock.

"You're d-drunk, now come on. I'll take you back to your dorm." He pushed him up quickly and hoisted him up by his arm as well before he started marching Ciel to the door.

Ciel followed willingly and hung onto him while trailing his hands up his arm."I can't! Too many people are there and I want y-"

That stopped Sebastian. "What do you mean?"

"Shh... Sebastian. Why can't you just drop all the false pretense and fuck me like you know you want to." Ciel walked away from Sebastian and leaned forward on the edge of the bed and bent over and...

Sebastian's eyes widened and already he felt his cock twitch and his stomach twist and knot with pure _need._

Ciel was bent over his bed with his bottom in the air, shaking it in a teasing way. "Sebastian~ Come and get it." To emphasize his meaning he gave one last shake before he climbed onto his bed and started undressing himself. Once he slowly trailed his shirt off, he kicked his shoes off and worked on having his pants taken off.

Sebastian sighed and wondered how bad would it be to give into what they both wanted (Ciel just as much as himself). He licked his lips once before made up his mind.

"Ciel you need to leave."

Ciel froze but ignored him and worked on his last article of clothing and soon he was bare to Sebastian. He trailed his nimble fingers to his chest and rubbed it in circles before they tickled their way down to his nipples, pulling and pinching the nubs, drawing a moan out of the boys lips.

He looked up from his body and met Sebastian's turned on expression before he went back to pleasuring himself. "S-sebastian~" He whimpered and laid down on his back, letting Sebastian know how much he wanted him by moving a hand down to his entrance.

Sebastian hissed at the same time Ciel did when the finger went in. He heard his name being moaned as he stared at the show.

Slowly, the dean moved a hand down to his shorts and reached in to grabbed his thickened dick. He started rubbing the head of it, watching the show Ciel was presenting him with.

All it took was one more push for Sebastian to break. "Sebastian, can you see this? My core is just _aching_ for you."

Sebastian strode forward, while stripping his shorts off on the way before he climbed over Ciel and pulled him up onto his lap. The younger immediately responded and moaned at touch. He moved his mouth to Michaelis's ear and whispered. "Fuck me hard and rough tonight..."

He intended to do just that. Large hands trailed to Ciel's pale bottom before he squeezed making the younger whimper and grind against him. Feeling a bit sadistic, he pulled his hands back and slapped both of his ass cheeks making Ciel cry out in pain and pleasure.

"Ah! That feels good! Do it again~" In Sebastian's mind, he wondered if a drunk Ciel was a good Ciel.

Sebastian did it once more before he squeezed them and made Ciel grind against him by pressing him against him. He let Ciel move against him for a moment longer before he grabbed his cock and spread the pre-cum over his hand and pressed it into Ciel's open and moaning mouth. "Taste it." Letting Ciel lap it up, he purred at the feeling of his fingers being nipped and tongued.

He then pulled away making Ciel whine before he huskily said, "Now take it." Quickly navigating his hand between their bodies to Ciel's wet glory hole, he slipped two fingers in and started finger fucking him in a quick, rough pace that had his hand hurting and Ciel moaning and gasping.

Ciel looked up, so plainly disoriented at Sebastian and smashed his face against his in a teeth clinking kiss, cutting off his gorgeous elder's groans. Blue eyes hid themselves behind dark lids that darkened from lack of sleep and he moaned into the kiss as Sebastian pulled his hand out. Oh, how he hated that empty feeling.

He whined at the fact that Sebastian took his hand away just to touch him. Ciel would rather be fucked than touched.

Slim arms wrapped around the others' broad shoulders like pythons and held on the older one as he moved his mouth to whisper dirtily in his ear like dirty water. "I want you to fuck me with your long fingers. I Want to ride on them with your knuckles meeting my every bounce and grind." He closed the sentence with a strangled moan as Sebastian finally pried him off making him whine in distaste. "Sebastian~ I know you love it when I say your name."

He was silenced with a kiss before his waist was gripped and he was flipped onto his stomach. "Mmm~"

Ciel got half-way up and lean forward on his forearms and waved his ass back and forth in front of Sebastian's face before his elder grabbed him.

Sebastian growled. "You're such a fucking tease." He draped his body over Ciel's and nipped at his neck, bit his ear and began places kisses along his back before he pulled back and pressed his cock in between Ciel's bottom cheeks and thrust in slowly, making Ciel growl.

"Now who's the tease?" He moaned when he felt a large hand stroke his cock.

"Still you with this body." Sebastian answered.

Ciel squirmed at the feeling of being teased before he got out of the grip that was holding him and turned on his back and spread his legs before he reached down and tugged on Sebastian's member.

"Come on~ Stop pussyfooting around!" To which he was answered when Sebastian yanked him up in his lap making him yelp.

He squirmed when he felt Sebastian sinking into him slowly, but before he could finish slowly, Ciel slapped his hands away and slammed himself down onto the hard rod.

Immediately, he placed his hands on Michaelis's shoulders and started a fast slamming pace that had him mewling.

Sebastian really didn't like the position so he rolled Ciel off and pressed his head down on the sheets and brought his hips up, racing into Ciel at his own pace.

"S-bastian! He squirmed under the hand before he got the hand off and leaned upwards letting arms snake themselves around his waist. He sat up on the black haired's man lap and bounced and twirled his dean's dick in his depth, pleasuring both of them.

"F-faaster! Please!" Every time he bounced, his unattended cock slapped his stomach so he reached down and stroked it out of pace with every time he bounced. He couldn't seem to get a pace straight before he felt Sebastian's hand over his before they both started pumping his cock together.

Ciel could feel his climax climbing higher as he reached his zenith. He cried and reached back to wrap his hands around Sebastian's head and pulled him down for a kiss feeling the knotted rope in his stomach break as raw overbearing pleasure washed over him. In the midst of his climax, he had stopped moving, leaving Sebastian inside of him and still hard.

He shakily got up and fell forward on his stomach and moved his head to where he looked at Sebastian. Panting, he whispered. "Come and finish inside of me." To show what he meant, he raised his hips and waited for the warm hands to take his hips before he was entered again.

While Sebastian pounded into him, he gripped the sheets with one hand and stroked his half-hard cock before it was almost engorged with arousal. Moaning and almost crying when Sebastian slowed down, he gripped the sheets with both hands. "Michaelis!"

That made Sebastian stop all together. "What?"

Ciel moaned again, unknowing of what he was getting himself into.

"What did you say?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes a bit at the drunken, pleasure-filled Ciel.

"Michaelis!"

Sebastian pulled out and gently moved Ciel onto his back. He leaned down and smiled deviously down at the panting Ciel who looked ravishing with mussed hair and sweat dripping from every pore. He was lust-inducing. He gazed at Ciel's lidded eyes and covered him whole before he leaned to his face and licked Ciel's cheek, making Ciel elicit a half-laugh while the other half was a whimper.

"Say my name, Ciel. You know it." He pressed a kiss onto Ciel's eye lid then he trailed down to his chin and nipped it.

"Michaelis." Oh. Sebastian smirked; Ciel knew what he was doing.

"Oh? Is that really my name?" He reached down in between them and pulled a thigh up and pressed it flushed against his side and teased Ciel's golden hole with his cock, half-way going in.

"What is your name?" Ciel asked a bit woozily, but with a more Ciel-like smile. "Please tell me, teacher~" He purred at the end and leaned up and bit at his dean's ear and tugged at it before he let go with a loud moan. "Mmm! Please, teacher, fuck me. I'll be good just for you and only you."

Sebastian felt himself slip into Ciel a bit more with those but he stopped himself making the younger one under whimper. "Sebastian. Teacher. Please take me. I want to feel your thick cock pounding into me as I'm on my back moaning like your slut."

Okay, maybe he went too far but it seemed to be working on the man above him seeing as his eyes were closed in concentration so he continued with his dirty talk. "Doesn't it please you to see me below you knowing you're the only who can tame me this way? Bring me to this point? I know it does."

Sebastian opened his eyes and peered down at Ciel with a stare of want and need. "Oh baby, you're not tame. If anything, I want nothing but to tame you." He thrust into his smaller lover with a growl and grabbed a hold of Ciel's thigh and moved it over his shoulder while he straddled the other leg and rolled his hips into Ciel, making his excited rod dart in and out like a fox and its hole.

"Mmm! Michaelis! No!" Ciel gasped and turned his head closing his eyes. "No! Sebastian! Oh god! Fuck!" He writhed under him; under the dominating man above him who was enjoying every word and sound that left him. Oh how he immensely enjoyed it.

"Yes! Mmm-Ahhnugh! Please~"

Sebastian grunted and closed his eyes and hurried his pace. "Please what?" He ran his hands over his little lover's firm thighs feeling every tone muscle that weren't there last time he encountered Ciel like this.

"God, I love these muscles."

Ciel ignored him and cried out. "Please, finish me~" He mewled when he felt hands on his hard nipples as they twisted and pulled.

Sebastian could feel his peak coming, threatening to overflow before the dam broke inside him as he came with a loud groan. After a moment of shuddering, he pulled out, hearing Ciel weakly groan as he felt the overflowing fluids streaming out.

As he tried to catch his breath, he heard Ciel shifting as he crawled closer to him and draped himself across his shoulders. "Sebastian~ I..."

That got him to look up at Ciel to see him looking away.

"What is it?"

...

Ciel sighed and leaned against Sebastian's shoulder. "Nothing. I just- Uh, you didn't finish me."

Sebastian looked down to see Ciel's erect cock standing at attention. Almost looking angry! He smirked and looked up to see the other looking away with a red face.

"Okay. I'll finish you." He pressed the smaller one down onto his back and trailed down to his member and swallowed it whole while a hand pressed against Ciel's hip so he wouldn't thrust into his mouth.

He grabbed it and held it while he tongued the underside of his lover's cock before he reached down and licked his sack making Ciel spread his legs more and grip his hair, pulling some strands out making his hiss. "Sebastian! I-"

Sebastian pulled back and looked at Ciel who was straining his head back, baring his neck to him. "I know, it's fine. I love your taste." He went back to the smaller member and sucked and nipped at the head gently.

Hips strained upwards at the want to fuck the warm mouth and so Sebastian let him. Ciel's dick entered his mouth at a rough pace before he moaned and came. "Haa~ Sebastian." He relaxed as Sebastian swallowed before he licked his lips and pulled away.

He trailed up Ciel's spent body and pulled him towards him. "Hmm, Ciel."

Ciel turned towards Sebastian and clung to him, tangling his legs with his. It was quiet and Sebastian was slowly rubbing his hands up and down Ciel's spine lulling him into a deep sleep until he stiffened.

Feeling this, he looked down at his blue haired favorite. "What's wrong, love?"

If anything, that made it worst and after a minute of silence, Ciel asked him a single question. "Where does this leave us?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh god! I am finished with this fucking chapter! I hope I get reviews for this! Thank you everyone who reads this.<br>**

**Thank you all~  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Awww, thank you to everyone who review even though I asked not to! THE REBELLION HAS STARTED! You damn rebels! Aye, what am I going to do with you all? Oh, nothing. Thank you everyone. I love each and everyone of you. My heart just swelled when I think about the people who actually cared enough to review.  
><strong>

**Don't worry, I will not ever stop this story until it is finished. I give my thanks to _Snow Whites Poison Kiss_ for beta-ing.  
><strong>

**Enjoy, bros~  
><strong>

**Please review  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ciel turned towards Sebastian and clung to him, tangling his legs with his. It was quiet and Sebastian was slowly rubbing his hands up and down Ciel's spine lulling him into a deep sleep until he stiffened.<p>

Feeling this, he looked down at his blue haired favorite. "What's wrong, love?"

If anything, that made it worst and after a minute of silence; Ciel asked him a single question. "Where does this leave us?"

Sebastian hand stopped and rested on Ciel's back, and he turned his head to the side to look at his sated lover.

"What do you mean?"

Ciel sat up suddenly, though a bit shakily, and pulled away from Sebastian's touch. "Where exactly does this leave us? I mean, we aren't exactly on the best of terms and now we just finished fuc-"

Sebastian cut him off by kissing him before he pulled back and spoke against his lips. "Shh, don't say such a lewd word after we just finished... this…" He struggled for a word to fit since they didn't exactly 'make love' and 'fucking' is much more animalistic and crude.

"Fucking." Ciel answered. "We just finished fucking."

The dean sighed while pulling away from Ciel's lips and ran a hand through his hair. "So is this what we did? We fucked? I could have sworn you felt more than simply lust when you came onto me- in the middle of the night, no less- and drunk."

Ciel scowled before he felt a sick feeling in the middle of his gut but he ignored and tried to pay attention to what Sebastian was saying with a slurred mind.

"Ciel, the reason why I allowed this," He gestured to the strewn clothes and rumbled sheets. "Isn't simply because I wanted a quick fuck."

The quickly approaching sick feeling in Ciel got stronger as he felt his mind buzz a bit with his conscious trying to push past the alcohol and into clarity.

"Whether or not it is possession, I don't know but I do know this- even if I have to watch you for any of those sick bastards that will go after your tail like a bitch in heat, I will. I will not let anyone have you and this time I will make sure of it."

Ciel looked at Sebastian at the end of the confession of his possessive feelings.

_Or is it something more? _Ciel wondered.

He didn't know nor was he sober enough to pick out the finer hints.

Swallowing the upcoming sickness as best as he could, he focused on Sebastian's steady gaze while his own were most likely unfocused as one would be in the height of pleasure.

Though Ciel don't know if he could really say he is unfocused when it comes to Sebastian during sex. As a matter of fact, besides the immeasurable pleasure, all he can focus on is him. The way he moves in a languid movements as he slips in and out of him, and the way his eyes pinpoints his every reaction- knowing when to slow down, to tease him, and knowing when to pick the pace up when it becomes unbearable for him.

Like now, the silence was becoming a bit heavy in the musky air filled with the smell of sweat and sex.

"Ciel, are you okay? You're beginning to look like shit."

Ciel snarled, his mood suddenly worsening with his sickness and Sebastian's intimidating air where his possessive tirade crashed against him. "Yeah, I feel great. Of course, the quickie helped as well. Thanks for that, thanks a lot."

He winced when his arm was caught in an iron-like grip. He looked up at Sebastian who was staring at him a bit worriedly with annoyance mixed in. "I'm serious. You look like you're going to be sick."

Sebastian's little blue haired goal jerked away from the touch he had been craving 20 minutes ago, and gave a small moan.

He squeezed his eyes shut as a gag trembled its way up his body.

"Ciel, what are-"

Michaelis' words were cut off when Ciel rolled away from him and started the heaving process when all the alcohol would be dispelled from his amateur system.

Sebastian grimaced at the sloshing sound of vomit hitting the wooden floor before he got up from the bed, sheets falling away from his nude body, and made his way around the bed to where Ciel was leaning over, throwing up.

Seeing as that the one throwing up didn't have long hair, he saw no need to pull back his hair.

He sighed, already knowing he would have to change rooms for now.

After waiting for Ciel to finish, he dressed while the younger just laid in bed with a dazed look taking over his round features. He approached Ciel in a cautious manner and stood by the puddle of vomit with a frown before he looked at his student. "Can you get up and walk?"

A weak glare was his answer.

Sighing, he tread carefully around the dispelled contents and reached under Ciel to pick him up, the latter giving a surprised sound but nothing else after that. He was now mostly sleepy but still with that nauseous feeling in his stomach, though that felt like it was going pass through his throat again.

Sebastian wondered if he should dress him but decided not to as no one would even be in that part of the camp, seeing as it was his and his only.

Sometimes being the dean has its perks.

He walked to the door with Ciel, who had passed out (such an amateur) only to be stopped by the closed door.

He clicked his teeth and carefully balanced Ciel on one of his arms, the other still holding on to his back, and turned the knob swiftly with a loud rattle before the door slowly slid open in an almost eerie way had it not been for Sebastian being the one who opened it himself.

...

The room switch was a short and smooth transaction, which he was glad for seeing as all his luck lately has been dispersing in the snap of a fingers.

Sebastian, with Ciel in tow, padded quietly into the cold room with only the moon dimly illuminating the room. Walking to lay his possession down, he banged his foot on the bed and almost dropped Ciel on the floor but caught him at the last moment. He looked down at Ciel to see if he stirred, but he only groaned a bit at the jostle and stayed on the edge of sleeps clutches.

He took a step back and looked at his work only to huff when he saw that Ciel's naked body was in plain view so he walked forward and fixed the sheets to cover all of him. He contemplated whether to pull the sheets over his head like they do to a corpse but figured that joke would be a bit too much for Ciel and he'll catch hell from him the next day so he decided not to and just pulled them up to his chin.

Before he left Ciel alone, he went back to his room and grabbed his empty trashcan and returned to the room only to place it beside the bedside in case the sleeping student needed it.

There. Everything was taken care of.

He turned to go back to his room but he still had one problem- the vomit. Glaring at nothing, he went and grabbed his clothes for tomorrow only to return back to Ciel's side and, after throwing his clothes on the ledge of the bed, he slipped under the sheets.

After punching the pillow a bit to fluff it up (and for his anger) he settled down for sleep in his most comfortable position- on his back.

Only to be hit in the face by a flailing limb.

He sat up quickly and shot a glare at the sleeping Ciel who was mumbling under his breath. Frowning, Sebastian leaned closer to hear what the other was saying.

"Mmm~ No more..." **Mumble **"Sebastian." The rest of Ciel's words were mumbles so he shifted closer until he was practically over the smaller male.

He leaned down so that his ear rested above Ciel's moving mouth until a flying hand went towards his face.

_**Slap!**_

He sat back with a hand to his stinging cheek with a glare at the still sleeping Ciel._ How does this kid sleep?_

Sebastian slowly inched back to his side, this time even farther away from Ciel and laid on his side facing away from the other and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, Sebastian rose with the sun. Dim rays peeked in the window, barely lighting the room but just enough light to see that it was morning already.. The sky was a dusty pink color with the bright yellow coming through clouds, all the colors creating a menagerie of colors.<p>

A tired eye snapped open before they closed and the owner yawned briefly before sitting up. He looked over his shoulder to see the smaller male curled in a little ball on the other side of the bed.

_Hmm, maybe I should of gave him most of the covers, seeing as I don't get cold as easily. _He shrugged his shoulders._ Oh well, too late now._

Sebastian got up, stretching his muscles that were most definitely used well last night. He smirked at the thought before he started getting dressed in a slow pleasant manner.

By the time he was done with only his tie and coat missing, he walked over to Ciel and shook him awake, glad to see that he didn't have another bout of sickness during the night.

"Ciel, wake up. You got to go back to your dorm. I'm leaving for a bit but I'll back. Be gone by-"

Ciel rolled over on his side. "Shut up."

"..."

Sebastian frowned before he reached down and ripping the sheets from Ciel only to see that he was still nude under there.

Feeling the cold prick at his body, he sat up and glared up at the frowning man whose stare was situated between his legs.

He looked down and saw that he was bare to the man whom he 'regretted' coming to last night.

Ciel snapped his legs shut and grabbed a hold of the sheets and pulled but instead of just the sheets coming towards him, Sebastian came as well and placed an arm on each side of him, trapping Ciel under him.

"Ohh, so ready for another round?" He leaned down with intention to kiss Ciel on the sneering lips only to miss and place it on his cheek when the boy turned his head away from him and pushed at his chest.

"Get off, you oaf!" Ciel pressed his feet against Sebastian's stomach only to freeze when a hand rubbed his exposed bottom. He dropped his legs and tried to closed them before the hand went further towards his sex but the man forced his body in between his legs until it was dick against zipper.

Still feeling weak, he just stopped wriggling and glared past Sebastian's head, not meeting his smoldering stare.

"Ciel, look at me."

But Ciel planned on being stubborn so Sebastian took another measure and trailed a hand down towards Ciel's tight hole.

"Fine! But take you hand away, pervert!"

The hand stopped and moved back towards the smooth bottom, keeping his hand there much to Ciel's displeasure (not really).

He tched and slowly turned his line of sight to meet Sebastian's eyes and met his gaze head on all while feeling the urge to turn away. "What?"

Sebastian just stared at him all while making Ciel squirm a bit before he finally looked away. The male above him smiled a bit before he got off and fixed his shirt' cuff. "I'm leaving now. Lock the door behind me if you're planning on sleeping the day away in here."

Ciel sat up while pulling the sheets over him. "Why? I thought no one goes here anyways seeing as it is only you in this hallway."

Ignoring the questioning gaze that was pinned on him, Sebastian grabbed his tie and wrapped it around his neck only to let it hang there before grabbing his jacket and folding that over his right arm. He turned and gave his student a level look. "Let's just say that there are some people that seek me out, but now that I have you, there is no need and so I would like to prevent a commotion. I'll announce it to them later on that I shall receive no more visitors from now on... You just stay out of it."

With that he left the room with a firm click, leaving Ciel staring at the door with a twitching brow before he flopped backwards on bed, turning onto his side and closing his eyes. _I'll do what I want._

He didn't even bother to get up to lock the door and fell back to a dreamless deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Around 12 that same day, Ciel was still sleeping away the alcohol's effects while shivering under the covers. The room was like a freezer and he really regretted not getting up to get dressed so he could at least be a bit warmer. Now that Sebastian was gone from the bed, he couldn't even feel a little bit of heat radiating from anywhere.<p>

So he simply grabbed the pillows and curled around them as best as he could and that helped a bit so he was able to sleep a bit more easily.

Unknown to the sleeping boy, the room he was in was slowly being approached stealthily.

He was there. The boy looked at the crudely drawn map in his hand before he made his way to the the first door at the end of the dead-end hallway. It had to be one of those doors. He didn't spend all his afternoon in the counselor's office for nothing talking of only business and not even anything fun happened.

He was dismissed with at the wave of a hand. The only patch of green grass (bright side) was that he was able to get what he came for. The _whole_ map of the school that included all the buildings as well the rooms.

Hm, he now also knew where the Undertaker's office was now as well as the dean's bedroom; a thing unknown to most students.

A smooth slow breath was released as he inched towards the closed door while wiping his sweaty palms on his pants (ew) as he calmed his breathing. It could go both ways- he would get kicked out and be immensely embarrassed or he could get his prize and have a great time.

Licking his lips once to moisten them with hope to make them more suitable for what he was about to attempt, he grasped the cold door knob, a sign it hasn't been used in a few hours, and gripped it tightly before slowly turning it.

The door opened without a hitch. He was in.

He went in and turned to close the door, putting a hand on it and waiting for his pinky to touch the door frame before he released the knob from his tight grip. So far so good. No sounds were emitted from entering.

Before slinking forward, he scanned the room and saw that everything was boring. No personals objects, no color, just plainness.

Nevertheless, that wasn't stopping him. He went towards his hidden treasure- his hidden figure on the bed and slid his shoes off slowly before slinking under the sheets like a snake. A very foul poisonous snake with an intent of getting a delicious meal, a forbidden meal.

He wrapped an arm around the surprisingly small person under the sheets only to realize that Sebastian was naked, but he paid no mind seeing as it made him warmer and a certain part of his body excited. He pressed his body against the other while wrapping his arms around the figure and smirked when the other person moaned a bit.

The intruder, Lawrence, smirked down at the hidden head before his other hand went above the sheets and pulled them down to reveal the hidden treasure.

...

Ciel woke up when the sheet over his head was taken away from his head, letting cold air hit him. He felt an arm under him and figured it was Sebastian so he turned his head to look behind him to yell at Sebastian only to look up at shock at the person. It wasn't Sebastian- it was Lawrence!

He shouted (manly shout) and jumped up, falling onto the floor in all his naked glory. It really was glorious seeing as he was in the sunshine and the rays made his body shine. Ciel scooted backwards as fast as he could before his back hit the wall, he jumped up and stalked towards the edge of the bed, not minding his nakedness, while glaring at the shocked boy. "What the hell are you doing here!"

Lawrence shook his head and climbed out before glaring at Ciel as well. "I should be asking you that as well; why are you in the dean's bedroom?!"

Ciel scoffed and grabbed the sheets off the bed before wrapping them around the petite body. "This isn't the dean's bedroom, are you stupid or what? Jesus, they really do lower their standers here."

The other boy snarled at Ciel and stomped around the bed and yanked the sheets from Ciel's body leaving him once again nude. "Don't go touching his things! What do you mean this isn't his room?"

"I mean, you idiot, that this is not his room. If you're looking for his room, look a bit harder, like in your ass. You can look in there while trying to pull your head out as well." With that, Ciel yanked the sheets back from him to cover his lower parts only to enter a tug of war with the other boy.

"Give me these sheets! I'm cold!" But Ciel was having a bit of trouble pulling the sheets away from the stronger boy so he kneed him in the balls, smirking when the other groaned.

But in his defense, he did not kick that hard. He had even kicked Sebastian harder. A lot harder.

He sat down on the bed and gracefully crossed his legs before pulling the sheet to cover his lower half.

Ciel smirked down on the lower being that was crouching on the floor. "See? That's why you don't mess with a Phantomhive. Now admit defeat over Sebastian and kiss my foot. He's my toy- not yours." Ciel nudged a small clean foot at Lawrence's chin.

Unfortunately, every time Ciel tries to control the situation, it doesn't go as plan. His ankle was suddenly gripped, tighter than the one Sebastian had had on his arm, and he was on his back with the other boy on top of him. Just like a bitch trying to dominate the other for leadership.

"What's wrong Phantomhive? Shouldn't you be used to being on your back?" He pulled Ciel's leg up by his ankle, making the back of his thigh muscles stretch a bit painfully, but it's nothing he couldn't handle.

Ciel kicked with his other foot when Lawrence pressed his knee into his thigh making him wince. He sighed and laid back. "What do you want? Get off, you're heavy."

Angry at Ciel's coolness, he released Ciel's leg and gripped his throat. "Do you realize your situation? I could kill you right now and you don't even care. Stop acting so high and mighty as if you're the only one Sebastian's wants. If that were the case, then why is it that he has denied you more than anyone else on this ca-"

He was cut off by Ciel laughing. A laugh full of mock and snobbery but yet it was fascinating- eyes closed with no regards to the person who had him at strangulation point. A small mouth, who Lawrence bet Sebastian used already by now, open and warm.

By now Ciel had finally stopped laughing and stared up and him with a small smirk that screamed mirth at the situation. "Oh really? Sebastian really wants other people?" He didn't even give the other boy above him the chance to answer and continued. "That's not what he said last night. If anything, I am the one denying Sebastian. I'm the only one he wants." Ciel's voice suddenly dropped and turned husky as he said the last words. "I could have him by the balls if I wanted; I'm quite sure he would enjoy that, don't you?"

Ciel looked up at the red faced boy and fluttered his lashes teasingly. "So tell me, what are your thoughts on that?"

Lawrence's answer was to squeeze as tight as he could on Ciel's neck and this time with both hands.

Ciel wriggled and kicked his feet but to no avail- he was trapped under this psycho and he didn't mean Alois. He choked and tried to yell but all that came out was a pain filled keening sound.

He looked up at the psychotic boy and wondered if he was going to die or simply pass out. He had a feeling it might be the latter, seeing as Lawrence was the type of person who was a hesitating coward.

"How does it feel to be at the mercy of someone else? It feels sick, doesn't it?" Lawrence taunted him and pressed his thumbs harder into Ciel's windpipe, ignoring the scratches he was receiving by the boy underneath him.

As the light dimmed and black dots started flitting across Ciel's eyesight, he felt weight slam into the person on top of him.

He inhaled sharply as the pressure released and he was able to breathe right with a few hacking coughs that had his chest hurting. Hearing thuds and shouts, he looked up to see...

**...  
><strong>

Ciel looked up to see Alois who had Lawrence in a choke hold, slowly turning pale. "You wanna try that again? Do it again and I'll swear I'll kill you, fucking piece of shit." He pulled back his fist and swung and it met its target with a satisfying crunch.

Alois got off of the boy who was moaning in pain before wiping his knuckles on his shirt like a bad-ass. "Oh god, I've been wanting to do that since forever."

Ciel shook a bit before he fumbled with the sheets until he finally wrapped them around torso, letting it fall like a dress and by Alois's reaction it must of looked funny on him.

"Shut up and stop looking." He turned away from the blonde boy and went towards the door before he swung it open making sure to hit Lawrence in the back with it making him whimper out in pain. Ciel turned his eyes filled with detachment towards him. "Stop being a little boy and get up."

He left out the door while Alois looked down at Lawrence once more before he pulled back his leg and kicked him. "Next time, don't go after my friends. Now go eat shit." He glared down at him before he stood up and followed after Ciel who had already made his dramatic exit.

Alois stuck his head out and looked both ways before he heard thuds and cursing coming from the other room. He sighed and went towards the half open door and pushed it open all the way.

He laughed a bit when he saw Ciel on the floor with his foot in the air trying to shove his foot through the boot. "Ciel, I don't think you can just slide it in there-"

"That's what she said."

Alois stared at the boy on the ground. "Really, you're going with that?" He shook his head before he continued. " Anyways, you have to untie the _laces_ and then put it on."

Ciel stopped and looked at his friend before he flipped him off and continued his embarrassment. "I did this before, I can do it again."

Alois simply smirked and walked forward to yank the boot from Ciel's hand and then he started unlacing it. When he was done, he dropped it on Ciel's stomach, making him glare up at him. "There, now where's the other?"

The other boy sneered at him. "Try looking up your ass." He stood up and went towards the edge of the bed before he bent down on his knees and looked under, wondering how on earth was it that his boot was kicked under there. He laid his chest against the floor and slid his upper body under the bed and reached towards the boot that was sitting so innocently under there and out of his grasp.

Just as his fingertips were about to grab it, he felt hands grab his hips and he was pulled out from under the bed and turned on his back. He looked confused before he turned his head upwards to look at Alois who was above him.

"What are you doing?" He tried to get up but a hand on his chest stopped him. Banging a hand on the floor, he pushed Alois off by force and was about to stand up when he was brought down by a tug on his wrist.

Ciel was really confused; Alois was fine just a moment ago! He sighed and sat down on Alois's stomach. "What is it? I don't have all day."

Alois looked up at him with a small smirk. "You know Ciel, we haven't had another little romp-"

"No." He stared down at Alois and poked his nose. "We can't. Especially not in the dean's room and how did you find this anyways? Even that moron had a hard time finding it."

The blonde under him tsked. "I'm not a complete idiot like he is, and plus, he was bragging to his friends that he knew where the room was and I simply listened as he prattled on about the directions."

Ciel sighed and was standing up when a hand touched his arm. He looked down at the boy who was looking away with a frown. "Ciel. Am I ugly?"

An awkward silence filled the air. Swallowing thickly, he struggled for an answer but decided that honesty was the best answer. "No, why do you ask?"

Alois didn't say anything until Ciel got tired of the silence and grabbed an ear and pulled him up by his ear to face him. "Ow! Be gentle!"

He ignored Alois's words and asked again through gritted teeth. "Why do you ask?"

Silence.

He tugged on the ear again.

After a sigh, the sad blonde turned his gaze to him. "Claude doesn't pay attention to me anymore and he's always looking at others instead of me so I was just wondering, that's all."

Ciel snarled and jumped off of him. "It's always that asshole. Oh, he's going to die today." He stalked towards the door but stopped when Alois yanked him back in the room.

"No! Leave him alone! It might just be me thinking this!" He tugged once more on Ciel's arm. "Now come on and... tell me what you and Sebastian did last night!"

Huffing, he had to seriously wonder if they dropped Alois too much on his head when he was a baby. He allowed himself to be dragged back into the room, letting the door slam behind him while they made their way towards the bed. He was still going to kill Claude today though.

Alois held his hands in his and sat down while Ciel stood in front of him like a bad cheesy movie as if he were telling him something of importance."So~ How drunk were you last night to go to him?"

Ciel groaned. He didn't even really want to remember last night (a complete lie of course). If he did, he would feel the disgust all over again but then again, disgust didn't feel like lust.

"I was really drunk. Too drunk. It was horrible; he's the worst- scoot over." He shoved Alois off the bed and laid on his back with his arms behind his head letting the sun's rays hit him.

Suddenly his sun was blocked by Alois. He opened one eye and stared at Alois who was hovering over him. "What is it with you lately? You've been really touchy and in my personal space. You know if Sebastian catches you, he'll tear you apart."

Alois snorted and got even closer making Ciel lean back a bit as well as open both eyes too look at the boy above him with more clarity. "I could kick Sebastian's ass any day. So what if I touch you? He's not here; it's just you and me."

Ciel laughed a bit and pressed a hand to the blonde's chest. "Haha, no. Now off, dog."

Of course the other boy didn't listen so Ciel pushed and leaned up getting closer to Alois's face. "It's your funeral."

_**Slam!**_

"Indeed it is his funeral."

Both boys sat up, chest touching and eyes wide, to look at the tall angry man who was glaring at them.

Ciel was at a loss for words and only one word came out. "Sebastian?"

The dean ignored him and focused his glared on the blonde. "You, what are you doing in my room?_ Get out_." he hissed, eyes narrowing dangerously.

Alois jumped up and spared Ciel one last glance before slinking past Sebastian's glare. When he was finally out of sight, Sebastian turned to look at Ciel.

"You. Why are you letting him touch you let alone even look at you? You know what I said: not even one glance would be spared on you by these sex-crazed little boys."

He marched forward, undoing his tie while shutting the door with his foot. "So I disgust you, was that it?" He yanked his tie from his neck and and walked forward, snapping his arms out to grab hold of Ciel before he tied his hands with the tie in a tight knot. "Well then, let me disgust you some more."

With a angry look, he grabbed Ciel by his hair and pulled him forward, ignoring the pain filled yelp and kissing him harshly, busting Ciel's lip a bit and making blood trickle out giving the kiss a coppery zing to it. Ciel yelped in protest, panic and actual _fear _pounding through his body as Sebastian growled in response.

"Stop! Sebastian, stop, _I mean it__!_" he shouted, finally breaking away.

He couldn't deal with Sebastian's anger. Not again, and most definitely not like this.

* * *

><p><strong>If you want smut next chapter, review. If not, then please still review.<strong>

**Thank you for reading.  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

***beams* Ahh, my darling people- I could just coddle you all. I'm sorry for taking so long and this time I had tried to work on it. It had been hard since I had a feeling of 'Oh that's not good, it sucks. Delete and rewrite.' But I hope you enjoy this nonetheless.**

**Hello Kitkat, don't stop writing. I'm serious- you're great and too amazing at being you for you to consider giving up a part of you. That might not make any sense to you but it does to me.**

**I would like to give big thanks to three important people: _Snow Whites Poison kiss_ for editing this and for clucking around me like a hen to finish this chapter. And finallly, thanks to _LoreleiDoll and DrenDrenDren_! You both put up with my antics and that means a lot. ^_^ Everyone needs to go and read their stories and parachute a little review down below in their review box~ Thank you all! Now please enjoy this and tell me what you think.  
><strong>

**Later Bros~**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously on Boot Camp: Ciel is about to get the D!<em>**

The dean ignored him and focused his glare on the blonde. "You, what are you doing in my room?_ Get out,_" he hissed, eyes narrowing dangerously.

Alois jumped up and spared Ciel one last glance before slinking past Sebastian's glare. When he was finally out of sight, Sebastian turned to look at Ciel.

"You. Why are you letting him touch you let alone even look at you? You know what I said; not even one glance would be spared on you by these sex-crazed little boys."

He marched forward, undoing his tie while shutting the door with his foot. "So I disgust you, is that it?" He yanked his tie from his neck and walked forward, snapping his arms out to grab hold of Ciel before he tied his hands with the tie in a tight knot. "Well then, let me disgust you some more."

With an angry look, he grabbed Ciel by his hair and pulled him forward, ignoring the pain filled yelp and kissing him harshly. The rough action busted Ciel's lip a bit and made blood trickle out, giving the kiss a coppery taste to it. Ciel yelped in protest, panic and real _fear _pounding through his body as Sebastian growled in response.

"Stop! Sebastian, stop, _I mean it!_" he shouted, finally breaking away.

He couldn't deal with Sebastian's anger. Not again, and most definitely not like this. He backed away towards the the head of the bed, but Sebastian crawled towards him and grabbed him by his ankle and pulled. "No!"

Ciel kicked with his other foot and met the man's face but that didn't stop the hormone-crazed man. He was yanked up by the scruff of his neck against Sebastian's chest with a thump.

"Stop moving!" Ciel was shaken by the man making his head snap back and forth. He stared up at Sebastian who was glaring at him.

A terse moment of silence passed with Ciel staring up at his man who had his jaw clenched before he smirked coyly at him.

"Oh, you did say no one was allowed to look at me, didn't you?" His bound hands reached up to the hands that were on his shirt collar and pulled the hands away from him, though he had to tug a bit harder than one would normally do, and brought the hands together in front of his chest. Staring down at the hands in front of him, he brought them up to his face and nuzzled them, making sure to give lap at one of them before he looked up at him under his lashes while smiling charmingly. "But who said I would listen?"

Ciel was putting on his best act- one of innocence that held a dangerous tone underneath the edge, just like a knife.

Sebastian sneered and yanked his hands away and pushed him back on that bed. "No, you're right. Who would think that a Phantomhive would listen?"

The blue haired kid struggled under the heavy weight of the man that overpowered him. "Hey! What's-"

"Shut up." Sebastian reached up and unbound Ciel's arm to which the slim arms with small muscle tone packed a punch. Quickly calculating which Ciel favored more, he picked the flailing right hand and tied his tie around it before he pressed a knee in between Ciel's legs, making his boy stiffen.

Ciel hissed sounding like an angry snake. "Don't you dare, Seba-"

Sebastian pulled Ciel up towards the bed railings while keeping contact with Ciel's dormant (for now) cock. He made quick work of a good knot before he slipped the loose piece of the tie between one of the railings and slipping it in between again. He then caught the punch that was heading towards his jaw and tied it, then sat back with a sneer at the glaring Ciel.

Ciel ran a tongue over his top teeth before he sucked his bottom lip while Sebastian stared down at him, before he calmed down. His blue eyes focused on his dean's face with a sharp shine in them; shining with intent. "You know what? I agree with you."

The dean looked down at the tranquil boy under him with narrow eyes.

Hook. He shifted his knee and added more subtle pressure to Ciel's love muscle watching as his prize shifted closer, though whether it was intentional, he didn't care. "Do you now? Would you care to elaborate?"

Ciel smirked a bit, seeing that Sebastian was on the line. Now all he had to do was reel him in for his prize. "Actually the main reason Alois was here was because he saved me. So in fact, instead of snapping like a wild mutt, you should be thanking him."

Now he had Sebastian's complete attention; he raised a brow at the boy under him. "Really? And just how did he manage that?" With calm precise movements, Sebastian got off Ciel, leaving him bound.

The little blue haired student tried to bargain with the older man. Hopefully, his plan will work and he will be off the hook. "I'll tell you if you untie me." He tugged at his hands to emphasize while he watched Sebastian stare down at him like a hawk.

...

...

...

After a terse moment of silence between the two with only light breathing, Sebastian tsked and moved to untie Ciel's hands. With nimble fingers and a twist of his wrist, the tie slipped free and that's when Ciel pounced.

He leaned up and wrapped his body around Sebastian, making the man lose his balance. Ciel grunted at the heavy weight but crawled out from under the man and sat on his back (like Sebastian couldn't flip him).

With a cruel smirk that was victorious, he pressed Sebastian's face into the pillow and pulled his hair while doing so. He laughed a bit manically before he started to explain. "Seeing as you're out of breath, I'll go ahead and explain." He let go of Sebastian's head and settled himself comfortably on the broad back.

With the pressure off his head, the dean easily rolled over on his back, knocking Ciel off. He sat up and grabbed Ciel's arm and pulled him towards him. "Sit on my lap and tell the story, little one."

Before rolling his eyes, he straddled the crossed legs and wrapped his arms around the man. Ciel licked Sebastian's ear before he settled down and subtly rocked against the dean in a teasing movement while he explained. "Just this morning after you left, one of your old toys came to visit, and let's just say we had a little confrontation which resulted in him choking me."

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hair, actions rough and voice gruff from the effect of Ciel's subtle rocking against his aroused cock. Not even really listening, he commented absentmindedly. "Who was this? I'll make sure they face the consequences." He let out a deep growl at the end when Ciel bit his neck before he licked it to show that he was sorry for the bite.

"Oh, this better not be any of the old consequences. If it is, I'll be mighty jealous." He mentally rolled his eyes and cursed Finny for making him watch that old movie about Southern belles.

Wandering hands made their way down Ciel's backside before they latched onto the firm round globes of plush ass which Ciel responded to eagerly. He rolled his hips onto the hard arousal, resulting with a tighter squeeze. "Ah~"

Sebastian moved his hands upwards after teasing Ciel's body a bit before he wrapped his arms around the smaller one who straddled his lap. While one hand was splayed out across his lower back, his right hand went up and clutched the straight strands of beautiful hair that was just amazing to tug on.

He moved towards the elegant neck that curved wonderfully, leading to his perfectly rounded shoulders that Sebastian found he loved to nip and kiss at, which would soon be marked.

Looking at the elegant neck, that was the thing most women prided themselves in back in the olden days when even a peek of an ankle was scandalous, the well endowed dean placed a warm hand on it before Ciel flinched away.

While frowning, he pulled away from Sebastian's touch and looked away. "It's still sore." He pulled down his shirt letting the other man get a look at the faint bruises already showing up._ Damn bastard must of broken some blood vessels for bruising._

Sebastian glared at the bruises before he met Ciel's eyes with a hard level stare. "Who was it that did this?" _Really, what kind of a person would do this to one as-_ He broke off from his thought.

_A lot of people._

He gently placed his hands back on the bruises and fitted them to his own hands. Annoyed that someone would be this idiotic made his hands squeeze a bit tighter.

A sharp bite to his hand brought him back and he released the strangulation hold.

"You asshole! Watch what you're doing! You had my life in your hands and you were slowly going to start squeezing it out of me." Ciel rubbed his neck and scooted off of him.

Sebastian chuckled darkly before he leaned into Ciel's space with a devilish smirk. "Don't worry, I wouldn't do that. The only thing I want to have squeezed is my dick inside of y-"

"Don't you dare finish that!"

"Your tight hole."

Ciel snarled and stomped off the bed. "I'm leaving you and going to take care of this myself." And Sebastian was quick to follow him while he picked up his boots.

He twisted around when he felt his pants being tugged down and guarded his bottom like a cornered animal and snarled, signaling that the lusty lovey mood was over and done with just like the honeymoon when the newlyweds come back home. "Get away from me." But apparently Sebastian was determined to claim Ciel once more seeing as he knew what was coming up and the younger didn't.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel and ignored the hits and cursed directed at him before he grabbed Ciel's stronger arms just like he had the first day they had met. He backed him onto the wall and stuck a knee between his fighting legs stilling him.

Oh, how badly Ciel just wanted to grind into that leg but his anger wouldn't let him and bested him in this situation- for now that is.

"Don't think I don't feel that stiff dick pressing into my leg. It's the fighting and struggling that gets you off, isn't it? I know it is, you little slut." The cool spoken dean pulled his little blue haired prize's arms up higher making it impossible for leeway.

Opening his mouth to argue, Ciel was cut off when Sebastian took the chance to force a kiss on him while subtly using his knee to apply more friction, only adding lustful pressure onto the stiffening meat.

He turned his head away and opened his mouth a bit for a silent gasp with only a puff of hot air leaving his mouth while Sebastian trailed mismatched patterns of kisses down the pale throat. He licked the light bruise lightly, which finally earned a whimper from his lover.

With a smirk forming against Ciel's throat, Sebastian knew he was a step closer to claiming his lover's body again and again.

All he had to do was get him under him and onto his dick by himself as smoothly as possible.

He dropped his leg down in one quick movement before he completely covered his larger body over Ciel. He looked down at his little blue haired prize's dazed look before he released the other's arms.

"Take off your clothes and show me how you got those bruises." Ciel scowled and walked towards the bed, his feet padding silently on the hardwood floor.

He crossed his arms and tugged his shirt off with the movements alike to an experienced stripper. Sebastian breathed deeply and tried to calm his slight anger at all the unknown people Ciel had taken or been taken by and focused on the strip which he would have to fix.

"Go slower."

Ciel paused as he tugged at his socks. He stood up from his bent position with a sarcastic leer on his face. "How? Would you like me to shake my ass for you?" he asked sarcastically.

A twinkle of humor found its way into the dean's eyes. "Yes , do it exactly how you did so last night. You shook your perky little ass for me." He started unbuttoning his shirt before he let it drop to the floor with a simple roll of his shoulders while looking at Ciel. "You were quite demanding- like some animal in heat. I found it quite enjoyable." He flexed his muscles in a comic way that had Ciel rolling his blue eyes.

Snorting a bit at how idiotic Sebastian was being, Ciel bent over and pulled his socks off while wagging his 'tail' from side to side, somewhat hoping that Sebastian found it enticing. He looked between his legs and saw his dean with a trained look at his bottom that was raised high in the air like some kind of sex flag that signaled he was ripe and ready for the taking.

He looked back down after quickly discarding his socks before the 'boss man' made him do something else idiotic, he worked on his pants which was without a belt.

Knowing what was under there, Ciel faced Sebastian, who had already unclothed except his black pants, before he dropped his pants leaving him completely nude.

With a raised brow and a knowing look, he questioned Ciel slyly. "So ready for another fuck that you went commando? I should of known." To which his lover ignored him and instead he simply stepped out of his pants and walked over to Sebastian with a bored look.

"So?"

With a tsk, Sebastian roughly grabbed a fistful of hair and pushed Ciel on his knees. "Don't you remember what you did next last night?"

Ciel tried to stand back up with a snarl but he was held in place when the grip tightened until it was painful. Instead he glared up at his tormentor. "I didn't do that! I know what happened next."

With a smooth look, Sebastian simply tugged Ciel's mouth towards his clothed arousal. "Doesn't matter, this is what _going_ to happen next; you are going to suck my dick like my good, and _only_ slut, then I'm going to gently place you on the bed and fuck you hard like you need."

With a sigh, Ciel yanked the man's pants down and was a bit pleased at seeing the hard meat fully erect with a pink and juicy head already leaking pre-cum.

Ciel tongued flickered out to lick the corner of his lips before he leaned forward and breathed on it as if testing it before he grabbed it with one hand and stuck out his tongue to beat off Sebastian's dick against the drying warm muscle. Taking the older man by surprise, he engulfed it in one swallow. He forced his throat to loosen like a whore's hole to let Sebastian have more access.

Sebastian groaned deeply at the warm tunnel-like feeling as he rubbed Ciel's head like a good dog, which he was far from, but seeing as bad dogs bite and Ciel was doing anything but bite... Sebastian could give him the title of 'good dog'.

When a deep groan emitted from the younger, Sebastian knew Ciel was doing the opposite; he was purring at the taste and the touch of the petting hand.

Ciel let his hands trail up the strong thighs and grip them firmly, almost warning the ebony haired male, as Sebastian's grip in his hair tightened painfully, the older man fully expecting him to take him completely. As much as Ciel could pride himself in that area, fully taking Sebastian's dick was an impossible dream, so instead, he wrapped his hands around the base of the dean's erection and covered what his mouth couldn't.

He pulled back as much as Sebastian would let him before he took his hands off in frustration and dug his nails deep into the dean's thighs. He was pulled away by his hair before the hand made him arch his neck upwards to look at the annoyed man.

"What was that for?"

Ciel merely snorted while blowing his bangs out of his eyes before he lowered his eyes and he gripped the dick with both hands. He licked the whole length with one long, languid lick before he took Sebastian whole while one of his small hands went to palm the well sized sac.

He wriggled his tongue into the slit before he licked the whole head of it the way a mother cat licks her kitten's head. A groan sounded from above him and the hands left his hair and went to his body, gripping onto his rounded shoulders which made him look up at the man.

"What are-" Ciel yelped when he was yanked on his feet; a few curses tumbled through his lips before he was pushed backwards by Sebastian's intimidating, hard body.

Sebastian stepped out his pants and backed the soon to be fucked boy against the bed post. "Shut up. Now, be good and you'll get what you need." He twisted Ciel around swiftly with brute force and only one goal envisioned in his sex crazed mind.

He bent Ciel over as easily as breaking a pretzel and stuck his digits in his mouth, coating them thoroughly and making small noises that seemed to interest the younger man.

With an aggravated snarl, he complied with one thought in mind: he would get his release in the end. The blue eye man bent over more in a scandalous position that made his legs spread out wider.

The sex symbol that was Ciel, who was practically etched in his mind with that eye-pleasing position, held onto the bed post with a begging posture and perked his ready bottom in the air as he looked over his shoulder to see Sebastian watching him with a smoldering look before a smack to his bottom made him turn back around. "Ah!" Which made him press against the stiff meat that was at attention.

He bent down lower with his arms above him wrapped around the post, which made his ass stretch open for plain viewing.

Sebastian released his fingers that were encased in his mouth before he easily slipped one into Ciel's tight hole which confirmed his suspicious. He smirked; Ciel was still a little loose from the night before.

_Perfect._

Sebastian leaned over the small male and pressed a few nips on the perfectly rounded shoulders before he moved downwards, his hair tickling the sensitive skin that was tingling with slight muscles twitching. He went down on his knees and ran his hands over one of his favorite parts of this delicious body that was his.

Ciel moaned and pressed against the firm petting that would squeeze the rounded meat every so often. A strong bite had him yelping before he tried to pull away but strong hands held him in place with such calm and strong authority by the hands he loved to nip on like an animal.

He released the post and looked over his shoulder with one hand still on the post and a picture-like poise to look at the man down on his knees while his other hand rested on his back.

Sebastian saw the inquisitive eyes that were fit for a child only in this case, it was anything but for a child. He smirked before he licked the crescent bite mark where two little sharp pinpoints bled a bit from his unusually sharp canines.

Ciel looked in disgust as his dean lapped up his blood just like a dog. He sneered at him a bit before he voiced his thought. "You're just like a dog." But he was ignored as Sebastian pushed him back around.

Of course the other struggled at the arrogant superiority that the grown man exuded, but he stilled when he felt a warm thing wriggling against his glory hole. He cried out in surprise and blushed at the rather needy sound that arose after that when the 'thing' pressed past the ring of muscle.

He craned his neck around as far as he could to see Sebastian doing the unspeakable for him for he had never had anyone do that to him! "D-don't do that! That's sick!" He let out a half whimper and the other half a breathy pant.

Sebastian gave a lick before he pulled back with a twinkle in his eye and smiled arrogantly. "Really? You may think it's sick but your sweet little ass doesn't." With that he went towards his previous occupation. He sucked and lapped at the twitching glory hole, wet sucking sounds emitting from the actions that were shouldered by moans and heavy panting.

Ciel groaned and let his neck hang down while his hand when down to tug at his stiff cock which was weeping with the pearly white fluid. Then he tried to speak coherently, "Don't talk like that." He pressed back against the probing tongue and whimpered in neediness when the pleasuring muscle left.

Oh how badly he needed it but soon he knew he would be presented with something bigger and a thousand times more pleasing.

He felt the tip of the mushroom head that he was increasingly growing more familiar with slip past the loosened ring of muscle, making him press back against the man like a needy whore. All he knew was that he wanted it, he wanted it rough with those possessive touches that had his thighs quivering with pleasure, and he wanted it from Sebastian and Sebastian only.

The boss man shoved his thickness with brute need that had Ciel clench onto the wooden post that vibrated with each and every pounding his sex took along with the slight screeching every time the bed moved an inch.

Ciel met every thrust with his own unraveled lust. He moaned and tossed his head back like that of a show horse before he leaned his head to the right showing the tantalizing curve of his neck and shoulders that were nipped and bitten at without the soothing apologizing kisses.

But in some way, all this rough treatment that Ciel liked was an apology itself and was a claiming act that had him positively humming at being dominated by another man; a powerful man.

Sebastian panted harshly at the exertion while he trailed his hands down south, making sure to add pressure to his touch making Ciel squirm before he reached down and gripped one of Ciel's firm thigh and propped it on top of the bed, making Ciel balance on one leg like an exotic bird. He slipped into the younger male with a slopping sound that was in tune with the chorus of skin slapping against skin as he thrust into the submissive one under him and Ciel's used voice sounded like a seductive siren.

Ciel wrapped his arms around the bed post, arching his back against the body slipping against his. But even this wasn't enough. All this pleasure wasn't simply enough- he wanted more.

He moved his hands with unwavering conviction and grabbed Sebastian's hands and moved them from his heated skin and moved away like a teasing ghost.

"I want you-" _Pant_ "-to put your-" he ran his finger tips lightly up his body. "-hands-" he gently touched his neck as if he were touching something breathtakingly fragile and rare. "-on my neck." He squeezed gently with both hands. "Strangle me, Sebastian. Don't let me take in even an ounce of air, no matter how much I beg for it."

Sebastian's lustful eyes widened briefly before he caught sight of the light bruises beneath the lithe fingers and he narrowed his eyes briefly. He touched the bruises lightly before he pinned Ciel down to the bed with very little fight, which really confused him, if not making him rather worried.

"Do you just want a way to get rid of this person's touch?" He shoved a knee in between the accommodating legs that spread as he slid his hands up the small, heaving chest before they wrapped themselves around the thin neck. "To squeeze until you can't breathe?"

Ciel writhed underneath the man, feeling the impeccable thrill at being at the mercy of Sebastian's hands. He wrapped his legs around the dean's waist and locked him into his little sex cage. "Make me feel good, so very good, Sebastian~" He purred out the name sinfully.

Sebastian smirked at the lust-lost man under him and started a fast pace, not yet squeezing; he knew when to apply the pressure that could do one of two things.

Send Ciel to a euphoric high.

Or push Ciel into blind panic, possibly scarring and traumatizing him.

Sebastian, of course, hoped it would be the latter.

Ciel dug his heels into the firm ass of the man above him and tried to thrust against him but he was held in place by the hands that collared him. "Ngh! Michaelis!"

With a deep chuckle, Michaelis thrust into him shallowly, teasing him with the slight thrust that barely penetrated him. Ciel's hands wrapped around Sebastian's neck and he pulled him down by the back of his head to whisper harshly in his ear. "If you don't stop teasing, I _will_ fuck you up."

Sebastian slammed him back down by the neck and entered him in one quick thrust that had Ciel almost screaming and shock, but that didn't stop the sadistic man. In fact, he was positive that only fueled his fire. He kept on a steady, merciless, and even harsh pace that had the bed post hitting the wall.

Ciel twisted his body from side to side while his legs wrapped tighter around Sebastian's waist like veins that wrapped around hands and wrist. He let out a high, delectable keening sound that bubbled in his chest then clawed its way up his throat as a particular jab at his prostate was felt when the mushroom head squeezed past his walls.

"N-now! RaaAugh! Fuck! Shit, right now! Do it, S-bastian!" He moaned incoherently while one hand clawed at Sebastian's hand and wrapped themselves it, signaling clearly exactly what he wanted. His other hand tore at the bed sheets when Sebastian squeezed tighter, little by little applying more force.

Ciel was on cloud nine. Combined with the giddy euphoria, the continuous pleasure from Sebastian's hard fucking was as if he had been shot up by some powerful drug. The best high ever.

Both of his hands reached up and wrapped around Sebastian's shoulders for some ground as he felt his head practically floating off as if his head and body were going to disconnect or he would have if his prostate wasn't currently being pleasurably abused by the thick cock ramming into him.

"H-harder~" He gasped as best as he could with all the air coming out of his closing throat. "S-squeeze-" Ciel had practically dug his own grave, using what little air he had left by begging for it to be taken away. His vision swam and head spun wildly as his breathing had been cut off, resulting in only being able to concentrate on his body, which was burning with desire and raw need.

Sebastian's left, unused hand went downwards to tug on Ciel's ignored cock that was beating against the two bodies as they rubbed flush against each other, as close as humanely possible.

He wouldn't squeeze harder or Ciel would pass out. But the strangled one didn't quite agree, and when that hand started pumping him, all the slick fluid making sloppy noises and all the sounds of skin slapping against skin as Sebastian buried himself balls deep in the bluenette, as well the lewd squelching, combined with all his nerves ending in pleasure, his dam broke.

A large crack, where he would never receive this amount of sexual pleasure again as long as he lived on this miserable planet. The only person who was even capable of gifting him this level of pleasure was, and always _would _be, Sebastian.

Feeling the wet vice his dick was sliding in and out of tighten, he knew he was right after Ciel when the pressure got tighter and that lustful feeling pitted at the base of his dick- the pressure becoming to great.

He squeezed the base of his dick, painfully cutting off his upcoming climax. He looked down at the daze Ciel and slowly retracted his cramped hand from the already bruising neck. Smirking, he slid upwards and stood above Ciel on his knees and pumped his hand along his dick above his flushed, sweaty face.

Ciel keened at the sight of a sweaty Sebastian above him who had his eyes cast downwards, gazing at him intensely while he jerked off with quick wrist movements. He puffed out a breath of air and shakily leaned upwards and opened his mouth just below the head of Sebastian's stiff meat.

With just that erotic sight, he came with a deep groan that had him tilting his head backwards with his mouth slightly open.

The blue haired boy just closed his eyes and let the warm cum hit his face with light splattering sounds. He caught some on his tongue which he quickly sampled before he stuck it back out to catch the last bit of the spurts.

When he was done, Sebastian wanked his softening cock against the pink love muscle that Ciel so lovingly stuck out. He smirked a bit before he touched Ciel's face for him to open his blue eyes, which he was, admittedly, starting to like more and more.

Ciel smirked hazily and flopped back down on the bed. "I'm so tired. It's your turn to clean up after us."

"If I recall, I have been doing the cleaning so far while you just sleep."

"That may be the case but I didn't come on my own face, now did I?" Ciel pointed to his cum-laden face.

With a slight roll of his eyes, Sebastian grabbed a pillow and freed it of its case. He leaned over Ciel and wiped the boy's face clean of all fluids. "There. Happy?"

Ciel rolled over and mumbled. "Ecstatic." He fell asleep with his back facing Sebastian.

Sebastian glared at the boy and contemplating whether he got used or they just used each other's body's for pleasure. He tsked and got up from the bed but a hand around his wrist stopped him. He looked over his shoulder to see tired, annoyed blue eyes staring up at him. "Where are you going? Come to bed with me." Ciel tugged the grown man down with a swift tug which Sebastian allowed before he scooted close to the very side.

Though he couldn't just sleep- his body still felt wired. He jumped a bit when a warm body burrowed at his side which made him look down to see a sleepy-eyed Ciel staring at him before his lids fell shut.

Sebastian smiled briefly before he turned on his side and let Ciel borrow his warmth and his comfort.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, yes yes. Sappy endings are not my style but it is for good reason. They will need all these sweet moments to remember each other by with the hard times they are going to face in the near future.<strong>

**Comments on Reviews: I only did a few before I got lazy. Sorry! **_((And at some eventual point I took over :3 Oh wait, no, I was lazier and only did one :d BUT, LIKE, FUCK. I JUST EDITED THIS AMAZING PIECE OF SHIT- I MEAN ART, SORRY MY POTTY MOUTH GETS IN THE WAY))_

**Kitkat:** Damn Rebel! But yes, you can do what you want :P

**Snow Whites Poison Kiss:** Jeeze, you have a long name. _((No I don't))_ Hmm your review was a bit tasking to do since you reviewed twice. I'm glad kimi-kono liked it as well. ^_^ _((Hahaha Snow Whites Poison Kiss has made her debut in the responses -damn, I do have a long name- Suck my nonexistent diiicckkk~ *sighs* I love saying that, Jezzy))_  
>I have not gotten another pet! I'm sorry! <em>((Good))<em> I'll tell her she can't be my pet. You're my only pet so don't worry. You're not abandoned so don't be sad. I know you hate Claude but he is a good character in here and you will be happy I put him in here sometime soon. *devious smile* _((Claude can deep throat a chainsaw for all I care. Preferably Grell's since that would really kill him))_

**QueenEac:** I knew you would be on to be a rebel. I'm glad only a few people were rebels that day. Damn you. You will not win! But in all seriousness, I'm glad you're still sticking with this story.

**DeliciousKrabKakes:** ANOTHER REBEL! ARGH! I cry now. *cries* But please don't eat my story- no nomnom. _((I don't know who you are, but please do not eat this story *tears up* I might go cannibalistic and eat you to get it back! And I'm against cannibalism!))_

**Lilues:** Oh goodness, I am so sorry for doing that to you. And if you read this, I want to thank you for sticking with this story for a while now and leaving long reviews. Oh I really do love them! I get very happy- very happy. I am extremely pleased I am able to meet your standards as well. I try to please everyone in by reading all my reviews and doing what I think would make them shock but at the same time pleased. I'm pretty sure Ciel is going to be Sebastian's one and only now and yes, they are going to keep it a secret because I bet word would go back to the Undertaker who I forgotten what his position is. -.-"  
>About teh smut, well you saw for yourself, I tried as best as I could though but I think I sort of failed. And it's okay to make demands! Honest, I like reading people thoughts anyways. Lol you will laugh at what Ciel was dreaming about and you will find out soon if not in this chapter. And lastly, it is okay to be obsessed with this story. I love that!<p>

_((Hmpf *pouts*))_

**TinkanaiT32:** I'm so sorry! It seems like I'm saying that a lot. Hehe thank you. I'm an average writer though but I plan on improving! Who is that person?  
>Well you didn't have to wait too long. I updated like I said. :D<p>

**Shattered-elysyium:** *smirk* Go ahead and try to stab me. I'm ready. :D Meehee! _((Hey, hey, I know you! Like, we know eachother, so I can be a little mean -I can Jezzy, I know her :P- Do not stab her or I shall set Ashe loose on you and then stab you back~))_

**XanderALilly:** *gasp* A fan of Joker and Ciel?! THIS IS A FIRST! I was actually planning on adding a bit of that in the future. I thank you for liking the way I characterize them. I really love those comments. Makes me feel like I'm doing right._ ((Joker and Ciel? I zoned in on this. Nonono, Sweetie, Joker and SNAKE. Mmhmm some Jakes goin on~ Haha that was weak name mix~ Maybe Snaker? No~ Still lame *pouts*))_

**Promocat:** Yes, Ciel is going to get it. Get it hard. :D

**LoreleiDoll:** I don't know about that. The way I would write it would be... Hmm Ciel and Alois start off while Sebastian watches intently while jerking off. Mm well and then he enters and ... Oh god... You really got me thinking about doing one. Thank you!

**WwLOLwW:** I updated sooner than you think! I like your name by the way as well. It's unique.

**Kinoooo:** Wooh, I had to count the o's. I HAVE BAD EYES! I did put smut and hopefully it pleased you :D OOOH I like that thingy at the end! It's pretty~

**Odj:** DJ! Sorry random start. Thank you ^_^ I do plan on keeping it up like Sebastian keeps his- yeeeah! You know what I mean. :D

**Inujuju712:** Lol I like that phrase Holy Fuck! You knew what happen now don't you :D

**Hollowfreak:** I got a lot reviews for smut so not to worry! I did it! :D Hope you liked it!

**Cali18love: **_((Oh, you hate Sebastian too?! A fellow Sebastian hater?! Damn, I hate this bitches guts xD Well, not necessarily hate. It depends. Some days I just want to lick him, but other days he disgusts me :D))_

_((Aye~ This beta's leavin~ Kolkolkolkol~ Jezzy's mine~ *puffs up like Mrs. Puff in SpongeBob then slaps the dog again* Oh my glob will you not shut yo speech hole before I slap yo buns again! *huggles dog*))_


	18. Chapter 19

**Hello! n_n As you can see, I'm not dead and neither is this story. I've been having problems with my state of well being as well as mentally but I'm back now.**

**Depending on how many people review this chapter of BC will determine which story gets updated first.**

**Now that announcement time is over- goodbye! **

* * *

><p><em>"Where are you going? Come to bed with me." Ciel tugged the grown man down with a swift tug which Sebastian allowed before he scooted close to the very side.<em>

_Though he couldn't just sleep- his body still felt wired. He jumped a bit when a warm body burrowed at his side which made him look down to see a sleepy-eyed Ciel staring at him before his lids fell shut._

_Sebastian smiled briefly before he turned on his side and let Ciel borrow his warmth and his comfort._

* * *

><p>Blue eyes narrowed as sweat dripped into them and lean arms that were now a light tan color struggled with the exertion that was taking a toll on his body but still, Ciel ignored the slight sting of his eyes and cursed as he grunted out his complaints.<p>

A harsh voice yelled at him from behind that was suppose to be somewhat encouraging but came out rather imposing on his one-track mind."Hurry it up, Phantomhive! 10 more!"

His arms burned from the 190 push-ups that his instructor, Spears (dick), was commanding him to do. Ciel huffed and shook his sweaty bangs out of his eyes before he quickly did 5 more and as his arms trembled and his shoulders burned, he heard that teasing voice he knew so well.

"What's wrong, kid? You can't cut it even though you've been here quite a long time; that's quite pathetic."  
>Ciel pursed his lips and focused on the ground instead of that dipshit who was trash talking and mustered all his strength in the last remaining push-ups.<p>

"Argh!" He groaned and cursed as his arms gave out after he did his last one before he rolled over on his back, panting and sweating as he covered his eyes from the sun with his arm while smirking.

Ciel then took a deep breath through his nose before he rolled over and sat up looking at the dark hair pest- Lawrence. "What was that you said?" He sneered at the annoyed student, "I couldn't cut it? I may not have been able to but if you come over here, I'm pretty sure I can cut something."

He put his head down before he slowly rolled his shoulders and showed his arrogant face with his sweaty, but perky, nose. "How about that ugly face of yours. It just _might_ make it look better," The smirking young man shook his head as Lawrence strode forward, fully intending to knock that brat on his ass before Spears growled out.

"Kid! This isn't a time to go strolling looking for daisies! Go back to your group you pansy!" Of course that last bit was a bit harsh seeing as Lawrence looked like he was about to piss his pants, but Ciel didn't care as he snickered at the stern face of Spears.

As Lawrence went back to his own group on that open field, Will rounded on Ciel and approached him. "And you, Phantomhive. Did you complete your sets?"

Ciel moved all snickering aside and stood up straight as he was pinned with a scrutinizing stare. "Yes, sir!" I mean, really. In considering the circumstance and all his behavior riding on the fact that whether or not he sees Sebastian, Ciel knew how to pick his battles and this was not one of them.

Will stared at him, taking in his student's appearance all the way from his sweaty forehead to his grass stained pants and dirtied boots.

...

After a moment of scrutinizing, he barked out another order. "Do 50 more because quite frankly, you don't look like you just did 200 push-ups," and with that he marched away- his pristine black boots squishing the grass underneath his dominating feet.

With a sigh, Ciel leaned forward and starting pumping away even though it wasn't the kind of pumping he found pleasurable and after he did 30, he found himself cursing that Spears, whom he very much would like to tell a few explicated words that would even make Alois shocked.

* * *

><p>A ruler smacked against a palm with a smarting sound that had a few of Will's students flinching tiredly as they all sat on the ground. "You've put in good work today but..." He looked around at all the slouching bodies on the grounds making it look as if a battle took place. "You didn't do good enough. So tomorrow, I want you all up earlier or else there will be consequences." After a few students perked up at the word 'consequence' he sneered at them and crouched low and stately blankly, if not a bit smugly, "I will be the one to be dealing out the punishment."<p>

He then stood up straight and adjusted his glasses making them gleam maliciously in the fading sun. "You're dismissed."

A few students almost jumped up before they looked back at Spears to see them watching them so they made it seem as if they were really exhausted or else he would make them perform more stunts, claiming that if they were still that energetic they could still work.

Ciel was one of the many who slowly got up and made his way to Alois who was just walking 'oh so' merrily away from the training ground. He slapped an arm around the young man's shoulders and leaned against him. "Aye, carry me back. I'm too tired~"

Alois stopped his cheery gate and looked over his shoulder at the pitiful looking student before he smirked and pushed Ciel away from him making the tired man stumble. "Nope! I'm going to go see Claude and I don't want to be stinking of another man's sweat."

Ciel schooled his face of sadness. "Oh.. well. I guess I'll just go-" he turned away from Alois. "- and ask someone else." As soon as he uttered those last false words, he spun around and latched onto the blonde like a leech. "**Not**."

"Let go! You need to go and get another slave!" Alois wriggled around, trying to knock Ciel off but it was no use; that boy was like a anaconda. The more you struggle, the tighter the constriction is.

"**Men.**"

They both stopped their struggling while turning their head to face their commanding instructor with identical looks- _'uh oh'_.

Spears was staring at them that demanded respect, "Is this how you treat the few hours that I allow you to dally around? You treat this recuperating period with such blatant disregard." He adjusted his glasses calmly, "If that's so then please accompany me to my classroom and there you may work more. Now come along, men. " Will walked past them in authoritative, measure steps without even bothering to look behind him, for he knew that they would follow like good troopers.

Alois and Ciel both exchanged glares before they shoved one another while saying what they were thinking simultaneously. "Thanks a lot you bastard."

They shoved against one another as they raced to catch up with Spears. Ciel finally gained the upper hand pushed Alois into Will's back making his stumble in his arrogant stride.

With widened eyes, Ciel watched as his sometimes blonde friend jumped away from the still man and hurriedly patted him as if to get imaginary dust off of him. "I'm so sorry! It's just that Ciel and I were racing and he pushed me so I fell and bumped into you. Really, it was all an -"

Spears pushed away Alois's wandering hands and scowled. "Be quiet and come with me." He marched off without even checking to see if the two were following (again); he just knew they would. No one could disobey him.

* * *

><p>Everyone except that damn dean of his; Sebastian Michaelis.<p>

It was around eight o'clock at night and Sebastian was hunched over his desk writing quickly about the school's funding and all that jazz when every so often his ears would catch the conversation of his students who were passing by. Some were quite boring so he would do his best to focus on his work but still...

Every so often, he would look up from his desk and pop his back while straining his ears for wilting conversations from students he knew well like Joker or sometimes the quiet man, Claude, who would be muttering to himself as he walked past his door.

He shook his head as he remembered just what happened last time he listened to hard on what Claude was muttering; sometimes mutters from quiet people are better left unheard.

With a tiny escapee of breath, Sebastian loosened his tie to get more comfortable as he reclined against his favorite chair that held some rather interesting memories that he was rather fond of.

As he picked up his pen which he used all the times since he was confident in his work and knew he wouldn't make a mistake, he wrote about how the students of MYC were wonderful, even if some students do mouth off quiet a bit_; _They were studios, even if some don't show up for their learning period; they were the perfect exemplary students and all that MYC could ever hope for.

And all of that was lies- total and complete blasphemy. Though he did leave a hint that if the owner of the so called 'prestigious' camp did show up and do his own check up, he would be able to over see more of the disciplinary action.

Just as he was about to finish the first page to the main super, his predator hearing picked up a rather interesting, if not loud, conversation of one of those brats that _his_ brat hangs out with.

At this, Sebastian listened more carefully at the new information on the unknown student but they soon passed by without even having the decency to stop and let him finish listening to their conversation.

He shook his head and continued writing his boring assessment, trying to find his concentration again.

...

After a few minutes, he found his flow and soon he was speed writing away about the fine establishment of the camp and that it was doing well under his wing and a whole bunch of bull that was all refined into fancy words.

**Slam!**

Just as he was almost finished, the door to his office slammed open and revealed the only one who would open his door with such blatant disregard to his concentration on his work.

He sighed and closed his eyes as he rubbed his temples before he opened them and was met with a sweating, panting Ciel who was glaring at him.

Before Sebastian even got a chance to open his mouth, Ciel snarled out, "You need to do something to that sadistic, evil man who enjoys watching us bake under the boiling sun!"

Ciel slammed the door shut with his foot, making Sebastian raise a brow before the young man continued ranting while walking to his desk. He slammed his palms on the hard wood and continued ranting about how Spears was vindictive and that he needed to get his first ruler out his ass because he missed it or something along those lines.

He couldn't tell what his little firecracker was saying because half the time, he was focused on the little pert mouth of Ciel as it moved rapidly while his tongue came out every so often to lick them before he started into a whole new wave of words.

"- are you even listening?!"

He broke out of his staring and coolly looked up at Ciel who was glaring at him with heated anger evident in his eyes. "Of course I was, Phantomhive. You were raving away how Spears is the very epitome of evil and he and the devil should to take a long vacation together."

Sebastian teased Ciel and smirked, "Or something along those lines." He leaned back in his squeaky chair that never quite felt the same after his and Ciel's last escapade. Ahh, the good times of those moments where his firecracker's wonderful and sensational skin would rub against his in a zesty tango.

Ciel huffed and leaned away while crossing his arms then he frowned at the man wishing that the other man could just burn up with his frown, "You weren't even listening to a word I was saying, were you?" Honestly, sometimes it was like all Sebastian wanted was a good fuck.

But still... He did keep true to his word and has not touched any of the other students which would terminate their agreement even as odd one that they had.

There were just those achieving moments that Ciel privies himself on and that was able to claim the boss man- the top dog which a good bit of the population wanted a chance to have at least one of those close encounters and Ciel was able to keep him all to himself.

Sebastian cleared his throat, bringing him back to focus on the situation, "So tell me, other than ranting away to me like a angry wife, what is it that you need?" His last words made Ciel a little antsy but nonetheless, he squared his shoulders and looked him directly in the eye. "I want to stop having sex with you."

...

...

...

Silence, just pure silence remained among those two after Ciel dropped the catastrophic bomb that was slowly destroying Sebastian's town of a mind- his train of track.

The silent was almost tangible before Sebastian broke it by chuckling; he then cocked his head to the side as he looked at Ciel incredulously, "Okay, really. What do you need?" But still, Ciel remained calm as he stared at his dean. This was no joking matter to him, he was tired of having sex. Maybe it was just he was tired of having random coupling just to sate their basic needs or maybe he just wasn't interested in Sebastian's fun time.

"I'm serious. No more sex." Ciel tried to calm his heart as he waited for the other man's response knowing it could end badly for him if he pushed it too far but honestly, he was tired of fucking around simply for _basic_ needs; he wanted it to be pure need.

Whether he was actually taking what Sebastian said to him last time they met to heart or maybe he was having a change in heart by those eureka moments that everyone has to experience once in their semi-sweet life to feel that they actually done something to make their memorable life worthwhile.

...

"Not up for discussion."

Ciel felt a slight twinging disappointment immediately after those words; maybe he had hope Sebastian just wasn't in it for the sex and maybe he was actually sexing him up because he _somewhat_ cared for him.

Even if he felt he didn't love Sebastian, he still liked the feeling of being wanted for something other than sex; he still liked the feeling of being able to flaunt something that was his in other rival's faces.

He turned licked his lips and shook his bangs so they cover his eyes partly, "Okay, fine then. I mean we are both just in it for the pleasure of each other's dick." Ciel smirked cockily at the man, covering up the fact that he felt let down, "I'm just going go."

The annoyed man turned making sure it was the right speed so it wouldn't look like as if his feet were heavy with lead and headed for the door, making sure to keep his head up and his head clear from his thoughts that wanted to sway him towards anger.

Sebastian sighed and stood up, "Ciel-" but the young man simply nodded at him before he left the office, leaving a dissatisfied Sebastian which the dean never thought would happen after his pet left him alone.

He tsked and sat down while staring at the door, wondering what exactly was going through that man's mind. Still, to be confronted about the sex situation was a bit of a shocker. He never would of thought Ciel would say those kind of words unless... Unless he was dissatisfied with his performance in bed _(wall, desk, chair, etc.)_

The dean furrowed his brows and thought more on the subject. _How many times has Ciel complained that I was too rough with him?_ He tried to think back and every time he was vanquished by memories of him pounding into- he shook his head and willed away that thought or else he would have a problem_._

If anything, Ciel always had a pleasant, hazy look in his eyes afterwards.

_Yes, that's a safe thought to think of; the images afterwards. _Still the more he thought, the more the situation made sense.

...

That must be it!

Ciel was not happy with the way he was pleasuring him and with a conceited nod, he vowed to himself that the next time he and Ciel meet, he will have that little bird of his _singing_ out his climaxes _all night_ like a canary.

He chuckled and stood up and popped his back, getting that knot out of his back finally. _Yes_, he can't wait until the next time he and Ciel meet.

* * *

><p><em>What an idiot. <em>

_What an idiot._

_What an idiot._

_What an idiot._

That was Ciel's mantra that kept him from lashing out on a innocent bystander to let them experience his anger as he walked towards his dorm with angry thoughts that cursed his dean to hell and back.

What he needed was something to keep his mind off that fool of his and not go bat-shit crazy on the next person that walked just a little too close in his space without even apologizing.

But, not wishing to get more time in this camp even in the summer, he walked on and kept his calm and collected look- the look of a true aristocratic.

As he took a deep breath from his nose and put a hand to his forehead, he was suddenly bumped into rather hard and that made him snap so he then turned around and raised a fist and punched straight without even looking at his target.

...

"Ow!" A pain filled voice said from below him as the victim of Ciel's anger crouched low to the ground covering one of their eye with both hands.

Ciel bit his lip with the traditional look of 'oops' on his face as he saw that the person he punched was, in fact, a rather striking young man whose curly hair and smooth skin signified his rich looks.

The unknown boy, rubbed his eye while glaring at Ciel before he gained a better look at him and his face schooled into apologetic look, "Oh, I'm sorry. You see, it was my fault seeing as I wasn't looking where I was headed and I made you crash into me." He stood up and beamed at him which made the whole thing a little bit surreal if not unnatural seeing as he just laid one on the unknown boy.

The once angry student cleared his throat, "It is I who should apologize and I do." He held out his hand, "My name is Ciel Phantomhive and yours?" He looked at the refined looks of the boy, taking in his better than average looks with slight appraisal.

Standing up straighter, the unknown man smiled charmingly and grasp Ciel's hand with a firm grip and shook it. "Mine is Maurice Cole," and as Ciel moved to let go, Maurice held on for a moment longer letting his fingers glide over his own.

With a raise brow, he noted the gesture and was slightly flattered. "Anyways, I do apologize."

And Maurice simply raised a hand to his mouth and fixed Ciel with a coy look, "Well, if you really do want to apologize then who am I to stop you?" That last bit made Ciel smirk a bit; it's been quite a while since he was able to have a decent flirting conversation with anyone other than Alois and out from under Sebastian's infinitive radar.

Ciel fixed the other male with a tilted head look that made many perk up, "So are you new here?" He wonder what this seemingly innocent male could done with his weak looking body.

The golden hair boy tsked and blinked twice and seemed lost, "Is it that obvious? I thought I was really fitting in here and all these people were all around me asking questions."

_This poor boy._

He froze for a few seconds when that thought crossed his mind. _Poor boy. _He focused all his attention on him- all his high IQ points were pinpointed on Maurice, "So this means you met Sebastian then?"

Maurice frowned, "Who?"

_Crap. _"I meant, this means you meant the dean? I've heard he's a real hard ass."

The innocent Maurice tilted his head like a confused puppy. "He is? He seemed really nice when I meant him, even going as far as offering to escort me to my classes."

Ciel clenched his teeth but the gesture was hidden behind his lips but instead he forced himself to smile and nod. "Yeah, he really is. He is mean and he likes to pick on people and kick kittens just to hear then give little noises." Okay that last one was the biggest lie of the century seeing as Sebastian was a cat freak.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment, "And he also-"

A deep voice intoned from behind him in the corridor, "And I also like to do _what._ Phantomhive?"

Ciel's eyes snapped opened and he whirled around while he felt his heart beating a tad bit harder as he looked at the annoyed dean. "I- uh- you like to..." he trailed off as he looked away from Sebastian's narrowed eyes.

"Exactly." Sebastian brought a hand up and fixed his unruly bangs to hide behind a ear before he walked around Ciel and brought a hand to Maurice for him to shake and smiled at him.

"I believe this is the second time we've met on this day alone. Maybe it's fate-" he looked at Ciel from the corner of his eyes briefly, seeing the pissed expression before he continued. "- telling us that we were meant to meet more than once."

Maurice practically swooned under the dean's smoldering gaze as he stumbled to gain a footing in his speech before he finally mumbled a response inaudible to Ciel that made Sebastian smirk before he released the hold on the new student.

"I see. Yes, you must come by my office before you go off to the dorms," Sebastian chuckled at something else Maurice said before he leaned closer and whispered in his ear.

Ciel was positively fuming when Sebastian backed up, smiling before he bid goodbye to the scurrying new kid. He then turned around to fix the imploding man who was trying to composed himself, "Now, what were you doing exactly?"

Finally reaching his breaking point, Ciel snarled and glared at the man who was regarding him with a frown, "Do you want to break the agreement? The first time you even touch anyone, it's over. You're out like a dog."

If possible, Sebastian frowned even more. "Breaking the agreement? What on earth are you talking about? I haven't bedded anyone," he fixed with Ciel with strong, unwavering gaze. "First, it was the no sex thing, which is the main part of the agreement, and now it's this. What has gotten into you?"

Ciel widened his eyes briefly with shock. _What has gotten into me? I'm acting like a needy bitch._

He didn't need this; he turned way from Sebastian and started walking towards his dorm in a fast pace ignoring Sebastian's following footsteps.

"Phantomhive! Wait, hold on just a minute."

But still he didn't listen and he looked behind him to see his dean easily keeping pace with him so he faced forward and squared his shoulders before he took off running down the halls not even minding the yells of students to stop running in the hall seeing as they were trying to sleep without the clomping of their boots.

Finally tiring of this cat and mouse game, Sebastian reached out and gripped Ciel's shirt and yanked him back making him thud against his chest. Of course Ciel put up a fight and he had to dodge a knee that came up to knee him in his shit just like all those other times when Ciel was making a fuss.

"Stop it, Phantomhive!" He shook the young man before he backed him into a wall, "Now tell me, what is going through your chaotic little head?" Honestly, handling someone like Ciel was a pain in the ass. If it wasn't the ever paranoia and freaks outs it was the complaining that he had to deal with about the sadistic instructors (Will).

Ciel tsked and stared up at Sebastian dauntlessly and bared his teeth at him, "Piss off."

The dean shook his head and fixed him with a soft look that the irritated firecracker missed. "You're watching too many movies to pick up on such expressions like 'piss off'.

Of course that comment didn't help and Ciel renewed his fruitless struggle, "It's also called reading books in case you didn't know."

With a roll of his eyes, he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss on Ciel's sneering mouth. "There, did that help? I know you're feeling a bit threatened and unsatisfied but-"

"What?" Ciel glared up at his captor, "Threatened? Unsatisfied? What are you talking about? Are you just pulling stuff out your ass again?"

Sebastian scoffed, "Of course not. With the new student and his looks and me not making you scream enough while we're f-"

"Okay, be quiet. Now." Ciel scoffed at him and shrugged off the hand that was holding him since the grip was slack, "First, what do you mean? His looks- what? Are my looks inferior to his that I need to feel threatened?"

Red eyes widened at he realized what he made it seem like, "No, that's not what I meant and you know that."

Ciel crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "No, I don't believe I do. And second, what are you talking about? If anything, I want to stop this little fucking thing."

Sebastian looks schooled themselves when it came to his pleasure, "Now you're making things a bit ambiguous. What 'fucking' thing?"

"I mean having sex! Banging, screwing, buttering the muffin- that kind of fucking! Need more?" He asked sarcastically practically daring Sebastian to answer that rhetorical question.

The older man narrowed his eyes at the rude answer, "No, I think I pretty much got it unless you have more idiotic ways of describing messing around under the sheets."

That definitely made Ciel growl, "Most of the times we aren't even under the sheets. It was anywhere you deemed fit and as long it went along with your whims."

Sebastian stepped away and crossed his arms, "So that's it? You're tired of having sex? You know what this means then? No more agreement- I can touch whoever I want and go back to my self-sufficient ways where I didn't have something hanging onto me."

...

...

Ciel was at war with his self; he wanted to keep Sebastian but he was tired of having to use his body like a prostitute to keep him.

Sebastian stared at the battling younger male before he nodded, "So that's your answer? Well then, goodnight." He walked past Ciel leaving him against the wall staring where the man once stood.

He had only took five steps when he heard Ciel shout 'wait' at him. Doing so, he turned and faced Ciel who walked closer until he was chest to chest with him.

The wild student stared directly in the dean's eyes, only having to look up a short distance to meet his eyes, before he took a deep breath and focused. "What if I have another deal? I would still pleasure you and I would still get to keep you."

That perked up the dean a bit but on the outside he raised a brow before he nodded, "Go on."

Ciel licked his lips once before he leaned up and whispered into his dean's- his superior's ear, "Meet me in your office in 15 and you'll see." He leaned away and nodded at Sebastian to make sure he understood.

A nod.

Ciel smirked; he did understand and he would show him just exactly what he had in his mind. A Phantomhive- no, _Ciel_ never loses.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I am waiting two days before adding all my reviews up for each story and then I will be seeing which has more review and I will decide which story gets updated first. I thought about it and I made up that little system and so then you all will know when to expect an update in which order.<strong>

**Sounds good? No, maybe, fuck off? Well anywho, tell me what you think in a review if you please.  
>Ps. I really don't deserve it for leaving you all hanging like that.<strong>


	19. Chapter 20

Phew! After I written all of this up, I had to wait for it to get edit by someone who did an amazing job! Like seriously, folks- amazing.

Many thanks to **terlouise** for editing this! *applauds* Every sentence you read was fixed by her!

Now go on and read (review) and just immerse yourself in all that happens in this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 19<em>**

_He had only taken five steps when he heard Ciel shout 'wait' at him. Doing so, he turned and faced Ciel who walked closer until he was chest to chest with him._

_The wild student stared directly into the dean's eyes, only having to look up a short distance to meet them, before he took a deep breath and focused. "What if I have another deal? I would still pleasure you and I would still get to keep you."_

_That perked up the dean a bit but on the outside he raised a brow before he nodded, "Go on."_

_Ciel licked his lips once before he leaned up and whispered into his dean's- his superior's ear, "Meet me in your office in 15 and you'll see." He leaned away and nodded at Sebastian to make sure he understood._

_A nod._

_Ciel smirked; he did understand and he would show him just exactly what he had in mind. A Phantomhive - no, Ciel never loses._

...

The night passed away as the large clock some where in the distant ticked, which only made Ciel realize that his time was slowly dwindling down to mere seconds before the fifteen minutes ran out. Of course, he could have fooled Sebastian into thinking he wasn't going to show up at the prime office and surprise him in his room, but that was far too tedious for him to do. So he settled to waiting in front of his office door.

But still...

What the hell was he thinking?! He couldn't pull this off with Sebastian- the man was an animal when it came to his carnal pleasure and Ciel felt definitely like a sheep in this situation. If he didn't finish his pacing like a prepubescent boy on his first date, then he would be late for his own plan.

Taking a deep breath, he ruffled his hair before smoothing it back down; he didn't want Sebastian to think he would have such a hard time to deciding his plan. Of course, choosing whether or not to amuse Sebastian was not the case. He had a hard time focusing his morals on one signal point; should he go with his disgusting lust or his fake righteous morals that every human being think they have? The thought seemed like a bunch of bullshit in his opinion.

Sighing with steadfast arrogance, he looked around before taking a deep breath and entering the office. He saw that it was quiet and without the presence of human life. Of course, if Sebastian went on a murder fest without him, that would be brilliant and point case but alas, that was not it. He closed the door behind himself with a solitary click.

Once that first step was done, he went further into the lurking darkness and approached the desk with a calm stride. Sebastian always commented that his self-important walk would get the shit knocked out of him if some bastard misjudged him, but he didn't care.

Feeling a yawn come up, he brought his hand to his mouth and stifled it before it escaped. He smacked his lips after that before he idly traced a random pattern on the smooth surface of the desk.

_Where is Sebastian? He was supposed to be here a few minutes ago; this is not the time for him to be strolling through the halls trying to play teacher_. Just before Ciel called it a night due to his impatience, the door clicked open and there stood Sebastian dressed finely in his usual attire. His black pants fitted his long legs just right; his white shirt with a starch crisp collar hid his toned body well – he looked very seductive. To Ciel though, it was nothing he hadn't seen before, no matter the small twinge of lust that trickled through his young system.

With a _tch_, Sebastian cleared his throat at the sight of the young man before him. He moved to his desk, unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt to reveal the tan skin that came from being out in the sun from time to time.

He ignored Ciel as he plopped his agile body on his favorite chair. He crossed his hands under his neck and gazed at Ciel coolly. "Well? You wanted another deal so start talking."

The young man sneered before he looked away and got off the desk. He came around to Sebastian. "Basically, all you need to agree to are my terms that are rather simple." He leaned down to whisper against his dean's ear lowly. "I..." Crap, what exactly was his deal?

Sebastian raised a brow and pushed him away. "I believe this isn't the time to start thinking of the new deal." Honestly, he and Ciel pleased each other enough times for it to be natural to want to stick together, but neither wanted to admit that.

He liked fucking Ciel on the desk, the chair, against a wall - anywhere they could hide from unsuspecting people. But he wasn't about to tell that to Ciel just yet and he would be damned if he let someone else witness Ciel's expressions- it was basic animal possession at its finest. He was not about to let his little prize go just on account of not being able to quench his need to be buried balls deep in that tight, warm …

"Hey! I'm taking to you, dumbass!" Ciel scowled, snapping his fingers in front of the man's face impatiently.

Sebastian grunted and jerked his hand out to lock Ciel's wrist in place. "I believe you have nothing to show for with all that talk of a new deal." He scoffed, threw the wrist away from his body and turned his chair away from the younger man. "Plus, I don't feel like putting it up to discussion. Your body is mine- everything on your person is mine."

"What gives you the right to fucking claim me?! Huh?" Ciel glared at him before he scoffed. "Whatever. I'm leaving." He turned away, "You can forget everything about this deal- old and new- and go fuck someone else. You and me, whatever we had, is through."

A surge of stomach-tightening anger drove Sebastian's adrenaline to its peak and he shot up away from his chair making it slide back against the wall with a bang. He stomped towards Ciel and grabbed him by his shoulder with enough pressure to make him shout and try to twist out of the grip.

He snorted like a mad animal and pinned both of Ciel's arms to his side and walked him backwards until his back was against the wall. "We're not through until I say we're through. Do you get that, _Ciel?_" These past few days had him close to the boiling point- kids acting like little shits, paperwork, that irritating Spears and now this.

Ciel produced a sound close to a guttural growl at being pinned by that hormonal man. "Let. Me. Go." He struggled from side to side, even attempting to aim a kick at Sebastian's crotch, but his legs were trapped against a hard body.

Sebastian pressed against the smaller male and grabbed his chin hard enough to bruise. He jerked Ciel's head to the side to reveal an elegant neck before he brought his mouth towards it and started leaving hard kisses all while Ciel pushed and struggled, cursing.

"Let go of- mmpf!" His words were cut off by a firm hand that covered his mouth.

With one more kiss on his neck, Sebastian murmured. "Shut up," with that he continued his assault of the gorgeous neck that he loved to feast on.

Ciel struggled as much as his burning muscles allowed him to, but Sebastian was an older, stronger (needier) man than him and he wasn't going to escape his clutches now.

He felt left with a sense of helplessness as Sebastian paid no attention to his muffled words or to his vigorous struggles that were waning down as his tired muscles shook with the strength he was exerting. He didn't want this, not with this animal who forced himself on him like a beast. Not when there was nothing in it besides the feeling of being used like a whore.

Well, he supposed he's earned karma's payback for using people like his toys. But this, what Sebastian was doing, didn't make it feel any better- not like deserved justice.

He would not show that it was bothering him more than it should but he froze when he felt a rough hand pushing its way under his shirt and he twisted away from Sebastian's hand, catching him off guard. "S-stop! Seb- Sebastian!" This was not him, he was not suppose to be the helpless boy who could no longer hold his own. _This was not him._

Gasping as his shirt was yanked opened, he twisted and turned before he got an arm loose and swung his fist, clipping Sebastian in the jaw with enough force to make him stagger back a step.

Ciel slid away from the older man and closed his shirt all while watching _that_ beast. His chest heaved from the struggle and all the emotions that threatened to flow out from him. "Is that what you wanted? Did you want me to be at your complete mercy- your bitch?"

Sebastian still hadn't looked towards him; instead he rubbed his jaw where it was already swelling.

"Well? Answer me Sebastian; is this what you fucking wanted?"

...

Sebastian growled before he looked up to meet Ciel's eyes. "No, this isn't what I wanted." He walked closer to Ciel before he stopped when he saw that the younger male move as if to bolt away from him. "I want to keep what we have."

Ciel eyed him warily before he approached him slowly, "We had nothing but simply mutual pleasure with the benefit of not sharing, but whatever we had is now finished." He left it at that since he really didn't want to deal with all of this anymore. "Look, I'm going to bed so you can do whatever you want now."

He walked towards the door and opened it, making sure to keep his shirt closed before he looked back at Sebastian only to see him staring at him. Without saying anything, he left the office with his stomach twisting inside with heated emotions.

_Who he is now is him- this is him._

* * *

><p>The next day, the sun shone bright and rose steadily with the promise of a hot day which could only mean one thing: water exercises today. That was one exercise everyone hated along with the instructors. Doing laps in the pool along with other drills in your uniform was not only tiring but you were constantly getting yelled at by Spears.<p>

Everyone dreaded this day and Ciel, the masochist, was no different. After he left the office last night, he went back to his dorm for some clothes and upon entering he got yelled at by Alois to 'shut the hell up, making all that noise'.

Ciel merely rolled his eyes and gathered his things and left for a well deserved shower so he could think about what exactly just happened between him and the dean. It kept him up until at least three in the morning and then the horn sounded at six am to which he blearily cracked an eye open, already glaring at the world.

_I hate this camp._

...  
>After they got dressed and ready, which included passing the inspection of Spears, they were free to go and eat or roam the camp before it was time the drills.<p>

In the cafeteria, Ciel had already gotten his plate of food, topped with that delicious meat and was making his way towards the group of boys who were already chowing down, paying no heed to table manners.

He slid his seat back and dropped down along with his plate hitting the table with a loud smack, disrupting Joker from pigging out. Wearily, he glanced around the room and breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of no Sebastian.

"Hey kid, what's wrong with you? You look all... tired," Joker quickly supplemented when in reality, Ciel looked like shit. His clothes were wrinkly and his hair was frizzy and he had tired eyes that were drooping every time he sat too still so he would keep fidgeting, looking like a crack head.

Ciel ignored him and took a piece of bacon and shoved it in his mouth before he dropped his head on the table with a thud.

Joker frowned before he shook his head and nudge Alois who was making flirty faces across the room at Claude. Alois turned his head at the rude nudge and snapped, "What?"

But Joker merely nodded his head in Ciel's direction and then the blonde finally noticed the sleeping man with a hand to his mouth. Smirking, Alois got up and went around the table and leaned down to slowly try and take the piece of bacon that was in the loose grip.

Ciel had his head down on the table still and was snoozing away but once he felt something moving within the confines of his hand, he snapped awake and glared at the thief. "..."

He sighed and gave the bacon to the blonde before slamming his head back down with a pain-filled groan before he started slumbering off again.

All the boys at the table (minus the triplets) were shocked; Ciel had never willingly given away bacon. They all knew that was his life-blood and for him to allow Alois to take it unscathed was a major feat itself.

Alois dropped the bacon on the floor, "Hey, Ciel- look!" He waited for the tired boy to glare at him before he stomped on the bacon, trying to get a rise out of him. But Ciel only glared before sighing.

"Whatever. I'm done eating." He slowly got up only to be slammed down into the seat by his shoulders.

He looked up only to see Joker holding him in place, "You need to eat or else you'll pass out in the pool and Spears will be forced to give you CPR." Ciel almost groaned; they were never going to let that go, were they? He still remembered waking up and seeing Will's annoyed features before he realized that he and his instructor...

Ciel shook his head to rid himself of the thought before he grabbed a piece of toast from his plate and shoved it in his mouth. That at least, made Joker let go of him.

"Fine, I'll eat but if I fall asleep in the pool, I want you to be the one to give me mouth to mouth." He smiled coyly at Joker, "Baby."

Alois whined and jumped on Ciel while Joker rolled his eyes, "But Ciel! I'm in the pool with you too; you could have asked me to give you mouth to mouth!"

"I'm unconscious, how do you want me to ask you? Through telepathy?" But Alois just whined and clutched onto his arm tighter making Ciel wince in pain, "Get off me, you're heavy!"

The blonde gasped in mock outrage before he pulled up a seat and plopped down, "Say... Why were you coming in late last night? I heard you making enough noise to wake the dead."

That question got everyone's attention.

Ciel looked away from the prying eyes and glanced around for Bard and Finny, "Say, where are those two?" He was hoping they wouldn't ask that question seeing as he really didn't want to mention that bastard.

Alois grabbed Ciel's chin only to be surprised when he jerked his chin away, "Don't touch me!"

...

Joker and Alois both exchanged a look before Joker took the lead and turned Ciel's head towards him, ignoring the hands pushing him away. "Stop being a baby and let me see."

Ciel scowled but listened (surprisingly) and turned his head so they could see the bruise that was most likely there.

"There's nothing here except maybe a bit of swelling," Joker concluded before he released him. "Huh, that's strange. Who did it or did you fall again with your clumsy ass?"

His answer was simply a glare before Alois broke in, "I bet he and Sebastian got a little rough last night if you know what I mean?" He nudge Ciel in the side, "You little tiger! Mm, I bet he roughed you up real good, didn't he?"

Ciel shrugged, "Whatever. It's none of your business anyhow." He shoved the last piece of toast and bacon in his mouth before he cleaned his place, "I'm leaving. You can come with if you want." With that he got up from the table leaving the two confused (Five if you count the triplet's blank expressions).

"You know, something tells me he and that damn Michaelis are done," Joker shrugged before he eyes settled on Ciel's retreating form. "Either way, I told him to stay away from that bastard."

Alois frowned, "Don't be an asshole. You know as well as anyone how persuading Sebastian can be." He was referring to the time Joker had almost gotten snatched up by the dean.

"Whatever." The older male turned away and went back to eating his now cool food.

The blonde merely snorted and got his own plate together, "Look, I'm going to go follow Ciel and you can stay here and be an ass by yourself."

"I was planning on it." Joker turned away and started talking quietly to the triplets, leaving Alois to stalk off mumbling something about stuck up people and not sticking with your friends.

* * *

><p>After throwing away his trash and stacking his plate, Ciel walked out of the cafeteria, planning on wandering around the halls before it was time to go to the training field.<p>

Looking at the watch he'd swiped from Joker, he checked the time._ 6:38 _He '_tsked'_ before he continued walking; maybe he should go pay Lizzy a visit. She must be in her room since he didn't see her in the cafeteria.

But then he decided not to, he'd just go somewhere else like the quad since it was less than likely anyone would be there and away from the food-scented halls he went.

Soon after a few turns, he realized something- he was lost!

This was really not his day. He stopped and leaned against the wall, placing his head against the cold surface.

"Excuse me, but are you lost, little boy?"

He snapped his head to glare at who said that, expecting to see either Joker or _that_ man, but he was at a lost when he saw someone else entirely- someone he had never seen at this god forsaken camp.

The man was tall, Ciel could say that much, but not too tall. His height was somewhere around the dean's. Shaking his head, he cleared his throat. "My name isn't 'little boy' but that aside, who are you?"

He studied the man's odd colored hair and his choice of clothes; why anyone would want to wear almost the exact replica of Spears was beyond him. His hair and his dark clothes were at a stark contrast against one another and made Ciel wondered what went on through his head to clash dark and light colors like that.

The stranger laughed, a deep reverberating sound that tickled Ciel in the most strangest of ways. "I apologize, little boy." At Ciel's irritated frown he continued, "My name is Ash Landers and who are you, little boy?"

Ciel growled and said in a voice filled with authority and bred arrogance, "My name isn't 'little boy'! It's Ciel Phantomhive."

Ash merely smiled and walked until he was within polite distance from his game, "Well then, Ciel Phantomhive, do you mind taking me to the dean's office? I have some business to attend to."

He really didn't want to escort this man who made him feel something akin to what he feels when he is with Sebastian but he couldn't just leave him here in this dim lighting that still hadn't gotten any better. "Fine, just follow me," he mumbled before he started walking away.

After a few turns, he already knew he was still lost and having someone follow him felt even more embarrassing. He stopped before he made up his mind and turned around to face Ash, "Look, I'm lost so if you don't mind, you can go ahead and leave me alone. It's obvious I won't be able to point you in the right direction of the dean's office."

Ash smirked before he walked ahead, "Do you always speak in such a prim and proper way?" He looked over his shoulder and beckoned Ciel with a hand, only turning when he was followed.

"I don't understand what you mean. Do tell~" He purred with an undertone of sarcasm. Augh, he couldn't wait until he got out of this maze; it was worse than being in a box, which he had only experienced a few times when Riza shoved him in one back in his younger days- she was really a little shit in her childhood.

They came to a stop at a door and the man turned, ignoring Ciel's demand and smiled, "I believe we are here, little boy. After you…" He gestured for Ciel to open the door (as any gentleman would do) and the gesture had him blushing slightly with anger and at the attention he was being shown.

He cleared his throat and walked forward, yanking the door open in show of his irritation, "Whatever. Let's go; the sooner I can be rid of you, the better."

An amused looked was his only answer before he went ahead into the brightly lit main part of the establishment with his perfectly rounded nose upturned. "I'm sure you can read so you should be able to figure out which is the dean's office."

"Oh, but I'm afraid I might get lost again so why don't you give back to this camp and show me to the office?" Ash smiled charmingly; that made Ciel cringe at the feeling of his ears heating up.

He growled before he strode forward without thinking and marched past him, "Come on." He didn't even look back to see if that man was following him and continued his angry fast walking until he came to a abrupt stop in front of Sebastian's office.

After a moment of silence with that irritating heat on his back, he turned, not surprised to see Ash in his personal space. He scooted back a little. "Well... This is it, you can go in now."

Ash smiled and thanked him, "But before I do, why do seem so apprehensive on going in? Hmm, I wonder if you have a high school crush on the dean." At Ciel's glare he knew he hit the right spot, "Did he turn you down? If so, you can always come to me for comfort. I believe I have some..." He paused before he sent Ciel a smoldering look, "Interesting ways on blocking out any pain."

The younger male simply gave him a deadpanned look before sighing, "It's none of your business and I'm not apprehensive about going in!" To prove his point and in anger, he raised his hand only to stop short of knocking on the door.

What if Sebastian already had someone in there and was already being disgusting with another student? He gritted his teeth and told himself he didn't care. Sebastian could have as many people in there as he wanted to, he didn't care. Hell! He could be having a fucking orgy in there and it wouldn't bother him one bit.

With that he banged hard on the door, using his anger to block out his insecurities before he barged in the office, slamming the door against the wall.

**Bang!**

The loud noise startled Sebastian who was at his desk, calmly doing paperwork. Looking up, he saw Ciel which made him a bit happy but that was before he saw a taller male behind him with an easy smile.

His expression immediately darkened, but he hid that and placed his pen down as smooth looking as he could muster when in reality he wanted to slam it down. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Phantomhive?" He didn't even address the man that stood behind Ciel, challenging him with simply a look.

Oh how he wish he could step up to the challenge, but Ciel wasn't his anymore so instead he smiled just as falsely and spoke just as equally kind false words, "Who is this man, I don't believe we've met before?"

But instead of Ash answering Sebastian, he turned to Ciel and patted his head with a smirk, "Thank you for bring me here, little boy. You can go now, but I'll see you later."

Ciel looked away to hide his slightly pink face but Sebastian still caught that blush and clenched his jaw.

"I told you that isn't my name," Ciel snapped before he strode forward until he came to the desk and slammed his palms while leaning over the flat surface that had once served a purpose of support as Sebastian rammed his dick inside of him. "This man's name is Ash Landers and I have no idea what he's doing here," he turned away from the desk. "Now that my part is done, I'm leaving. Good day, Michaelis."

He calmly walked out, making sure to purposefully nudge pass Ash on his way, though the nudge was more close to the form of a shove.

Once Ciel exited the office with a slam of the door to show his anger rather than his embarrassment, Sebastian cleared his throat to gather some form of order. "Well, now that he left and he took his temper with him-"

"On the contrary, I don't think he was angry," Ash cut in with a knowing look that only fueled annoyance in Sebastian, "I think he was just embarrassed and used his anger to hide it." He approached the desk with calm steps that were natural to him, "It's something children like him do to keep their battered pride."

Amethyst eyes challenged pomegranate colored eyes, "Though I wondered what exactly happened between you and him to make his pride wither?"

Sebastian growled lowly in the back of his throat while clenching his fist. He stopped once he saw that the man was getting joy out of this game of his. He cleared his throat before he fixed his chipped facade, "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean. Now, if we can get back to the matter on hand- who are you?"

Ash sighed before waving his hand flippantly; making the dean snort and mutter an insult of something along the lines of 'fag' but the other man paid no mind. "As the little boy told you, I'm Ash Landers and it was to my understanding from the director that I am to aid in the instructing of William T. Spears in the drills. If you have any questions, comments or concerns, the director made it clear you are to take it up with him." He aimed a smirk at the dean, "Also, I heard that one of the rooms next to your is open so would you be as kind as to show me?"

After hearing that sexual undertone laced question, Sebastian stiffened but agreed nonetheless. "Fine, I'll escort you before dinner. Now, if you don't mind, I believe your first day of work begins in little under ten minutes." He smiled without it reaching his eyes seeing as they were narrowed, "It'd be best if you hurried; Spears doesn't accept tardiness and than includes other instructors."

Raging testosterone trickled through the air but with a scoff, Ash bowed mockingly before he moved towards the door. "By the way," he stopped at the door and looked back at Sebastian with shining eyes, "I think that I'll play a little more with that little boy. He's quite an interesting toy you've discarded."

With that being said, he left the office with laugh.

Silence- that's all that carried throughout the still office that was almost stifling with anger. _That cocky son of a bitch. _Sebastian bit his lip in rage before he winced when he felt that he bit through skin. Though tasting that iron blood helped calm his anger and he took deep breaths before he focused his mind on his work.

After a few moments passed, the quietness signaling how alone he was, he sighed before he gave up on completing the paperwork. He leaned back, rubbing his hands over his face already feeling tired. It was to be expected however, with what happened last night between him and Ciel.

God, he groaned, the whole thing between him and his lover (ex) was akin to that of a drama that he would watch from time to time to pass the time. Except this was reality and he doesn't think Ciel will come back, begging for him.

...

He pictured Ciel on his knees begging for him with sad eyes and a quivering mouth before that image quickly changed to that of him staring at him with lustful eyes as Ciel had his mouth wrapped around his dick, humming out his arousal.

Sebastian slid a hand to his crotch and palmed it while groaning lowly as he pictured the scene taking place. Ciel, who was already on his knees under his desk with his cute little ass in the air, got to work on undoing his superior's pants before whining when he grasped the thick length in his hand. "Mm, Sebastian." He bit his lips cutely before he whimpered as his other hand groped his hardening cock through his pants.

"Let me taste you, baby," He purred while holding the pulsing member in his hands and slowly licked his way down to the base before he gave little kitten licks on the way back up.

Ciel slowly trailed one hand downwards to touch his aching need while he swallowed as much as he could of Sebastian, "Ahh-ng~" He whined around the cock while spit slowly trickled down, providing lubrication for the one hand that was stroking up and down.

The dean grunted and placed a hand on his student's head, "Use your other hand- don't be greedy."

Hearing this, Ciel growled, sending vibrations onto Sebastian's member and narrowed his eyes up at the man, challenging him to do something about it. Sebastian did just that and shoved his head down further to take more of him in and he relished in the feeling of the warm tight mouth that was working him.

He let his head tilt back while opening his mouth to let out a breathy moan as Ciel gave a particularly hard suck at the head before he hollowed out his cheeks and started bobbing his head, constantly changing paces with the intent on turning Sebastian into a gasping mess- a sexy mess.

Sebastian growled at the lack of order and at the denial of his impending orgasm, "S-stop fucking around." He ran his fingers through Ciel's slate colored hair before he yanked it eliciting a moan at the rough treatment.

Small, knowing fingers that knew where to touch and a nimble tongue that knew where to stroke and prod, worked on bringing him to the brink of his pleasure. The student looked so enticing while on his knees; it gave Sebastian an even more pleasurable feeling knowing that he could dominate this little fiery man. He could make him moan and beg for his cock if he so pleased and just that simple fact turned him on greatly.

"Fuuuck, Sebastian," Ciel groaned out around the cock that came out in a sort of warbled speech before he gave a particularly harsh suck while using both hands to jerk the shaft and alternating between long strokes.

He felt warmth flooding through his system and he yanked a bit harder than necessary on Ciel's hair making him cry out but Sebastian cut him off after he started thrusting into his slippery, wet mouth.

Slippery hands that yielded slick sounds cupped his heavy sack, rubbing and rolling its weight around as his mouth was thoroughly fucked. His jaw ached, but he didn't care. He stared upwards at his dean, watching his lustful expressions as he sucked and worked his mouth in wanton ways.

Letting his throat relax, he let Sebastian take ahold of the pace and allowed his throat to be banged as the man rode out the rest of the way by himself.

With a low, masculine groan, Sebastian's stamina broke and he spurted his load into his hand, feeling the warm seed trickle its way down his palms and wrists.

It was only then, he let his imagination go and with a heavy feeling in his stomach that pleasure couldn't even rob, he knew he missed Ciel. He sighed and opened his desk drawer and pulled out some tissue and got to work on cleaning himself up. "God damn it, Ciel."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside on the campus drill courses, Will had just finished going over what they would be doing for today, seeing as he liked to inform everyone of everything.<p>

"Argh! You would think he'd get the point that we know this shit already," Alois complained as he sat on the grass, leaning against Ciel who actually allowed it. "I mean, it's not like we haven't went over this A MILLION TIMES," he yelled that part disrupting Will in his speech.

Everything went silence, except for a few choked off breaths as Will calmly approached the pair. "What was that, Trancy?" He stared down with piercing cold eyes, "Do you wish to repeat that?"

Alois snorted but jabbed Ciel on his side, "I was just telling little Ciel here that we've had today's breakfast a million times." He looked up at the man towering over him while shielding his eyes from the sun, "I wasn't meaning that we've heard you talk about the day's plan a million times, right Ciel?" Blonde hair swished lightly as he turned to give Ciel a look, some locks were damp with sweat already from being in the sun's direct rays.

Ciel glared at the stupid blonde before he sighed and threw an arm around his 'friend' and gave Will a false smile, "Yeah, I mean it is true. I just don't get how _anyone_-" he squeeze his arm around Alois's neck with each accented word,"- can be_ tired_ of _bacon_."

The instructor felt a vein pulse before he relaxed his clenched jaw, "Trancy, move away before Phantomhive chokes you and go and run around the course twenty times."

Said person dropped his jaw before he snapped it shut, "But Spea-"

"Twenty-five laps," Will added more on, "Do you want to go for thirty?" By now a few students were snickering while covering their mouth with their hands so no sound would escape. No one else wanted Will's wrath on them.

The student leaned out from under the grip his friend had on him prior to getting up. He then patted Ciel's head (rather harshly) before walking towards the starting spot for the laps.

"Phantomhive, go and give him some company on the run. **Now**." Ciel gulped at the order before nodding and got up before dusting off his pants.

The instructor snorted, "No need to worry about your pants, they'll be dirtied by the end of the day. Unless you're a prissy little fag who cares about a little dirt and grime?"

Ciel glared at Will before smiling falsely and then he flipped his head like a show dog, "I don't call that being prissy or a fag, do you know what I call it?" At Will's blank look, he continued in an over-exaggerated high voice, "I call it being fabulous!" He wriggled his slim digits in front of his instructor's face for the show.

A deep growl emitted from Will before he grabbed his ruler and smacked Ciel on the side of the hip, "Forty laps or until you pass out. Go."

The student merely winced at the smack but he pranced away as best as he could while his classmates behind him laughed and snickered.

_Fucking kids._

* * *

><p>"You stupid asshole! Thanks to you, I have to run FORTY laps or until I pass out!" Ciel grounded out as he and Alois ran their tenth lap. He was already wheezing and dying of thirst.<p>

"Yeah well," Alois panted, "You're welcome!" He then stuck out a leg with the intent of tripping Ciel before tripped his own self on his boot laces.

As he tumbled and rolled to a stop on the ground, Ciel left him in the dirt laughing manically. "That's what you get!"

Alois groaned as he got up before he took off dashing to catch up to his friend (bastard). "ARRGH! I'm coming to kick your ass!" He panted as he used up all of his remaining strength to reach Ciel. "You prissy little fag!"

He caught up with Ciel and grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him to the ground making him choke as his collar jerked against his thin neck. Alois immediately got on top of him, putting all his weight on Ciel's chest. "What was that I get?" He snarled as he got pinched on the inside of his thigh. "You little crab, that's hurts! You can't just go around pinching people on their sensitive part- that's like asking people why they're white!"

Ciel jerked and flailed around, hoping to land a hit on the boy on top of him but no avail; his biceps were pinned by the weight. Finally, he gave up and dropped his head on the orange dirt. "Fine, I give up. Why are _you_ white?"

...

"You're stupid," Alois laughed and rolled off of Ciel (not before smacking his head) while clutching his side. "Ahh, I'm tired," he looked over at the exhausted boy next to him. "Hey, let's cuddle now that we're on the ground."

A smack to the face was his answer before Ciel got up on unsteady feet. He stretched and patted himself off and shook his head to get the dust out of his hair.

Alois pouted, his fun ruined but jumped up with sudden energy. As he was about to take off, his eyes caught white. "Hey Ciel, who's that new instructor?"

Ciel, who was busy cleaning himself off, paused before looking to where Alois blatantly stared. "Oh..." He shrugged and a calm facade overcame him, "Beats me. He looks like an Ash though."

At the being said, he shoved Alois to the ground before taking off running. "Catch me if you can, blondie!" To which he was answered with a few nasty curses.

He may act naive, but he could tell his friend knew something about that man. From the way Ciel acted, something had happened and from the way that man was staring at Ciel from across the field, he knew Ciel was being calculated as prey.

He ran off after the boy who was way ahead of him with a contorted malicious look marring his face. _I'll destroy that piece of shit if he touches Ciel. _Alois snorted and raised his head arrogantly; he was rather possessive over Ciel.

* * *

><p>Before either one of them finished their twenty-fifth lap, they gave up and lay on the hot dirt. "Mmm, I'm so tired! Let me just die here," a blonde boy moaned pitifully on the ground.<p>

"If you die, I'm not moving you. I'll let the buzzards eat your innards and the crows peck your eyeballs out," his friend beside him said.

Alois fixed him a look, "That's a rather morbid thought... You must be hungry." Ciel wasn't always morbid and all poetic when he was hungry; he was just like a normal angst filled teenager.

"Shut up." Was the muttered answer beside him but he paid him no mind and just closed his eyes.

Footsteps signaled someone's approach and tired eyes opened to reveal dark blue as he glared up at the person. "Spears instructed me to retrieve you two."

It was Ash.

Ciel groaned before smacking Alois in the stomach, "Aye, get up. Dick is calling us." He got up shakily as his legs trembled but he shook himself off before he reached down and yanked Alois up by the arm. .

"No, Claude. I'm too tired for your cock," he grumbled out as he was forced into a leaning position against Ciel.

A raised eyebrow was directed at him as Ciel looked over at him bemusedly, with some disgust. "I'm not Claude and it's sad to know that you actually are involved with him."

"Boys, hurry it up," Ash turned and left, leaving the two amigos struggling to walk to where the pool was.

Alois whimpered and almost fell over, "I'm too tired, Ciel carry me." He let his weight fall onto Ciel's side as he passed out. Ciel cursed, trying to catch the unconscious blonde. He looked ahead of him to see Ash not too far ahead.

"Landers!" His shout caught his attention at least, making him turn to see him bowing over because of Alois' weight. "He passed out; I need you to carry him to the infirmary." His legs shook but he held steadfast and shifted Alois to lean against his chest so the blonde wouldn't find his head banging against the ground. _God, he's heavy as fuck._

Ash made his way quickly (for once) to the duo and scooped Alois up before he hit the ground. "I'm afraid that I don't know my way to the infirmary just as of now, could you show me?"

The student eyed him as he stood up straighter, "I'm afraid I'll have to pass. You could go ask Michaelis. I'm sure he would love your company." He let venom drip off the end of his words at the thought of him and Sebastian being alone in those halls.

"If you please, I rather not deal with him just yet. He tends to be rather..." Ash looked up in the air as if thinking of a word, "Rough. Do you know what I mean?"

The young man practically felt like growing claws and ripping the knowing expression off his smug face, but he forced his response not to come out rugged with anger. "Yes, I know exactly what you mean." _Prick._

The elder man smiled, "Good, now if you'll excuse me, I better take this one to the nurse." He walked off leaving Ciel waiting so he could be as far away from him as he could.

Yes, he knew exactly how rough Sebastian could be.

* * *

><p>So what did you all think? Good? Bad? It sucks?<br>Well, whatever the answer is, tell me in the review box. Go ahead; feed it, love it, have sex wit- Whoah! No! Don't do that!

Ugh, man I'm so tired. I came home and immediately sat my ass down and decided to post this. Who knows? I might have another chapter typed up *shrugs*  
>I know this chapter was done for a week and a half so who knows? The next one might be too.<p>

Oh, and before everyone thinks Ash wants Ciel... I say think again! Ahahahaha!


	20. Chapter 21

Okay, I'm back and all that smooth cool jazz. Let's see what my fingers worked up shall we?  
>Much love and butt pats sort of like a football team. - Jez<p>

Also, this isn't edited too good since it's not in my skills. I just posted this so no one will have to wait any longer. I will try to get a friend to edit this for me while I continue my writing streak.

I love you all and I want to hug and cuddle you all. But I won't. Then it'd be awkward. Unless you're into that then I don't know. I'd still hug you and talk dirty to you in keyboard talk.

Maybe. Possibly. Probably. Nah.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Whatever (?)<strong>

**Okay, short recap is that Alois passed out because he's... was running laps in the hot sun and so Ciel called Ash to pick him up because even though Alois looks skinny, that boy has lean muscle.**

**Anyways, and so Ask told Ciel to take him to the nurse and boom. Here we are.**

...

As the clock ticked with an edge that seem to echo in the still infirmary, Ciel sat on an empty bed that was right beside Alois as he dozed peacefully. After the blond was brought in, the nurse from before scurried over and fretted over her 'little blond bomb shell'. The old nurse then pulled the covers over him and told (ordered) Ciel to stay and watch over his little 'friend'.

Really, the old woman was completely insane and after that she left to go tend to something else while the three males stayed behind.

Ciel snorted and crossed his legs and began thumping his knee against the bed, creating a break from the pent up energy. He didn't see why Ash had to stay behind and he looked quite content to just be there in the same vicinity as his student who was looking everywhere else but at him.

"I think that if your leg bounces anymore, it'll stop it from getting numb." A lazy voiced intoned from it's owner as the man sat perched upon the same bed Ciel occupied.

The younger male snorted and stopped his nervous habit that came from being cooped up in the same room as Ash, a person who sorely was being mistaken of being liked. With an arrogant shake of his head, he faced Ash and blinked slowly as if he could not fathom why he was still there being a pest. "Aren't you suppose to be somewhere? Say, as in anywhere but here and wherever Spears is at." Ciel could practically feel the man's mouth muscles bunching up to form a smile that was wasted on him.

Ash voice could have melted butter with how smooth he made it out to be but it simply curdled Ciel's blood. "Oh, but I do have somewhere to be. It's here seeing as one of my fellow students- no, two of my students are in need of supervision."

He crossed his legs in a prideful manner and started drawing patterns on the infirmary's white bed post. "The little blond one is fast asleep but even he needs to watched and you, Phantomhive," His finger circled a little notch on the post in a sensual way, "Needs to be watched with the utmost care seeing as who knows what you'll do next."

Ciel scoffed before he stood up and brushed imaginary dust and Ash's particles from his pants. "You have no clue what you're even talking about. It all comes from one place that I'm pretty sure you're suffocating by sitting on it."

A slender brow arched at the witty retort before he smirked devilishly. "Oh, but I do. You see, I know your family quite well. They're pretty popular with the media and all that glory and grace." He stared Ciel down with the same dark smirk that made goosebumps appear. "But we all know they're just dying to roll in the dirt with the rest of us lowly cretins."

Vibrating anger trailed through the student's body at those words and he spit out, "Shut up. You have no idea what my family does or doesn't do." Ciel clenched his fists as he reigned in his anger at that man's intolerable words.

The instructor stood up before he approached Ciel, coming to a stop with a few inches separating them. "Oh but I do, little boy. The great family of the Phantomhives and how quickly they rose to power in the late 1800's. No one quite knows how but the underworld does."

Surprise flitted across Ciel's face briefly before he reigned it in. "How do you know about that? No one is suppose-"

"Ah-ah-ah. But I wasn't finish yet." Ash cleared his throat comically before he continued. "As seen and known by the media, the Phantomhives are graceful but yet powerful with much influence all over the world, reaching as far as Egypt. But what the media doesn't know is how disgraceful and vile they are in the shadows."

At the student's shocked look, Ash leaned into Ciel's personal space. "So tell me, who doesn't know about what? Or do I need to go on about how selfish your family is that with even being in the light, they need to rule over the dark."

A fist flew at Ash's face, a nice jab that would have met its mark had it not been for fast reflexes as a hand blocked the punch and held it in a tight grip. Ash purred lowly and pulled Ciel's body against his. "No need to get mad, little boy, you're different from your family. You're purer and sweet and you have a body that I can't wait to sink into."

Ciel struggled against the fleshy cage trapping his arms against his body but it was no use; the man was older and had more muscle mass than he did. "Let go of me or I swear that I'll sue you for sexual harassment." No matter what he said, if the man didn't let go of him in the next few minutes, he was going to have problems having children.

Ash, if possible, pressed their bodies closer, their bodies lining up perfectly; chest to chest, groin to groin and nose to nose which was steadily becoming closer as the man leaned in while Ciel leaned away. "You're much more sensational than your family could ever hope."

A few heartbeats passed as Ciel struggled and Ash leaned in before a groan penetrated the air around them. A few moments afterwards, sheets shuffled before the bed creaked as a sleepy blond sat up. "Ciel, what's going onnn~" Alois's sleepy voice ended in a yawn as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes with the palms of his hands while his hair stood up at odd angles.**  
><strong>

Hearing his friend speak, Ciel struggled no more as Ash let him go. "Nothing. The problem is taken care of." At the uncertainty of his friend's voice, Alois blinked into clarity before he took in the tense air between the two males.

Seeing his instructor, he broke into a smile that confused them all before he shoved the sheets back and jumped up. "Ahhh, well if you say so. Now that I'm well rested enough, I think we should all go on a walk." He stepped in between Ciel and Ash, holding his ground as Ash refused to back away.

So, while smiling his false smile that slowly curled into a sneer, he placed a rough hand on Ash's chest and pushed while bringing his leg up to shove him away more harshly that made the man go back a few steps. Anything to get that trash away from his friend.

Alois's demeanor suddenly turned deadly as he took on a stance like that of an angry mother and snarled out. "If I ever see or hear of any shit like this today, I will hunt you down and torture you with all I'm worth."

The threat rang true and heavy through the infirmary air.

The taller man clenched his fists before he relaxed them and removed the glare before he smiled falsely and wiped off his coat where a footprint was made. "Then I have nothing to worry about if it's only going to be all that you're worth."

At those words, he turned and left while Ciel had to hold back the infuriated blond as he tried to break past the arms holding him.

"Let me go so I can annihilate that cocksucking-mph!" The blond's words were cut off when Ciel placed a hand over his mouth and shushed him.

"Hey, shut up! We don't want the nurse to come and see what's going on and then we-" Ciel's eyes widened when he heard a cheery whistling coming closer. Unless it was Ash coming back with a axe to murder them both, he didn't see why it would be him that was whistling.

As the whistling came closer and Alois finally heard it, they both scrambled to their places; Alois went to his bed and Ciel went to the foot of the bed. Or he would have had it not been for the sloppily place boots that belonged to Alois.**  
><strong>

He tripped over them and fell on Alois just as he settled down on his back. The blond released a gust of air as Ciel's elbow jabbed into his gut. "Ow, watch it!"

"You watch it! I wouldn't have tripped had it not been for your stupid laces!"

"Yeah, well maybe if you didn't have such a big head, gravity would hate you less!"

"Yeah, well maybe if you weren't such a 'blond bomb shell', I would be less inclined to fall for you!"

Their struggles quickly escalated to grunts and bed squeaks.

"Boys! If you wanted to do the hanky-panky, I suggest you find another place!"

Ciel and Alois both froze and turned their heads to look at the lunatic who would even suggest such a thing. It was a lunatic alright. Standard black clothes but with red boots, long, red hair that was up in a neat pony tail, and finally, red designer-looking glasses.

"Mr. Sutcliff! What in the hell are you doing here?!" Alois scrambled up from under Ciel with a blush to rival all the red on the lunatic.

A long sigh emitted from the man with red before he leaned against a bedpost. "I've told you a thousand times that it's MISS SUTFLIFF," he (she) screeched.

Ciel widened his eyes at the high pitch that came from the man (woman?) when he screamed. He slowly got out of bed and stood beside Alois; his blond would shield him from the insane teacher.

Alois glanced out the corner of his eye at Ciel before he snapped them back when he felt the bedpost move.

Grell leaned away from the post before he eyed the two males. "What I was doing was less indecent than what the two of you were doing. But I was with," A dreamy look appeared on his face, "Mr. Sebs-I'm-So-Sexy." He then proceeded to fan himself, "Phew, now that's a sexy man with the face of angel."

Hearing this, Ciel rolled his eyes and muttered, "Tch, yeah right. More like the face of a devil." Alois nodded beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder and slowly steered him away from Grell and a bit towards the door.

"Yeah, you're right! His face is so devilishly handsome and sharp and then those bottomless eyes that you could just lose yourself in!" Grell moaned inwardly and hugged himself as the two students slowly inched towards the door.

They were almost home-free when they were stopped. "Don't think I'll forget what I saw here today. Sexy-Sebs told me about you pair of little boyfriends. He told me to come down here and check on you and I just couldn't turn down a favor after he promised me a night of fiery passion!"

At the last sentence, Ciel tsked before he turned to face Grell. "Oh and what else did he say? Some load of bull that included of how pathetic he is?"

All he received was a blank stare before Grell muttered, "I don't get what he sees in you. You're too whiny and all angsty." He then proceeded to hug himself some more before he flopped down on an empty bed while mumbling Sebastian's name.

"Tch, whatever. He's a lost cause." Ciel grabbed Alois by a sleeve and proceeded to drag him out the door and hopefully down the right hallway that le d to the cafeteria for some dinner because he was starving.

* * *

><p>"Ciel, I don't think we're suppose to be going to the cafeteria~!" Alois whined as he struggled against the tight grip on his wrist. "I think we're suppose to be at the field still."<strong><br>**

A student was seen and Alois jumped him and held him against the wall with the student complaining of 'hey, stop it! What are you doing?'.

Alois shook him and huffed. "Shut up. Look hey, what time is it?" He shook him again when the student just blinked at him stupidly.

"It's 5:48. Why?"

Ciel pulled him away from the confused student and continued dragging the blond off. "I know what we have to do now."

They both came out into the wide, main building that led to outside. As they passed by the dean's office, Ciel glanced at the closed door and briefly wondered what Sebastian was doing before he shook his head and focused on the task. _I have something more important to do._

"Here's what we're going to do." Ciel and Alois were walking at a brisk pace now. "We're going to go to the field, hunt Spears down and then kill him. Finally, we'll come back and go to the cafeteria and eat. Sounds good? Sounds good."

"You're going to kill who?"

They both skidded to a halt with wide eyes before they popped their neck to see who was behind them but they both already knew who it was.

Alois, the ever brave blond, spoke first. "Um, hey... Mr Sir Spears! We were just talking about you!"

A disinterested look was given towards the two students as they braced themselves for the punishment.

"I do believe that you would never come close to harming me seeing as you're too weak." A small, very tiny, flit of emotion that could of passed off as amusement crossed Will's face before he controlled it. "No need to look like frighten lambs, you're free to go."

Ciel and Alois both huffed out in relief before they faced forward and continued their brisk pace in order to leave his vicinity.

A voice droned from behind them. "I do believe the cafeteria is in the other direction."

Embarrassed, they both turned to look at Spears as he stood in the same spot. "Oh yeah, we were meaning to ask you about the rest of practice but we didn't get around to it."

"Was that before or after you would have killed me?" Spears adjusted his glasses but you could tell he was enjoying tormenting his students who never failed to cause some sort of commotion during practice.

Ciel pressed his lips in a line while Alois spoke, "He was just joking! Anywho, I think we better be going before all the good food is taken away seeing as practice ended early. Right, it did end early?"

At the eager look that shone in the blond's eyes, Spears felt like crushing it but he decided not to. He nodded, "Yes, it has ended early today." He turned away and started walking at a slower pace as the two students dashed ahead of him as predicted into the direction of the cafeteria.

Will shook his head slowly. _Kids. Why am I even here in a place filled with kids?_

* * *

><p>When the two students finally made it to the cafeteria, they threw open the doors that surprisingly had no squeak and walked in with casualness that showed that they didn't run all the way there for some food.<p>

"We've made it, Alois. I'm in heaven and it's heavenly." Ciel sniffed the air and smelled the deep aroma of dinner before he glanced around the large room with dark windows as night shadowed into the brightly lit room.

He spotted a few students he recognized along with Claude who was sitting at a window with a tray filled with food that he wasn't touching and was simply staring outside.

"Ooh, I see Claude too! Talk to you tonight, Ciel!" He quickly made a dash to where the lone man was and proceeded to take food off his tray and stuff into his mouth while he spoke.

Ciel shook his head and sighed._ Ahh, he's a moron, that one is. _His mind flashed back to earlier that day when he saw a ravenous side of his blond friend that he's never seen before. _Oh well, he is who he is._

He slowly made his way to the line where the main course was at and waited his turn while he scanned the room for a certain man.

_Ash. Where is that dick? Has he already come in? No, I would of seen him. His presence is much too annoying to overlook._

The doors opened and in walked Ash and _Sebastian_! Of course they would enter together. Bastards stick with their own kind.

He clenched his teeth at the sight before he walked up in the line. Never taking his eyes off of the pair as they went to another part of the meal and got a trays.

Ash went to the salad bar and started piling his plate high with lettuce and everything green. _Of course he would get something as prissy as a salad. Probably needs to watch his girlish figure. _

When in reality, Ciel knows Ash has anything but a girlish figure seeing as he held him down without breaking a sweat. He was strong and the cord muscles that ripped through his arms made him acknowledge the fact that he is weaker than that dick.

"Hey, move up."

At the rude tone of voice, Ciel turned around and pierced the boy with a glare and hissed to 'shut the hell up' before he moved up and snatched a tray off the counter and piled his plate with meat before he swerved on his heel away from the boy glaring at his head the whole time.

He didn't even get to see where Sebastian went.

With a grunt, Ciel looked around the cafeteria and quickly located his usual table that everyone seemed to be occupying. He scrunched in between Joker and Bard before he elbowed their hands away from his plate.

"Get your neanderthal hands away from my meat before I let your hands meet my meat." Ciel gestured to his crotch and at the weird looks he received, he laughed before he picked up a rib and growled as he ripped into it.

Everyone at the table which included, Finny, the triplets and Dagger, widened their eyes and scooted away inch by inch so they wouldn't be mistaken for prey.

Joker laughed and clapped Ciel on the back which elicited a feral growl from his throat that was muffled by swallowing. "Ahh, you know how this little one gets around dinner time. You remember last time Bard stole a piece of chicken on his plate, Ciel almost clawed his eyes out. Mean little bugger this one is." He pinched one of Ciel's cheeks for comical effect while everyone stared in horror waiting for the boy to snap at the offending hand.

The boy merely turned his face away from the hand and bit into another rib with a ferocious chomp of his teeth.

"Hey! Why didn't he kill you like he almost did me?!" Bard cried out before he huffed and turned away from the gross sight of Ciel chewing.

Joker petted Ciel's head as if he was a pet and smirked. "Because he's my," He ducked his head down and whispered, "Bitch."

Everyone at the table burst out in laughter while Ciel rolled his eyes before he swallowed and looked up and froze.

Two tables away in front of him were Ash and Sebastian. Ash was merely eating while Sebastian was staring straight at him. At him. While he was staring back. With a dirty face. A dirty face that is nothing like a sexy dirty face. Amusement clearly ranged through garnet colored eyes but something more as well.

Sebastian's eyes burned into his making him feel more uncomfortable before a harsh pat on the back brought him back to reality and not the fantasy world where everything was all lovely. And the only thing they had to worry about was not the fact that Sebastian was a whore, but the fact that they couldn't be together in public because of the public view.

With a growl, he looked away and tore into another piece of meat. His jaw muscles working in over time as he chewed ravishingly. He was now down to three pieces of ribs, having eaten at least six along with other random sides.

Ciel sighed before he wiped his face and pushed away his plate to the middle. "Here you scavengers, you can have the rest. I'm full." He patted his stomach that had a slight bulge before getting up with a groan while keeping a hand on his stomach. Damn, he really shouldn't have eaten that much and that quickly.

"I'm heading off to bed, I feel tired as hell."

Joker tried to follow after him but Ciel pulled his hair and made him sit back down.

"Okay, okay. I'm sitting but before you go, hold on. I need to let you know." He bent down to Ciel's stomach where it was still cradled and placed a large hand over his. "Take care of Joker Jr."

Ciel pushed his face away from his stomach while glaring at the idiot who was laughing at his own joke before protest sprung up around the table.

"I want it to be a Dagger Jr.!"

"What about a Finny Jr.?!"

"You guys are all insane!" Bard was clearly the only sane one. "It is Bard Jr.!"

Never mind.

"Hey, wait the twins say that it's their and it's triplets! Whoah, Ciel you really got knocked up!" Finny exclaimed and from there on, it seemed everyone forgot that Ciel was a boy and could never carry children.

_What a load of idiots. Even if I could, I would never have any of their children._

He quickly walked away from the barrage of morons while he rubbed his stomach._ I'm never eating that much again. _

"Hey, Ciel! Wait up! I want-" Alois was cut off when Ciel whirled on him with a glare.

"No, it will not be a Alois Jr because I am not pregnant. I can't be because I have a dick." He patted Alois's confused head. "I'm sure you know quite well."

...

Alois blinked slowly before he looked down at the small change of shape of Ciel's stomach. "Whoah, are you like.. carrying a baby alien inside of you?"

No words came out of Ciel as he rolled his eyes and walked away. "I'm heading back to the dorms, you can come if you want." He headed towards the double doors with the intent of sleeping as soon as he made it to his bed.

He sighed and closed his eyes briefly as he went but Alois yanked him back. "Hey, why are you going to bed so early? Usually we're the ones who have to tell you to shut up and go to bed."

Ciel looked into blue eyes like his but of a lighter color and frowned. "I'm tired from today and then I had to hold your heavy ass while Ash took his sweet time coming over."

"I do recall that I did jog over to where you and Trancy were at when you called for me, Phantomhive."

Alois swirled around with a snarl etched on his face and froze when he saw Sebastian with that bastard as well. "Michaelis."

Ciel had froze when he heard that sneer inducing voice but kept his back to the instructor. He deserved no more than that but when he heard 'Michaelis', he turned around quicker than an ice skater. "Se- Michaelis?" He quickly corrected himself and cooled his features into one of indifference and nodded at his dean and instructor. "Landers."

His blond friend stepped back a step and pulled Ciel back with him, "Well, we'll be going now. Our beds are calling us. Bye!" He turned around and yanked Ciel's arm and started walking away at a brisk pace while the two older men stared with varying emotions.

"Phantomhive and Trancy, hold it. I have some matters to discuss with you. Follow me to my office." Sebastian ordered with a cold voice that held deathly promises. "It's about what I heard earlier from an informant that discussed you two and the infirmary." Without even looking at any of them, he strolled forward and out of the doors, brushing against Ciel in the process.

Alois scowled before he walked after him, getting shoved away when Ash passed him. "Why you-" He tried to jump and grab a hold of him but a strong arm stopped him.

"It'd be best if you didn't start anything with him."  
>The blond looked up up to see Claude holding him back before he turned and stared at the closed doors where that bastard escaped. "But he deserves to have his face smashed in and his kneecaps busted. Plus, he almost molested C-mph!"<p>

Hands wrapped around his mouth from behind, muffling whatever he was about to say and as he struggled, Claude looked behind him to see a slightly shorter boy covering his blond's mouth.

"Phantomhive." He nodded at his student who never shows up to class. "I believe you have a pile of work that needs to be done on my desk." Fixing his glasses briefly, he continued. "I'll see you first thing tomorrow."

Ciel tsked but nodded at him before a bony elbow jabbed him in the ribs making his arms unwrap from their prey. In return, he snatched Alois by his ear and proceeded to drag him out the doors. "I'll wake you at the crack of dawn, Faustas." **  
><strong>

Alois whined at the pain of having his ear yanked but he cried out, "What about me?! I want to see you too!" He reached his hands out towards the stoic man who was watching the friends struggle against one another.

Sighing, Ciel released his ear and watched in irritation as his so called friend left him to go back to Claude. He called out to him, "If you're not there in Michaelis's office in a few minutes, your ass is in for it."

He was spared no attention as Alois simpered at Claude touching his head. You'd think he was a famous person who had millions of dollars at his disposal which how much Alois looked like he was about to wet his pants at a simple touch.

_You were like that with Sebastian when he touched you_, a snide voice commented in his head. Ciel pressed his lips in a line as he walked the long hallways, occasionally passing a few students who were catching the late meal. _Of course, I would talk to myself._

_But it's true, isn't it? You simpered just like Alois did and you even whined for more of Sebastian's thick, long c-_

He closes his eyes and shouted, "Shut up!" He growled lowly under his breath before he opened his eyes only to see Lawrence._ Just what I need._

"Already gone insane now that you're cut off from your daily_ and _nightly dose of Sebastian?" Lawrence really was a prick that need to be hung up and shot in the dick and then kneecaps, mob style.

Ciel sighed loudly and brushed pass him, "Maybe so, but tell me what medicine are you on because last I heard, so are you." Smooth. Just smooth. Now walk pass him like he's nothing but dirt (which he is) and stay clear of his shoulder. Don't do that dumb stunt with the shoulder brush because you don't want any Lawrence's germs.

He walked calmly away while he listened for any witty replies but he heard none. Thinking he was scotch free, he continued walking but a hand gripped his shoulder and spun him around.

Dodging a fist that tried to land a hit on him, he gripped the wrist and twisted Lawrence's arm and shoved him against the wall while he bent his arm behind him. It was rather strange to see someone shorter than Lawrence hold him against the wall but his arm was stinging in pain at the bent angle.

He felt warm breath brush against his ear as Ciel leaned in to whisper, "If you ever go against me again, I'll end your day with you in your own pool of blood."

Ciel twisted the limb making the idiot cry out in pain before he shoved his head against the wall hearing a thud as forehead met hard wood. After Lawrence fell to the ground clutching his head, Ciel walked off. He had no time for idiots and before he was too late, he set off at a run.

He was going to make it there before those two and Alois. He ran right, then left and then two more rights, then a few more lefts. After he had one more hallway to enter, he turned a corner still running full speed and saw Sebastian holding Ash against the wall.

They both heard his thudding footsteps and panting breaths but they made no move to move apart. And in a sudden burst of jealousy, Ciel continued running until he was close enough to see their eyes widen before Ciel tackled Sebastian to the ground.

...

Sebastian groaned and sat up with a weight on his chest before it got off.

"I'm sooo sorry, Mr. Michaelis! I just couldn't stop myself from running!" An overly sarcastic Ciel was standing over him and smirking down at him. "Well, isn't this a sight." Ciel was enjoying this immensely. Who would of thought, he would be able to bring Sebastian, the big oaf, down on his back.

Ciel then looked at Ash and smiled falsely, "I didn't interrupt anything did I?" He made his eyes bigger than they already were and stared Ash down while the two men stared at the student who was obviously sarcastic.

"While the charades are cute, cut the act and help me up." Sebastian's eyes glinted as he raised a hand up to show.

Ash pushed himself off the wall and made his way around Ciel to reach out to help him but his hand was slapped away by Ciel and he was shoved aside.

"He can off the ground by himself, trust me. He's not that old and isn't that weak if he can pick people up." Ciel's word held a sexual undertone as he stared Ash down until he backed away with hands up in the air.

Sighing, the dean got off the carpeted ground and dusted himself off. "There's no need to bring out past relations into the future seeing as it's done and over with." Inwardly, he was crowing at the fact that Ciel was obviously jealous and at that he still had a small inch of hope that maybe he could make this work for him.

Ash cleared his throat and gestured down the hallway, "Shall we?" He smiled at the two males before he waited for Sebastian to pass him by and then walking after him in smooth glides.

They walked the rest of the way in silence with Ciel trailing after them like a ghost and staring at the steadily decreasing distance between the two before he shoved past them and walked ahead. "I have no time to wait for you two geezers to walk at your own pace."

As he walked ahead with a straight back, Ash smirked at the proud Phantomhive boy while Sebastian stared at the prideful stance he had.

"Didn't you say I wasn't that old? Careful, _Ciel_. Your sin is showing." Sebastian chortled and took amusement from Ciel's rigid back at the comment. Ahh, he loved messing with him. It was good and reminded him of his less stressful days when he had only one person to take care of.

Ciel, on the other hand, ignored Sebastian for the time being and focused on the annoying stare that bored into his head. He knew it was Ash and maybe Sebastian but he definitely knew it was Ash.

He felt like turning around and asking what was his problem and why was he even there with them and finally! They reached the main building.

After he was done discussing whatever that need to be said, he was going to face Ash and ask him what was his problem and maybe bust his head open with a steel pipe that he will magically have.

"Well Ciel, while this was fun, I don't think we need to discuss anything. Everything is fine." Sebastian smirked at the outraged look on Ciel's face. Okay, maybe that was the wrong approach. "What I mean to say is that I thought everything through and I realized that my informant is unreliable so you can go now and tell Trancy what I said as well."

No good. Ciel looked pissed and his mouth was upturned into a hard edge sneer. Sebastian looked away from him and to Ash who was silently gloating at the fact that he was submerging himself in hot water.

Ciel spitted out, "What?" Sebastian turned and faced him but kept quiet and frowned briefly before he cooled his distress. The student continued, "You're suddenly acting like a different person and think that being nice and lenient will make everything okay? No." He cut off whatever Sebastian attempted to say when he opened his stupid mouth.

"Be cruel and unusual like always, I don't care if you say your informant is unreliable but don't let me off easy just because you want a piece of-" He cut himself off when he looked away from Sebastian's blank face that he learned by now was simply a mask of feigned emotionless. He knew that it was a act, that Sebastian wasn't a piece of brick wall that unbreakable. He knew all it took was simple pleasure to break the bricks.

The blue eyed student licked his lips before huffing, "Fine. It was good talking to you. Goodnight." He turned to leave but not before glaring at Sebastian and then sneering at Ash.

Sebastian was left looking at Ciel's retreating back before he sighed quietly and bid Ash goodnight. "I'm sure you can find my room you stalker. Your room is right next to mine so goodnight." He left to retreat into his office with Ash simply staring behind silently. Silently he may have seemed but his mind wasn't as quiet.

* * *

><p>After everyone finally settled in for the night, it seemed the day's stress was uplifting itself from Ciel's shoulders as he snuggled briefly into his sheets while listening to his roommates snores.<p>

That night ended well with him walking off as a bad ass and still having the last word which is just what he intended to happen. He was a Phantomhive and he carries his last name with pride and dignity and so he finally went to sleep.

...

The morning was sure to hold a better future for him as he got out of bed at the first sound of the horn blaring across the camp. He got up and shoved his feet in socks before he shuffled them into boots. He really didn't want to bend down and tie his laces but if he didn't, he would have a repeat of what happened last time.**  
><strong>

Tripping down the stairs, isn't a good way to make too many friends.

After he was all set and ready, he stretched and popped his back before going to stand in line in between Alois and Joker who looked like they were standing a bit straighter than usual.

"What's got your panties in a bunch, ladies?"

His attention was quickly diverted to the door slamming open as usual and in came Spears and _Ash_ as well as_ Sebastian!_

Ciel hung his head and groaned lowly. Just what his day needed. Two men who all needed to go to Siberia and stay there for a long vacation.

"Phantomhive!"

Hearing his name, he snapped to attention. "Yes, sir!" And now he had Spears on his ass.

"Why is your bed still a mess?!" Spears leaned into Ciel's space making him turn his gaze only to meet Sebastian's amusement filled one.

Ciel cleared his throat and looked away, "I'm sorry, Sir! I didn't realize my Mother was here to make me!" He smirked at his own witty retort before he Will ordered him 'to stop being a little shit and drop down and do fifty push-ups'.

As he got down on his knees and Will moved away, he did ten of them before black polished shoes met his view. He huffed and paused to look up already knowing who was standing in front of him. "What the hell are you doing here, Sebastian?" He looked around him expecting to see Ash but was happily surprised to not see him.**  
><strong>

He turned his head to look down the line to see him with Spears who must be telling him how to do his job. _Good. That way he can stop slacking._

Grunting slightly, he did a few more before Sebastian finally answered him. "Don't you know? I'm here to overlook today's performance." He smirked down at Ciel and then crouched down before knocking him on the head softly. "Thanks to a little kitten who always meowed to me about this rotten sadist, I decided to pick him and overlook his instructing strategics."

As Ciel ignored him and did a few more push-ups, Sebastian gripped his hair and made him arch his neck. "Are you listening, Phantomhive?" He rubbed his unoccupied hand across his cheek briefly before patting in. "Either way, I'll be here all day." He smiled at his student before releasing him to move to where Spears and Ash were at all while Ciel cursed him.

_I knew it. This day is going to bite my ass. _He did the rest of his push-ups while brooding and glaring at the trio who talked among themselves like gossip girls.

_I hope they all fall down the stairs._

* * *

><p>Isn't Ciel just a teacup of sunshine and daisies? I know. He takes after me, my poor bitter baby.<p>

I had the most trouble writing this because my shitface no good laptop kept deleting all my work by closing the tab. I finally got it done though so here is the final work.

Enjoy and savor it. Drama and plot is brewing so beware.

Also Snow, if you're reading this. I hate you. Adieu.

Much love and butt pats. - Jez.

Except for Snow because I hate her... Just kidding. Love you too, Blanco Nieve

*whispers* Who likes me? If you do, review. *lurks away into the darkness*


	21. Poster Boy for Obedience

**Chapter: 21**

**Poster boy for Obedience**

* * *

><p><em>Today officially bites the dirt.<em> After seeing Sebastian almost first thing in the morning, Ciel was silently praying to whatever force was out there to end his misery. End it quickly.

His little blue head peered up at the hot sun with squinted eyes and he started mouthing a prayer. _'Please, I know you're out there. Just end me. I'm right here waiting'_. He spread opened his arms in a 'come and get me' motion. But it was no use.

Ciel was toast. Not even toast as in a food item, but toast as in burnt to smithereens just like his pride with having Sebastian watch him every minute of this day.

A elbow gently (not really at all) nudged him in the ribs making his lips pucker as he turned to face Alois because who else would it be? "What do you want? Can't you see I'm praying?"

Alois, with his hair pulled back in a small ponytail, laughed and wrapped an arm around his smaller friend. "Yes, I can but do you see this?" He gestured to the air right in front of him.

Ciel scowled a bit before answering. "There isn't anything there you asshole. What is there to see? My last hopes fading away as Sebastian continues to linger or my patience with everyone today?" He cast a glance over to where Sebastian was talking to Spears as they overlooked some kids running a lap.

The blonde smiled brightly with his eyes squinting lightly at the sheer force of his smile. "No, there is nothing there because that is all the fucks I give about your problems right now. I am currently in need of a running buddy and you're the only not doing anything." Alois grabbed Ciel's arm and started pulling as if he was a stubborn mule. The only thing missing was a load on Ciel's back and some reins.

Ciel dragged a hand over his face, collecting the sweat streams and wiped his hand on Alois's already sweaty t-shirt. Of course the idiot didn't even notice. The dark haired boy rolled his eyes as he continued being dragged.

Hell, the idiot probably thought he was patting his back or some dumb shit like it. '_As if'_. If anything, Alois deserved some form of abuse as payback. But if he did, a fight would break out and Ciel would win another trip to Sebastian.

That was one trip he did not ever want to win.

Ciel spoke to the blonde's back in hopes of getting him to stop his pulling."You know why I don't even want to go in close contact with that stupid buffalo."

But still, the blonde didn't listen and soon they came to the dirt tract that had a few runners. And of course Alois had to have them in Sebastian's line of sight.  
>Ciel made himself not even spare the two men speaking one glance and instead looked at Alois who was stretching. "We literally have spent the morning running around n' shit so why bother?"<p>

The stretching teen snorted before straightening up then stretching to the side with his arm above his head. "Because I was standing there waiting for you to stop praying to Jesus which made my muscles relax." After shrugging his shoulders and rolling them around to loosen them up further, he was then ready.

Ciel just shook his head and got into position before he looked over at Alois. Then a peculiar look washed over his face and boy, was it devious. It was sort of like a smirk with the small tilt of his lips, but not quite. It was much more devious with that shining twinkle in eyes that spoke of another matter.

"Hey Alois, wanna race again?"

The blonde frowned and looked at him like he was suggesting they run nude. "Um no thanks. I just finished passing out because we raced."

Ciel shrugged and with a mocking tone he sang, "Someone's a chicken~!" He proceeded to make clucking noises like that of a hen. "I'll finish before you whether or not we're racing and I'll make sure to let everyone know that you suck your thumb when you sleep." He chortled at the thought and the all the talk people would do. It was too good for him.

Ignoring Alois's protest, he braced himself. "Okay, ready, set, go!" He spat the words out and took off like a rabbit, leaving the other male in the dirt. This time there were no taunts and he knew that Alois was following right behind him. His back tensed and he could practically feel Alois's hot breath.

Okay, the louds pants were a good indicator, but he liked to think that he had good sensing skills. As he ran, he reveled in the great feeling of running in the hot sun and he just knew that the excitement of running is the real reason why he loved to race.

Also he just wanted to push Alois into a really good run and leave him in the dust.

Without looking back at the gasping male behind him, he taunted in a jauntily tone. "Haha! I always knew you were like a dog who likes to run after his owner!"

A sudden shove which threw off his pace made him laugh a bit before he fixed his stride. The blonde was slightly in front of him, but it was okay. Ciel still had a little more energy stored somewhere. He just had to focus on bringing it out.  
>He ignored the sweat dripping into his eyes and his heated limbs that were working together like cogs in a gear.<p>

He ignored the way he felt like he was going to have a heart attack; he ignored it all. Instead of speeding up like he wanted to, he let Alois stay in front of him and took the rear.

Turning his head an inch to the side, he saw the finish line where some kids were gathered and he knew he only had so much wiggle room to let loose. It was now or never.

He turned back to glance at Alois and was happy to see that the blonde was already slowing down. If that's one thing Ciel knew, it was that the blonde had shitty stamina.

After a few more running steps from Alois, Ciel took off with a sudden burst of speed. He laughed gleefully; after all, he didn't practice his stamina building just to lose to Alois in something like running.

A few beats and he was right behind Alois; so close that he could hear him gasping and most likely on the verge of collapsing. The finish line was right in front of them and he was so close to cutting in front.

Just a bit more ground to cover…

"PHANTOMHIVE! TRANCY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Spears was at the finish line with the angriest expression that they had seen and the race was forgotten as they both crossed it.

Standing beside him was Sebastian of course which made Ciel inwardly roll his eyes. Yet, he still approached him with a dying Alois right behind him choking on his breath.

"DID YOU NOT LEARN THE LAST TIME?! ARE YOU BOTH THAT FUC-" Their instructor was cut off by Sebastian holding a palm out towards him.

"Calm down, let's not overreact and just talk to them calmly." He cleared his throat and ignored the other man's exasperated action of throwing his clipboard on the ground. Sebastian's eyes flickered towards the fuming instructor. "You're paying for that if you break it."

He then directed his calm and somewhat steely eyes to them. "The taller one looks like he is going to faint. Again." He closed his eyes and placed a hand to his forehead while sighing. "Trancy, go the infirmary. Get another student to escort you."

Alois, who was bent over and gasping for breath, pulled on Ciel's shirt. "Let's go-"

Sebastian's eyes snapped opened and he took his hand away from his face while giving them both a hard look. "Not blue eyes there, get another student who last name isn't Phantomhive. I expect you'll find the infirmary all the same. It won't change if you don't have you little boyfriend tagging along."

He made a shooing motion to dismiss Alois and ignoring the blonde's look, he spoke to Ciel. "You, on the other hand, will stay here and finish your activity. If I'm correct," He glanced down at his watch, "You have half an hour more before you go to your first class."

Ciel groaned out loud before finally looking away from his friend's retreating back. "Of course." At Sebastian's questioning gaze, he just huffed at him before saluting him. "I'm going to go finish this before I head out to class, sir." With a scathing look, Ciel walked away.

He knew he was trying to be sarcastic even though the mock salute probably did nothing but acquire Sebastian's revenge later on in the day.

With a furrowed brow, Ciel spit to the side since there was a piece of breakfast that was stuck in his teeth. He wish he could spit on Sebastian and-

…

He rubbed his hands together as he prepped to climb the wall. Cocking his head, he pondered briefly. Spitting on Sebastian should not enter his mind at all anymore.  
>At least not after what happen in the days of the office. Reaching into his pockets, he grabbed his gloves and put them on before clenching his hands briefly.<p>

He was ready.

Shaking his head to get rid of the 'dirty' thoughts, he tensed his body before springing in the air.

However, his hands missed the rope and he promptly crashed into the wooden slab that was there to serve as a 'mountain' wall. This camp should spend some more money to buy equipment. _It's not like we even have a football team to suck up all the money like in normal schools._

As he laid on the ground, he wished that god would give him a chance today.

Just one.

He didn't even move to get up as a few students crowded around him, no doubt wanting to see if he was bleeding out. As it was, the sun was shining right into his eyeballs so that must be the gates of heaven coming down on him as he slowly died.

Also he was pretty sure he felt something running down his temple and it might just be sweat or it might just be his blood.

Though it does smell like copper so he's just going to go with it being blood.

Ciel murmured "Hmm, that's a strong smell. I should lay off foods with iron in them" He kept his eyes closed. "Just leave me here, guys. I won't mind since the grass is pretty soft."

"Phantomhive, why does this part of the morning always end with you on the ground? Get up, you're not even bleeding." And there was Sebastian who seemed to follow him everywhere like some sort of …

"Dog. You follow me around like a dog. Y'know I had a dog named Sebastian. He was pretty smart, "Ciel was rambling and it didn't feel like he was going to stop anytime soon. Even some snickers were heard which most likely came from brave souls.

Still, the boy on the ground continued. "He was the best dog ever and he knew how to play fetch. You, on the other hand, do not. You slobber a lot like him though and –"

"Boys, get him up and take him to the shade to cool down and then stay with him until he stops talking nonsense."

Ciel sighed when he felt twin pairs of arms pull him up. He pursed his lips and opened his eyes as he shrugged his arms away from the two males. "I can walk on my own." He patted himself down before smirking up at Sebastian who was practically killing him in his mind. "Well, I guess I'll take my leave, sir."

Sebastian crossed his arms and dismissed the other students with a nod. "You, Phantomhive, are in deep shit. Get to class and tell Spears to end this early. Right now." With a swift pivot, he walked away with tensed shoulders that were a little hunched up showing how pissed he truly was.

Ciel whistled in disbelief, "Well shit."

* * *

><p>"He said what?" Spears had his hands on his clipboard and it looked like it was about to crack.<p>

**CRACK!**

Yep, there it was.

Ciel cleared his throat and peered up at Spears as best as he could with the sun violating his retinas. "Michaelis said to end early for today. His words, not mine." Ciel held up his palms up in surrender.

Spears slid his glasses up his nose from where it slid down from the small beads of sweat. "I assume it has something to do with you, is it not?" Seeing Ciel was about to respond, he stopped him with a hand. "Never mind. I don't care enough, but for right now, get out of my sight. GO to class and clean my board."

Ciel felt relieved at hearing that because it could have been much worse than cleaning the board. "Yes sir!"

Right after he turned to walk away, Spears spoke. "After all your classes, you will report to me in my room for some extra work to do. You're not getting off this easy, Phantomhive."

Ciel sighed and closed his eyes before whispering, "Damn, I was so close." He should have known he would never get off this easy because more work is something Spears would do just to harass him.

While he walked to the main building, he glanced back with a hand shielding his eyes. Yep, Spears was looking away. He flipped him off and mouthed a 'FUCK YOU'.

Next was Sebastian who was talking to a student and Ciel used both hands and gave him a double fuck off. He then mouthed 'SUCK MY-'.

Sebastian looked up as well as the other student and made eye contact with Ciel who still was giving him double birds.

Oops.

At least the two might think that he was flipping off the other student, but since Sebastian just dismissed the other kid with a nod... Ciel knew that was not the case.

Shit.

He turned away while placing his hands in his pockets and pretended he didn't see Sebastian making his way towards him. Actually, he did more than pretend. After seeing that Sebastian didn't buy his facade, Ciel took off running towards the building while ignoring the shouts.

Glancing back, he saw Sebastian sprinting after him with a very intrigued class. Ciel turned away and shouted, "I GOTTA GO PUKE!" He made a big show of covering his mouth and kind of scrunching over as best as he could while sprinting.

This was like the beginning of his early days here with Sebastian running after him. Ahh good times.

He came upon the steps and he took them two at a time before he overcame all of them like some famous athlete. Smacking into the door, he pushed into the building and made his way to around a big pillar to try and wait out the dean. Hopefully, he'd get tired of the chase and just go back to hell where he came from.

Yes, he was hiding from Sebastian but it was for a good reason.

**SLAM **

Ciel jumped at the loud sound, but he held his position. He was about to engage in war and he was not about to flee and reveal his position. That would be like jumping in the range of fire and that is suicide.

He held his breath and waited for the loud footsteps to pass him before releasing his breath in one go. That was really close; any sooner and he would have been a goner.

"Do you honestly think I don't know you're hiding behind a pillar?"

Ciel froze before sighing loudly and stepping out from behind the marble. "Honestly, I kinda did." He crossed his arms and tried to give Sebastian his snootiest look he could managed. "I also would think that this walkway would be busier, but I was wrong about that too." To show his point, he gestured to the emptiness of the building.

In all actuality, it should have been bustling with some students switching. Sometimes the situations he was in made Ciel question his reality because it can't be real.

"No, the rest of students are in class or in activities. The staff are doing their jobs so that just leaves you and me playing this game of cat and mouse." As he spoke, Sebastian started walking closer. "I would think that giving someone such a vulgar gesture would be beneath you, but apparently not."

Sebastian came to a stop a good few inches away from his student. "Tell me, did it make you feel any better?" His vibrant eyes stared down at Ciel, imploring him to answer.

Ciel clicked his tongue in annoyance and met Sebastian's stare straight on. "No, not really. I would have preferred to call you a wimpy, mangy, flea-bitten mutt." He tilted his head at Sebastian who was trying to not kill the student. Hopefully, if he acted smart, he could get out of this without anyone's feelings being hurt.

The dean swallowed harshly before he spoke tersely. "Do not let our past happenings fool you into thinking you can act so familiar with me. I am still your dean and I will not let you off so easy just because I happened to think you were a cute little butt-boy."

At Ciel's aghast look, Sebastian continued his little tirade. "I can have you clean the bathrooms along with the staff cleaners in a heartbeat. I can even have you expelled; it's all at the tip of my hands." He wiggled his fingers in front of the boy's face. "So what will it be? Are you going to act right?"

The younger male snatched the wiggling fingers and gripped them tightly. He wanted to snap them in half and it showed in his tone as he spoke. "So that's it. This is all that we are to you? Just a bunch of fuckboys for you sick bastards? This whole school must be a whole fucking sausage fest and you all can just pick whoever you want." Ciel reached up and yanked on Sebastian's collar and twisted his fist in it trying to show how much he wanted to choke the life out of his dean.

"Tell me, what made you chase after me so much?" Ciel shook his fist making the collar constrict tighter. Yet, whether or not it made a difference, Sebastian didn't change his expression. It was still smooth and calm; however, his eyes were ablaze with emotions as he stared down at the angry and spitting student.

"Was it my perfect smile with my perfect teeth? Oh, or was it my perfect soft twink-looking body? Ooh boy, I sure grew out of that!" Ciel smiled at Sebastian except it wasn't a nice one. It was a feral one with teeth gnashing together in a certainly painful way. His breath was coming out in a hissing sound as it forced itself out through his teeth.

"WELL? I'm not hearing any answers, M.I.C.H.A.E.L.I.S." Ciel jerked the dean down and at the last moment, he decided to kiss was, after all, what his dean wanted all along.

It was a harsh kiss with a bite at the end as he moved in for another. Ciel kissed him harshly and spoke in between each biting peck. "Is this what you're after?" His nose mashed again Sebastian's and the unyielding lips beneath his own were soon moist.

Another kiss.

"Answer me!" He gave another kiss and yet, Sebastian had yet to speak or even move a tense muscle. Then Ciel had a light-bulb moment and he mocked gasp. "Or do you…" He trailed off in a fake teasing voice with elongated letters ending his words.

His rough hands went to Sebastian's belt and started fumbling in trying to take them off. "Do you want something even better?" He bit his lip in a false innocent act before dropping to his knees. "I can suck you off right here just like-"

Finally, Sebastian snapped and pushed the younger male to the ground. "Just stop." He started fixing his appearance as soon as he spoke as if he wanted to erase what just occurred from his person.

Though Ciel's butt was hurting, he was pretty sure his stomach was hurting more from the literal boulder Sebastian dropped on it.

Sebastian was staring down at him and his eyes were dull and that's all that Ciel saw before the man looked up as if he wasn't sprawled out on the ground. Without making eye contact anymore, he ordered the student firmly. "Get up and go to your class. I'll speak with you later; I need to calm down or else I might do something I'll regret." Shaking his head briefly, he walked away from the boy on the ground.

It was good timing though since his mates burst through the door as soon as the dean walked out of sight.

"AYE CIEL! What are you doing on the ground? Did you pass out?"

It was some unknown kid that just had to yell right in his ear. As if he didn't have enough problems, he has to be deaf now too.

Ciel stood up (which is one times too many that day) and faked a smile. "Oh nothing, I just saw the biggest roach known to mankind and got scared."

It's better to be known as a chicken who is scared of roaches than some simpering kid who got blown off by the 'heart throb' of the camp. Even if said heart throb was after his ass a few minutes ago.

The kid bought it and clapped him on the back before walking away to join the rest of his posse. Ciel just rolled his eyes because even though he felt sick, he still was able to manage some sass.

After some students started trickling in, Ciel finally got tired of the curious looks and stood up. He had some thinking of his own to do and a class to get to unless he wanted another pissed-off person on his case.

Wait, Spears was pretty pissed at him too.

_Well yeah, I'm pissed too. _

He was pissed at Sebastian for pushing him down like some animal and he still was curious why the dean had some 'thinking' to do.  
>Ciel snorted. <em>'Yeah right, more like some jacking off to do'<em>

As he walked to Spears's class, he tried to convince himself that Sebastian's thinking was really just rubbing out one. Yet, he also thought it wasn't as black and white and he wanted to believe.

Also feelings were definitely hurt and Sebastian's words left a stinging pain that wouldn't go away so easily.

* * *

><p>Sooooo... hi guys. How's it going? Good. Well here's a lil baby chapter since I just started getting back into the fandom and also stopped being so lazy. I'm sorry for letting a lot of y'all down. Also my writing may have changed as in, it has gotten worse so I'm sorry about that too. If you have any remarks just tell me in a non-rude way.<br>Other than that, just... comment please?  
>I will try to have another chapter out soon unless I like... die or something.<p>

AND I tried to edit as best as I could. If you spot any mistakes, you can just tell me. Goodbye for now, I'm going to go soak my eyeballs in holy water.


End file.
